Defying Destiny
by FireBluez1115
Summary: Quinn and Rachel. Rachel and Quinn. All the fighting, all the tension, all the drama... Passion, Desire, Lust, Jealousy... Will they ever figure it out?
1. An Ending

**Hey everyone! Well I really hope you enjoy this story. This takes place during senior year. For now the rating will be T and then will most likely turn M. This is my AU about how Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray fall in love. **

Monday: _7:45am_

"Rachel, you….. you were made for great things. And there's not a doubt in my mind how big of a star you will be."

"Finn, I don't understand?" I answered with a heavy breath.

"You don't get it do you?" He huffed out with a long sigh. Then he brought his hands up to the sides of his face as he slowly rubbed at his jaw line. With weary eyes he looked down at the floor, pinching his lips together as if to collect his thoughts.

"Clearly I don't." I replied back with a fearful tone.

My lips began to quiver. Every inch of my body started shaking. In the back of my mind I could feel something bad was about to happen. Something scary was about to take front. By the direction of this conversation something was telling me to run. Instinctively my body wanted to get away from him as fast as I could. _Save yourself._ But my legs wouldn't allow me to move from my place. I quietly pushed those thoughts away, in hopes that I was just being crazy.

"By the end of this year, you're leaving for New York."

My breath automatically caught in my throat. Horror filled my eyes as I watched his face filled with grief. I could feel my heart begin to pick up speed as he slowly took a step forward. He licked his lips and slowly tucked a piece of my stranded hair. I looked up into my boyfriend's eyes, trying to figure out what was going through his head. _What is he saying? What is he talking about? We've already discussed this._ "I-I thought we agreed that you were going with me to New York?"

"Tell me Rach, what am I going to do in New York? Huh? You're going to be doing your NYADA stuff and taking over Broadway. Where do I fit in? Let's face it, I'm not that smart to get into a real big fancy college and I'm not as musically inclined to get accepted into any music program."

I began shaking my head. Not accepting his words to sink in. I refused to accept what I knew was about to come. I took a step back to gather space between the suffocating air around me. My lungs burned for air as I gasped for an intake, but nothing was getting to me. A tingling sensation burned at the edges of my eyes as I looked back up at him. "B-but we had a plan!"

"This has never been our story." He croaked out as he lowered his head to the floor. He closed his eyes and wiped away the fallen tears that escaped from him. My heart started cracking at the sight. I could feel my own tears begin to let loose.

"What are you saying?" I asked with a cracked tone.

"I will always love you Rachel. And you know that. I love you soo much! And it's taken me a long time to figure out that I'm not the guy for you Rachel Berry. You need someone to be able to keep up with you. You need someone who can support you and take care of you. An- And I can't do that. I'll only keep holding you back!"

"N-N-No you won't Finn. You are the only one, the only one who gets me. We know each other inside and out. I need you Finn. And you need me. We belong together, after everything that we've been through should be a testament of that. We can't function when were apart. I-I I love you. You don't need to keep up with me because you're already my equal."

Finn began shaking his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. More tears fell from his face. His eyes were tinted red as he looked at me. "I will never be your equal. Let's face it Rachel, we both knew this would happen." He stuttered out.

"No." I shook my head. "W-We were supposed to move to New York together. Then we were going to get married and by that time I'd be a Broadway star. We were going to have kids…." I trailed off as a small sob escaped my lips.

"Please Rachel, don't." he whimpered, shaking his head as he tried to wipe away his tears.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked, tears threatening to come out.

Nothing could be heard but silence. His eyes were still closed, hands shuffled deep into his pants. I could feel all the tiny cracks in my heart begin to deepen. I brought a hand up to cover my mouth as I waited for him to answer. My chest felt as if I had been hit with a 40lb bag. The edges of my stomach twisted and turned into a tight knit knot. I clutched my stomach as my eyes traveled down to the floor. _He's going to break my heart. _Minutes felt like hours as silence continued between us. After what felt like ages the edges of his jaws contracted as if to speak but quickly closed. He opened his teary brown eyes.

"Yes." He finally whispered.

The world around me started spinning. Immediately I grabbed onto the edge of the locker to keep me from falling to the ground. A small sob escaped from my lips as I clutched at my chest. Everything I had ever known started to crumble. Again my brown eyes glanced up into the eyes of the boy I truly loved with all my heart. The air around me seemed to be squeezing the life out of me. And for another second I couldn't breathe. My world was spinning into a dark shadow, with no one to hold onto. My heart felt like it was being buried alive. I looked away from him, anywhere but at him. Because looking into those eyes would only bring more pain. Other students were casually walking by without a care in the world. As if everything was fine. Like if the world wasn't ending. _Oh god, please. Please don't let me die. _I suddenly came across a pair of hazel eyes staring directly at me. Perfect blonde hair stood in place as Quinn Fabray watched me with a stoic expression. She was completely unreadable. I stared at her with empty eyes and a broken heart. Every emotion I wore lay out in my arms for any and all to see. Was this what she wanted all along? To see me fall? Well her wish came true. Here I am. Dead and broken. _I'll bet she's mocking me right now. Maybe even enjoying the pain I'm in._ Again nothing could be read from the blonde's expression as she continued staring at me. After a few seconds her face turned a little sympathetic. I blinked the tears away to make sure I was seeing things correctly but by the time I looked again her face was emotionless.

Another wave of pain coursed in her lower stomach which brought me back to reality as I tore my eyes away from the blonde and back to him. It didn't matter anymore. If the blonde wanted to use this to humiliate her she didn't care. None of it mattered anymore. I looked back at him. His movements were stilled, shoulders tensed. He doesn't say anything. And he won't meet my eyes. A few more tears fall down his face as he reaches for me. Instinctively I quickly pull away from his grasp. _Don't touch me._ _Don't come near me._ I can no longer breathe nor take it anymore. Gathering a final breath I glanced back up at him.

"This is the moment in your life that you're going to regret for the rest of your life. I hope and pray that you will be able to live with that."

After that I quickly shuffled past him and down the hall, passing by the blonde staring after me with a pensive look.

"RACHEL!" His voice shouts out to me but I ignore it. I rush to my car, slamming the door shut. Another wave of emotion hits me with a fiery vengeance, breaking down the little walls I had left. My hands grip onto steering wheel as a flood of tears falls freely down my face. I can feel my body shaking as memories begin to evade my mind.

_The first time I had ever met Finn. Our first kiss. Our first date. The first time we had an argument._ Everything seemed to flood through my mind like a spinning reel. More gasps escaped from my lips as I leaned my forehead against the steering wheel. _The first time we made love_. A loud sob emanated from inside the car. My heart was broken, completely destroyed by the man I loved. And still love. I continued to shake and shiver. _We had a plan. WE HAD A PLAN! _

I slammed my fists into the steering wheel. _He left me. And he's taken everything from me. _

At that thought I glanced up in the rearview mirror. My messy dark auburn hair stuck out all over the place. Pink puffy eyes led down to my flustered cheeks and swollen lips. _Was it all for nothing?_ Without another glance I hastily wipe the tears from my face and turn on the car. I had to get out of here. Anywhere but here…

Wednesday: _9:38pm_

My head hits the soft pillow, eyes staring at the wall away from my bedroom door. A pair of figures linger by the edge of my door with concerned expressions. Neither knowing what to do or say. I knew they wanted to comfort me but I wasn't ready for that. I couldn't handle the guilty expressions and the pity looks they would give me. If I did that, then that would mean this was real. I'd have to accept reality. But now was not the time.

The words fell out of my mouth with a hoarse voice. "I just need to be alone." My fathers glanced at each with knowing looks but altogether nod with compliance.

"You know where to find us." A gentle voice replied, sending a small amount of warmth around me.

I don't reply, instead I signal them with a small nod. The next thing I heard was the shuffling of feet and the closing of my door. I stifle another sob that threatened to come out from the back of my throat. My eyes burned and my heart ached. I tightly hugged a pillow to my chest, squeezing its essence to keep me from falling over again.

My brown eyes linger at my cell phone by the bedside table. A shaky hand reaches for it, turning on the phone. Immediately the screen lights up with a silly picture of Finn and me. I can't help but notice the happiness that we both had. There was a glimmer in my eyes that only Finn had brought out. We had wide smiles across our faces. I shut my eyes. I can't do it. I'm not ready. I quickly throw the phone across the room, getting the phone as far away from me. I'm not ready for the world.

_Why me? _

Deep in the pit of my mind I knew only time would reveal the answers. But I didn't want to bother with that sort of thinking. All I could do was feel the emptiness within myself. It was as if I were a hallowed out version of myself and that every foolish dream I had ever had was a figment of my mind. I shifted my position on the bed as another memory infiltrated my head.

_:Flashback:_

"_Finn stop it!" I giggled out as he continued his attack on me. _

"_Say it!" he laughed out, using his arms to pin me onto my own bed. _

"_No, I will not!" I breathed out. _

"_Then I'm sorry I can't stop." He replied as his fingers immediately started tickling me again. My body began spazzing out as I breathed for air. _

"_Fine! I give up. You win!" I huffed out. _

_Immediately his body leaned back and his face lifted up from my shoulder. His red tinted face chuckled as he rose a brow up. He waited until I responded. _

"_Finn is the man." I sighed. _

_He lifted his arms in the air with victory. "YES! Finally it only took 30 minutes to get it out of you." _

"_At least I wasn't using tactical measures to get me to succumb to your demands." I retorted back with a playful manner. _

"_Aww don't be mad babe. You'll have your chance next time. That is if you could ever make me." He winked. _

_My jaw fell to the floor as I grabbed the nearest pillow in sight. "I'll show you buddy." I growled as I slammed the pillow into his face. His eyes widened as he rolled off the bed and grabbed my big stuffed bear. _

"_Ouch! Didn't even give me a chance to respond!" he laughed out. _

"_You'll have to be faster than that if you want to be able to keep up with me sweetie." She threw out. _

_He laughed as he dodged another attack of mine. The bear slammed into my back as I rounded the bed. I laughed again as Finn swept around the corner and pulled me into a tight lock grip. _

"_Though that may be true you still have one weakness." He whispered into my ear. _

"_Really and what's that?" I asked. _

"_Me." He replied as he captured my lips into a gentle kiss. _

"_I love you…." I sighed as we both held onto each other….. _

_:End of Flashback: _

I lied awake that night trying not to think about him. But the all too real reality was that he'll be in my dreams tonight.

Friday: _12:35pm_

"Where are you?" Kurt asked as he brought himself closer to me.

I was pulled from my thoughts as I looked down at my untouched veggie wrap. With weary eyes I glanced around our table as Mercedes and Tina waited for my answer. I clenched my jaw as I lowered my eyes back down. With a simple shrug I replied, "Nowhere."

Kurt gave me that knowing look. "Sweetie you're heartbroken. You are not fine."

I gave another light shrug as my eyes casually glanced over at the jock table to where Finn was seated. He seemed distracted as his group of jock buddies began piling up a bunch of food on the table, daring someone to eat it. I closed my eyes as I shifted my attention back to our table. Tina kept quiet as Mercedes and Kurt eyed me like a hawk. As if they were waiting for a mental breakdown or something.

"Have you even been getting any sleep?" Kurt asked as he took a sip from his vitamin water.

I shook my head and pinched my lips together. Of course I wasn't getting any sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I saw him. It's like everywhere I turn there he is, rubbing it in my face. Which I know he isn't because that's not the type of person he is. But it feels that way. I can't eat, I can't sleep, and I sure as hell can't concentrate on anything for more than 2 seconds. _Only 3 more hours left and then it's the weekend. No school, no homework, no glee, and most importantly no Finn. _

Blaine arrived a few minutes later and took a seat next to Kurt. "Sorry I'm late, I had to retake a test for Psych. The teacher's a bitch. She wouldn't even let me take it after school. Hey Rach, how are you..."

Kurt immediately shot him a look to shut up. Blaine's eyes rose as he gave me an apologetic smile. I could feel Kurt's hand rubbing up and down my back. _I wish everyone would stop treating me like I'm going to break. _

"What the hell?" Mercedes huffed out as she threw a glare past my head.

"Oh, please tell me I'm not the only one who's noticed." Kurt replied as he leaned in further into the table.

"No I've see it too and it's starting to piss me off." Mercedes answered as she glanced over at Kurt.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked as took a bite into his taco.

"Someone has a staring problem." Kurt replied as he took a quick glance behind them.

"Who?" I asked with a bit of hope. _Maybe Finn has finally realized his mistake. Maybe he's finally admitted that he's wrong. _

"Quinn, she's been staring at us almost this entire week." Kurt whispered.

I quickly deflated at the news. My hope dying out with a loud sizzle.

"I know! Weird right? Shh! Don't look over there!" Mercedes directed to Blaine who was trying to get a glimpse of the blonde.

"What's her deal?" Kurt sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

In the back of my mind I had a strange feeling of who exactly she was looking at. I shifted in my seat and twisted myself around to look at Quinn.

"Rachel what are you doing?" Kurt whispered to me.

"Are you crazy?" Mercedes joined in as she gave a small squeal.

"She's totally lost her mind." Kurt nodded.

My eyes automatically found her at the cheerleading table with all the popular girls. I expected her to be heavily involved with her table's conversation but instead she looked uninvolved and absent-minded. I continued looking at her until she threw a glance in my direction. Her brows rose with surprise as she realized she'd been caught. Immediately her face smoothed out evenly, showing no emotion. Those hazel eyes held mine for a few seconds before nonchalantly looking away. My suspicions were correct as I turned back around in my seat. Quinn never looked back again.

"What the hell were you doing?" Kurt asked as he glanced back at the cheerios table.

"Don't worry she's not staring at you all. She's staring at me." I huffed out with annoyance.

"Why? You haven't even done anything to her." Mercedes stated.

"Yeah but that's just Quinn." Kurt sighed as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

Kurt was right, what was with the blonde. Throughout the week I had noticed the blonde's settle glances but never thought much of it. Was she expecting an extreme breakdown too? I bet she is just waiting for me to humiliate myself to continue her fatal torture against me. It would be another thing for her to make fun of me for. But to be honest I could have cared less about Quinn's actions against me. After what I've been through in the last week couldn't even compare to all the torturing she's done in the past years. If anything I'd just be giving her new material to work with.

Just then I felt the presence of someone behind me. I glanced up from my spot on the table and to the expressions displayed on my friend's faces. Their wide eyes and gape mouths told me all that I needed to know. I lifted my eyes above my head to find a hand hovering above me with a large purple slushy in hand.

_You have got to be kidding me._

Sucking in a deep breath, I closed my eyes. Within seconds my body was shocked to life. Cool ice pellets slowly trickled down my face and onto my clothes. Chills consumed my body as I slowly stood up from the table. My eyes shifted over to the jock table. Finn's eyes were wide as he caught my eye. Sympathy shot out from his brown eyes as he slowly stood up from his table. I could feel myself on the edge of tears as I shook my head. Instead I glanced back at the retreating cheerio with a cup in hand. At that moment hazel eyes met mine once more. The one thing that could be read off the blonde's face was guilt. I shook my head as I quickly ran out of the cafeteria doors.

Two pairs of eyes stared after her with guilt.

**What did yall think? Just a mental note Quinn wasn't the one who slushied Rachel, it was some other girl. I know it's got a lot of Finn but remember he was her first love. So there won't be any Quinn and Rachel lovey dubey stuff yet. Things take time and that's how I'm writing it. I want everyone to slowly see how things will play out. But I'm pretty sure you will very much enjoy this story. Tell me if you want more!**


	2. The Beginning

**So I'd like to thank the few people who have reviewed on the last chapter. I appreciate your words. Now I usually don't tend to post this fast but since it's spring break and I currently have the time I thought I'd give you all one more chapter for this week. I might post the next chapter by the end of the weekend. So with that being said I hope you enjoy this next chapter. As a note this story occurs in one day. **

Wednesday: _8:27am_

Quinn Fabray was on the top of the world. She's at the top of her class with a 4.2 GPA followed by Rachel Berry herself. Not only was she a smart girl but also the conquering beauty that rules over McKinley High. And commanding chief of her squad of cheerio's.

The Trio of girls containing, Brittany, Santana and herself marched through the halls, commanding the attention of everyone within their sights. Fear rippled through the crowds of students as they made way for the death squad. With a whip of Quinn's malicious look a group of retreating freshmen quickly disappeared down the corridor. A smirk crossed the blonde's face as her friends make a turn for the girl's bathroom. Santana immediately scared off a string of freshmen girls who cluttered the line of mirrors.

"MOVE OUT!" Santana ordered.

Quinn made her way to the nearest mirror. She casually took out her makeup and began touching up her face. Santana and Brittany began chatting about this morning's practice. The blonde tunes out the conversation as she slowly applies her eyeliner. Eventually the conversation turns to Rachel and Finn's breakup.

"I thought that out of the two of them that Rachel would've been the one to come to her senses and dump him. She should've done that a long time ago. But I guess Finn still has some sense in him." Santana sighed.

"It was bound to happen." Quinn replied with an even tone.

"He broke her." Brittany blurted out.

"It's pretty sad really. She hasn't even said so much as a word in Glee club. Looking at her just makes me feel depressed. And Finn looks like he can't even function right, like he's a zombie or something. You wouldn't do that to me babe now would you?" Santana asked Brittany.

"No." The other blonde shook her head with a wide smile.

"Look we all know Berry's going to be some big time Broadway star. Finn would only drag her down." Quinn huffed out.

"Yeah, what would Finn even do in New York?" Santana asked with a mocking tone.

"Exactly." Quinn answered.

"It must've been tough to realize that your girlfriend had a greater destiny than your own." Brittany sighed out.

Quinn rolled her eyes as she put away all her makeup. "I honestly don't understand how you can put so much faith into one person. I mean for someone to have that much power over you is pretty ridiculous. No one person should be given that much power over someone. Everyone is bound to disappoint you in one way or another. I get that no one is perfect and that we are all human but allowing someone to have that power means they control your life. In the end it always ends badly."

"Spoken like a true person who's never been in love." Santana retorted.

"Whatever." Quinn huffed out.

"It's called trust Q. Basically you are taking a leap of faith. You are trusting someone to hold that part of you that is so precious and fragile. You are trusting them not to take advantage of you or break you. You don't know how it will end. No one does. All you can really do is hold onto that moment that you have now. Giving someone that love and trust doesn't give them power over you. Instead, it gives you power and a newfound strength you never knew you had." Santana replied with a soft tone.

Quinn's eyes rose with shock as she looked over at her friend. The edges of her mouth slowly dropped. _Santana Lopez was giving her love advice. And it actually made sense. I don't know which part is scarier._

"You can stop drooling now." Santana chuckled.

"That was really hot." Brittany commented as she bumped her hip into the brunette.

"I was just speaking from the heart." Santana nodded.

"Get a room." Quinn mumbled as she fixed her hair. 

"I want to help her." Brittany once again stated.

"Who? Quinn or man hands?" Santana asked for reassurance.

"Fuck off. S." Quinn retorted.

"I want to help Rachel. I want to help find her." Brittany responded.

"Find her?" Quinn asked with raised brows.

"It's a secret." The other blonde replied. "You wouldn't understand it yet."

_Okay… B, you've just officially _weirded_ me out for today. _Quinn gave Santana a look, which meant it was time to change the subject.

"Anyways, now that the giant is finally free again are you going after him?" Santana asked changing the subject.

"Please, as if I'd waste my breath. Finn is nothing but a child. It's always about him. What he wants and what he needs. If he doesn't get his way he throws a temper tantrum. I don't need to be taking care of someone. Besides it's obvious that he doesn't want me, twice he's chosen her over me, which in itself is embarrassing. Finn and I are done, we are a part of the past. And besides why would I want to ruin my senior year by being tied down? I'd rather focus on the future, which means college, and Yale." Quinn sighed with relief.

"Bad blood eh?" Santana joked.

"Shut up."Quinn mumbled as she backed away from the mirror.

No one responded as Santana and Brittany began packing up their makeup.

"Alright B, let's get to class. We'll see you at lunch Q." Santana responded as she grabbed Brittany's hand.

Quinn nodded a goodbye as she watched her friends disappear out the door. When silence consumed the area the blonde slowly approached the mirror again. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her mood quickly shifted while she stared at the girl in the mirror. Disgust filled her hazel eyes. A haunting look graced her features as her hands began to tremble. Her breathing became rapid as she leaned into closer to the mirror. She hastily inspected her face, searching every inch of imperfection. The blonde bit her lip forcefully, drawing the taste of metallic in her mouth.

"You make me sick." She hissed into the mirror.

Gathering up her bags she quickly left the bathroom. Once she reached her locker she began sorting through the books that she needed. Her mind was slowly starting to recollect itself when she heard a whispered conversation not too far from her. She paused for a moment to listen.

"Rachel, I was thinking maybe we could be friends?"

Her head lifted up as she recognized Finn's voice. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. _Seriously why can't they ever just let things be? Why do they have to make it harder for themselves? Eventually they are both going to have to face that it's over between them. I know that they want to keep each other in their lives but life doesn't always work out the way it should. _

Quinn grabbed the remaining books she had left and slammed her locker door. Her eyes traveled over to Finn and Rachel. She watched as the two of them looked tense, Rachel looked like she was on the verge of tears again. After a few seconds of watching the show she strolled past them without even a second glance. _I feel sorry for them. _

_**2:35pm**_

Quinn drew a silent breath of prayer as she walked out of her calculus 2 class. She had just finished taking a test and needed some time for herself. Her small footfalls echoed down the empty hall as she made her way to the bathroom. Pushing open the door she marched in. She was about to head straight for the mirror when she noticed someone in the corner of the bathroom. Crying. Immediately she regretted using this bathroom.

The blonde's eyes widened at the recognition of Rachel Berry. _Fuckk…_ Her eyes watched as the brunettes legs were tucked in between her chest, and her head buried deep between her knees. For a moment the blonde stood still. She had several options open to her. She could quietly sneak out of the bathroom since the brunette hadn't taken notice of her presence yet. Or she could pretend that she hadn't noticed the other girl. But the one thing the blonde couldn't do was comfort her. For starters they didn't even know each other that well. Second, it would just be too weird and awkward. She wouldn't know what to do or say. And lastly, she was not the type of girl to show any type of emotion regardless of who was in the room.

Finally Rachel lifted her head from her knees. The brunette's face was tinted with a pink hue. Her eyes were red and puffy. And her hair looked messy and wild. Rachel began wiping her eyes as she took notice of the blonde's presence. Quinn finally got a hold of herself as she turned and faced the mirror. The blonde pinched her lips and shook her head with disbelief.

"Just say it." Rachel spoke with an uneven tone.

The blonde paused her movements as her hazel eyes looked at Rachel through the mirror.

"Say what?" Quinn asked with a curious gaze.

"Just say what you want to say and be done with it." Rachel scoffed.

"Trust me Berry, you don't want me to do that." The blonde retorted.

"SAY IT!" Rachel yelled.

Quinn packed up her makeup and slowly turned around. Her eyes met with sad and angry brown eyes. The blonde quietly closed her eyes and said the first words that popped into her head. _I'm totally going to hell for this._

"You're pathetic." Quinn announced with a strong tone.

Silence consumed the room as the blonde opened her eyes. The whole setting of the room started to change into a dark roaring storm. _Shit, did I really just say that? _Rachel's eyes narrowed in confusion and her jaw fell open with offense. It was as if the brunette hadn't heard exactly what she had said.

"Excuse me?" Rachel demanded, an anger curling up in the brunette as she quickly rose to her feet. "Wanna say that again?" she dared.

Quinn licked her lips and eyed Rachel. The brunette was challenging her. She didn't like to be challenged. "Yeah alright." The blonde replied nonchalantly, extremely interested in the brunettes sudden action. "You, Man Hands, are P-A-T-H-E-T-I-C." she enunciated with a slow and deliberate tone of voice.

"The name is Rachel." The brunette demanded as she glared at the blonde with a newfound hatred.

"Still doesn't change what I said." The blonde retaliated.

"Why am I pathetic huh? Tell me. Because I honestly don't have a FUCKING CLUE! AM I PATHETIC BECAUSE I'M SITTING IN A BATHROOM CRYING? OR BECAUSE I FOOLISHLY GAVE ALL OF MY LOVE TO FINN?" Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs.

Quinn flinched at the power of Rachel's words. She doesn't like yelling. "Stop yelling Rachel." The blonde ordered.

"At least I was willing to put myself out there unlike you. I mean look at you. You are the epitome of loneliness. Out of all of your failed relationships you never even bothered to try. You've never let anyone get close to you. And for that you're going to be alone. Yeah, you may be the most popular girl in the school, and head cheerleader but I've had something that you've never had. And that's love. At least I know how to love somebody and have that love returned. You can call me pathetic, and you can feel sorry for me, but it's me that feels sorry for you."

Panic began to course through the blonde's body. Her heart was racing as she stared at the small girl. She was unable to meet her eyes. Quinn's legs felt shaky as she shifted her eyes down to the ground. Her breathing was fast and rapid. She needed to get out of here fast. _How could she know that? How? _The blonde cursed at herself for ever feeling sorry for the brunette.

Quinn made her way for the door. As her hand touched the door she paused for a few seconds. In the back of her mind she knew she had something else to say. And by golly she was going to say it. Again she slowly slid her mask back on and buried Rachel's words to the pit of her stomach. The blonde put on a nonchalant face and faced the diva. "The real Rachel Berry wouldn't hide out in a shitty ass bathroom. She'd fight. So grow a pair of balls and figure out what you want." The blonde stated, meeting the eyes of the vulnerable Rachel Berry. "He's just a boy Berry. Remember that." Quinn spoke, as she pulled open the door.

"What does that mean?" Rachel asked with a soft voice and a questioning look on her face.

Quinn paused for a few seconds before glancing back at Rachel. A slight smirk crossed the blonde's face before she turned and walked out the door. Rachel stared after her with a questioning and confused look.

The blonde's smirk quickly fell once she was outside the bathroom. Her face fell into a grave and sudden panic. Again she felt disgusted with herself. The back of her throat rubbed harshly with the lack of moisture. Her hands trembled and her heart raced. Rachel's words were engrained on her mind as she moved away from the bathroom door. She felt threatened and scared by the tiny diva. _I need to get out of here._

_**10:35pm**_

Loud shouts and yells reverberated throughout the large house. Voices continued to express their frustrations with a heated passion. Quinn buried her head further into her pillow, her eyes focused on her bedroom door. She closed her hazel eyes, trying to block out the disturbing noise. But it's no use. Headphones can only do so much. There was no evading it. Within a few minutes doors started slamming and rattled the pictures by her bed. The blonde pinched her lips together as her heart slowly started racing. _It's one of those nights again._ Lately they've been occurring more frequently than usual. It's the drinking, the smoking, and the drugs that's caused the majority of this. The stress level from her father's firm has continued to push him over the edge. This in return has caused major havoc all around him.

Quinn sucked in a deep breath as she looked at her clock. She's had enough. With little effort, she rolled out of bed and pulled on a light jacket. Her hands quietly opened her window. She eased her body through, landing lightly on her feet. Her eyes glanced back up to her window to make sure her parents didn't go in. But her parents didn't check on her. They never did. Immediately her feet begin pounding into the ground like an iron horse. Where she was running to? She didn't know. All she knew was that she had to get away.

Shallow breathing consumed her body as her hair went wild against the fresh breeze. The naked moonlight lit a path for her, guiding her to some distant place. The darkness around her mocked her with malicious smiles, inviting her into their cruel depths. She fought against her fear and continued down the lit pathway. Within minutes she found herself in an abandoned park. Her heavy breathing caused her to bend over and rest her hands above her head.

Looking around the park she found a large brightly lit rusted swing. It was as if the swing was calling to her. She made her way over to the swing and fell into it. The chains attached to the swing gave her comfort and shelter from the world. For now she's safe and untouchable. No one can reach her. Reality itself does not exist in her world. No longer does she have to wear her disguise, instead she could finally be herself.

Quinn was once again sad, alone and on the verge of impending tears. Her heart was slowly shattering as her parent's loud voices circulated in her head. The sounds of crashing plates and the slamming of doors filled her mind. A shallow breath came to her as she gripped onto the chains of the tree. Then the tiny brunette's words regurgitated back into her mind. Quinn slammed her eyes shut and took a sharp breath to hold back her senses and collect her. She does the only thing she knew would calm her. The blonde quietly licked her lips as she began humming a light tune. She clears her throat before she started to sing.

You say life is a dream where we can't say what we mean  
>Maybe just some roadside scene that we're driving past<br>There's no telling where we'll be in a day or in a week  
>And there's no promises of peace or of happiness<p>

Well is this why you cling to every little thing  
>And pulverize and derange all your senses<br>Maybe life is a song but you're scared to sing along  
>Until the very ending<p>

Oh, it's time to let go of everything we used to know  
>Ideas that strengthen who we've been<br>It's time to cut ties that won't ever free our minds  
>From the chains and shackles that they're in<p>

Oh, tell me what good is saying that you're free  
>In a dark and storming sea<br>You're chained to your history, you're surely sinking fast  
>You say that you know that the good Lord's in control<br>He's gonna bless and keep your tired and oh so restless soul  
>But at the end of the day when every price has been paid<br>You're gonna rise and sit beside him on some old seat of gold  
>And won't you tell me why you live like you're afraid to die<br>You'll die like you're afraid to go

Oh, it's time to let go of everything we used to know  
>Ideas that strengthen who we've been<br>It's time to cut ties that won't ever free our minds  
>From chains and shackles that they're in<br>From the chains and shackles that they're in

Well life is a dream 'cause we're all walking in our sleep  
>You could see us stand in lines like we're dead upon our feet<br>And we build our house of cards and then we wait for it to fall  
>Always forget how strange it is just to be alive at all<p>

A wide smile spread across the blonde's face as she tilted her head up into the moonlit sky. Small tears of joy freely fell down her face. Her arms raised above her head as a loud laugh escaped from the back of her throat.

**The song used was called Life is a song- by Patrick Park. It's truly a good song and one I felt would work well with this scene. Give me your thoughts about the situation. **


	3. Metamorphosis

**So I must say this is by far the longest chapter I've ever…. EVER written for any story. I really hope you like. There's not much of Quinn in this chapter. But nonetheless you will enjoy it. I promise. If you have any comments or thing's you'd like to share please feel free. Another note I probably won't be posting the next chapter for a while because school starts next week and I must readjust my schedule. But I can promise you that the next chapter is all about Rachel and Quinn. Thanks for reading and enjoy. **

Rachel

**Wednesday: 8:35am**

My breath was shaky, hands clammy. All my nerves were on end as I self consciously tugged at my new purple stylish low top shirt. A light breeze wafted through my long legs, revealing my short black miniskirt. It was approximately 3 and half inches above my knee. The new boots I was also wearing began digging into the side of my calves. _Whoever said beauty was pain, really had no idea. _I stood outside the front doors of the school.

_Just be confident. Remember to smile. Be sexy. _

I sucked in a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." I blew out. With a strong grip on the doors, I pulled them open and slowly entered into the halls of McKinley High. It was only 15 minutes till all classes started and everyone was in the hallways chatting with friends or grabbing their books from lockers. An arm looped through mine as I continued to march down the hall, with Brittany by my side. All eyes were on us. We caught the attention of everyone.

Brittany quietly whispered in my ear, "You're doing great. Remember confidence. And say what you've got to say."

People began whispering as we walked by.

"Who's that?"

"Is that the loser from glee club?"

"What's Brittany doing with her?"

"Dude she's totally hot!"

"I really like her boots."

"Is she wearing makeup?"

Brittany and I passed by a wide eyed Santana Lopez while Quinn Fabray rose a speculative brow. A smug grin crossed my face at the blonde's reaction. Just to add more dramatic emphasis I gave her a small wink. _Who's pathetic now Fabray? _I shifted my eyes away from her as Brittany and I strolled to my locker with huge smiles across our faces.

"The hard part is over. Remember what I taught you and you should be good." Brittany nodded.

"And all this will help me get Finn back?" I asked with a copious amount to hope.

Brittany didn't respond as Santana made her way over to us. Her forehead was crinkled into a frustrated glare. "What the hell is going on here? And what the hell are you doing with knubbs?" Santana ordered.

Fear slithered into me at Santana's fearsome presence. She eyed me like a hawk, inspecting me from head to toe. Brittany however gave her a cheerful smile.

"Doesn't Rachel look hot?" Brittany asked Santana.

The Latina threw a foul glance in her girlfriend's direction. The blonde however simply raised a brow expectantly, waiting for a response. I could feel a smirk cross my face. _Santana is totally whipped. _Once again Santana looked me up and down before shrugging her muscular shoulders.

"She looks…. Normal. And by normal, I mean you look like an actual girl Berry." Santana added in.

At that moment the tall and athletic captain of the soccer team let out a loud whistle. "Looking good singer chick." He winked before walking passed us. I could feel my face heat up at his comment. _Did he just compliment me?_

"Aww, look. She's blushing. I guess it must come as a big shock that there are other guys other than Finn Hudson." Santana mocked.

"Be nice." Brittany warned.

"Fine. We'll hope you two had fun but now I'm commandeering MY girlfriend back. Unless you had any objections, Man hands or maybe you wanted to take her for another spin?" Santana sarcastically remarked.

"I no longer require her services anymore." I replied simply.

"It wasn't an offer to begin with." Santana growled.

After that the Latina stalked off down the hall. Brittany gave me an apologetic smile. "She's just jealous. Cute huh?" Brittany smiled.

"Sure." I nodded.

"Trust me Rachel, you look hot. Your hair, makeup, and clothes look phenomenal." Brittany reassured me.

"Thanks Britt." I smiled. "For everything."

_**:Flashback: 6 days ago…..**_

My eyes were glued to the pages in front of me, gathering ideas for my new mission. I grabbed my pen and quickly scribbled out a few plans to my notebook. Between the large book and notebook my list was slowly compiling into 4 pages of notes. A weary sigh drew from my lips as I gazed around the school's desolate library. Hardly anyone came in here around lunch time. For me, it was a perfect time to focus and concentrate on the task at hand.

"Hey Rachel." A voice greeted me from beside.

I glanced up from my notes. Brittany stood before me with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Brittany. What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"I like to come in here sometimes. It smells like an old person which kind of reminds me of my granny Slater. She really liked cheese and Lord Tubbington." Brittany nodded as if she made perfect sense.

"Okay." I smiled gently.

"What are you reading?" Brittany asked as she took a seat next to me.

A very small grimace appeared on my face. _Why would she want to know? I'm pretty sure she isn't interested in what I'm doing. What is she really doing here? She's obviously not here for the books. _

I lifted up the cover of the large book. "The Art of War"

Brittany's eyes curiously eyed the book with a thoughtful look. She pinched her lips in a silly manner then glanced back at me with a suspicious gaze. "What are you reading that for?" she asked with a knowing tone. My brows rose with interest at her question. By the way she was looking at me I think she already knew the answer.

"I'm just formulating some ideas." I replied.

"You're trying to get Finn back aren't you?" Brittany blurted out soundly.

I looked away from her and back down at my book. My cheeks burned with a slight embarrassment. _How could she have figured that out? _After a few minutes the blonde let out a soft chuckle. My eyes hastily shifted back to her. _Why is she laughing? Is she laughing at me? _

"I'm not laughing at you. I was just thinking of what it would be like if Lord Tubbington could fly." She smiled.

"Listen Brittany I've really got to get back-

"I want to help you." Brittany firmly stated.

"What?" the words fell out of my mouth.

The blonde nodded as she stood up. "I want to help find you."

"What do you mean find me? I'm already here." I stated.

Brittany smiled and shook her head. "No you're not. But I can help. And I know exactly how to do that. So come on!" She held her hand out.

I eyed her hand and threw a confused look at the towering blonde. _Is this some sort of joke? Is she trying to play me or something? OMG… I bet she's pretending to be nice to me on the account of Quinn's orders. Yeah that's it. After what I said to Quinn it was only a matter of time before she sent her lackies to collect me. Well at least it was Brittany of all people. _

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm only going to help." She sighed.

"Why would you want to help me?" I asked incredulously.

"Because I want to help you find your destiny." The blonde replied.

_Destiny? What has gotten into this girl? Is she on drugs or something? Should I really trust her? I mean….. Its Brittany after all._

With a weary sigh I slowly reached for her hand. "Fine. I guess I could use a little help getting Finn back." I nodded with approval.

_**:End of Flashback: To Present**_

"Rachel?" a voice called from behind.

My body froze. I knew that voice like the back of my hand. Shivers crept thought my spine as I sucked in a long and shaky breath. A big smile swept across my face as I spun around. His large brown eyes widened with shock and surprise. Finn's jaw practically dropped to the floor. His eyes traveled the length of my body, taking everything in.

"W-W-W" he stuttered out.

The boy was completely speechless. He pinched his lips together and crossed his arms across his chest. "What are you wearing?" he finally got out.

"Clothes, what else?" I replied sarcastically.

At my comment his brows rose up. I wasn't necessarily one for sarcasm and he picked up on it right away.

"Okay." He spoke slowly, still processing what the hell was going on. "But why are you wearing those types of clothes?"

"Because I want to. It makes me feel sexy and empowering." I stated.

"Yeah, but you don't have to wear that kind of stuff to prove that. You're already beautiful and talented just the way you are. You shouldn't be showing off your entire body like this. I mean your shirt is way too low and your skirt… " He huffed out.

"Finn, just stop. You can't tell me what to do anymore. We are not together. You gave that right up when you decided to change the plan. And you know what…. I'm tired Finn. I'm tired of always hiding in the shadows. I'm tired of being laughed at and being picked on. I'm tired of people not seeing me as who I was meant to be. And I'm tired of people not appreciating me. I'm done. I am just done with it all Finn. I deserve better, and I'm not going to take it anymore."

"I don't understand?" he asked solemnly. "Where is all this coming from? You've never had a problem with any of it before."

"I did Finn. I just didn't voice out and whine about my problems. It's our last year here and I want to make the most of it. I have other needs and wants, other than to fulfill my destiny of being a star." I replied with a strong voice.

"Okay like what?" he asked with confusion.

"For starters, I should've said this last week but I was too scared of losing you." I sighed. Sucking in a deep breath I looked up at my ex boyfriend. "I don't want to be your friend. That would insinuate a relationship to where I couldn't touch you or kiss you."

Finn's eyes closed as he shook his head. He knew what was coming. But I didn't care. I needed him to know. And I was going to say everything I had to say.

"I want you back Finn."

Silence took over as he backed away from me. He began shaking his head. His throat bobbed up and down. I could see his chest rapidly rising and falling with an untimely beat. "All of this, is just to get me back?" he asked with an uneven tone.

"Yes." I responded.

"Rachel…." He began.

"No." I quickly cut him off with my strong words. "I'm going to fight to win you back. Because you are a part of my destiny. And I'm going to prove that to you." With a big smile I leaned forward and gently brushed my lips to his cheek. Without another word I took my leave and without as much as a second glance.

**4:00pm**

"You said that to him?" Kurt and Mercedes both asked with wide eyes. The three of us were seated into a mini circle in the choir room, waiting for the Glee meeting to take place.

I nodded with a bright smile.

"What has gotten into you girl?" Kurt asked, pressing the back of his hand into my forehead.

"Rachel, you look beautiful and I think that what you're doing is great. But I think your motivation for doing all of this is a little flawed." Mercedes replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I know how much Finn means to you. And I know you want to get back together with him but maybe he shouldn't be your only focus." Mercedes advised.

"She's right." Kurt jumped in. "Instead of doing this whole transformation thing for him you should really be doing this for yourself. If worse comes to worse and things don't work out with Finn at least you'll still have this."

"Things will work out with Finn." I retorted.

"Rachel, take a good look at yourself. You are 18 years old, gorgeous, talented, and single. We've just been accepted into the number one music program in NEW YORK. Now out of all the hard work that you've put into these past four years of hell, tell me, what's the craziest thing you've ever done in your high school career? And you can't mention anything that you've done with the glee club." Kurt stated.

I tried to rack my brain for an answer. Memories and memories flooded through me but not one of them stood out.

"See, you still have so much living to do. I mean the only person you've ever dated was Finn for practically 2 years." Kurt sighed.

"It's actually 2 years, 7 months, and 4 days." I corrected.

Both Kurt and Mercedes rolled their eyes. At that moment a loud shuffle began to invade the room. People were beginning to file in.

"Just think about what we've said." Kurt nodded. With that the three of us stood and walked to our seats. Just then Puck came in and sat in the seat next to me. He lazily threw an arm over my shoulder. I quietly shrugged it off as he eyed me with a half smile.

"Damn Berry you look smokin hot." Puck commented as he wiggled his brow. A low laugh escaped my throat.

"Thank you for the inappropriate compliment Noah." I smiled.

Then the three cheerio's entered into the room. Brittany skipped her way over to me with a huge smile, Santana trailing behind her.

"So Berry, what do you say… you and I go out sometime?" Puck asked with a wide grin.

"Please, Knubbs doesn't have time for the likes of you." Santana remarked.

"Hey Rachel!" Brittany waved.

"Hey Brittany." I smiled delightfully.

I watched from the corner of my eye as Quinn gazed at us with a suspicious look. After a few seconds she took a seat high in the risers. Then Finn and Mr. Schue appeared in the room in deep conversation. Immediately I stood from my chair and made my way over to them.

"Mr. Schue! I have a little something that I've been working on and I was wondering if I may?" I asked with a direct tone of voice.

Finn threw an unreadable gaze my way before making his way to a seat. Mr. Schue began rifling through his suitcase and quickly glanced at me before doing a double take. His eyes widened as he straightened back up. "Uhh….. yeah sure go for it."

I took my place at the center of the room as all eyes were upon me as usual. With one look at the band and Brad, the piano guy, the music started. An uplifting beat surrounded me as I smiled widely. My body began moving to rhythm of the music as I lifted my arms into the air. A wave of confidence radiated off of me. I licked my lips as I began to sing.

'Oh well, uh you might think I'm crazy

To hang around with you

Or maybe you think I'm lucky

To have something to do

But I think that you're wild

Inside me is some child

You might think I'm foolish

Or maybe it's untrue

You might think I'm crazy

But all I want is you

You might think it's hysterical

But I know when your weak

You think you're in the movies

And everything's so deep

But I think that you're wild

When you flash that fragile smile

You might think it's foolish

What ya put me through

You might think I'm crazy

All I want is you

And it was so hard to take

There's no escape without a scrape

But you kept it going till the sun fell down

You kept it….. going

Oh well uh you might think I'm delirious

The way I run you down

But somewhere sometimes

When you're curious

I'll be back around

Oh I think that you're wild

And so-o uniquely styled

You might think it's foolish

This chancy rendezvous

You might think I'm crazy

All I want is you

All I want is you

At the end I pointed a finger directly at the man I wanted. His eyes widened and quickly looked down. Everybody clapped as I took a small bow.

**Thursday: 11:25am**

"Rachel, why can't you just understand the fact that it's over between us?" Finn asked with a frustrated tone.

"Because I refuse to accept it." I replied.

"You're not making this any easier. I'm- I'm trying to move on Rachel, and I can't do that when you're practically everywhere I turn. It's driving me crazy!" Finn huffed out.

"You don't think I'm going crazy? I'm the one who's trying to fight for you. For us, so we can be together again."

"And who asked you to do that?" He growled.

His words pierced into me like a poisoned dart. I closed his eyes as a painful force sliced into my chest. In the back of my mind I knew that he was trying to let go of me. But I didn't want that….. because then that would mean I'd have to let him go. And the sad part was that, I didn't know how to let him go, even if I wanted to.

"I don't want you Rachel. Stop trying to fight for something that isn't there anymore." He whispered in a low and heartbreaking tone.

"Why can't you just love me?" I asked with teary eyes.

He shook his head and walked away without another word. Moist tears fell down my face as I watched him leave. _Just shrug it off Berry. Today was a bad day, that's all. There's still tomorrow which is my major plan of attack. _

**Friday: 3:12 pm**

Principal Figgins was addressing the school's pep rally in the gym. He stood in the center of the floor, reading off of a card about attending tonight's football game. The entire student body was present; they were waiting for the football players to make a speech and for the cheerleaders show. I hid behind the bleachers waiting for my opportunity to strike. Behind Figgins the small jazz band was already set up. I looked down at my small little black dress I was wearing then at my black heels. _Okay I look good. _Digging into my purse I found a small mirror and opened it. I checked to see if my makeup and hair was in good condition. And it was. I chanced a peek from the corner of the bleachers. There in the front row were the cheerleaders and the football players. Automatically I scanned for Finn. A small smile filled my face when I saw him. He had this dopey look on his. Next to him was none other than Quinn Fabray. I rolled my eyes.

"It's go time Rachel." I nodded to myself.

I quietly shook my hands and straightened myself up. With a shaky breath, I slowly walked from behind the bleacher and onto the floor. Loud whistles and voices whispered across the gym at my presence. I made my way straight for Figgins. Once I got to him I slowly leaned into his ear.

"Mr. Figgins I saw someone in the faculty parking lot. They were slashing tires and I think they got your car." I whispered into his ear. It was a total lie. But what can I say? I needed to get Finn back. The consequences were of little thought to me. At that Figgins quickly dismissed himself and quickly shuffled out of the gym. I approached the microphone with an air of confidence.

"Show us your tits!" someone shouted.

I rolled my eyes and glanced in the direction of the voice. "That's disgusting and completely inappropriate you pig." I retorted. "Any ways the reason why I've commandeered your little pep rally was so I'd save you guys the trouble of having to listen to that bullshit for another 20 minutes." I stated.

There were a couple of gasps that erupted around the gym. More whispers broke out as all eyes watched me with curiosity and interest.

"You go girl!" someone else shouted.

"The song I'm about to perform is for Finn Hudson." I stated with a wide smile.

There was a couple of ooo's and aww's. Students were looking in Finn's direction. His face was red as he lowered his head down to the ground. Some of the cheerio's looked confused as they couldn't decide whether or not to enthrall in my presence.

"Hit it boys!" I called out.

Suddenly the drums came to life like a roaring storm. Next came the classic guitar solo at the beginning of the song. Immediately hands started clapping to the well known song. I laughed as someone began altering the light schemes, changing the colors all around me. I grabbed the microphone from its stand and held it a few inches away from my lips. Instinctively my hips began moving freely with the beat of the music.

'I want you to want me….

I need you to need me

I'd love you to love me

I'm begging you to beg me

I want you to want me

I need you to need me

I'd love you to love me

I'll shine up my old brown shoes

Put on a brand new shirt

I'll get home early from work

If you say that you love me

Didn't I didn't I didn't I see you cryin

Oh, didn't I didn't I didn't I see you cryin

Feelin all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin

Oh, didn't I didn't I didn't I see you cryin

My eyes stared directly at Finn as I continued to sing. Everyone clapped along to the song. All eyes were on me as I directed the attention of the entire student body. Brittany jumped up from her seat on the bleachers and danced her way over to me. I smiled at the taller blonde who danced around me. A few seconds later Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes joined me. To my right the guitar guy took off with his solo as he slid across the gym floor. I laughed with joy and surprise as his back bent backwards and hit the gym floor. The students continued cheering at the show.

Again I began singing at the roar of the crowd. I slowly began to make my way towards the bleachers and towards Finn. I brushed my fingers through his hair and then across his cheek as I sung 'I want you to want me.' Then I briskly walked away from him and started to climb the bleachers. I raised my hands in the air as I made my way to the top of the bleachers. My hips and body moved to the beat of the song. The entire gym was singing with me. There wasn't a person in the room who wasn't on their feet to get a look at me. Well except for a few people, Finn and Quinn. The power in the gym was unlike any I'd ever felt before.

I slowly started descending down the bleachers and made my way back to the floor with my friends. The drums were slowly changing the tempo of the beat. I knew it was almost time for the grand finale. _Well I've put this much into it, might as well finish with a bang._ I ended the song as I spat out a high B and held it for a good 15 seconds. The entire gym clapped and shouted with cheer. A big warm sensation swelled in my chest at the sight. Arms circled around me. Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine, and Brittany hugged me tightly.

Just then Sue Sylvester approached us with a smirk.

"Alright Kelly Clarkson, let's go. Principals office." Sue nodded.

A huge smile spread across my face as I agreed. "You got some chaps on ya kid." Sue added in as she walked me to the principal's office.

**Liked it? Hated it? please let me know what you thought? The songs used were 'You might think' by the Cars and 'I want you to want me' by Cheap Trick. **


	4. Forces

**Thanks for all who've been reading. I promised you this chapter by the end of the week and I have come through! Hope everyone's week back at school was good, but now it's time for you to sit back and relax and read this chapter. Reviews would be nice… **

"Uhh excuse me Rachel!" Jacob Ben Israel called out to the small brunette with an urgent rush. "Rachel wait up!"

"What?" Rachel asked impatiently, she was running late for class again.

"How about a comment on your newly rise to popularity?" he asked with eager eyes.

"Popularity?" Rachel asked as she slowed herself down. The brunette spun on her heels and eyed Jacob with curiosity.

The boy nodded as he pushed his horn rimmed glasses up his nose. "Apparently your little in prompt to stage performance at last Friday's pep rally generated you to the top of the chain."

"Me?" She asked with a stunned perplexion.

"There is no other Rachel Berry." He commented.

"Really? You mean people actually like me?" She asked once more with a hint of a smile. "But why me? I mean I'm just a"-

"You are the major talk of the school. All the boys want you and all the girls are envious of you. You've finally got the clothes and the look down. Now tell me how does that make you feel?"

Rachel bit her lip to hide the large and bashful smile threatening to come out. _People like her? She, Rachel Berry was actually liked? By people? People who were talking about her? She's popular? _Rachel tried to wrap her head around it. People were finally starting to notice her. _This wasn't a part of the plan._ A swell of pride filled her chest as she said, "No comment." Another big smile graced her features at her 'No comment' statement. _Practice for the future._

"Have you finally won back the heart of Finn Hudson?" He asked.

"Oh, please she could do so much better than that." A voice from behind interrupted.

"Puck! What are your thoughts about Rachel's pursuit of the overly large Finn Hudson?" Jacob asked while shoving his recording device in Puck's face.

Puck eyed the dork with an annoyed look. He chuckled softly before glancing at Rachel. "A woman of her stature should be graced with a man of equal ground. Finn's a good guy and whatever but he lost his chance with her and blew it. He's an idiot because he let her go in the first place."

A light blush brushed over Rachel's cheeks as she looked down at the ground. _That was pretty sweet. Even, if it were coming from Noah. _

"What do you say to her rising popularity?"

"I think we all knew it was only a matter of time before Rachel found her calling. Personally it's about time the Real Rachel has finally graced us with her presence." Puck stated.

"And what about…" -

"Time for you to go geek." Puck sighed as he carelessly shoved the curly headed kid. "Now Berry, I was just looking for you."

"Is he alright? He looked like he hit the lockers pretty hard?" Rachel asked with concerned eyes.

"Don't worry about him. He's fine. See he's walking. Anyways I wanted to invite you to my party tonight." He smiled with a charming wink.

"Party?" Rachel asked with curiosity.

"Yepp, Senior party." He replied.

"It's a little short notice don't you think?" Rachel asked as she pinched her lips.

"All the cool parties are like that. So what do you say? Will I see you tonight?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

Rachel thought about it for a moment. She twisted her hands and continued to bite her lip. Her decision continued to shift back and forth. "Will Finn be there?" she finally asked.

Puck rolled his eyes and let out a small sigh. "I guess." He muttered.

"Okay. I will be there. What time do the festivities begin?" She nodded.

"Party starts at 9:00pm but no one arrives till 11. So a word of advice. Come at 11." Puck announced.

"I shall see you then." Rachel agreed as she took her leave and headed towards her class.

**11:47pm**

Flo-rida's Good Feeling blasted throughout Puck's house. The pictures lined against the walls rattled to life as the DJ turned up the volume even louder. The whole place shook with a heavy bass. People were dancing against each other in the wide tossed up living room. Drinking and smoking filled the house. In the midst of all the dancing stood Rachel Berry, dressed in a short red backless dress that carefully shaped every curve of her small body. Her makeup was perfection itself and her hair was pulled up leaving a few curled strands to fall against her shoulders. She wore red stiletto's that matched her small handbag, which was hidden in Puck's room. Rachel's tanned and beautiful skin glowed in the dim lighting of the room as Kurt spun her around. A large smile lit up the brunette's face while the two of them continued to dance with a provocative style.

Just a few feet away Santana and Brittany were grinding against each other like there was no tomorrow and without a care in the world. Flashes of light clicked everywhere as students took pictures with friends. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the party except for two people. One of them stood off to the corner with a drink in hand. His brown eyes stared at Rachel with jealousy and a painful expression. The other person sat in the kitchen with a bored expression on her face. Tonight the hazel eyed blonde wore a simple but beautiful emerald green dress. Quinn's eyes darted back and forth between Rachel and Finn, waiting for something to happen. The music suddenly switched to an upbeat song. At this moment Puck made his way towards Rachel Berry and swiftly cut in between her and Kurt. The brunette let out a laugh at the way Puck danced around her. Rachel threw her hands up in the air at the freedom she felt in this moment. Puck from behind carefully placed his hands on the sides of Rachel's lower stomach. Finn took a long sip from his red cup before carelessly tossing it to the ground.

Puck's hands slowly drifted to Rachel's hips. Finn walked through the crowd towards them. Strong hands shoved Puck off of Rachel. The other boy fell to the ground with angry eyes. Finn ignores the complaints from Rachel and grabbed her wrist, dragging her to a secluded corner. An argument soon followed. Wild hand gestures are pointed to Puck who was still dancing on the floor. The brunette angrily shakes her head while the taller drunken Finn starts to yell at her. After a few minutes hash and bitter words were said to the small diva. Rachel's eyes widened with hurt and pain at his words. Finn regrets his words but was too consumed by anger to take it back. With another loud yell he takes off, again leaving the brunette hurt, angry, and betrayed. Kurt quickly comes to the rescue and takes her to the bathroom.

Quinn watched the scene with a pitiful sigh. _Ridiculous. The both of them. _

After a few more minutes the brunette finally returns with weak but strong smile. Kurt stood by her side with a reassuring smile. The music around them began to die down as Puck stood on top of a table.

"Alright! Now as part of tradition it's now time to initiate the McKinley High Krougar games!" Puck shouted out loud.

There was a loud cheer across the room. Students gathered closer to Puck as he held his hands up in the air for silence. "Now for those of you who don't know what that is, it's basically a game, if chosen, you and your partner must complete several tasks that are given to you. Only 10 people are chosen for this game." Puck stated. What he failed to mention was that it was only the popular kids who participated in it.

"The tasks must be completed by 3am. For those who don't go through with the game will wreak the consequences by a jury of their peers. That will involve humiliation, pain, and torment. Now if I call your name, make your way over to the kitchen for further instructions."

"Santana Lopez, Misty Salvage, Donald Peterson, Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabray, Me, Finn Hudson, Azimio Adams, Mike Chang and Rachel Berry." Puck announced.

"Finn left!" someone shouted.

"Alright well…." Puck searched through the crowd for someone. His eyes carefully glanced at everyone before landing on Kurt's wide and terrified eyes. A grin crossed his face. "Kurt Hummel."

"Let's get moving people!" Santana shouted.

"He called our names?" Rachel squealed with excitement.

"Oh no! No no no! I've heard rumors about this game. Last year a girl named Tracy got arrested for trying to steal a penguin from the zoo. And Tony Chester had to break into the school and egg coach Sylvester's trophies. Needless to say no one ever saw him again!" Kurt whispered.

Rachel's jaw dropped down with shock. "Are you serious?"

"You'll see." Kurt groaned.

The two of them made their way into the kitchen. The 10 chosen students circled around the island table. Santana held out a hat containing the student's name. Puck held 5 large envelopes. "I think we're all here." Puck announced.

"Okay once your partners are chosen each pair will receive a large envelope. Inside contains 4 minor cards and 6 questions which will be divided between you two, you must answer them honestly. And lastly you will have 3 mystery cards that are a bit risqué. When you open a mystery card the front will reveal a location. Go to the location, when your there flip over the card and follow the 2nd part. Every task you do must have photo evidence with the exception of the questions. You and your partner must complete these tasks by 3 am. No exceptions. Those who quit during the game will suffer the consequences, both you and your partner. We will now pick partners."

Brittany plucked the names out and set them down on the table together. One by one she called everyone out. "1st pair is Mike Chang and Azimio. Second is Puckerman and Kurt. Santana and myself."

"Bull shit!" Azimio blurted out. "It's fucking rigged! Brittany and Santana still end up together!"

"It's destiny." Santana growled.

Brittany continued calling out the pairs. "Misty and Peterson. And lastly Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray."

All mouths dropped open with shock and surprise at the last names. A fowl grimace filled Quinn's face. Silence consumed the small kitchen as Rachel threw Quinn a skeptical look. The blonde didn't bother to look at Rachel. Her hazel eyes glared at Santana and Brittany.

"Are you shitting me?" The blonde firmly stated with a bitter tone.

"There will be no complaining or whining about your partners." Santana replied nonchalantly.

"This has to be some fucking sick joke. I can't be paired up with that fucking thing." Quinn blurted out.

"YOU WILL DO AS YOU'RE TOLD! UNDERSTAND THAT? Now, if you want to up and quit the game right now both you and Rachel will be subjected to a lifetime of humiliation by a jury of your peers. Are you willing to do that? You heard about what happened to Marissa Meade when she dropped out of the game. She ended up in a psych ward for nearly 3 years. Now are you in or are you out?" Santana asked.

Quinn furrowed her eyes and threw a nasty glance at Rachel.

"Good. Puck is handing out the envelopes. No one opens them in here. Once we are done and leave this place you may open them up. But before we go, it's tradition to take a few heartwarming shots." Santana smiled with a mischievous look.

"Everyone must consume three shots. Except for Rachel Berry. She must consume four." Santana laughed.

Puck pushed four shots Rachel's way. The brunette shook her head as she eyed the dark unknown liquid. "I'm okay really…." Rachel replied.

"I'm not asking." Santana stated.

Rachel sighed. All eyes were on her again, watching her every move. The brunette pinched her lips and tapped her nails against the counter. There was only one way this was going to end. She knew what she had to do. _Please, oh please dear God don't let me get arrested. Please, I can't afford the jail time. Just let this be a good night despite the company I'll be having. _Rachel closed her eyes and grabbed the first shot. The dark liquid passed through her lips igniting a fire within her mouth. A fowl grimace struck her face as the burning liquid swirled its way down her throat. Her hand closed around her mouth. _That was nasty! Don't think just do._ Without even thinking about it Rachel grabbed the next shot and shoved it back.

"Hell yeah! Let's go Berry!" Puck shouted as he joined her. Everyone else grabbed their shots and downed them with a harsh vengeance.

**15 minutes later…..**

Puck, Quinn, Kurt and a dazed Rachel Berry sped down the road blasting Eminem's Without me. The loud black 1979 Chevy quickly turned a sharp corner making the brunette in the back squeal. Kurt laughed at Rachel as he swung an arm around her. Puck's head swayed back and forth to the music while Quinn rolled her eyes and stared out of the passenger side window. Puck and Rachel sang out loudly to the words of the song.

The car slowly rolled to a stop. Quinn immerged from the car, not bothering to lift the seat for the drunken brunette. Rachel laughed as she toppled through the middle of the seat. Kurt handed the brunette her black leather jacket to put on. Puck hopped out of the car to assist Rachel.

"You two play nice now." Puck winked before jumping back into his car.

"As if." Rachel mocked.

Quinn threw a glance at the brunette. The diva just threw a shrug at her. The roar of the Chevy brought the girls back to reality. Seconds later the car disappeared into the darkness. Quinn and Rachel looked at each other with untrusting and angry eyes. No one said a word. With a weary sigh Rachel opened up the large envelope and pulled out 2 cards. One read minor 1 while the other read mystery 1.

"Which one should we do first?" Rachel slurred out.

Quinn gave her a pointed look and ignored her. Rachel didn't like that. Not one bit. The brunette hastily walked up to the blonde, her face only inches away from Quinn.

"I asked you a question." Rachel stated with an edgy tone.

"Back off me NOW!" Quinn hissed, her eyes narrowing into a defense stance.

Rachel chuckled at the blonde's attempt to scare her off. _I wonder how far I could push her buttons? Would she do something about it? If there was a fight she would totally kick my ass. But still, would she do something about it? _

The smaller girl decided to test the waters. Rachel leaned in and brought her lips close to the blonde. "What are you going to do about it Fabray? Huh? Are you going to do something about it or not?" Rachel scowled into her ear. Quinn shoved the brunette back with an angry push.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that. You're obviously drunk so beating the shit out of you would defeat the purpose." Quinn responded.

A smirk crossed Rachel's face. _Quinn didn't do anything. She's all bark but no bite. As always. _"Well now that I've got you talking answer my question." Rachel ordered.

"I don't give a shit." Quinn growled.

"I would like your input on this. This not only involves me but rather us. Together WE must make a decision." Rachel slurred out.

"There is no us. Understand? I don't want to be here just as much as you. I don't like you and you don't like me. Simple as that. So quite frankly I'm going to say this again I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" Quinn yelled.

"Fine. But you're going to have to deal with what I pick. And don't give me your fucking bullshit because I don't want to hear your ass complaining about it either. So keep it to yourself." Rachel muttered before strutting off and opening the envelope.

Quinn glared at the brunette with an astonished and bitter look. _Who the hell does this girl think she is? And where the hell did Rachel Berry go? What happened to the defenseless, weak, and geeky freshman girl? Wasn't it just a few weeks ago that this girl was crying in a bathroom, defeated and helpless? Then last Friday she was at the pep rally looking….. strong, fierce, confident and fucking badass. What the hell has happened between then and now? _Apart of Quinn couldn't help but admire this new and fearless Rachel Berry. But that thought quickly died away when the brunette eyed her like she was crazy.

"Did you hear what I said?" Rachel asked with an annoyed tone.

"What?" Quinn responded hastily.

Rachel huffed out a sigh of frustration. "Look for the time being, we are stuck with each other by force. So just for tonight let's put our differences aside. Right now we have to complete these tasks before 3 am. The faster we get this done the sooner we can be done with each other. So now will you please join me?" Rachel asked with a soft tone.

Quinn folded her arms across her chest. Her hazel eyes were studying Rachel with a close precision, her mind thoughtful of what the brunette just said. Finally after a while the blonde finally nodded. "What are we doing?" Quinn asked with a detached tone. 

Rachel handed her the card. _Buy 3 boxes of condoms and 2 cans of whip cream._ Quinn lifted a brow and glanced at Rachel. The brunette smirked. "There's a gas station down this street." Quinn stated as she started walking off in the direction. Rachel shrugged as she followed the blonde.

**Location: Buck's Garage**

The two girls walked quietly into the store. Quinn led the way down the aisles searching for what they needed. Focused hazel eyes scanned through the various items with determination while brown eyes traveled all around the store with greedy eyes.

"I don't think condoms would be in the candy section." Rachel threw out with a slight smirk.

Quinn fought the urge to turn around and smack the smile off of her face. "I'm looking. Which is more than what I can say for you." The blonde muttered.

"Fine I'll get the whip cream." Rachel taunted as she walked off.

"Fucking bitch." Quinn mumbled under her breath. After a few seconds she made her way to the back of the aisle till she found the condoms. She immediately grabbed 3 boxes and quickly walked to the cash register. A young college guy looked down with wide eyes at the boxes of condoms then back at Quinn with a knowing look. Quinn glanced around the store for Rachel, who was taking her sweet time to get the cream.

"Will that be all for you?" the guy asked with a sheepish smile.

"No." The blonde bit out.

At that moment the diva appeared with a big goofy smile, placing the 2 cans of whip cream onto the counter. The guy blushed as his eyes darted from Quinn to Rachel to the condoms and the whip cream. Quinn rolled her eyes while Rachel smiled politely at the guy. "Total will be $10.75."

"Are you fucking serious? It's only condoms and whip cream!" Quinn remarked. From beside her she could hear Rachel let out a loud snort. The brunette pulled her phone out and shot a picture of their items. After they finished paying, Quinn shoved the bag to Rachel. "You're carrying the bag."

The girls walked out of the gas station and stood in the parking lot. Rachel pulled out the large envelope and dug around for the next card.

"One down. Do you want to just get all the minor's out of the way or do you want to switch it up a bit?" Rachel asked.

"Let's just get one of the mystery one's out of the way." Quinn replied.

The brunette nodded as she opened up the card.

_Directions: Go to the mall_

Both of the girls glanced at each other with curiosity. _What the hell are we going to be doing?_ Rachel thought. _Maybe were going to be breaking into the mall? Omg…. That' s a felony. _

"Let's get moving then." Quinn muttered.

Silence settled between them as they walked down the street. A few cars drove past them with an eager desire to get home. Few people were actually out at this time of night, prowling the street. The flickering of the light posts gave off an eerie feeling all around that neither of the girls would admit. It felt like a scene in one of those scary movies. Quinn led the way showing no fear while Rachel followed with a paranoid state of mind. She followed closely behind the blonde, but not too close. The air around them was thick with tension. It was that same tension that forced and grounded this strange bond between them that neither could explain. It was the same bond that threw each other into their lives. Tonight it seemed as if there was a strong charge hovering over the girls, just waiting to be opened, waiting to be acknowledged. Quinn could practically feel sparks crackle off her back but didn't know where it was coming from. Even with a somewhat distance between the girls they could still feel something, something that their ignorance wouldn't allow them to see. The universe looked down at the girls with a pleasing smile. The forces at work were just getting started.

15 minutes later the girls stood with their backs against the brick wall of the mall. Shadows hid them from sight as the brunette flipped over to the second part of the mystery card.

_Steal the security guards golf cart._

Rachel's jaw fell open as she handed the card over to Quinn. Hazel eyes widened and closed with disbelief.

"Shit!" Was all Quinn could muster out.

"I've never stolen anything in my entire life." Rachel gulped out.

"Figures." Quinn mumbled as she looked around the outside perimeter of the mall.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked, observing the blonde's motions of searching for something.

"I'm trying to find the golf cart and the security guy." Quinn ruefully sounded.

"If I remember correctly he's usually by the back entrance. The last security guard was a friend of my father. He said it was a good place to scout for trouble." Rachel recalled.

"And how good is your memory when you're drunk?" Quinn retorted.

"You can either trust me or not. It's up to you. But honestly it's not like you have anything better to go on. What do you say?" Rachel asked with undeniable confidence.

"Fine. It's not like I have any choice." Quinn threw out.

About thirty seconds later a smug grin filled the diva's face at the sight of the parked golf cart. A slumbering security guard was tucked away inside the cart. Quinn could feel Rachel's shit eating grin on her back. _Fucking bitch…. I swear if you say a word about it…_

Instead the small diva said, "I think he's sleeping."

"No shit Sherlock. Now how the hell are we supposed to do this?" Quinn asked with a mocking tone.

The blonde waited for the brunette to come up with some extreme and elaborate plan of attack. Rachel always has to have a plan no matter what she was doing. Then all the blonde would have to do was follow the brunette's orders and they'd make a clean get away. No harm no foul. Quinn waited for the long ranting to begin. Rachel began taking off her shoes and shoved them into Quinn's arms. The brunette dug into the bag and took out the 2 cans of whip cream.

"Take the cart when he gets off of it." Was all Rachel said because immediately she sprinted towards the golf cart.

Quinn watched with wide eyes at Rachel's form. Panic formed into the pit of her stomach. Her body suddenly became wild and alert. _What the fuck is she doing? What the hell? What the FUCK? She can't just do that….. We didn't even have a plan? SHE DIDN'T HAVE A PLAN! What is she going to do? _Quinn in her utter state of mind began freaking out. _Omg, were going to get arrested and everything I've worked for will be tossed down the fucking drain. No yale, no college, no new life. _Her heart began racing, she couldn't breathe. A rush of adrenaline filled her as the brunette reached the golf cart. Quinn's body felt hot. From where she stood she watched Rachel snap the lids off of the cans. Then she sprayed the guard's face with the whip cream. The guard woke up startled. His entire face was covered with whip cream. Rachel laughed as she carelessly tossed the cans aside.

"Come get me bitch!" Rachel stated as she sprinted off down the parking lot.

The guard wiped the cream off of his eyes as he stumbled out of the cart. The heavy set man got up and chased after her all while pulling out his walkie talkie. "We have a suspect in pursuit. Female, height is about 5'2' in a red dress. Age of about 20. In pursuit, need back up." He huffed out.

At that moment Quinn's energy forced her to run to the golf cart. She sent a breath of prayer up above as her shaky hands turned on the cart. Within seconds her foot slammed onto the cart, urging it to go forward. From where she was she could see Rachel's black leather jacket and red dress streaking across the parking lot. She made her way straight for the brunette. Rachel spotted the cart and ran straight for it.

"STOP!" the guard yelled out as Rachel finally hopped into the cart.

"GO!" Rachel squealed out.

Quinn floored the cart. But out of the corner something caught her eye. Two more golf carts were making their way towards them.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME THERE WAS MORE THAN ONE CART!" Quinn yelled as she turned out of the parking lot and into the deserted street.

Rachel clung onto the top of the metal bar on the cart. She was completely out of breath. Her feet were burning as she quickly glanced behind her. "WELL I DIDN'T KNOW THERE WOULD BE MORE! NOW SHUT UP AND DRIVE FASTER!" Rachel yelled above the whirling wind.

"I'M DRIVING AS FAST AS THIS PIECE OF SHIT CAN GO." Quinn responded.

Rachel's eyes traveled back between the front and back of the cart. The diva grabbed the bag filled with the box of condoms. Without even thinking about it the brunette tossed the boxes at the carts behind them. One of the boxes got wedged into the wheel of the cart which spun to a stop.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" Rachel laughed incredulously.

"WHAT?" Quinn yelled from beside.

"TURN HERE!" Rachel directed.

Quinn took a sharp turn into an alleyway. Rachel quickly flung out her phone and snapped a picture of Quinn driving the cart and at the guy trailing behind them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Quinn yelled.

"EVIDENCE!" Rachel replied. Then the brunette grabbed her shoes and quickly put them on. "TURN NOW!"

Quinn followed her orders as they made it back out into the street. Rachel glanced behind her again with no sign of the other guy. Again Rachel made Quinn turn into another alleyway.

"OKAY STOP!" Rachel ordered.

Quinn rolled to a stop. Both of the girls hopped out of the cart.

"What now?" Quinn asked, completely out of breath.

"Now we make a run for it." Rachel stated. Quinn nodded in agreement as Rachel took the lead this time. The girls kept up with each other, pushing themselves to their limit. They had no idea where they were going; all they knew was that they needed to hide. Buildings brushed past them until nothing but trees and grass surrounded them. The pale moonlight guided the girls to a place of safety. When Rachel felt the safety of the park she slowed to a stop and collapsed into the lush grass. Quinn stopped and collapsed next to the brunette. Both panted for air and look up at the heavens. Seconds later Rachel began bursting out with laughter. Tears leaked out from the sides of her face as she clutched her stomach. Quinn joined her with an equal amount of force. What she didn't know was that all of her guards were down in this moment. The moment which will forever be engrained in her memories.

Why they were laughing they didn't know. After what they had been through was nothing short of laughter. But it was a laughter they hadn't felt in years, something which was truly missed by both. They laughed until the sting of the stomachs brought them back to reality. The laughs slowly died down as the girls avoided looking at each other. The realization of what just occurred ran through their minds.

Something had changed during the duration of the chase. Neither of the girls could place it nor understand it. The world around them was shifting into the unknown. Inside themselves, something had finally awakened. Everything they knew was about to be thrown out the window. And all the girl's could do was hold on tight.

"2 cards down. 5 more cards left." Rachel sighed, breaking the silence.

Quinn glanced back at Rachel, quickly building back her walls. Once their eyes met Quinn shifted her eyes back up to the skies. She didn't say a word as she began to pull herself up into a sitting position. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the brunette with a wide smile. And deep down she felt a hidden smile.

**What did yall think about Rachel spraying the guard in the face? Awesome right? Hahah I loved that part. Anyways tell me your thoughts and your favorite parts. I'm dying to know. Next chapter will be part 2 of this chapter. **


	5. Misdirection

**Hey everyone! So just wanted to inform you all that this will be the last chapter that is rated T. After this the rating will be bumped up to M. Hope ya'll are ready because this is one ride you won't want to miss. **

Rachel and Quinn stood in front of the local bar in town. Both of the girls looked at each other with skeptical looks. A weary sigh drew from the brunettes lips as she casually ran a hand through her hair. Quinn looked back down at the 2nd mystery card with questionable eyes.

"Are you sure were at the right place?" Rachel asked with disbelief.

Quinn nodded. "Yep. 5th and mineral."

"It's a bar." Rachel pointed out. "If we have to do more drinking I honestly don't think I'll make it."

"Relax, we don't even know what we're doing." Quinn replied.

"Well, all I'm saying is if we get into a bar fight, you better totally have my back." Rachel joked.

"Don't get overdramatic." Quinn rolled her eyes.

The girls entered the large bar with hesitation. Neither of them had ever been into a bar before and quite didn't know what to expect. The place was filled with people of all shapes and sizes. A majority of the crowd were men who had gotten lost into their own world. An aroma of musky beer and toxic smoke circulated throughout the bar. Rachel made a scowl face at the disturbing smell. In the back of the bar was an old juke box playing oldie's music. By the juke box were 3 large pool tables that were crowded with groups of men trying to earn some easy money. The combination of loud music, fried foods and strong beer was enough to make Quinn's stomach stir. The girls found a seat by the bar. A few men had noticed their arrival and were eyeing them with curiosity. Both of the teenage girls ignored the attention and avoided any and all eye contact with them. Quinn flipped over the 2nd mystery card to see the 2nd part.

_Both you and your partner must entertain the crowd with the following song._

_Ac/dc – You shook me. _

A small groan escaped from Quinn's lips as she handed the card to Rachel. The small diva's eyes lit up at the opportunity to sing, even if the song itself was terribly obscene. Quinn on the other hand didn't like this task one bit. The blonde bit her lip with anxiety. _I'm so fucking screwed. _

"What the hell are you two doing here?" a voice from behind them caught their attention.

Quinn and Rachel spun around and found Santana Lopez standing before them. She had a large smirk across her face as she placed a hand on her wide hips and stared at them expectantly.

"We could ask you the same." Quinn replied with an even tone.

"Come with me." Santana stated.

Quinn followed the Latina while Rachel slowly trudged behind them, taking in the whole scene of the bar. Santana led the girls to a table in the back where Brittany was sitting at. Rachel quickly ran over to the taller blonde and threw her arms around her before falling into the seat next to her.

"Hey guys!" Brittany spoke with a light tone.

"Hey Britt." Quinn replied as she took a seat next to Santana.

"So which one are you guys on?" Santana asked as she threw an arm around Brittany.

"We're on our 2nd mystery card. We're supposed to sing in front of the entire bar." Quinn replied with an annoyed tone.

"Psh, lucky. Britt and I have to steal that hanging shotgun above the bar." Santana scoffed with a bitter tone.

Quinn glanced above the bar and saw a shotgun right above the shelves of liquor. Her brow lifted with surprise. How the hell was Santana supposed to steal that thing without people noticing? The blonde shook her head as her eyes averted back to the scowling Latina.

"Fuck that really sucks for you. So what's with all the shots?" Quinn asked as she pointed to the tray in the middle of the table containing 6 shots.

"It was our 3rd minor card. We had to get someone to buy us 6 shots." Brittany jumped in.

Both Rachel and Quinn nodded with understanding. Silence took over the small table as everyone avoided looking at each other except for a happy Brittany. A few tables over a group of biker men were chanting wildly as one of their own men started chugging down 6 pints of beer. All the girls stared at him with a mixed array of emotions. Rachel looked at the man with disgust as beer escaped from the sides of the man's mouth and Brittany looked like she would start cheering him on. Santana looked on as if she could've cared less for the commotion. Quinn watched the scene with mild curiosity wondering whether or not the man would actually finish the drinks. The man chugged down the 6th beer and slammed the glass down onto the table. More cheers erupted.

"Wow. He fucking did it." Santana stated with amused eyes.

Once the commotion had settled down Quinn grabbed a shot from the tray and tossed it back without a single word. Then she grabbed another and tossed that one down too. The table looked at her with surprise.

"A little thirsty there Q?" Santana mocked.

"If I'm going to be performing right now, then I don't want to be sober." Quinn replied as she reached for the third shot.

"Didn't those shots at the house do anything for you?" Santana asked with a curious tone.

"Are you kidding me? Remember Misty's party last year?" Quinn remarked.

Santana did recall that the smaller blonde had almost 10 shots throughout the night. That wasn't including the beer and mixed drinks she had. Despite the girl's reputation of being a 'saint' she definitely had a wild side that would be considered far from the holy angelic 'saint' she appeared to be. When the time was right, the girl knew how to get her party on.

"I liked Misty's party." Brittany chimed in.

Rachel laughed at Brittany's sudden comment. The taller blonde smiled brightly while Santana and Quinn began a conversation of their own.

"I see you and Berry are still alive." Santana commented.

"For the time being." Quinn responded gulping down her 4th and final shot.

After Quinn had consumed her last shot she threw Rachel a look. The look that said it was time. Rachel's eyes widened with excitement as she immediately stood up from her chair.

"Let's just get this over with." Quinn huffed out. "Santana record this on your phone then send it to us."

"Brittany could you get the music?" Rachel asked with delight.

The towering blonde rose from her seat and went straight for the old juke box. Rachel, Quinn, and Santana made their way to the bar. The crowd of men and women began looking at the three girls with curiosity. With the help of Santana, Quinn climbed up on top of the bar. The blonde quickly helped the small staggering diva up with her. All the crowd of people at the bar suddenly removed themselves from their seats to sit in the back to get a better show. The large group of biker guys in the back suddenly came forward with the rest of the on looking crowd.

"Uhhh, Excuse me ladies but you're not supposed to be up there. I'm going to have to ask you to step down from there." The bartender replied.

Both of the girls ignored him as they began to take their positions.

"Look this ain't no Coyote Ugly. Get down from there now or else I'll be forced to call security." The bartender advised them again.

"Fuck off." Rachel stated as she smiled up at the crowd that had formed around the bar.

From afar she could see everyone's head nod with excitement. They all knew what was coming and suddenly the bar came to life with energy. All eyes were on the two girls on the bar. Some of the men were whistling and waiting for their new source of entertainment. Quinn slowly began to feel the warm coat of the liquor. Closing her eyes a smile filled her face. With the encouragement of the eager crowd the blonde ran a hand through her short hair and smiled seductively at the crowd.

"HIT IT!" Quinn shouted.

The music began playing throughout the large bar. Loud cheering and whistles rang out across the bar along with approving shouts. All eyes were on them. From the corner of her eye, Rachel watched the creation of a different Quinn take place. The brunette couldn't help but stare at the other girl beside her. But just as quickly pulled her thoughts away and focused on the show at hand. A performance is always a performance. Santana stood a few feet in front of them with her phone out, recording the two girls on the bar. Brittany stood beside the Latina as the crowd began dancing to the guitar solo. Quinn flipped her hair wildly as she took the lead.

'She was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean

Was the best damn women that I ever seen

She had the sightless eyes, telling me no lies

Knocking me out with those American thighs.

At that moment Rachel took over with dark lustful eyes as her hands brushed across her chest with a knowing smile.

Taking more than her share, had me going for air

She told me to come but I was already there

The wall start shaking, earth was quacking

My mind was aching we were making it

Both of the girls joined in at the same time with the chorus. Their bodies instinctually moved closer together drawing more cheers from the rowdy crowd. Santana's eyes watched the girls through her phone, laughing wildly at the two girls before them. Sweat glistened down their bodies as the girls sang. Both eluded confidence and pure raw sex, which in a weird way was starting to turn her on. There was no denying that they were fucking hot. Add in the crazy sexual song and call it an eye orgy.

Within time the girls began to get more confident. They were finally at the point to where they were touching each other. Quinn came from behind Rachel and placed her hand on the brunette's stomach. Immediately the diva could feel a scorch of flame ignite into the pit of her stomach. It felt like her whole body had been lit aflame. Rachel casted a confused look down to the ground and took in a shaky breath. Again she pushed this feeling aside and focused on the task at hand. Then the two were pressed against each other. Quinn slid her hand a little lower on her stomach as she herself bent her knees down onto the bar. Rachel's face burned a little red but recovered by winking at the crowd. More whistles and shouts erupted through the bar. Practically everyone was panting for air. Suddenly 3 bouncer looking guys came into the bar and started heading for Rachel and Quinn. They stopped the music and the girls' performance. The bar broke out into loud boo's and vulgar shouts. Some of the customers grew angry that their source of entertainment was gone. One of the bouncers made a reach for Quinn but a big beefy biker dude stepped in and shoved the bouncer guy away from the girls. That's when all hell broke loose.

Everything around them began to slow down tremendously as if they were in slow motion. Hands began to ball into fists. Shove's turned into hits. Fists began to slam into faces. Tables were being turned over splashing the floor with cold shattered glass and liquor. Screaming and yelling broke out as some people ran out the front door with fear. But a majority of the bar stayed and fought with the nearest person there was.

Quinn stood frozen in the midst of all the chaos. Every part of her body was anchored to her spot on the bar. Bottles flew across the bar, smashing into walls. Light bulbs were cracking giving the bar less lighting. The world around her was a total mess and all she could do was watch. Sheer panic coursed through the blonde's veins. Immediately thoughts of her parents came to mind. Her mind and body soon began to shut down. She wanted to run away but she couldn't physically move. A hand began tugging her off the counter, behind the bar. Suddenly the person beside her yelled, 'Duck.' Without even thinking about it she hit the ground as a large bottle flew past their heads. Arms flew around her, shielding the shattering bottles of liquor that were raining down over them. Before anyone knew it a bright flame had risen in the back of the bar. Black angry smoke vented out as the small flames became larger.

Santana appeared out of nowhere with a shotgun in hand. Her nose was bleeding slightly as she yelled something at the two of them. But Quinn couldn't understand. She couldn't hear anything. The back of her throat had gone dry and she couldn't breathe. All the air from her lungs had been stripped away without her acknowledgement. She began coughing as the room filled up with smoke. Again she felt a pair of hands tug at her arms and pulled her from behind the bar. The Latina led the way to the back exit. Brittany was already outside with wide blue eyes.

"What happened to Quinn?" Brittany asked with a shocked tone.

"We need to split up. Take Quinn. Text me if anything goes wrong. We need to call this game off now. Meet us back at Puck's house." Santana replied urgently.

"What about Quinn? We can't just leave her like that!" Brittany responded urgently but the Latina dragged her off down the street.

Rachel once again grabbed Quinn's wrist as they quickly darted down the back alley of a street. Police sirens cried out into the night as they rushed past them. Hidden by the cover of darkness Rachel released her grasp on Quinn. The blonde bent over as she gasped for air.

"Quinn? Are you alright?" Rachel asked with concern.

The blonde's hazel eyes shifted towards the brunette then at around their surroundings with confusion. Quinn swallowed a thick layer of bile that had risen in the back of her throat. Her eyes met with Rachel's once more with even more confusion and fear. The blonde's walls were quickly building back up as she slowly backed away from the small diva. When her back hit the brick wall her lips began quivering. Her heart was racing like a speeding place.

"Quinn?" Rachel tried once more. The brunette was about to move to the blonde when the other girl held up her hand to stop her.

"Don't." Quinn blurted out with an urgent tone in her voice. "Don't come near me."

"I don't understand? Are you okay?" Rachel asked with a desperate tone.

The blonde didn't bother to answer her or even look at the other girl. Rachel's eyes stared at the blonde with confusion. _What the hell is going on? What happened to her? Just a few minutes ago she was fine. Why is she acting like this? I-Is she scared of me?_

Rachel could see Quinn retreating into herself. Like she was shutting down, guarding herself into the isolation she hid behind. Deep down Rachel didn't know what to do. Quinn Fabray was falling apart right in front of her eyes. She could see the pain and hurt that filled those hazel eyes, dragging her farther and farther away from reality. Watching her like this began to make her stomach squirm with uneasiness, it made her feel sick. Rachel could feel tears stream down her face as she helplessly watched the blonde. After a few minutes those hazel eyes finally looked at her. They were wide, confused and guarded.

"Why did you do that?" Quinn's voice asked in a soft detached tone.

"What?" Rachel asked helplessly.

The blonde's eyes drifted away from her and off the right. Her arms were crossed against her chest. Again she had that far off look in her eyes that would make anyone shiver.

"You…." Quinn shook her head as her eyes returned back to the brunette. "You protected me. Why, why would you do that?"

Rachel didn't understand where this was coming from. The words coming from the other girl's mouth weren't making any sense.

"Why wouldn't I?" Rachel answered back with a soft tone.

"Are you stupid or something?" Quinn retorted with a nasty tone.

"I wasn't going to just leave you in there like that." Rachel answered with a stronger tone.

"Why not? I would've left you in there in a heartbeat."

"That's the difference between you and me. I care." Rachel replied.

The blonde's mood began shifting. The air around them was changing drastically. From up above the universe began frowning with fearful glance. Another force had jumped in and changed the universe's plans. A loud crackling anger consumed the blonde as she eyed the diva.

"You weren't supposed to do that. I never asked you to save me." Quinn raised her voice. "After everything that I've done to you….. After every single fucking thing that I've done to you, you had no right to do that. I didn't need you to save me. You should have left me in there."

Rachel narrowed her eyes as she stared at the blonde. A pang of hurt struck the small diva. Anger slowly began to cut into her stomach. Her hands balled up into tight fists and her lips pinched into a tight thin line. Jaws clenched. Her breathing became erratic. In this moment Rachel felt hurt, frustrated, and most of all anger.

"Would it kill you to just thank me?" Rachel's words were dripped with venom.

"I'd rather die than ever thank you." Quinn replied.

"You….. FUCKING SELFISH UNGRATEFUL BITCH!" Rachel yelled out.

Hazel eyes darted to the brunette and within 2 seconds the blonde lunged at her. Rachel's back hit the wall. Quinn had her pinned against the wall with her forearm pressed into the girl's throat. Brown eyes widened with fear as the small diva dug her nails into the blondes arm, drawing blood. Quinn increased her pressure against the girl's throat. Rachel tried to gasp for air but she couldn't tears were falling down her face.

"Please….." Rachel let out in a soft choked out plea.

As if pulled from a trance the blonde looked in into the painful eyes of Rachel Berry. She could see a flash of recognition of the girl. Horror and panic filled the blonde as she quickly released the brunette. Rachel fell to the floor gasping for air. Her tiny hands clasped around her throat while tears lined her face. The diva started crying.

Quinn's whole body began shaking as she stared down at the girl. Her eyes were burning with tears at what she had just done. Her stomach felt like a bomb had just erupted within her. She couldn't breathe. _All she was trying to do was help. She was trying to help me and this is what happened. _Quinn brought her shaky hands to her face as she silently backed away from Rachel. An unknown pain surged in her chest making her feel sick. Bile quickly rose in the back of her throat. The walls around her were hastily closing in on her. Her body was starting to react to the entire situation. There was only one thing she needed to do. Run.

"R-RRachel…. I am s-so sorry." Quinn stammered out. "God, I'm so sorry."

Tears fell from the blonde's face. At this Rachel looked up with tear stained eyes.

"I didn't mean….." she pleaded in a shaky voice. "I'm so sorry Rachel."

Quinn shook her head as she began running away from the brunette. Tears blurred her vision. Lights, cars, and buildings rushed past her. The wind blew against her skin. All she could do was keep running. She ran until nothing was recognizable. She never looked back.

**A week later…**

It had been a week since the brunette had last seen Quinn. No one had heard from her. Not even Santana and Brittany. It was like she had vanished off the face of the earth. Rumors were going around that she got pregnant again. Speculations about who the father was, was getting around. But Rachel knew better. She knew the truth and why the blonde wasn't at school. Truth be told, no one knew about what happened that night. She couldn't find it in herself to tell anyone. Not even her parents knew. She kept it closed and locked in. The diva knew it was only a matter of time until she would face the blonde again.

Flashbacks of that night flashed through Rachel's head. Quinn's dark eyes and the arm against her throat taking her every last breath. And ever since that night she hadn't been able to get a good night's sleep. And if she did, she would wake up screaming in the middle of the night.

"Rachel? Are you alright?" Finn asked wearily as he stood before her.

Rachel glanced up at him then around then the empty choir room. The meeting had finally ended and she hadn't even noticed.

"It's just you've been acting weird all this week. And I was just making sure-"

Her eyes drifted back to Finn as a scowl fell across her face. "I told you on Monday not to talk to me ever again." Rachel firmly stated before rising in her seat.

Finn closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "I've already told you how sorry I was about what I said to you at the party." Finn replied with frustration.

"Do you think sorry is going to make me forget or take back what you said?" Rachel threw out with anger.

"You had your ass all over him! You were practically grinding his dick! And then he had the fucking nerve to put his fucking hands all over you." Finn blurted out.

"We were just dancing!" Rachel shook her head.

"YOU CALL THAT DANCING?" Finn raised his voice.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO SAY THOSE THINGS TO ME!" Rachel yelled.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!"he retorted.

Rachel shook her head and looked away from him. All she could see was those dark hazel eyes in the back of her mind. "Sometimes sorry isn't enough." With that the diva stormed out of the choir room. She was halfway down the hallway when a body blocked her path. Rachel looked up and saw an angry Santana Lopez. Rachel tried to move past her but the taller Latina wouldn't allow that. She wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"What do you want Santana?"Rachel asked impatiently.

"Where is Quinn?" Santana asked in a demanding tone.

Rachel glared at her as she shook her head. "How the hell am I supposed to know? She's your friend." Rachel threw out before trying to move once again past the Latina and was met with failure.

"Don't play dumb with me Berry. You and I both know that you were the last one to see her. Now tell me what the hell happened that night."

"I don't have time for this." Rachel muttered.

"What happened to her? TELL ME NOW!"

"Fine, you wanna know what happened? After you and Brittany left I took Quinn into an alleyway to try to calm her down and get her to collect herself. Then she just freaked out. And she- she"

"She what?" Santana ordered.

"She attacked me."

"What do you mean she attacked you?"

"She pushed me up against the wall and almost choked me to death." Rachel spluttered out with a hoarse voice.

Santana's eyes widened. Immediately she shook her head. "Quinn wouldn't do that. She's not like that."

"I would've thought that too. But in the end we both would've been wrong. This time she went too far." Rachel stated.

"Why didn't you call me?" Santana raged on.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Sooner or later she's going to have to face what she did. She can't hide forever. And when she does show her face, she's going to pay. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to be late for my appointment."

**2 hours later….**

Sweat glistened down Rachel's chest. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun as she slammed her fists into the large punching bag. Her black training bra stuck out from her white tank top and black shorts. An angry scowl was written on her face.

"Good, now jab again. Remember to filter your breathing."

Rachel nodded as she began to slam her fists into the bag once more.

"Attack, attack, attack. Leave no room for error because the second you lose your concentration that's all it takes for them to hurt you." Her instructor's voice raised above the brunettes angry growls.

She could feel her instructor's presence as he watched her every move. "Remember Rachel you're not a victim anymore."

More anger curled up into Rachel's stomach. She fiercely continued her attack on the large bag. Flashes of that night ran into her head again. She could feel the arm on her throat. Then she saw the flash of anger and pain behind those hazel eyes as her body began to feel limp. All of it came running to her with a flood of emotions. Tears burned from her eyes as her body collapsed onto the ground. Sobs filled the gym. Monty, her trainer, bent down and wrapped his arms around the fallen girl. Rachel grabbed onto his shirt with a death grip.

"I know it hurts now, Rachel. But you can't let them win. You can't let this destroy you. You have to fight back. Don't give in. You are not a victim Rachel Berry. That's why you are here. Now I want to hear you say it."

"I-I can't." Rachel whimpered.

"No. You can. Say it." Monty encouraged.

She sniffed. "I'm not a victim." She whispered.

"That's not good enough. I can't hear you."

"I'm not a victim." She mumbled out.

"Louder!"

"I'm NOT A VICTIM!"

"Good, now wipe off those tears and let's get back to work."

Rachel blinked as Monty pulled her up to her feet with one swift move.

"Now who are you?" he asked walking slowly around her.

Rachel wiped her tears and looked at him with newfound determination that lit up her face.

"I'm Rachel Berry."

**Send me some love? With that button down there…. Yes I know you see it. Don't lie to me. Click it and tell me ur thoughts. **


	6. Withered Roads

_**I promise everything will be explained with time. Hope you all enjoy!**_

**3 months later….**

Quinn stared absentmindedly at the small ticking clock that was perched next to a small flowerpot on top of a large oak desk. Her arms were folded across her chest, legs crossed. The light from the nearby window streaked out across the room giving everything a glow. Silence continued in the large office that was lined with books. With a weary sigh the blonde's back finally settled back against the chair, trying to get comfortable. Behind the desk was Janelle Tambrey. The brown haired doctor with green eyes and flawless skin examined the blonde with no judgment. Her hair was tied back loosely which matched great with her small glasses and white blouse she was wearing. It made her look like one of those hot doctors you see on TV.

"It happened again last night." Quinn finally spoke with a detached tone.

"The dream?" Dr. Tambrey asked with a gentle tone.

Quinn nodded as she finally directed her eyes back to the woman. casually licked her lips and quickly wrote something down on her notepad.

"Was there anything new or different about it?" she asked.

"No. It was the same. I was running down a narrow road in the middle of nowhere. It's completely dark. So dark I can't see where I'm going. Then I hear this screaming coming from somewhere off the road. I follow the screams and find this white house completely lit up with fire. I try to get into the house but there's just too much smoke and flames. I knew that the house was about to collapse pretty soon. So I make my way to a window and in the room I spot a little girl. She was crying in a corner and she looked so scared. When she finally sees me her eyes perk up with hope, pleading for me to save her and not leave her. In the pit of my stomach I know there's nothing I could do for her. Before I knew what was happening I started running back towards the road just as the whole house crumbled to the ground. Then there's no more screaming just the distant sounds of the crackling flames."

"How did you feel about leaving the girl?"

"I….. didn't want to leave her in there. I didn't. But there was nothing that I could do." Quinn responded.

"You're avoiding the question." Tambrey replied.

Quinn sighed as her eyes shifted down to her hands. "I feel guilty, sad, heartbroken, and….. angry. So fucking angry."

"Why do you feel angry?"

"I was angry at myself for not doing anything to save her. I just stood there watching her burn up in flames. Not only did I just stand there but I left her there again."

"Do you think it would've made a difference if you had saved her?" Tambrey pressed with a soft voice.

Quinn tucked her bottom lip into her mouth as she thought about it. Flashes of the little girl's face came to mind. She could see the warm wet tears drizzling down her face. Then she could see the flames surrounding the girl. A deep hearting pang shuddered in her chest.

"Yes." Quinn replied softly.

"Why?"

"Because I would've saved her. I would've finally done something right for once." The blonde replied firmly.

"But you ran away instead. Back to the dark road correct?" The doctor asked.

Quinn nodded with her head.

"Why did you feel like you had to run away from it?"

"I was scared and I just couldn't stand to see what would happen next. If I didn't see it then a part of me wouldn't have to deal with the feelings that the ending would bring. I didn't want to become overwhelmed by my feelings. I didn't and still don't want to feel at all. So I took the easy way out and escaped. And I never looked back."

The doctor scribbled down on her notepad with a mild look on her face. Quinn couldn't read her expression or figure out what she was thinking. No emotion was written on the young woman's face as her eyes focused on the paper. After a few minutes those green eyes flicked back up to the blonde haired girl.

"How's your father been doing?" Tambrey asked.

Quinn pinched her lips into a tight thin line as she averted her eyes over to her left. She dug her fingernails into the sides of her arms. A heavy weight seemed to be placed on her shoulders. "Last I heard he was doing well. His rehab program seems to be going along pretty well. He's about less than a month into the treatment." Quinn replied.

"So you still haven't personally talked with him yet?"

"No I haven't. A part of me feels like I don't want to get my hopes up too high. I'm just afraid that I'll be disappointed in him again. It would feel like all of my expectations of him will be a shattered piece of the man that I used to know. And I feel….. like somewhere in the back of my mind once he sees me he'll turn right back around and do it all over again. But then there's the really small part of me that really wants to see my old dad back again."

"Do you blame yourself for your father's drug use?"

Quinn didn't respond. Instead she simply shrugged her shoulders and casted a gaze down at her crossed arms. The doctor paused and scribbled something else down. The blonde watched the doctor from the corner of her eyes with a close precision.

"How does your mother feel about all of this? How is she doing?"

"I haven't spoken with her since that night. It's been about 3 months since I last saw her." Quinn answered roughly. "Nor do I plan on ever talking with her again. If I never have to see her face again I could live a happy life."

Dr. Tambrey looked at Quinn with an observing manner. It was at that moment the doctor decided to change the subject. She could tell how uncomfortable the blonde still was about her parents. With a little more time she knew the girl would open up eventually. But now was not the time.

"How's your job going? Are you still working at the Download?" The doctor asked with interest.

Quinn's eyes met with the doctor's as she nodded. "Yes I am. And nothing really has changed it's the same. It's going pretty good. I can't complain. It's a good place to get my homework done when it's slow."

"And how is the infamous Mandy doing? And how are the boys?"

A small smile lit up Quinn's face at the mention of the red headed girl and at the mention of her other friends. Her eyes shifted back over to the doctor. At this time the blonde seemed to relax a little more with this subject. Her arms slowly untucked themselves from around herself.

"She's good, still driving me insane but good. Her parents just recently bought her a car so she's like herself but 10times worse. As for the boys they are still uhh… well themselves."

The doctor chuckled softly. "I can only imagine."

Quinn nodded with a small smile.

"How's the new school been treating you? Anything new?"

"No nothing really new has been happening. And to be honest I really love it. When I walk down the halls it's like I don't even exist. It's like all this pressure has been lifted off my shoulders. I can finally be myself. No drama, no cheerleading, no people staring at me all the time. It feels amazing. It's like a new me. As for my classes everything is good. When I transferred over here I was still put up at the top of the class. I'm still taking those photography and art classes right now."

"Do you miss cheerleading?" the doctor asked as she stretched out into her chair.

"Sometimes, but not really. The workouts were a little harsh and our coach was a little insane….. scratch that. She was insane. But we were winners. All the hard work made us better and pushed us to our limits. I guess that's the part that I miss the most."

"What about Glee? Do you miss it too?"

Quinn's face fell immediately into a frown. She licked her lips and glanced back down to the ground. "I'd rather not talk about that."

More scribbled notes were being written on paper. The blonde tried to block out the scratching of the paper against pen. She hated that noise. Not only did it make her frustrated but it drove her insane. _What the hell is she writing on that damn paper?_

"And how is lil Duke and Cooper doing?"

A wide smile broke out across the blonde's face. Her hazel eyes brightened with warmth and joy. Her hand ran through her hair as a small chuckled laugh escaped from her throat. The doctor knew now that she had the blonde's attention.

"My uncle is doing great. He just recently opened up his 3rd restaurant. He's never been happier. That's literally all he talks about at home. And I've never been more proud for him. Last night he took the three of us out for dinner. Duke on the other hand has started to become a little pain in the ass." Quinn laughed at the last part.

"What's he done this time?" the doctor asked with a bright smile.

"You know for an 8 year old he can be incredibly smart and clever. The other day I was working on my homework in the living room. A few minutes later he barges in and demands that I socialize with him. Of course I was busy so I told him that I couldn't. He pouted at me with that face thing he does and then took off. Well later on that night he snuck into my room and stole homework. Needless to say the following morning I was freaking out. What I didn't know was that he had somehow managed to staple my homework to my ceiling in the room. How he did it, I have no clue. You know even at his age I'm still surprised of the things he can come up with." Quinn responded with a bright smile.

"Those boys will drive you insane. But I'm glad that you're with them. You definitely seem a lot happier. After 2 months of being here with me I can see a difference."

"I am a lot happier. And I haven't felt this good in a long time. Everything feels so new and different. I finally have people who actually care about me. I mean Cooper and Duke check on me almost every hour if I'm in my room. We have family dinners where the three of us sit and actually eat at the table and talk about our days every night. We go on picnics together on Sundays and Thursday nights are chili nights. Cooper doesn't really go to church so it's kind of relieving to know that he doesn't pressure me into going to church or anything that my parents do. Everything with them is so…. Normal. I haven't had normal in a very long time. There's no screaming, no yelling and no pressure. Both of the boys have supported me in whatever I wanted to do. They really do care about me and so do I. I love them. We've all become a family. And as for Mandy that girl literally calls and texts me every day. She…. Makes me feel like I'm a human being. I've never met anyone like her and it feels good to know that she's got my back and I've got hers. I can trust her. And Donnie and Jimmy, well they're like the brother's I've never had."

"Does that mean you're not going back to Lima?"

The smile quickly fell off the blonde's face. Her body stiffened and her gaze hardened. The doctor noted the swift change in the blonde's movements. Quinn lowered her eyes to the ground while her fingers dug into the arm rest of the chair.

"I don't ever want to go back to that place. Everything there….. it's all a part of the past that I'm trying to move on from. I hated it. I was never happy. And all the mistakes I've made are everywhere down there. There are people I've hurt, punished, pushed, betrayed, lied, and cheated on. I've hurt so many people and- I- I can't go back there."

"I understand completely, Quinn. I do. But you can't keep running away from your past. We all have made mistakes. It's what we do with those mistakes from our past that shapes what we do in the future. In order for you to truly move on you need to learn to seek penance for the people you've hurt and forgiveness for yourself. You can't keep blaming and hiding the way you feel. Feelings are a part of human nature. Can you honestly tell me that nothing is missing from your past life?"

Quinn frowned and let out a low sigh. Of course there was something missing. But what? Her life right now was perfect. She had everything she'd ever wanted. Friends, a parent figure who cared for her, a life, a job, no pressure, and she was finally getting the help she needed. What else could she possibly need? Then as if on cue a ghost like voice popped into her head.

"_You are the epitome of loneliness. Out of all of your failed relationships you never even bothered to try. You've never let anyone get close to you. And for that you're going to be alone. Yeah, you may be the most popular girl in the school, and head cheerleader but I've had something that you've never had. And that's love. At least I know how to love somebody and have that love returned."_

An ache began to circulate throughout her body as she nodded to the doctor. The words coated her memory like an unsettling blanket that you just couldn't get rid of. At that moment the doctor took the time to pull out a large hand held mirror and placed it on her desk. When Quinn didn't respond she handed the blonde the mirror. As part of their sessions Quinn had to recite a certain number of things that she liked and loved about herself. The blonde hated this part at the start of their sessions but as time went on her own words slowly started to sink in. She almost believed what she was telling herself. Almost. She knew with more time she would believe them with all her heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn slowly pulled up into the large driveway of the large 4 bedroom house. With a deep sigh she grabbed her school bag and headed inside the house. Instantly she was met with a loud joyful scream as a force slammed into her legs.

"QUINN! You're home! I've missed you terribly." The young boy spoke with excitement as his hands wrapped around her legs.

A smile lit up Quinn's face at the small dark haired boy. He looked like the exact replica of his father except he was the miniature version. The young boy's green eyes sparkled with happiness as Quinn bent down and threw him into a tight hug. "I've missed you too Duke."

Just then a tall man with messy brown hair and a strong jaw line peeked his head out from the kitchen. The man, in his late 20's, smiled widely revealing his pearly white teeth. Immediately he walked over to them. He was wearing a black v neck shirt that accentuated his built tone along with a pair of plaid pajama bottoms. His dark green eyes brightened as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pressed a light kiss to the top of her head.

"Finally, the Quinn has returned to us. As you can see we've been waiting for you." Her uncle replied with a goofy manner.

Quinn laughed as her uncle released his grip from her.

"I always see Tambrey on Wednesday's." She pointed out.

"So? What's your point? She's cutting into our time. Besides today we hardly get to see you because now you have to go to work." Cooper stated with a light chuckle.

"You do know that I saw you guys this morning for breakfast right? That was only like 10 hours ago."

"That's a long time." Duke butted in.

"And we won't get to see you for another 6 hours. Why must you torture us like this?" Cooper pouted with a sad frowny face.

"We are only humble boys with fragile hearts." Duke added in.

Quinn knew what they were doing. They were trying to make her call into work again. This was how they worked. One would make her feel guilty for leaving them and the other would jump in and attack at the left. It was a double team effort. The blonde could only laugh as she headed up the stairs.

"You guys are insane. And no I can't take off work again. Cindy almost chopped my head off for calling in last time." Quinn called out.

"But we love you!" Cooper and Duke called out together.

"I love yall too!" she sighed under her breath. "I really do."

Her room was lit up by the sun's natural rays pouring in from the opened window. On her sky blue walls were photographs and drawings that she had done herself. Pictures of her new friends were scattered around the walls with stupid looks on their faces. By her desk were several large sketchpads with different colors of charcoal. On her desk were several old school types of camera's she had bought from an antique store. Everything in the room screamed Quinn, even to the simplest things as her lamps. The blonde walked into her closet and dug around for her black v neck shirt emblazoned with a decked out front with 'The Download'. The Download was the local bookstore/ cybercafé. It's a place where people could go in and enjoy a book while sipping a cup of hot coffee. Or they could surf the internet by checking out a computer. It's the place to be if you've got time to kill. Quinn had been working there for a little over 2 months and she enjoyed her job. It was a quiet and peaceful place to work at.

Quinn finally found the shirt tossed into the corner of her closet. Without a moment's notice she tore off the shirt she was wearing and tossed it to the ground. Then she threw on the black shirt, covering up her red lace bra. She easily spotted her dark skinny jeans and put them on.

A loud bell rang out throughout the house. With a sheepish smile Quinn hobbled back into her bedroom to look at the clock in her room. Mandy was 30 minutes early. After throwing on some comfortable shoes she quickly shuffled downstairs. At that moment Cooper was answering the door with a goofy grin on his face. There stood a 5 '8' dark red haired girl with beautiful blue eyes wearing a shirt exactly like Quinn's. The girl walked into the house with a bright pearly smile. There wasn't a doubt in Quinn's mind that this girl was hot. Hands down she was a fucking Roman goddess. The blonde herself may not be into girls but she could definitely see what the commotion was about Mandy.

"Wow! You're early. Now this I believe is a first!" Cooper commented as he shut the door with a playful manner.

"We'll I've got Donnie and Jimmy with me. We're all car pooling today. They were insistent that I get them early. I guess they figure that I always run late or whatever. So with that sad reality in mind I had to forgo on my hair today. Which is why…. I look like Amy Winehouse today." She sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"Please, you're hair always looks amazing no matter what you do with it. You could wear a freaking shower cap to the movies and you'd still look gorgeous." Quinn joined in at that moment.

Blue eyes shifted and turned towards the blonde. "Well I'm not the only one that could pull off the shower cap look. I mean you have looked at yourself in the mirror right? Were both total hotties." she replied with a smirk. Both Quinn and the red headed girl nodded their heads with agreement. The two exchanged a silly look before both of them began randomly laughing. Cooper stared between the girls with utter confusion. His lips pulled out into a pout.

"I should totally take a picture of this moment. I mean you being here early is a miracle." Cooper stated as he pulled out his phone.

"I so have been here early." Mandy stated.

"Really name a time?" He asked with a knowing grin.

Mandy rolled her eyes and threw a hand to her hip. Her pink lips pinched into a thin line as she ran her free hand through her hair. "You don't need to know when." She replied. Quinn laughed even harder as Cooper snapped a picture of Mandy staring at the camera with a pointed look.

"Where are the boys at?" Quinn asked with an amused smile.

"I left them in the back seat with the windows down." Mandy stated with a devilish grin.

"See how cruel you women can be?" Cooper sighed with a loud tsk at the end. Again Mandy and Quinn chuckled at her uncle's antics.

"We should get going." Quinn nodded with finality.

Cooper wrapped both girls in a hug. "Stay safe. No texting or drinking while you're driving. No boys for you Quinn and no girls for you Mandy. With that being said no sex. No drugs-

"No rock n roll." Mandy threw in.

"No… I'm okay with rock n roll." Cooper smiled.

"Well were glad we can do something right." Mandy remarked.

Quinn rolled her eyes and dragged the girl away towards the door. Cooper stared after the girls with a warm smile.

"Don't worry Coop! I've totally got her back. She will be safe!" Mandy called back.

"That makes me feel soo much better." He replied sarcastically.

**The Download: Local cybercafé and bookstore**

Rays of the sun's late afternoon streamed into the large window of the 'Download.' The strong smell of warm steaming coffee swiftly circulated throughout the place. Small sounds of clicks could be heard from the café as people typed onto the rows of computers. Towards the back of the store was where the book section was. A few more people were relaxing in nearby chairs and silently reading books. Everyone seemed to be in their own world here. In the center of the entire store was the café bar. Quinn and Mandy were behind the counter in deep conversation. "It's the same thing!" Mandy replied with a soft chuckle as the red head wiped down the counter.

"It's not the same thing." Quinn replied pointedly.

"And why is it any different?" Mandy asked, giving the blonde a sheepish grin.

Quinn rolled her eyes and strummed her fingers across the counter with impatience. "Well for starters there's one piece of equipment that's missing."

Mandy busted out into laughter drawing a few glances towards the two girls. Quinn pinched her lips together to keep the rising bubble of laughter from escaping. The other girl finally licked her lips and ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh dear Quinn. You've got soo much to learn. So much! But look all I'm saying is that a dick in the bedroom is not necessary. I do perfectly fine without one. And I don't hear any other girls complaining when I'm with them either." Mandy replied with a wink.

"Don't you think it's a little weird though?" Quinn asked with curiosity.

"What? Having sex with other girls? Or being a lesbian?" Mandy asked as her eyes averted to the rows of muffins inside the casings.

"The sex part" Quinn responded.

"I don't really think about it. You know it just feels kinda natural." The red headed shrugged.

Just then two boys immerged to the counter with wide grins. A tall blonde headed boy with a slim frame sighed as he slumped over the counter by the girls. His hazel eyes scanned between the two girls. The other shorter dark haired guy with large broad muscular shoulders took a seat in front of Quinn. His brown eyes gazed over at Quinn then shifted down to the counter.

"What are you two girls talking about?" Donnie, the blonde headed guy, asked with intrigue.

Mandy eyed the boys with a large smirk breaking out across her face. Blue eyes flickered over from Quinn then to Donnie. "Quinn wants to know how girls have sex without a penis."

"Ohhhh I see." Donnie nodded. "You must be telling her how awful the sex must be without the power of the penis."

Quinn and the boys started laughing hysterically. Mandy glared at the boys as she casually threw the towel she cleaned with on her shoulder. The dark headed boy licked his lips as he pointed to Mandy. "He's right. Without dick the world can't go on."

"Like you even have a dick Jimmy. You are the biggest fucking pussy I know." Mandy replied in a low tone.

"Hey don't hate on my boy. Just because he doesn't fuck every girl he meets doesn't make him a pussy. He's just one of those- sensitive types." Donnie replied as he began chuckling softly.

"It does too make him a pussy." Mandy retorted.

"Fine if Jimmy's a pussy so is Quinn. She hasn't fucked anyone here. So that must make her a pussy." Donnie stated.

"Hey fuck off. I'm not a fucking pussy." Quinn threw out.

"She is not a pussy." Mandy stated with an edgy tone.

"See…" Donnie reiterated. "So Jimmy no longer is a pussy. Are we all agreed?"

The other three nodded their heads with agreement.

"Just to let everyone know, I don't think you're a pussy Quinn." Jimmy replied with a gentle smile.

Quinn gave Jimmy a small smile as the two made eye contact. Hazel eyes drifted away but Jimmy's dark eyes never left her. A small burp escaped from Donnie as he blew it in Mandy's face. A bitter scowl crossed Mandy's face. "This is why I don't do dick." she pointed out.

"She can't take the real scent of a man." Donnie joked.

"I don't see a man." Quinn jumped in.

"oooooohhhhh!" Jimmy laughed as he high fived the girl. Mandy nodded with agreement as her booty bumped Quinn. Donnie shook his head as a light blush filtered onto his pale cheeks.

"I'll give ya that one Fabray. Just because I don't really know what to say to that." He responded.

"So what are we all doing Saturday night?" Jimmy asked as his eyes flickered over to Quinn lingering on her for a little longer than usual before shifting back to the group.

"Wanna know what song has been stuck in my fucking head? That damn song uhh, shit what's it called." Mandy interrupted swiftly. Her pink lips pinched into a thin line as her brows knitted together.

"How does it go?" Donnie asked.

"Okay, everyone just ignore my question."Jimmy blurted out with a long sigh.

Quinn glanced over at the dark haired boy with understanding. A slight flush tainted the shorter boy's cheeks. Mandy's face lit up as she thought about it. "It's like….. I hate the world today…. You're so good to me I know that I can't change. Blah blah blah, I'm a bitch, I'm a lover…"

Immediately the blonde headed guy perked up. "Ohh that song by Meredith Brooks- It's called Bitch." Donnie stated at having answered the question first.

Then Jimmy jumped in with a light voice. "I'm a child, I'm a mother, I'm a sinner , I'm a saint"

Quinn laughed as Mandy jumped back into it with him. "I do not feel ashamed, I'm your hell, I'm your dream, I'm nothing in between, You know you wouldn't want it any other way"

Donnie started clapping as he joined in on the song. "Just when you think, you got me figured out, The season's already changing, I think it's cool, you do what you do, And don't try to save me"

The three of them sang the chorus over again. At that moment Quinn eyed them all with adoring eyes as she shook her head. All around them people were eyeing them like they were crazy. Another round of laughter brought tears to her eyes. Her friends didn't give a fuck and that's what she loved about them. Then the brown pair of eyes belonging to Jimmy met hers. She could see the warmth and care that formed behind his eyes. She knew that he had feelings for her. She could see it in his eyes, in his smile, and in his laugh. But the truth of the matter was that she didn't feel the same way. No doubt that he was very attractive but there was no…. chemistry. For now at least she could pretend she didn't see the way he looked at her. For now she could avoid the situation with him. Eventually she would have to deal with him but not today. The loud singing from her friends brought her back to reality as their voices rang out with pure energy. Mandy nudged Quinn in the stomach. With a bashful smile Quinn finally joined in.

"I'm a Bitch, I'm a tease  
>I'm a goddess on my knees<br>When you hurt, when you suffer  
>I'm your angel undercover<br>I've been numb, I'm revived  
>Can't say I'm not alive<br>You know I wouldn't want it any other way"

Mandy threw an arm around Quinn. Everything in that moment was perfection itself. Once they finished the song the four of them laughed until tears streaked down their faces.

"Hey you bitches need to get your asses back to work. I'm not paying you to sit around and reenact a scene from high school musical. Get moving." Cindy, the manger, replied with a stiff voice as she strolled by them. The four of them eyed each other before breaking out into a fit of more laughter. 

**Time: **_**1:37am**_

Quinn slowly rolled to a stop as she pulled up to the curb of a house. She shut the car off, hands tightening on the steering wheel, and eyes staring straight ahead. She didn't dare look at the house to her right. Every inch of her body was frozen in spot. In the pit of her lower stomach a low burning sensation licked at her insides. The knocking in her chest was slowly starting to pound harder. All her nerves were on high alert. The bottom of her lip trembled like a scared cat trapped in the corner. Taking in a hasty breath she slowly turned her head towards the house. On the large stoned in mailbox read the family name. 'Berry.' A large lump formed in the back of her throat, making it rub harshly with the lack of moisture. She quickly closed her eyes to try and steady her heavy breathing. After a few calming breaths she opened her eyes back up. Immediately her body began freaking out again, those breathing techniques didn't do shit for her. Quinn's body began to feel numb as she quietly clambered out of her car. Her weak legs carefully stumbled up the long walkway.

_You can do this Fabray. Come on you can do this._

Within seconds she made it to the front door. From where she stood it looked like it was a lot bigger and menacing than from her car. Her stomach squeezed tighter until she couldn't breathe. Her wide, fearful eyes stared at the door waiting for it to open up by itself. But she knew that was not logical. Fear consumed her with a delicious hunger. Large shivers marched down her arms with a vengeance. Her walls were crumbling down till there was nothing but her fragile self. She stood there feeling vulnerable, weak and naked to her core. In all her entire life she had never been more scared than this moment. After a few minutes her body began trembling. Her heart was pounding desperately beneath her chest. The blonde balled her fist and was about to aim it for the door. Then a sharp pain sliced into her stomach. It felt like barbed wire was twisting and turning inside of her intestines. Her hands flew to her mouth. Quinn quickly ran away from the door like a speeding canon. When she reached the end of her vehicle she bent over and threw up on the side of the road. After her stomach had been cleared she walked back to her car and got back in. She silently cursed herself for coming back here again, each time ending in the same way. The only difference about tonight was that she had made it to the door.

Frustration filled the blonde's head as she slammed her fists into the steering wheel. All the blood in her body ran to her face as anger rolled over. Small streaks of tears leaked out from the sides of her face as a growl escaped from her throat. "FUCK!" she shouted loudly into her car. Her eyes flickered back to the house then back at the front of the road. Slowly her body began to tire out as she finally slumped her head into the steering wheel. She bit her lower lip and ran a shaky hand through her hair. Lifting her head up Quinn continued staring at the house with the longing and the desire for the forgiveness of Rachel Berry.

_Next week…. I'll try again. _

After staring at the haunting house she turned her car back on and drove away from the house and into the deserted road. Words from Tambrey's session today regurgitated to the front of her head as she drove past the other darkened houses.

'_You are an incredibly beautiful, smart, sophisticated, and talented young woman. You really are Quinn. And I know that you are starting to see that for yourself. I can see that you are starting to slowly let people into your life. With that you are also starting to find the real you. There's only one obstacle in the way and that's you. I know you've made mistakes Quinn. We all have. But what's done is done, and you can't change it. All you can do is learn from your experience. Forgiveness is the key to all of this in order for you to finally let go'_

'_I don't deserve forgiveness.'_

'_You're wrong. Everybody deserves a second chance. Including you.'_

'_No they don't'_

'_How do you expect someone to forgive you when you can't forgive yourself? The fact of the matter is that you're fear is the basis of your world. You let it control every aspect in and around your life. You're not scared of them not forgiving you; you're scared because they will. You need to learn to conquer your fears because if you don't then I'm afraid that it will control your life. A life filled with fear is no life at all.'_

Quinn quickly shook her head as she let out a loud frustrated sigh. Once she felt the anger drain from herself she eyed the road with defeat. "Time to get back to Columbus." She sighed as she drove into the darkness of the night. 

**Deep… I know. You mad bro? Let me know if you like it or hate it. (But you better not hate it) **


	7. That's not right!

**Last time on Defying Destiny; Quinn has moved away from Lima to Columbus to live with her uncle Cooper and younger cousin Duke. Her father is in rehab and has made no contact with anyone from Lima. She's made some new friends and has started a new life….. But what has Rachel been up to? **

**Rachel Berry**

It was one of those types of nights where your mind's running at a billion thoughts per second going nowhere in particular. Again I try to take a soothing breath but it does nothing to seize the movement of my thoughts.

My eyes stared up at the ceiling in deep thought. A glance at my clock informs me that it is 2:47am. With a small frustrated sigh I turn over to my side. My body's been aching with an itch that needed to be scratched. At that thought I pinched my thighs together to evade the small burning fire from down below. I looked back over at the clock. 2:49 am. _Are you fucking serious?_ A loud huff escaped from my mouth as I finally toss my sheets from my body and roll out of bed, stark naked. My feet lightly touch the plush carpet while I stretched my hands up into the air. The pale moonlight glistened through the windows of my room as I walked over to my full length mirror. I looked in the mirror watching as my eyes slowly sauntered down my full body with ease. Ever since I had started training with Monty my body had become a compelling threshold that further enhanced my durability. My stomach was flat, firm, and toned. You could probably even wash your dirty ass laundry across my abs. My legs were large, toned and fit. There wasn't a single loose end. I was finally strong.

I casually brushed my hand across my chest and over my breasts. Then my hand slid down my smooth stomach. Everything looked completely flawless. I looked… beautiful, something which I hadn't felt in a long time. I threw myself a small wink before searching for some clothes. Once I was fully dressed I opened my window and carefully climbed down the adjoining tree. With the shadows of the night I quietly ran to my car. A small smile filled my face as I took off down the road.

**15 minutes later…..**

My car stopped outside the edge of Puck's house. I quickly clambered out of the car and snuck out to the back of house. Puck's window was the last one at the end of the house. And it was opened. With a smirk I climbed in through the window landing silently on my feet. Puck's large sleeping form hid underneath the blankets. My heart was pounding and my body was aching for his touch. I stood beside him as I watched him sleep. He looked peaceful, relaxed and almost childlike. _Why can't I fall for a guy like him? Why can't I find someone who is confident with themselves, and knows what they want? Puck is an amazing guy once you get to know the real him. He's strong, kind, honest, and caring. Hardly anyone gets to see that side of him. He's confident in himself and that in itself is admirable. Even with all these great qualities I still don't feel that much for him. I mean I care about him but it's just not quite what I was looking for. When he touches me I feel like something is missing. I don't feel the fire that's supposed to set me off. I don't know or understand what it is that I'm missing but it just never seems to be enough. He never seems to be enough. It's like I have this never ending pit that can never be filled. And it's heartbreaking because I know that this boy is falling for me. I can see it in his eyes. I can feel it in his touch and taste it in his kisses. I don't want to hurt him at all…. That was never my intention when we agreed to this situation. _

After a few minutes his body began to stir. Then finally his eyes popped open. A devilish grin spread across my face as I took my shirt off in front of him and tossed it carelessly to the floor. His eyes widened and he immediately sat up on the edge of the bed. Without hesitation our lips crashed together in a desperate and primal way. Teeth scraped against each other while tongues carefully and precisely worked together. Puck's large hands worked at my warm ups I had thrown on. Our lips finally pulled apart as his lips traveled down the length of my throat. A small moan rumbled from the back of my throat. Once he pulled down my bottoms and underwear his hand roughly grabbed onto my ass. I gasped at his touch. He licked his lips and then latched onto my breast. My body felt like it was on dull fire. It wasn't completely satisfying but it was enough for now. Another moan pressed from my lips. The excitement in my body was creating a throbbing and an aching wetness. Finally not being able to take it anymore I pressed my hand into his shirtless chest until his back hit the bed again. I quickly straddled his hips as our lips met once again. Our hips began moving with the need for friction coursing through our veins. I could feel his hardened dick rubbing against me in a foul teasing way. A loud grunt escaped from Puck's mouth as he fumbled for a condom in his bedside table.

"Rachel…. I've fucking missed you." He mumbled.

"Just take you're dick out and fuck me." I whimpered.

My hands quickly made work with the short and boxers he was wearing. When he finally found a condom and situated himself I placed myself back over him. Our lips met once again without meaning and without purpose. Puck's rough hands grabbed my ass before slamming me onto my back, reversing the situation. He was hovering over me kissing every part of that he could. We were both panting for air. I could feel his body shivering over me.

"Noah….." I urged with a demanding tone.

With that he placed himself at my wet entrance. With a firm thrust he pushed himself into me. I slammed my eyes shut as a low moan escaped from my lips. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist as his hips started moving into a steady rhythm.

"Fuck!" I whimpered out with a light voice.

His body began to feel heavy as his thrusts began to get sloppy. Our bodies moved together in time. Each thrust was met by another thrust. Tonight there was no feeling or thinking just doing. My nails dug into his back as he began to pick up the pace. Loud panting filled the room. I could feel my chest pressing against his as his body moved above me. Then suddenly Puck let out a loud grunt before he collapsed on top of me. I opened my eyes as he huffed into my chest. I quickly glanced down at him with confusion. _What the fuck? Did he just? You've got to be kidding me!_ I blew out a sigh of disbelief.

Puck climbed off of me and rolled over onto his back.

"I'm sorry Rachel that I didn't….."

"It's fine Noah."I stated with a detached tone.

"We can do it again if you want?" He asked with a gentle nod.

At the thought of going through all of this again I quickly shook my head. If he couldn't do it once chances are he's not going to make me cum tonight. "No I should just get going." I stated as I rolled off the bed and searched for my clothes.

"You don't have to do that. You can stay the night." Puck spoke with concerned eyes.

"You know I can't because of my parents." I replied with a huff.

"Right." He replied dryly.

20 minutes later I found myself back at the edge of the old park. Getting out of the car I walked the small path. Moonlight bathed the entire area guiding me to that same old swing. With a low sigh I threw myself into it. Then I felt it again. It was that same damn lingering pain that left me feeling empty and unsatisfied. The nagging feeling of that missing something increased tenfold. I stared down at my feet as I tried my hardest to figure out what it was. It wasn't Puck. It wasn't Finn, even though it had taken her a while to figure that out. I wrapped an arm around myself as I continued to flicker through my thoughts. In the end I came up with nothing. With a frustrated sigh I threw my eyes up at the starry sky.

"What am I missing?" I asked up into the sky. "Tell me because I don't have a fucking clue!"

Again I was met with disappointment when nothing happened. Granted I wasn't expecting a meteor shower or for thunder to happen but any little sign would've helped. Anything. I was getting desperate. The last thing I needed was for this strange feeling to follow me all the way to New York. What would be the point of getting there and not being able to enjoy it? No I have to figure this out before I leave. I still have 5 more months to figure out what's missing in my life.

**Location: McKinley High**

**Time: 4:20 pm**

"Okay guys we've placed 1st place at sectionals and at regional's. We've got a little less than a month before nationals. Which is taking place in Chicago this year." Mr. Schue spoke with a wide smile.

The whole glee club broke out with excitement.

"Yes. Now we've all got to keep doing what we're doing. So with that being said." Mr. Schue walked up to the white board and scribbled one word on the board. I let out a low sigh. I hated when he used one word lessons. Once he moved away from the board the word INSTINCT was there in bright green letters.

"Instinct is the raw, primal emotions that drive's us all. We all have needs and wants that we all must satisfy whether that be with hunger, jealousy, love-

"Sex." Brittany blurted out with a wide smile.

Everyone started cheering at the blonde's statement. I let out a soft chuckle as I threw a glance in Puck's direction. Apparently he had the same thing in mind because his eyes met mine with a knowing look. I rolled my eyes as he gave me a settle wink. Mr. Schue chuckled nervously as he looked at the group. "We must keep it appropriate." Mr. Schue added in. "We are in school. So please school appropriate."

"Mr. Schue!" Finn spoke up from his seat.

"Yes." The curly headed man nodded.

"Mind if I give it a shot?" Finn asked.

Mr. Schue nodded as he moved aside for the large giant. Over the past couple of months my relationship with Finn had changed. Ever since that night at Puck's party I had decided that I needed to let him go. And when we talked a few weeks after the party I told him that I was done chasing after him and that he could do what he wanted. I was officially done. For a while we hardly spoke at all except for a few exchange of words every now and then. When regionals came closer we finally got back on speaking terms again. But as ever, things between us changed once again. Over the past couple of weeks I would catch him staring at me with those lingering eyes that I completely ignored.

All eyes were on him as the band started setting up behind him. His brown eyes flickered around at everyone until they stopped at me. I could see him swallow harshly before he looked down at the ground. After a few seconds he cleared his throat awkwardly and waited for the music to begin. A light strum of the guitar started in. Again Finn's brown eyes lifted back up to me. Confusion filled me as he began singing. To me.

Late night beauties and make-do lovers  
>What I don't need is just another crazy night in my empty life<br>I'm tired of beat-down pick-up lines  
>It's even getting hard to smile<br>So, I'm headed home, mmm, all alone

You've been on my mind since you left me  
>Here's one thing I hope you believe<p>

One life, I'm tired of waiting  
>This time, I'm not hesitating<br>You're the one thing I sure don't want to lose  
>I've got one life, I don't want to waste it<br>And you know I, I want to spend  
>My one life, my one life with you<p>

You're the woman's name on my regret  
>You might forgive, I won't forget<br>Those trusting eyes as I told my lies  
>Here come those long, hard days of summer<br>I don't think I can take another  
>Year this time for what I need to find<p>

Well, I hope somewhere deep you still love me  
>Cause I'm not better off on my own<p>

One life, I'm tired of waiting  
>Baby, this time, I'm not hesitating<br>You're the one thing I sure don't want to lose  
>I've got one life, I don't want to waste it<br>And you know I, I want to spend  
>My one life with you, with you<br>Mmm, with you

I've got one life, tired of waiting  
>Baby, this time, not hesitating<br>You're the one thing I sure don't want to lose  
>I've got one life, I don't want to waste it<br>And you know I, I want to spend  
>My one life, my one life with you<br>I want to spend my one life, my one life with you  
>With you<br>With you  
>No more crazy nights, baby<br>No more crazy nights, baby  
>Ooo, hoo<p>

After the song was over I could feel everyone's gaze on me. Shock buzzed around the glee room as they tried to understand what was going on. Finn Hudson sang to me. 3 months after the breakup and here he was. I shook my head with confusion. _What the hell is he doing? Why did he just do that? Oh…. Oh no… Please don't tell me what I think. No…. this can't be happening. Does he? No! This doesn't make any sense?_

Once glee club was finally dismissed I was the first to take off. Immediately I could feel someone following me. I knew who it was and I pushed myself to walk faster. But it was no use because Finn quickly caught up to me and blocked my way with just a few short strides.

"Rachel wait up."

"No Finn. I…. just can't alright." I stated with confusion.

"Rachel I was wrong okay. You were right all along. And I'm sorry about hurting you. I- I want you back Rachel." He finally got out.

I shook my head as I stared at him angrily. "No you made your choice when you ended it with me. You went back on your promise. And you broke my heart Finn. And I can't do it anymore with you. I just can't. I'm still hurt but most of all angry. You had me. All of me. But you still couldn't see what was right in front of your face all along. You took me for granted. And 10 years from now, when you see my name in lights and my face all over the TV, I want you to remember that day you broke my heart." I stated with a firm tone. "You are never going to get me back."

Sadness and heartache filled his brown eyes. He quickly raised a hand to his chest and winced with physical pain. I bit down on my lower lip as I averted my eyes away from him.

"Who the hell are you? Seriously what the hell has happened to you? When did you turn into such a bitch?" Finn asked with a hurt tone.

"The day you betrayed my trust and broke my heart." I stated with a heavy sigh.

Finn shook his head and wiped away the tears that were forming. "Rachel I need you. I really fucking need you." He whispered.

"Where were you when I needed you? Huh? 2 months Finn, I cried myself to sleep. 2 MONTHS! I needed you then. I needed you to hold me like I needed air. I was a mess, broken. And even though I still tried to fight for us you wouldn't even lift a finger to save us. After everything I've put in, now there's just nothing left. And this break has helped me to realize that I can't keep doing this to myself. I gave you everything Finn. Everything. And then you took it all away and left me with nothing. I can't take care of the both of us anymore."

"I still love you." He whimpered out.

I shook my head as I glanced back up at him with knowing eyes. "That doesn't do anything for me anymore Finn. This time it's not enough. It's too late for us. Because now….. I don't want you."

Finn swallowed harshly as he slowly started to collapse on his knees. This time he didn't try to hide the tears from his face. A loud sob escaped from him as a hand covered his face. As I watched him I felt nothing. The man I loved had finally wanted me back but now I didn't want him. Now I had broken his heart.

"So t-that's it? You're just going to walk away from this? From us? From me? All for Puck? Or is it that fucking basketball jock?" he asked with raspy voice.

I clenched my jaw as I stared at him with anger. "Don't you DARE put this on me Finn Hudson. You did this. You changed destiny. Not me. As for Puck and Greg that's none of your concern."

"It does concern me if you're fucking Puck!" Finn retorted with a bitter tone.

I fought the urge to slap him in the face. "That part of my life is no longer any of your business." I firmly stated.

"You chose Puck then…" he sobbed even harder into his hand.

At that moment I shook my head and stalked off down the hall. In the pit of my mind Finn's words rushed to my thoughts _'you chose Puck then….'_ A loud sigh escaped from my lips as I reached my car and hopped inside. _No Finn, I haven't chosen Puck. Nor have I chosen Greg. They were never an option for me. And still aren't. I haven't chosen anyone yet._

**Lunch: Thursday**

Lunch time rolled around. My table was filled with glee members along with a majority of the popular crowd. Various conversations were going on but I decided to tune them out. Most of the gossip in the school was all the same and of little importance. Kurt briskly walked to the table with a huge grin on his face. He sat down next to me as he pulled out his lunch.

"So guess what?" Kurt asked with bright smile.

"What?" I asked with a curious tone.

"Blaine is taking me to a surprise dinner tonight!" Kurt replied with a delightful squeal.

"Really! Where?" I asked taking a large bite of my salad.

"I don't know, but it's supposed to be a surprise. He also said that there was something big that he needed to talk to me about." He replied with a huge smile.

"Like what?" I asked taking a sip from my bottle of water.

"I think we're finally gonna have the talk." Kurt responded.

"What talk are we talking about here?" I responded with a knowing smile.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I think Blaine has decided to move with us to New York!"

My eyes widened and my jaw felt slackened. "But Blaine's a junior." I stated with confusion.

"He actually already has all the credits he needs to graduate. And if he truly wanted to he could graduate with our class. And I think that's what he wants to talk about tonight."

"But what about-

Just then a loud voice broke out into the large cafeteria. "Excuse me everyone. Hate to interrupt your lunch but you see, I've just got to get something off of my chest." Puck's voice echoed throughout the large cafeteria. Eyes of the students traveled around the room searching for him. I glanced around the room until I spotted him on top of one of the tables with a microphone in hand. A band was set up behind him as he slowly started walking across the table.

"You see everyone, there's this amazing girl that's sitting right over there." He pointed directly at our table. "And she drives me insane. Seriously! And I-I don't think she's got any idea of what she does to me. So this here is for Ms. Rachel Berry." The whole cafeteria broke out in a loud whisper as the music started playing. I could feel my cheeks heat up. Puck started kicking other students lunch's off the table as he made it way to our table.

Want to, but I can't help it  
>I love the way it feels,<br>It's got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real  
>I need it when I want it, I want it when I don't<br>Tell myself I'll stop everyday, knowin' that I won't

I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it  
>Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it<br>I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true  
>Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you<br>I can barely move but I like it

And it's all because of you  
>And it's all because…<br>Never get enough,  
>She's the sweetest drug<p>

Think of it every second  
>I can't get nothing done,<br>Only concern is the next time, I'm gonna get me some  
>Know I should stay away from, cause it's no good for me<br>I try and try but my obsession won't let me leave

I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it  
>Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it<br>I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true  
>Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you<br>I can barely move but I like it

And it's all because of you (all because of you)  
>And it's all because…<br>Never get enough,  
>She's the sweetest drug<p>

Ain't no doubt, so strung out  
>Over you, over you, over you<p>

Because of you,  
>And it's all because of you,<br>Never get enough  
>She's the sweetest drug, she's the sweetest drug<p>

After he was done he jumped off the table and landed right beside me with a wide sheepish smile. He casually ran a hand through my hair and got down on his knee. Puck raised the microphone to his lips. His eyes looked straight into mine with desire and passion.

"Rachel Berry, would you be my girlfriend?" He asked with an upraised brow.

**Time: 2:53 am**

A loud buzz stirred from my bedside table. My eyes popped open wearily and I rolled over onto my side and reached for it. Flipping open my cell phone, I pressed it to my ear. Still half asleep I mumbled into the phone. "Hello?"

Loud sobs and sniffles rang through the speaker. "R-Rachel?" the voice sobbed into the phone.

"Kurt?" I asked slowly sitting up from bed and glancing over at the clock. "What's wrong?" I asked with a bit of concern.

"It's Blaine…." Kurt replied loudly. "He- he"

"He what?" I asked with confusion as a low yawn protruded from my mouth.

Another wave of loud sobs erupted through the phone. I bit down on my lower lip and waited for him to talk. Patience is a key player right now. But at this rate I'm never going to find out what's going on. I ran a hand lazily through my hair. The darkness around my room was starting to give me chills. Effortlessly I turned on my bedside lamp. After what felt like hours the sobs slowly started to die down.

"Remember when I told you that he had something important to tell me tonight?" Kurt asked with a hoarse tone. I pinched my lips and nodded into the phone. But of course he couldn't see that so I replied with a simple yes.

"Well it wasn't about moving to New York with me." He stated harshly.

"What happened?" I asked with a gentle tone.

A small whimper escaped from his mouth. "He-he told me t-that he c-cheated on m-me!"

"What?" I gasped with shock. My free hand flew to my mouth as a rush of surprise coursed through me. "No… he wouldn't….. Blaine loves you." I replied with a shaky voice.

"According to him he was drunk at one of the Warbler parties his friend was throwing. And- an and that fucking dick – he- fucked that guy! That fucking….." loud anger tore through the speaker.

I winced as I pulled the phone away from my ear. From a distance I could hear Kurt spouting off a tumble of fowl words that would make anyone's mother cry. Once the noises started to settle down I placed the phone back to my ear.

"How can he fuck Sebastian? How could he do it? How could he do that to me? I loved h-him. A-And he loved me! How could it have gone wrong? What did I do wrong? WHY? WHY WOULD HE DO THAT TO ME? " Kurt cried into the phone.

"I don't know." I replied with a low whisper.

"After everything that we've been through…. How can he just throw it all away like that?" He stammered.

"What did he say?" I asked.

Kurt let out a bitter laugh. "He told me he loved me and wanted there to be no secrets between us. I could tell right then and there that he was feeling guilty about something. I knew something was wrong by the way he was acting. He wouldn't meet my eyes. And when he finally did look at me with those big brown eyes he immediately started apologizing. I was confused of course because I didn't know what he was apologizing for."

I replied with a simple noise to let him know I was still listening.

"He said that he had made a big mistake. And that's when my heart stopped. This weird feeling began to come over me. I started feeling nervous. Something was not right. Then that's when he told me what he did. I couldn't believe it at first but then he said it again….. I started crying like I had never done before. He started pleading with me to forgive him. He still wanted us to be together."

"And what did you say to him?"

"I was already in the middle of a mental breakdown and I didn't even bother to listen to the rest of what he was saying because I was already halfway out the door."

"I'm so sorry Kurt. Really I am because I know what it's like to be where you're at. Maybe not exactly the same situation but somewhat similar. And it hurts like hell." I stated. "It hurts soo much it feels like you're dying."

He didn't respond. "And I know that anything that I say to you can't make your pain go away. Nothing can. I'm sorry. I really am. You didn't deserve that. No one ever does." I responded.

Another loud sniffle rang through the phone. Kurt's small and weak voice finally spoke. "I just need to get out of here for a little while. I just- can't-b-be here."

I pursed my lips as a thought formed in my head. "Maybe we both need to take a girls weekend. After school tomorrow you, me, and a couple of the girls can head up into town and spend the weekend up there. No boys just girls. We can go shopping. And mope around together."

Silence filled the line as I waited for his answer. His heavy breathing was the only indicator that signaled he was still on the line.

"Okay." He mumbled into the phone.

**Location: Columbus**

**Saturday-3:12pm**

After hours and hours of mindless shopping Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Tracy( some random cheerio) , and myself walked down the sidewalk in the hot sun. Dozens of bags clutched to my arms as my eyes gazed around the shops.

"Guys can we please just call it quits for today? I'm sooo exhausted and totally need my afternoon nap." Mercedes called from behind us.

"I agree!" Tina jumped in.

"Come on guys! I really want to check out this one last shop." I pleaded.

We all began to slow to a stop. I adjusted the sunglasses covering my face with the edge of my shoulders. All the girls looked tired and exhausted. Mercedes gave me a pointed look as she placed her bags on the floor.

"Look we all ain't taking some damn martial arts class to keep us fit. Some of us actually need a rest." Mercedes stated.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Kurt. His dark sunglasses were aimed down at the ground and arms crossed. A small sliver of sadness tugged at my heart at the sight of him. With a heavy sigh I looked away from him. Brittany stood off to the side staring out with a far off look. Her blue eyes that used to be lit up with fire and passion were now dulled and hid pain. The breakup between Santana and Brittany was probably the worst and harshest one I had ever seen. They had broken up about 2 months ago. I don't really know what exactly went wrong because neither one of them said a thing. One minute they were fine and the next they were nonexistent. All I knew was that Santana would ignore and avoid the taller blonde like the plague. And when they did see each other…. Bad things always happened. (I won't even mention what would happen. But let's just say more than a few people have had their noses broken.) So the Latina had quit the glee club for good. Brittany eventually dropped out of cheerleading but continued on with the glee club.

Everything around me was changing drastically. Everything I had known was slowly starting to be thrown out the window. 1st it was me and Finn. Then Brittany and Santana. And now Kurt and Blaine. I didn't understand what the hell was happening. How could everything be changing this fast in such a short amount of time?

"How about we take a cab back to the hotel and you can check out that store." Tina replied, trying to find a solution. I broke out of my induced haze and back into reality.

A smile broke out across my face. "Brilliant!" Excitement coursed through my veins as I handed my bags over to Tina. Brittany was already hauling a cab.

"We've all got our phone's. Be careful." Tina replied.

I nodded as a big yellow cab drove up to us. All the girls piled into the cab. A small chuckle escaped from my lips as I watched them all shove themselves into the vehicle. I watched the yellow cab drive away down the road. With a light skip in my step I made my way down the sidewalk and past several shops. When I finally reached the shop I was looking for I easily made my way inside. A strong aroma of coffee filled my nose as I entered the large café/bookstore. I bit my lower lip as I made my way towards the back of the bookstore. Dozens and dozens of books were lined up on shelves. My eyes began searching through the books looking for nothing in particular. I was just waiting till I found something interesting that caught my eye.

As I moved through the shelves something did catch my eye. But it wasn't something that I was looking for. From the corner of my eye a flash of blonde hair whizzed through my line of sight. I shifted my head with confusion as I looked over at the flash of blonde.

All of time seemed to stop. My breath caught in my throat. Every ounce of color drained from my face. My eyes widened with surprise while my stomach dropped 20 ft into the floor. The pounding in my chest began hammering like a loud hammer.

Then eyes finally looked my way. Immediately those hazel eyes widened with shock. Nerves from my body were quickly set on fire with a stinging pain that I had never felt before. Then our eyes met.

In that instant an electrical charge had zapped me to life. Like the loud crackle of the thunder. Wave after wave of feelings began to pile up on me like a weighing anchor. I could feel myself become overwhelmed as I tried to take in everything that was happening. Only one name came to mind.

_Quinn?_

When I blinked she was gone. Awakening from my trance I glanced around the shelves. Panic flooded into me as I searched frantically for her. My body instantly moved around the shelves and the entire area. Nothing, not even a trace. _I know I saw her. I was not making this up. My head doesn't play tricks on me like this. _

Without even thinking I barged through the employee backroom, ignoring the complaints of the other employees. The backroom was dumped with dim lighting. I squinted trying to get my eyes to adjust to the lighting. To the right was the employee break room which was empty. In the center of the backroom were boxes of books stacked up along with various movies and CD's.

"QUINN?" I shouted out into the darkness.

My heart was pounding. All the blood rushed to my head. _I'm not going insane. I know I saw her. I know I did. No she's here. I can…. Feel her?_ My knees were shaking as I stepped forward. At that moment a red headed girl bursted into the backroom.

"You need to leave. This is for employees only." The girl stated with a firm tone.

"QUINN!" I called out again with a fierce tone. But was met with nothing. No movement whatsoever. I could hear my blood pumping.

"HEY!" The red head finally stood before me with an angry face. "OUT!" she pointed a finger towards the door.

I looked behind her trying to spot the blonde haired girl. But I couldn't see a thing. With a loud frustrated sigh I threw my hands up in defeat. "WE'ERE NOT FINISHED FABRAY!" I called out as I stormed out through the doors.

**Ooooooohhhhh! I know the stuff between Rachel and Puck is gross or whatever but it was really just a reflection on how much Rachel has changed. Next chapter is going to be a flashback of what happened after the incident with Quinn and Rachel. You're going to see what happened and how they sort of ended up where they are. The following chapter will take back up in the present. Stay tuned my lovely readers! **

**Songs used: **

**One life- Sister hazel (Song sung by Finn)**

**/Uaq4RMab0MA**

**Because of you- Neyo (Song sung by Puck)**

**/atz_aZA3rf0**


	8. Living Lies

_**This will be the flashback chapter after what happened when Quinn attacked Rachel. Just a note, Quinn's father never hooked up/ cheated with the tattooed woman like in the show. He was and has always been faithful. **_

**Rachel Berry**

**3 months ago…. **

**(1 hour after the incident.) **

Rachel stared at the large and fearsome looking house. Her tear stained face glimmered with little illumination from the light post. Swallowing the large and dry lump in her throat she quietly ascended the front steps of the house. Her heart was beating erratically like an infuriating storm that wouldn't let her breathe. Once her small body reached the top of the stairs her dark brown eyes stared at the large door. Dozens of thoughts circulated in her head including the events that happened tonight. She had no idea what she was doing here. The fact that she was here, standing in front of the Fabray's house completely threw her in a confused frenzy.

_What the hell am I doing here? I shouldn't be here. Why the fuck did I come here? _Another part of her brain quickly jumped in._ (To make sure she's okay.) I could care less if she's okay or not. (That's not true) Yes it is! After what she did to me tonight she deserves everything that's coming to her! (She made a mistake) A MISTAKE? SHE ALMOST KILLED ME! (But she didn't) Luckily… she just didn't get to finish the job. I'll bet if it were up to her she would've done it. She doesn't deserve this…(But you are the better person.) Why should I be the better person? What has it ever gotten me in the past? Oh yeah I remember… a slushy in the fucking face! Let's also not mention the brutal hazing done back in freshman year by the blonde herself. After all the pain she's caused, give me one good reason why I should be here right now? WHY SHOULD I CARE? (I just need to make sure she's okay. Despite what she's done there will always be a part of me that cares. No matter what you may say or think you will always care. Because that's just who we are. No matter the people who've wronged.) It's not fair…. This is not fair. I don't want to be here. I-I hate her. And she hates me. (You could never hate a soul) But I do…. I do hate her. (No…. You don't.) _A long heavy sigh escaped from Rachel's pink swollen lips as she balled her hand into a fist. With a shaky breath, she lifted her fist and knocked on the door. 

_What the hell am I supposed to do when she answers the door? (If she answers the door then you know she's alright. You'd know that she was at least safe.) What if she attacks me again?_ _(She won't.) And how do you know that? She's done it once and she could do it again. _Fear rumbled through the small petite girl as she anxiously waited for the door. _Okay she's not home… let's get the fuck out of here. (HOLD ON) FUCKKK (Just 5 more minutes)._ At that moment the door swung open and out popped an older blonde woman in a white night gown. A strong odor of stale cigarettes and hardcore liquor puffed out from behind the woman making Rachel wince. The smaller girl involuntarily took a step back as her eyes dropped down to the ground.

"Who the hell are you? And what the hell are you doing here?" Judy Fabray asked with an annoyed tone. "It's almost 3 am. Don't you have any manners?"

Rachel glanced at the woman with wide eyes. Quinn Fabray was the spinning image of her mother including the harsh and cold bitter attitude. _No wonder Quinn turned out the way she is. _

"Are you retarded or something or are you going to speak up!" Judy ordered with a fierce tone.

Rachel forced down an inaudible gulp as she nervously shuffled in front of the older woman. _This was a bad idea. Fuck if looks could kill, I would already be dead by how she's looking at me. It's like she wants to stomp me into the ground. _

"…I-I'm sorry I just… I was just-

"Speak up and stop mumbling child. While you're at it look at me when I'm talking to you!" Judy commanded.

Immediately scared brown eyes lifted up and met cold and harsh brown eyes. "I was just looking for Quinn." Rachel replied with a small tone.

Judy rolled her eyes. "She's at a celibacy club sleepover party at her friend's house."

"So she's not home then." Rachel stated.

The older blonde gave her a pointed look that sent chills down the smaller girl's spine. Judy casually licked her lips before she spoke. "Next time take the wax out of your ears and listen." With that the woman slammed the door in her face. Brown eyes flinched as Rachel took another step back and eyed the door with shock. _What the fuck? _

It took Rachel a few minutes to collect herself before she started walking away from the house. Her mind was reeling from the confrontation she just had with the older Fabray. _What in the world is wrong with that family? _Suddenly a feeling came over her, like someone had just dumped a bucket of cold icy water on top of her head. Her feet stopped in place as her eyes widened. Quinn wasn't home. A small panic started kicking in the back of her head. _Okay where could she be at? There's no way she'd want to be around people right now. Where would she go? _A few options popped into her head.

**An hour later….**

Rachel finally reached her last destination. The large overflowing trees blew in the silent night air. Small feet crunched beneath rocks and leaves as the diva made her way into the small park. The lonely swing was illuminated by the pale moonlight. Once again she found nothing. Anger began to make its way to her surface as she angrily kicked the lonely swing. A frustrated growl roared out of her throat. She felt foolish, dumb, embarrassed, and stupid. She had spent this entire time searching for Quinn, only to have wasted her own damn time. Bitterness settled in.

_Here I am… once again the fucking fool. Every time… every single fucking time! She always makes me look like the fucking idiot. No matter what it is, she always makes me feel so….. FUCK! I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A WASTE OF TIME! Almost two hours ago she attacked me in the middle of an alleyway. And now here I am trying to make sure that SHES okay? _Rachel got even angrier at herself. _No. NO! NO! NO! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! I AM SO FUCKING TIRED OF THIS SHIT! TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT THINGS WILL FUCKING CHANGE. I'M DONE! SHE'S GOTTEN TO ME FOR THE VERY LAST TIME! QUINN FUCKING FABRAY IS GOING TO GET WHAT SHE DESERVES. I'M NOT TAKING THIS ANYMORE…._

Suddenly a flash of Quinn's arm against her throat rattled through her mind, making a swirl of emotions come forth. Rachel's breathing became heavy. She grabbed a fist full of her hair as she tried to steady herself. Her body began trembling with even more anger. Another flash popped into her head as she remembered the burning feeling of no oxygen in her lungs. A fiery flame ignited at the pit of her stomach causing her to fall to her knees in the soft grass. The diva slammed her eyes shut as little droplets of tears squeezed out from the sides of her face. Another flash of Quinn's hazel eyes burned into the back of her skull. Rachel's hands dugs harshly into the ground clawing at the grass around her. Wave after wave of emotions crashed over her and all she could do was hold on. A loud blood curdling cry pierced into the night sky.

The small diva gasped for air as she crumbled into the ground. Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed into the soft green grass.

"I swear if it's the last thing I do… she will pay! Somehow someway…. She will pay. She has too."

**Quinn Fabray**

**(3 hrs after the incidence.) **

Large drops of heavy rain fell down from the heavens like a fiery vengeance. Raging wind blasted the large city of Columbus with unrelenting force. The early morning sky was etched with darkness as flashes of lights sparked across the sky. A low booming thunder crackled out with a hefty laughter. Blonde wet hair matted to the pale skin of the figure running down the sidewalk. Her entire clothing was drenched from the storm's fury. Another harsh breath of the wind slammed into her face along with the ice cold rain that lashed against her skin as her footsteps pounded into the wet cement. With focused hazel eyes Quinn made her way up the large driveway and towards the door. Breathing heavily, the blonde sucked in a cold breath trying to calm her racing heart. Without giving another moments thought, her fist slammed on the door, waiting for an answer. From the side of the door she could see a light turn on from the inside. Her nerves were on end. She didn't even know if the person in the house would even let her in the door if they knew who she was. Pinching her lips she quickly tangled her wet hands together. Drops of rain graciously slipped down the sides of her face as small goosebumps trickled out across her arms. She was cold, wet, and shivering like a dog. It was only 2 hours ago that she had hitched a ride with a complete stranger. She had been running for nearly an hour and a half before her legs gave out a few towns away from Lima. Lucky for her the stranger was on his way to Columbus. There was only one person she knew that lived in Columbus. And sadly that person hated her. But despite that fact, she had nowhere else to go.

After what felt like hours the door opened and there stood her Uncle Cooper with wide green eyes. His strong jaw fell open with surprise and shock as he stood before her. He looked completely speechless and taken aback. His brows narrowed as he looked at her. "Quinn?" he spoke with a soft and disbelieving tone.

Quinn stared at her uncle with weary and cautious eyes. She didn't move or say anything as his green eyes looked her over. Concern streamed out from his studious gaze as he immediately brought her inside the house. Without saying anything he quickly disappeared up the stairs and came back with a large towel. His large hands wrapped the towel around her, trying to dry her off as best as he could. Quinn stood motionless as her uncle draped the towel around her shoulders. Green eyes stood in front of her which was once again filled with concern. This confused Quinn. Why was her uncle so concerned? _And why is he being so… nice?_ Her uncle gently tugged on her arm and pulled her from her thoughts. With a small nod of his head he slowly escorted her upstairs and into the guest bedroom. It was almost 5 in the morning.

Cooper didn't say anything as he gave her some new and dry clothing to put on. She was glad that he didn't pester her with questions. She wasn't in the mood nor was ready to talk to anyone. Once she had put on her new clothes in the bathroom he helped her into bed. As her blonde hair met the pillow beneath her, Cooper tucked her in. Quinn watched her uncle with a hard glint in her eyes. She didn't understand what the hell he was doing or why he was doing this. She could look after herself. She always has. So why the hell is he tucking her into bed like this? She's not a child. After he tucked her in he sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her. There was a look in his eye that Quinn couldn't place and she immediately looked away from him. After a few minutes Cooper began brushing a hand through her wet hair. Immediately she looked up at him with questionable eyes.

"It's going to be alright now. You're safe." He whispered in calm tone.

Hazel eyes narrowed in suspicion. _How does he know that? He doesn't know that. How can he sit there and promise me something like that? He can't. This man has no idea what the hell is going on. He has no idea what he is talking about._

"Everything is going to be fine." He smiled warmly.

She didn't believe him. She couldn't. His words were too simple and too easy. Her eyes shifted away from him and stared at the ceiling. She was waiting for him to leave, but as the seconds turned into minutes she realized that he made no plans of leaving her. A small frustrated anger coiled in her stomach. Why can't he just leave her alone? She could feel his hands continue to brush against her scalp in a slow manner that made her feel tired. Slowly the drift of sleep started to weigh down against her body. After a while her eyes closed and her body drifted away into darkness. Her uncle stayed with her until she fell asleep.

Quinn's eyes popped open a few hours later. Darkness filled the room she was in. Her eyes wearily looked around the room to her clock. Confusion filled her as the clock in question was nowhere to be seen. She slowly shifted her position on the bed. She immediately raised a brow. This was not her room. A mild panic began to settle within her as she started to recall her past memories. At that moment a loud argument bellowed from downstairs interrupting her trip down memory lane. She listened closely to the voices trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Immediately she recognized her mother's voice along with another voice, one she didn't recognize. Suddenly within a flash, memories of the night flickered through her mind. At the recognition she jumped out of bed and flung open the bedroom door and followed the voices downstairs. She hid behind the wall of the staircase and listened to her mother's voice.

"You call this a house?" Quinn's mother spoke with a harsh tone.

"I don't need a 12 bedroom mansion to make it a home." Her uncle stated with an edgy tone.

From the corner from where she hid she could see the outline of her mother's back. Her uncle stood facing her mother with a hard look. By the tone of his body language and his crossed arms they had been at it for a while now. She could feel the tension in the room, dripping with heated fury.

"And what the hell is wrong with Quinn? Huh? What have you done to MY niece?" Cooper asked with a biting tone.

"Me? I haven't done anything." Judy scoffed with annoyance. "You don't know what you are talking about."

"I don't know what I'm talking about?" He let out a bitter laugh. "Have you even looked at your own daughter lately?"

"How dare you insinuate…."

"Insinuate what?" he replied over her voice.

"Quinn is treated well. She is the head cheerleader at her school, at the top of her class, president of the celibacy club and has been accepted into Yale. She is happy. No, more than happy. She has everything she's ever wanted and more." Judy responded with her head held high.

"That's funny because the girl I saw today was anything but happy. Never in my entire life have I ever seen anyone look the way she did. She looked scared, hurt, alone, and in so much pain. That girl up there is heartbroken." Cooper stated pointing a finger up at the ceiling. "I'm sure that she has everything that she could possibly want but what you've failed to mention is that you've neglected her in giving her the one thing that she actually needs and that is someone to love."

Quinn flinched at her uncle's words. All the blood in her face quickly drained. The air from her lungs was knocked out from her chest. Her heart was hammering like a ticking bomb._ How…. How did he know that? How does he know that? I was barely in the room with him for less than 20 minutes!_ Her small hands clutched onto the side of the wall for support as she continued listening.

"You want to talk about how unhappy my daughter is? You fucking idiot! My daughter is happy. I MAKE HER HAPPY! If you want to talk about someone's life why don't we talk about you? I mean, just take a look at yourself and your pathetic life. You're just a measly little restaurant owner who can barely even keep up with the inventory. You're a single father who's got no Christian values. Not only that but you are completely irresponsible!"

Quinn could see her uncle biting down on his lower lip. His hands were balled into fists, shaking slightly. The edges of his face lined with fury as those green eyes glared at her mother. He raised a finger at her and shook it slowly. "Don't you dare talk to me like that in my own house! I'm not my brother who can be walked all over. This is my FUCKING HOUSE! So you shut your fucking mouth!" Cooper warned in a low voice.

A broad smirk crossed Judy's face as she took a step forward. The older woman was pushing his buttons, and she knew it. "And that's why you are where you are." Judy retorted in a mocking tone. Cooper's eyes widened as a low growl escaped from the back of his throat. "Now that were done with the chit chat fetch me my daughter." Judy replied.

The taller man glared at the older blonde. "I haven't seen her in almost 12 years since you forbade me to see her." Cooper threw out with an angry tone.

Judy starts laughing with her head tilted back. "And how is that my fault? Huh? Maybe if you had learned to go to church every once in a while you would've been able to have seen her."

"Is that what you told my brother too?" Cooper asked.

"I don't have time for this." Judy stated firmly.

"I want Quinn to live here with me because it's obvious you're not doing a good job as a parent." Cooper fired out with heated tone. "I want her here with me."

Judy busted out into laughter. Quinn watched from behind the wall as her uncle faced her mother like a true warrior. He looked fearless, brave, and strong. "OH Please! You couldn't even support her lifestyle even if you wanted too. I mean you couldn't even support your wife and that's why she left you for that other man."

Quinn's jaw fell open as she clinched onto the wall. She could see her uncle's green eyes widen with pain. She could see his tall figure take an involuntary step back from her mother. He was completely speechless. It looked like he was just stabbed in the back with a machete. In that moment Quinn stepped from behind the wall and slowly made her way towards her mother. She had no idea what was going on in her head but as she got closer her uncle flicked his eyes to her. Her mother must have taken notice as she turned around. A small smile spread across her face at Quinn's appearance.

"Sweetheart you're awak-

Quinn's small pale hand flew out from her side and slapped into the side of her mother's cheek. The loud smack reverberated off of the walls. Nothing was said or heard as the realization of what just happened was being processed by everyone. Tears quickly formed behind Quinn's hazel eyes as she pressed a hand to her mouth with shock. Judy held her hand against her cheek with wide brown eyes.

"You told me the reason why Cooper didn't come and visit us was because he hated us. You told me that he wanted nothing to do with our family. You said he wanted nothing to do with me." Quinn stated in a low hoarse voice.

Judy narrowed her eyes at her daughter as she took a step towards her.

"You lied to me." Quinn stated with a hurt tone. More tears fell down the younger blonde's face. Again Quinn shook her head as she looked at her mother with a new pair of eyes. "What is wrong with you?" She asked as a blur of tears blocked her vision.

Judy took another step towards the younger girl. Her mother's face leaned in within an inch of Quinn's face. Fear consumed the younger blonde at the cold hard stare her mother was giving. Brown eyes bored into hazel with silent fury. Quinn felt like she was being compressed by her mother's staggering presence but she continued to stare her mother in the eye. It was after a few seconds that Judy stepped away from her daughter and eyed her with disgust.

"We will talk about this in the car." Judy hissed.

With that Judy brushed past Cooper and grabbed her purse off of the kitchen counter. Quinn watched her mother then shifted her gaze to her uncle. His warm green eyes were watching her intently, deciding what she was going to do. In the depth of his emerald green eyes she could see the hope in them. He wanted her. He wanted her to stay and that was more than enough for her.

"I'm not going anywhere." Quinn replied with a clear tone.

Judy stopped her movements and shifted her gaze back to her daughter. A large angry scowl filled her face as she stomped over to her. "Don't make me tell your father about your disobedience."

"Like he would even care." she replied back with certainty, wiping the tears from her face.

"Excuse me?" Judy remarked with a low voice. "I am your mother and you will NOT talk to me that way."

"Since when have you acted like one? Huh? Because I sure haven't seen my mom. I haven't seen her in almost 9 years." Quinn retorted.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Judy hissed out with venom. "I have always been there for you."

"No you haven't." Quinn replied taking a step towards her uncle. Waves of anger rolled over Quinn. She was on the edge of becoming a loaded gun. The younger blonde started shaking her head as she eyed her mother with a newfound anger. Years of pent up fury slowly started slivering its way into her veins. Her hands began shaking. Her knees began to feel weak. But somewhere deep down she held her ground.

"You ungrateful-

"Where were you? HUH? WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU MOM? TELL ME?" Quinn shouted with an unclenching fury. "I NEEDED YOU….. I NEEDED SOMEONE TO CARE ABOUT ME."Angry tears slowly started falling down Quinn's pale flustered cheek. A bitter laugh escaped from the younger blonde as she shook her head. "But you were too busy trying to create the illusion of the perfect family that you didn't even bother. Do you know how many nights that I would cry myself to sleep at night? Do you? Do you even care? Have you ever cared?" Quinn cried out as more tears spilled out.

Judy stood still as she watched her daughter with a stoic expression.

"You have no idea how seriously fucked up I am. You really don't. Do you want to know what kind of person I've become? I have no real friends. I hurt and betray all the people around me. I get comfort in destroying someone's life. I manipulate people and turn them against each other. And I can't stand to see anyone who's happy because my life is shit. I don't and can't even trust anyone in my life. I've turned into a person that no one can love."

Judy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You have no right to be unhappy. You have everything Quinn. EVERYTHING!" Judy shouted with a harsh and bitter tone.

"You really don't care if I'm happy do you?" Quinn asked with a weak voice. Judy scoffed as she threw her hands up in the air.

"What do you think?" Judy replied. The older woman tossed back her hair and eyed her daughter. Quinn stared at her mother as her heart began to crumble into pieces. "Sometimes Quinn, we don't always get what we want. It's the price everyone must pay."

Quinn eyed her mother as more tears streamed down her face. But the girl continued on as if she hadn't just heard what her mother just said. "I guess in the end I didn't matter enough. I was never your daughter, just some prized piece that you could show off to anyone that would listen. The only thing you care about is your status. I mean for fucks sake you're not even trying to help dad with his drug problem because you're afraid of it getting out. You're so afraid of what other people will think if they found out that he has a drug problem. BUT NEWSFLASH! HE. HAS. A. PROBLEM. Instead of arguing and yelling at him about how stupid he is you should be the supportive wife and fucking help him!"

"Are you blaming me for your father's drug use? Because I will not take credit for that. If you want someone to blame look at yourself. You were the one that got pregnant at 16." Judy scolded.

"And you were the one who kicked me out." Quinn retorted.

At that moment Cooper placed a gentle hand on Quinn's shoulder and stepped beside her. His green eyes bored into Judy's with anger. "You kicked her out? AT 16? AND PREGNANT?" He asked with a raised voice.

Judy rolled her eyes and placed her arms across her chest expectantly.

Cooper raised a finger and pointed at the door. "I want you out of my house right now!" he spoke with a low and deadly tone. Judy eyed Cooper with a dirty look before dropping her gaze to Quinn. She raised an eye brow expectantly, waiting for Quinn to give a response. When Quinn made no movement once again Judy let out a bitter laugh as she grabbed her keys.

"So you'd rather stay here with your pathetic uncle than go home to your real family?" Judy asked with malice.

"That place is not my home." Quinn replied with a bitter tone.

After a heated gaze Judy spun on her heels and marched for the door. "You're on your own then." Judy called out as she threw open the door and slammed it shut with a powerful force. Her mother didn't even so much as toss a second glance. In that moment large arms wrapped themselves around Quinn. Immediately the younger blonde's body stiffened with the touch. When she looked up she found a pair of green eyes looking down at her with adoration. So much warmth and feeling were streaming through his gaze that she couldn't help but look away from him. It was too intense for her. Small streaks of tears crept down her face. Cooper pulled her in closer and rested his head on top of hers. He slowly started brushing his fingers through her short blonde hair while small tears of his own fell down his face.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean you'd be leaving your friends, family, and school behind. You'd have to start over again." Cooper asked with a soft voice.

"I want to be here." Quinn replied below a whisper.

A small smile lit up Cooper's face. "Okay, then here you will stay. Tomorrow we can go pick up the stuff you want. I'll deal with all the school stuff. Don't worry about it. We will get through this together. As a family."

_Family? _Quinn pulled back as she gazed into those green eyes, searching them for one bit of dishonesty. But what she found was far from that. He wasn't lying. In his eyes she saw something that truly made her believe in hope. _Please don't disappoint me. I don't think I could handle heartbreak. _

As if reading her mind Cooper bent down and gently wiped her tears away from her eyes. "After tonight you will never be alone again. I promise. Never again will you ever shed another tear in my house, unless its tears of joy. I'm not going anywhere Quinn. I will always be here for you. No matter what." He whispered softly.

Quinn nodded with a weak smile. Cooper let out a soft laugh as he wiped his tears. "Well…. Now that I have officially lost my 'man' card I believe there is someone you haven't met yet." He replied as he nodded towards the stairs. Both of them quietly walked up the stairs and into Duke's room. A small boy with dark curly hair was fast asleep underneath his Spiderman covers.

"This is Duke. My son." Cooper replied with a whispered tone.

It was at that moment Quinn laid eyes on the small sleeping boy. A small smile broke out across her face. "Duke." She whispered in a soft tone. In that moment a small light lit up in her hazel eyes. _Maybe… just maybe this might work…_

**Did you like it? I know you did.. hehe! Sorry I haven't been posting. FINALS ARE KILLER! And being a Bio major doesn't quite help with the load either. (Sigh) **


	9. New Perceptions

**We are now back to the present I hope you enjoyed the last chapter…. HOWEVER I've made this chapter really short compared to others, just because I like teasing you all. HEHE! Jk, Originally this chapter turned out to be super long so I cut it in half. The next chapter shall be the 2****nd**** part. So the faster you review the faster you shall receive the next part. **

Quinn slowly closed the book she was reading and glanced down at her phone. It read 10:37 pm. With a heavy breath she got up from the couch and headed up the stairs. Down the hall she could see the light on from her Uncle's office. She made her way to the office and peeked her head in. She found her uncle on the floor with his muscular legs perched up on the wall and his back on the floor. His small reading glasses reflected the dim lighting as his green eyes scanned the book he was reading. Quinn couldn't help the small smirk that crossed her face. No doubt they were related. After a few more minutes he noticed Quinn's appearance and a large smile broke out across his face. He brought the book away from his face and patted the floor next to him. A small shy smile broke out on her face as she sat down next to him with her back against the wall.

"Are you okay? You were extremely quiet at dinner tonight." Cooper started with a gentle tone.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders and casted her gaze away from him. She couldn't lie to him and nor did she intend to. A small smile filled Cooper's face as he nodded. She didn't feel like talking about it and he wasn't one to push it out of her. When she was ready she would come to him. She always did. All it took was patience. So he decided to change subjects.

"Have you talked with your father?" he asked.

Quinn shook her head silently. Cooper nodded his head as he stretched out his legs further up the wall. He placed his arms above his head while his eyes wandered over to Quinn. A small laugh escaped from his lips.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Did you know that you're father used to sing?" He asked with a wide smirk.

Quinn's eyes widened with surprise. "What?" she asked with a disbelieving tone.

Her uncle let out another long laugh as he nodded his head. "Yepp. It runs in the family." Her uncle replied. "Back in the day when he was in high school he even started his own garage band."

Quinn started laughing. "NO WAY!" She started shaking her head as a vivid image of her father with a band popped into her head. No there was just no way. No matter how hard she tried to picture it, she just couldn't.

Cooper let out a low chuckle. "Way. He was the lead singer/ guitarist for the band. They were called Damaged Poisons."

"I'm sorry but this sounds too… crazy! Even for me! You're trying to tell me that my hard ass, strict, religious father was the lead singer of some garage band?" Quinn asked with a disbelieving tone.

The taller man pinched his lips together to contain himself from exploding. All he did was simply nod. "You're father was a different person back then. He even had the whole motley hair thing going on and everything. You could say that he was the total rebel in the family, the bad boy. Man he always got into trouble back in the days. "

"Are you sure we're talking about the same guy here?"

Cooper laughed. "Yupp. At the time your mother was in the school choir."

At the mention of her mother the smaller girls smile fell into a frown. Her brows knitted together with confusion as she looked at her uncle. "How the hell did those two ever meet?"

Cooper gave a loud sigh. "Honestly I don't have a clue. I mean your father was just a simple guy who wanted nothing more than to become a fisherman. He wanted to spend his entire life on the sea." The older man licked his lips as he stared up at the ceiling as past memories filled his mind. "We wanted to open up our own little shack together up on the coast of Puerto Vallarta."

"What happened between then and now?" Quinn asked as she shook her head incredulously.

"When your mother got pregnant with you in college our father told him that he needed to grow up and find a reliable job to support his family. But your father was so stubborn." Cooper chuckled. "He wanted the three of you to live together on the sea just traveling the world. He was even willing to home school you and teach you everything you needed. As for a job he would start selling and catching fish at whatever dock you landed at."

Quinn narrowed her eyes as thoughts of the sea flooded into her. She shook her head. All of this was new to her. She didn't know how to take all this. She still couldn't believe that her father had other dreams and plans. It just made her feel confused.

"But your mother and father wanted two different things. Your mother didn't want to spend her life on the sea while raising her child. She wanted your father to become a high end lawyer. She wanted him to become a man that could support their family with a big house and expensive cars. They argued about that up until the day you were born. And once your father laid eyes on you….. he knew what he had to do."

The smaller girl sat quietly against the wall. She tightly clasped her hands together trying to slow down the rapid pace her mind was running. The majority of all of this didn't make any sense. It was like everything she had ever known was taken, and then completely thrown out the window. The world she knew was now officially gone. She didn't know what to do, or say. Could she do anything? Probably not, because all of this was in the past. Guilt slivered its way to her gut. _It's my fault that my father didn't get to live his dreams. He was forced into a life that he didn't want. All he was trying to do was survive. And-and I made his life a living hell. I remember all the times that I yelled at him for not being a good father. And not once did he say or do anything. He just took it and kept on going. I was so mean to him…. No wonder he turned to drugs. After being trapped in a house with my mother and myself…. I could only be grateful he didn't try to kill himself. He must've been so unhappy. _The blonde shook her head as she glared down at the ground.

"Don't do that." A voice pulled her from her thoughts. Immediately she glanced up towards her uncle. "None of this is your fault. It's no one's fault."

"How can you even say that? You don't even know…."

"STOP!" her uncle raised his voice. At that moment she shut her mouth and casted her gaze away. Small specks of tears threatened to spill out from her eyes. She dug her nails into her palms as she sucked in a cool breath of air. From the corner of her eye she could see her uncle slowly shift himself up into a sitting position. He was staring at her. She could feel his heavy gaze but she didn't dare to look at him. "I may not understand a lot of things Quinn, but for crying out loud why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

A large lump attached itself into her throat. A warm tear slid down her cheek as she averted her gaze to the door, wanting to escape from this conversation. Her heart began hurting unexpectedly. A loud sigh drew from Cooper's lips as he shook his head. He wanted to hit something but he refrained from doing such. "You are such an amazing kid Quinn. And when you do stuff like this…. It breaks my heart! I hate it when you blame yourself for something you had no control over. This was not your fault! Your father made his own choices. You are not responsible for what he does. Understand? Look at me."

The blonde immediately closed her eyes and shifted her head down into her knees. "Quinn." His soft and gentle voice called out. Hazel eyes slowly lifted themselves up and to her uncle and what she saw tore at the edge of her heart. Those usually bright and green eyes were broken and hurt. "Do you understand me?" he asked. She clenched her jaw as she let out a small nod.

Cooper shook his head as he ran a hand through his hair. "You don't believe me do you?" he asked with a painful tone.

The blonde didn't respond at first. Her thoughts were rapidly flowing in every direction against her will. But the more she absorbed her uncle's words, the more it made sense. Logically. She knew it wasn't her fault but she couldn't help it. It was programmed into her. But hopefully with more time that wouldn't be a problem for her anymore. "I do." Quinn's soft voice rang out.

"You do?" he lifted a brow. A small smirk crossed the blonde's face. The trademark brow lift. Yes, they were related.

"Yes." Quinn replied with a little more confidence.

The older man continued to watch her to make sure she wasn't lying to him. But after he saw no trace of guilt left in her he began smiling. Quinn used this moment to change the subject.

"Do you sing?" she asked in a low tone.

A smile broke out on his face. He pinched his lips together and slowly peeled himself away from the floor. Once he was on his feet he walked to his office closet and pulled out a guitar case. With a wide smile he pulled out the acoustic guitar from its case. He sat back down on the floor in front of Quinn with a warm smile.

"I haven't played in a long time." He replied sheepishly.

"Come one. Let's hear it." Quinn spoke.

Cooper nodded with a shy smile. "Alright. But I haven't played in a long time."

Quinn rolled her eyes and gave him an encouraging smile. His strong fingers slowly began to strum the guitar with ease. A slow and melodic melody hummed through the room and filled Quinn's ears. A small smile formed on her face as her Uncle's soft voice sang through the room.

Precious and fragile things  
>Need special handling<br>My God what have we done to you  
>We always tried to share<br>The tenderest of care  
>Now look what we have put you through<p>

The smile from Quinn's face fell as she heard her uncle's voice. Her eyes stared straight into green eyes as he continued to sing. Never once did his eyes ever leave hers. 

Things get damaged  
>Things get broken<br>I thought we'd manage  
>But words left unspoken<br>Left us so brittle  
>There was so little left to give<p>

Hazel eyes began to deepen with sadness and her uncle could see the hurt and the pain behind them. The blonde was struggling to keep her emotions at bay. But he could see small little drops of tears leak out from the side of her face.

Angels with silver wings  
>Shouldn't know suffering<br>I wish I could take the pain for you  
>If God has a master plan<br>That only He understands  
>I hope it's your eyes He's seeing through<p>

Things get damaged  
>Things get broken<br>I thought we'd manage  
>But words left unspoken<br>Left us so brittle  
>There was so little left to give<p>

Cooper's soft and gentle eyes watched more tears fall down the blonde's face. He gave her a warm smile as tears of his own dribbled down his face. Neither of them looked away. Both stood before each other fragile, weak, and vulnerable. The both knew and understood what they were going through. Just simple human beings who had been broken, and hurt.

I pray you learn to trust  
>Have faith in both of us<br>And keep room in your hearts for two

Things get damaged  
>Things get broken<br>I thought we'd manage  
>But words left unspoken<br>Left us so brittle  
>There was so little left to give<p>

When the song was over both of them stared at each other with warm and gentle smiles. Cooper grazed Quinn's cheeks with the touch of his hand and wiped away the tears on her face.

"I'm here when you're ready to talk." He replied with a warm tone.

Quinn nodded as she threw herself into a hug with him. More tears leaked out from the sides of her face as she held onto him tighter. He was her support. Her stone. She just held onto him and he let her. Both not caring about the evading time.

**Friday- 4:35 pm**

"Come on! I'm not stupid!" Mandy's voice rang out as she slowly pulled up to Quinn's house.

"Nothing is going on." Quinn sighed as she grabbed her bag from the back seat.

"I see the way he looks at you. He's got those smoldering eyes every time you come around. Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about." Mandy threw back.

The blonde ran a hand through her hair and gave her best friend a pointed look. "I'm not ready for a relationship."

"I'm not talking about marriage or anything like that. Just two people who get together and fuck every once in a while."

Quinn's eyes widened and her jaw fell open. The red headed girl threw her head back in laughter as she playfully slapped the smaller girls shoulder. "I'm just fucking with you Q!" The blonde shook her head as a light blush filtered onto her cheeks.

"But I think you should at least give him a chance." Mandy sighed.

"I don't want to hurt him." Quinn stated with exhaustion.

"And what makes you think you will?" The other girl asked sincerely.

"Because that's what always happens." Quinn muttered.

Mandy let out a small smirk. "Well you never know until you try right? And besides, sometimes life can still throw you a few surprises every once in a while you know. So why not? You've got nothing to lose. What is it that you're so afraid of?"

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know."

A few minutes later the blonde trudged up the sidewalk with her school bag in hand. Once she opened the door she heard voices coming from the living room. That was odd. Did her uncle have company over? Leaving the front door open she took a peek into the room. "QUIINN!' Duke shouted as he ran to her with a wide grin. The boy tackled her legs with a blunt force. A smile lit up her face as she wrapped her arms around the small boy. When she let him go that's when she finally glanced up at her new guest. Immediately the smile from her face fell. Her hazel eyes widened with fear as Rachel Berry quietly stood in the middle of her living room. At that moment her whole body felt like it dropped 30 ft below ground. Unconsciously her jaw fell open. The school bag in her hand faltered through her grip and fell loudly to the floor. All the air escaped from her lungs. Brown eyes stared at her with a bitter sweet smirk.

_What the hell is she doing here? How- how did she find me? Holy shit! Fuck… Rachel Berry is standing in my living room. FUCK! What the hell am I going to do? What- HOW DID SHE FIND ME? _

After a few mesmerizing minutes Quinn slowly came back to life and did the first thing she could do. Without even thinking about it she ran out of the door with a full speed. The bright sun rained down on her as her feet hit the sidewalk with a fury. Seconds later the brunette was chasing her down in a vengeance. Taking a quick look back she saw the other girl pursuing her. This made Quinn push herself even harder. The blonde's body ached and burned in places she hadn't felt in a long time. Her body was screaming for air but she ignored her body's complaints and pushed harder. However the small brunette wasn't fazed at all, in fact she seemed to be gaining on her. Within seconds the brunette tackled the blonde onto a neighbors green luscious yard. Quinn rolled the two of them over until she was on top but somehow the small girl was able to flip them back over with ease. Again Quinn tried to get the other girl off of her but surprisingly she couldn't move underneath Rachel's position. With one hand her arms were pinned above her head while Rachel straddled her stomach and somehow pinned her legs with hers. With another failed attempt at escaping, Quinn huffed out a sigh of frustration. She felt helpless. Finally she gave in to the small brunette. Rachel had on a victorious smile across her face as she stared into the blonde's hazel eyes. She finally had control. In the matter of a few seconds her victory smile disappeared and was replaced with an angry scowl. Rachel's free hand quickly balled into a fist. She arched her fist back from her head. Quinn's eyes widened with fear. She knew what was about to come.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't break that pseudo nose off of your face." Rachel stated with an angry low tone.

Quinn didn't say anything. Instead she slammed her eyes shut and waited for the pain to come. Rachel's breathing quickly picked up as she tightened her fist. She bit her lower lip. Fury was taking over as she let out a loud frustrated yell. Then she slammed her fist into the ground beside Quinn's head. She couldn't do it. And that fact pissed her off.

"FUCK!" Rachel shouted out as she rolled off the blonde.

**Didn't expect that now did you? No? Of course not. Stay tuned for the next chapter and give me your thoughts about what you think will happen. Who's side are you on? Berry or Fabray? **


	10. Conversations with Irrational Minds

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! I loved them. And as promised another chapter. WARNING- this chapter contains some disturbing stuff. So yeah… I've officially warned you. Also a note, I sadly won't be able to update for a while. Lots of stuff is going on so I'm not sure when I'll be able to post. But When I come back I expect to see some more lovely reviews. Love you guys!**

**Mama's café:**

A stream of afternoon light fluttered through the windows of the small café. Few people were there either silently reading a book or clicking away on their laptops. The strong exciting aroma of bright bold coffee purified the room. In the background, a calm and quiet guitar gingerly played on the speakers of the café providing a warm and carefree environment.

Both of the girls sat at a secluded table by the window at the back of the café. Beautiful hazel eyes were looking out the window with little interest while large angry brown ones silently glared at the other girl from her seat. It had been like this for almost 30 minutes. No one dared to move from their spot or speak. The blonde was doing everything in her power to avoid looking at the other girl. Occasionally she would quietly grab her mug of white chocolate mocha and sip vicariously from it. To say the tension in the room was unbearable would have been an understatement.

Quinn started to feel self conscious and uncomfortable under the other girl's intense gaze. She could practically feel those eyes tearing into her flesh, just waiting for the opportunity to pounce. Since the minute they stepped in here those brown eyes had been on her like a shark eyeing its prey. And it wasn't like Rachel was trying to hide it either. She had been caught several times by Quinn and didn't shy away from it; instead she continued to stare at her. Underneath the table the ex cheerio clutched onto her phone in a tight grip. Her stomach was already in a tight fit knot that was causing her whole body to fidget uncontrollably. She couldn't stand this anymore. Minutes were ticking away and Rachel's silence was driving her nuts. Something needed to happen soon or else she was going to murder someone. The diva quietly wrapped her arms across her chest, and slowly reclined back against the chair as she finally took her eyes off the blonde and took a sip from her cup. From the corner of her eye, Quinn watched the girl's action. She looked like she was relaxed. _Relaxed?_ _How the hell can she be relaxed? Am I the only one having a nervous fit right now? In what parallel universe have I stepped into? Usually I'm the one that's calm and collected. _At the thought her stomach gave a tight forceful pull. The pain shot through her body like the sting of a burn. _Something's gotta give! _

At that moment Mandy bounded through the door and spotted Quinn in the corner table looking uncomfortable and tense. Once the blonde caught sight of the other girl she blew out a sigh of relief as the red head approached them. Blue eyes flickered between her and Rachel with interest. Mandy gave the other two girls a hesitant smile before licking her lips and shifting her attention to the blonde.

"Hey I just got your text. You ready to go?" Mandy asked with an unsure tone.

Quinn quickly nodded her head as she grabbed her things. However one person didn't like that. Not at all. That's when Rachel finally spoke. "You're not going anywhere." Rachel stated with a firm tone.

Quinn looked at the small brunette with amused eyes. _Did she just…. No way. She didn't just tell me…._ Hazel eyes bore into rich deep brown eyes. The blonde balled up her fists. _Berry finally decided to grow some balls. That's good. But fuck her if she thinks she can tell me what to do. _ "Like hell I am." Quinn responded in the same manner.

Rachel slammed her hands down onto the table and briskly stood up. Her brown eyes were darkening into a pool of something Quinn had never seen before. And whatever it was kind of freaked her out. An involuntary flinch coursed through her body as Rachel eyed her.

"We are not finished until I say it's done." Rachel replied in a low threatening voice.

Again the blonde's jaw fell open for the millionth time that day at the girl's tone of voice. There was so much roughness to it that she could hardly recognize it. This wasn't the same girl she knew three months ago. A small shiver ran through her body as the girl recovered her best disguise. Quinn let out a bitter laugh that put a scowl on the diva's face.

"No. You don't get to do that. Not here. I've already given you time and you have completely wasted it. And now I've got to go." Quinn stated as she shook her head.

A loud and frustrated growl escaped from Rachel's throat. The small girl pointed a finger at the blonde. "If you leave right now I'm just going to come back tomorrow and the next day after until you make time. We have unfinished business and I want this resolved. NOW!"

The entire café went completely silent at Rachel's outburst. All eyes were on the trio of girls with curious eyes. Even the employees had stopped in the midst of what they were doing and started tuning in. Mandy eyed the two girls with confusion and unease. She could definitely feel the oozing tension between the two. It was like the licks of a smoldering flame that was about to get out of control. If this got out of hand surely the whole place would quickly go up in flames and consume the entire place. And she sure as hell didn't want to get in the middle of an impending war. The red head slowly took an involuntary step back and watched the two girls. There was something going on here, something way bigger than the two girls were noticing.

"What is there to resolve? Huh?" Quinn asked with a mocking tone.

Rachel scoffed as she rolled her large brown eyes. "Do you really want to do this in front of her." she pointed to Mandy.

Quinn and Mandy exchanged a look between each other that the brunette didn't understand. After no one said anything Rachel stepped forward towards the blonde. "You are going to sit your ass back in that chair and listen to every damn word I have to fucking say. You at least owe me that much." Rachel growled out.

The blonde looked at her silently and then at the red headed girl. With a simple look Mandy took it as her cue to leave. "I'll wait for you in the car." She replied with a soft voice. Quinn nodded as she watched the girl's retreating form. After a while the blonde took her seat without argument. Rachel followed her actions. Quinn pursed her lips and eyed the brunette expectantly.

"You've got some fucking nerve Fabray." Rachel spoke with a bitter tone.

"Really and why's that?" she asked with a nonchalant tone.

Rachel let out a bitter laugh. "Why is it that you got to leave Lima and start a brand new life? After all that you've put everyone through… Why did you get to leave?"

Quinn watched the brunette closely, studying her features as those brown eyes stared off into some distance. Hazel eyes soaked in her soft features. A small scowl was engrained on the other girls beautiful face. _Beautiful face? _And beautiful she was. _Or was she? When did she ever look like this? _Her makeup looked flawless. _Rachel Berry isn't beautiful. She can't be. It's against the law of the universe. _Her dark brown hair glimmered with the rays of light giving her an almost angelic look. _The light must be playing tricks on me._ She looked a lot different than the last time she saw her. _Is she prettier than me?_

The blonde wrapped an arm around herself and began rubbing at her skin unconsciously. Being in the presence of this girl was starting to make her nervous. _Nervous? I don't do nervous. _In a dark part of Quinn's mind there was no doubt that the magnificent creature that sat before her was Rachel Berry. The real, raw, pure, and angry Rachel Berry in the flesh. No longer was she the fearful girl who gracefully accepted the torment of slushy's or the type to be run over by anyone. Now she was a dragon, raised from the ashes of her former self. And that thought scared the shit out of her. _She wants revenge now. That's why she's here. _

After gathering some much needed courage the blonde finally spoke. "How did you find me?" she asked with a monotone voice. The brunette didn't respond. Instead she completely ignored her question and took a small sip from her cup. Quinn bit her lower lip as frustration started to settle in. She tried again.

"What do you want from me Rachel?" Quinn asked with a detached tone.

Those large chocolate brown orbs quickly shifted towards the blonde. Quinn tried to read what the other girl was thinking but surprisingly all she was met with was nothing. _When did she learn to do that?_ The blonde took a few calming breaths and closed her eyes, waiting for Rachel's answer. When she didn't say anything her eyes popped open. Again she was met with those eyes that haunted her. And then suddenly everything began to click in her head. She finally knew what she needed to do. It was time for closure. An ending. The ending. Her moment had finally come for her to make amends. The blonde pursed her lips while her hands quietly played with the edge of the table. Her heart was racing a mile per minute. Every nerve in her body was on end. She felt like she was about to throw up. _Oh gosh…. Not again. Please not in front of her! _Her stomach clenched into a tight stone. Immediately she dug her nails into the sides of her chair. The cool metal against her overheated hands felt amazing, but just as quickly began warming up. Why was it so hot in here? A dry and itchy sensation tickled her throat as her eyes quickly looked out the window. _Come on! You can do this! Let's fucking get this over with. Breathe! Breathe! Breathe! _She needed to do this. The only way she could move forward with her life was by finally making things right.

Taking in a deep breath, her eyes slowly traveled back to the diva. Rachel was watching her closely, almost like a predator. Never in her life had she ever felt so…. afraid. "R-Rachel…I I'm sorry. F-For everything that I've ever done to you." Quinn stammered out with a soft apologetic tone.

Rachel's eyes widened with surprise and shock by the blonde's words. Immediately she crossed her arms across her chest and her shoulders tensed. Her face paled. She wasn't expecting this at all. Instead she had planned on more bickering before she would have to force an apology from the other girl. Her nerves quickly began twisting with anxiety and disbelief. She couldn't deny that she had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much pain in your life. I'm sorry for making you feel like you're not a human being. I'm sorry for all those fucking slushy's that I threw or ordered for you. I'm sorry for making you feel like you're not worth a damn. I'm sorry that I made you believe you were ugly. I'm sorry for all those names I called you. I'm sorry for treating you that way Rachel. Especially for that night. I truly am. And I know that there is nothing I could ever say, or do to make up for putting you through those years of hell. I'm not going to make excuses for my behavior because I knew exactly what I was doing at the time. After all of this I feel it's only fair that you know what exactly spurred on my actions. That is if you wouldn't mind listening, it's up to you."

Rachel stared wide eyed at the blonde. Not saying anything. Quinn was watching her with hesitant eyes. Everything about Rachel seemed far off as if she were deep in thought. Those brown eyes stared down at the table with knitted brows. She seemed to be weighing some decision that Quinn couldn't understand. The diva sucked in her bottom lip indecisively as she uncrossed her arms and rested them onto the table. Her fingers fumbled with each other restlessly until finally those brown eyes peeled up and met hazel. A simple nod was all she got from the smaller girl. With a weary breath Quinn glanced down at the table and continued.

"My life has never been the picture perfect idea that everyone seems to believe. When people see me, they see my perfect family. They saw me as the head cheerleader with a bright and promising future. But no one ever got to see the truth. When I was younger my parents were my entire world. I grew up thinking how amazing and perfect they were. And they really were. They were in love with each other and they loved me. Back then I was a big daddy's girl. I remember every night he would read to me before I went to bed. And every night he would tuck me in. When I turned 8 things started to change. My dad had gotten a promotion in the firm and suddenly he was rarely at home.-

"At the time I couldn't quite understand the concept that he was working. All that I knew was that my father was never around and little by little we started spending less time together. And it hurt. It hurt so much because I missed him. By the time freshman year came around the dynamic within my family had shifted. My parents became at odds end with each other. When they would argue a lot and then I would hide in my room and cry underneath my blankets. I felt alone. I felt betrayed by my parents. I had no friends that I could talk to. Nobody seemed to care. I didn't trust anyone. Then Finn came into my life…. And he was kind, warm and safe. He made my parents happy. So I stayed with him. Then I joined the cheerio's and that made them more proud of me. I… didn't want to disappoint them. And then….. then you came into the picture sophomore year and ripped a giant hole in everything I had worked for. You came in and took Finn away from me and after that it felt like you were trying to take over my life. I didn't know how to deal with any of this so in my psychotic state of mind, the whole Puck thing happened. When my father found out I had gotten pregnant he started drinking and soon after my mother began looking at me in a different way. She thought I was some sleaze bag whore who slept around with the entire school. Eventually things got worse after I gave Beth up for adoption. My dad got heavily involved with drugs and became unbearable. It got to the point where I couldn't be at home anymore. Everything in my life was turning to shit. And there was absolutely nothing that I could do about it. I missed my daughter. I missed the love that I shared with my parents."-

"Essentially I-I was jealous of you. From the first moment I saw you, I knew that we weren't going to be friends. Whenever I would see you, you would always wear that fucking happy ass smile. And it just made me sick to my stomach. All I wanted to do was rip that fucking smile off of your face and see you fall. You have everything Rachel. You got the guy, the talent, the brains, friends and parents who love you. It drove me crazy because I knew that in the end no matter what I did to you, it wouldn't change the fact that you had a bright future. And I didn't. And for that, I truly hated you."

Quinn took a small pause as she let all this info sink into the other girl. With her eyes still staring down at the table she grabbed her cup of coffee and quickly chugged the rest of its contents. After a few seconds the blonde took a quick glance at the other girl. Rachel had her head aimed downward toward the table. Her brows were knitted together in a straight line, eyes closed tightly. Both of her hands were clamped together in a tight ball. _What is going on in there? Gosh, what I would give to know what she is thinking. I wonder if she hates me even more now. Maybe… But I can't really tell. I can't read anything off of her anymore. I guess she's finally learned to shelter herself. Should I go on? Or should I wait a few more seconds?_ The ex cheerio took an extra few seconds before she started back in.

"As time began to pass, I realized that there were some things that were inevitable. There was nothing I could do about it. I accepted this. By the time junior year ended I understood that. You were meant to have everything and I wasn't. I didn't like it, but I dealt with it. When the start of senior year came around my jealousy towards you lessened and I found that I could tolerate you. I still didn't like you but I… didn't hate you as much. I mean tolerating you was a good thing. But then …. That night happened." Quinn paused and looked over at Rachel.

The brunette knew full well which night she was referring to. The night of Puck's party. The brunette licked her lips and eyed the blonde with a cold hard stare. "What happened that night Quinn?" Rachel finally spoke up with a stern tone.

Quinn glanced down at her cup. She pinched her lips together and ran a hand through her hair. "Everything was fine up until we got to the bar. One moment we were singing and the next everything was….. a fucking mess. And it just felt like there was just too much going on. I couldn't deal with it. Before I knew what was happening I blacked out. When I came back, there you were in the alley right in front of me. I didn't know where I was but I remember being so angry at you. And then I went for you."

"Why?" Rachel asked in a demanding tone.

"I don't know. You were just there." Quinn replied.

"Bullshit!" Rachel stated.

The blonde took in a shaky breath. "I'm telling the truth Rachel. I honestly don't know why I did it. I was angry but it had nothing to do with you. There was a lot of shit going on in my head that night, not to mention I was drunk and couldn't tell what reality was and what fiction was. Everything seemed to morph together into this big fucking shit hole and I completely lost it. It's no excuse for what I did…. And for that I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for that night. It's all I ever think about at night and it haunts me. There are nights when I can't even sleep. You don't even know how many times I've driven by your house at night."

At this the brunette stared at the blonde with her jaw slightly agape. Her forehead crinkled as she continued staring at the blonde, completely speechless. Many emotions were swirling around in the depths of those brown orbs but the blonde couldn't place a single one. Instead of trying to figure out what was going on in her head the blonde dropped her gaze back down to the table. Her fingers were still grasping onto the ledge of her chair. Once she released her death grip a throbbing sensation flowed through her fingers. Damn, how long had she been holding onto that thing? Quinn snuck a couple of glances at the brunette but she still seemed to be in a world of her own. When the brunette still didn't respond Quinn took a moment to change the subject.

"How is everyone?" The blonde asked, casting her gaze away from the studious look from the brunette. Rachel was pulled back into reality as she tore her eyes away from the blonde and took a small sip from her cup.

"Do you even care?" Rachel asked bluntly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quinn questioned.

"You left. Everything and everyone." Rachel replied as she ran a hand through her long and wavy hair.

"That doesn't mean…."

"Doesn't mean what?" Rachel asked. "Everything has turned to shit since you've left."

"What does that have to do with me?" Quinn retorted.

Rachel eyed the blonde viciously. "All of what has happened is your fault!" Rachel spewed out. "You've caused everything to turn into shit."

"So now you're going to blame me?" She scoffed. "I haven't even been around Rachel. How are you going to blame me for something when I'm not even around?"

"Yes because it's true. Do you want to know what's happened?" Rachel asked with a gleam in her eye.

Quinn shook her head. "You know what, forget I ever asked."

Rachel let out a bitter laugh. "What's the matter Quinn? Can't handle the truth? Are you afraid that what I'm going to say is actually true? That all of this is in fact your fault. I thought that the all mighty Quinn Fabray 'Head Bitch' of McKinley High could handle anything. Huh? Whatever did happen to that selfish maniacal bitch in there? Where is she? I know she's somewhere in there. I'll bet she could've handled it." The girl spat out.

The ex cheerio pinched her lips together while her jaw clenched firmly. _I deserved that._ "I'm not the same person anymore Rachel." Quinn responded.

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to believe that you've actually changed?" Rachel replied with a spiteful tone. "Ohhhh poor Quinn! Mommy and Daddy didn't love you anymore. So now you're trying to change your pathetic shitty ass life into something more bearable. Am I right?" The diva didn't pause for the blonde's answer. "But let me tell you something, I'm not here to help you sleep better at night. I'm not here to make you feel good about yourself. Because I don't believe for one fucking second that you've changed. To me, you will always be the bitch that made my life a living hell!"

Quinn's face fell into a dark grimace. Her mood changed drastically as her eyes turned hard. "Are you fucking serious right now?" The blonde's walls quickly began building up as she eyed the brunette with a harsh gleam.

"What do you think?" Rachel fired off.

"You know what….. Fuck you Rachel! I'm done. I'm done with this shit. I tried. And that's more than what I can say for you." Quinn responded with a harsh tone as she abruptly got up from her seat.

Rachel's eyes began burning as she watched the blonde's actions. "There you go again. Just WALK away when I'm talking to you."

The blonde stopped her movements before her eyes darted straight for the brunette. She lifted a finger towards the smaller girl and shook her head furiously. A bitter smirk crossed her face as she took a step to the girl. "This is not talking to me. This right here is a dig at me about everything I just told you. If I had known you were going to act like this I wouldn't have even bothered."

"Sucks doesn't it. Tell me how does it feel to be weak, and vulnerable in front of someone? It hurts to know that someone uses that kind of knowledge to hurt the other person. Honestly, can you blame me? After all that you've done. All the pain you've caused. You deserve every little bit of pain that I've felt. You deserve to feel everything!"

Quinn shook her head and let out a frustrated growl. "I said I was sorry Rachel. And that's all I can do. I can't go back in time and change the past. I can't even tell you how sorry I am. And I know that no matter how many times I say it, it won't do anything to lessen your pain."

Rachel glared at the girl. "You wouldn't know anything about pain. Especially mine. So don't you dare."

"That's not what I'm trying to do." Quinn muttered out with exasperation.

"What do you want from me Quinn?" Rachel asked as she stood up from the table.

The blonde blew out the air from her lungs and looked away from her. Her eyes drifted to the window. The sun was slowly starting to set. How long had they been here? It couldn't have been that long. With a weary sigh she closed her eyes. "I just… want this to be over."

Silence consumed the area as Rachel and Quinn stared at each other.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked with confusion.

The ex cheerio shook her head and ran a hand through her short hair. "I'm so fucking tired of this shit. I really am. This thing between us….. it's gone on for too long. And I can't deal with it anymore. I just can't. All we do is hurt each other and it keeps going on and on. It has to stop. I don't want to hurt you anymore. So you can accept my apology and from here we can move on and we'll never have to see each other again."

Brown eyes furrowed with even more confusion. "Move on from what?"

Quinn let out a loud sigh. "We can both finally forget about each other. And start new lives. No more dragging each other down. No more fighting. Just peace."

Rachel eyed Quinn suspiciously. "So you want forgiveness then."

The blonde pinched her lips together into a tight line. She clasped her two hands together. A simple nod was all she gave to the other girl. The small diva took a moment to absorb this information. After a few minutes the small girl responded. "And what if I can't do that?"

Quinn didn't respond which infuriated Rachel. The small diva tucked her arms across her chest as she continued to eye the blonde. "Say something." She demanded.

At that moment Rachel heard a small and soft voice that she barely recognized. "Are you going to keep making me pay for my mistakes my entire life?"Quinn replied barely above a whisper.

The other girl took a small moment to pause before jumping back in. "You almost killed me Quinn. You had your arm around my throat. Whether or not it was intentional you still did it. I didn't get the luxury of blackening out. I remember everything. Tell me why should I forgive you? Why should you get a second chance?"

"Don't you want me out of your life?"

"I want to see you suffer. I want to see you in pain. I want my revenge. Even if it takes a lifetime."

"You want revenge?" Quinn muttered silently to herself. At this the blonde closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. "You want revenge…. Fine. Then follow me." Rachel didn't even respond because Quinn was already out the door. The brunette quickly grabbed her things and followed the blonde. Rachel found Quinn in the middle of the parking lot. Rachel was confused and on guard. _What the hell is she doing?_ Once the smaller girl had caught up Quinn that's when the blonde held her arms out to her side.

"Alright do it." Quinn stated with a strong tone.

More confusion filled Rachel's mind. She didn't understand what was going on. Quinn could sense and see the confusion in the smaller girl. With another frustrated sigh she replied, "Take your shots. Let's go."

That's when the diva began to register what was going on. Immediately she shook her head and began to back away from the other girl. "You're crazy I'm not going to hit you."

Quinn gave her a pointed look and let out a bitter chuckle. She found this amusing. Rachel on the other hand didn't. "If you don't hit me, I will hit you." Quinn bellowed out.

A fire rapidly lit up those brown eyes. Rachel's jaw clenched. Her fists balled and shoulders tensed but she didn't move. There was a swift and settle change in her stance to defense. A hidden smirk crossed Quinn's face. _Good she's taking me seriously._ The blonde wasn't going to hit her. She had no intention of harming the girl. All she wanted to do was get a rise out of her. And it was working. _Please dear lord, if you indeed are up there, PLEASE don't let her kill me. And please forgive me for what I'm about to do/ make her do. But I know that this is what needs to be done. An eye for an eye. Pain for pain. _

At this time Quinn took a lung at the brunette. A sharp shooting pain smacked her square in the face. Completely taken aback Quinn took a step back. Warm fluid slowly drizzled out from her nose. With a wipe of her hand, dark red crimson smeared across the back of her palm. Amazement filled her as she looked down at her own blood. A low throaty laugh escaped from the girl. Her eyes looked over at the infuriated Rachel Berry. Deep down Quinn couldn't believe it. Rachel had actually hit her! The blonde began smiling.

"You call that a punch?" Quinn responded eagerly.

Rachel continued to stare at her. Again the blonde made another move towards the girl but was met with the same striking force in the same fucking spot. That punch had knocked the blonde a few feet back. She tried to ignore the blazing pain her body was sending out. It was then that the taste of metallic copper infiltrated her mouth. She could taste her own blood. Another smile filled her face at the realization.

"Fucking pussy." Quinn spat out a glob of blood from her lips. From where the blonde stood she could see Rachel starting to lose her control. And this made her laugh even more.

"Stop trying to push me." Rachel muttered in between her teeth.

Quinn licked her now swollen lip and winced at the pain she was met with. _Here it goes Q. All or nothing. I will get what I want. I always do. Please help me God. _Another round of laughter from the blonde caused something to stir in Rachel. Her small body was shaking with fury. And Quinn could see that. _Rachel… I hope one day you can forgive me for this. I hope you understand why I'm doing this. _

"You can't even get this right can you?" Quinn blurted out. "I mean you can't do anything right. That's why Finn dumped your ass right? What was it? Couldn't satisfy him enough in bed? Did your techniques lack? Or… maybe he finally decided that he didn't want to wait 2,000 years for sex."

A low growl escaped from the back of Rachel's throat. Yes she had hit something. "Gosh, he didn't even have the decency to break up with you somewhere private. Instead he did it in the hallway where everyone could watch. Man that must've been humiliating. I could only imagine. But I guess that's how little he thought and cared about you. And who could blame him."

"S-S-Stop." Rachel stammered out.

"I don't understand how he could've fallen in love with you. You are so insecure about yourself and soo…. Short"

"STOP!" Rachel yelled out.

Quinn continued on and let out a small chuckle. "I'll even bet after he dumped you that you went and chased after him like a sad pathetic puppy. Gosh…. Please don't tell me you did that?" The blonde paused and looked at Rachel. Just one look at those brown eyes was all she needed to know. "Wow… Rachel. Just wow! I've said it before and I'll say it again. You are pathetic."

At this Rachel took a step forward towards the other girl. "What did you just call me." Rachel hissed. Quinn licked her lips as a smirk crossed her bloodied face.

"I said that you are pathet-

Quinn's words were cut off as Rachel finally lunged for the girl. In a matter of seconds the brunette efficiently took the blonde down. Small, strong fists slammed down into Quinn's face. The blonde didn't bother to fight or cover herself as a rain of punches pounded into her. Pain like she had never felt before rattled through her body. She had never felt this…. Good. A small bubble of laughter escaped from her throat as blood freely trickled down her face. She felt… free.

A violent and heavy fist slammed roughly into the side of her temple that caused a blinding flash of bright colors to fill her vision. Another hit quickly blurred the entire world. Quinn could see dark spots take over her along with the all consuming pain.

"HEY GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" a voice called out.

In the matter of a few seconds the rain of punches deceased. At that point the blonde was too far gone to notice anything. Her body was throbbing with pain and all she could do was smile like an idiot. Once the pain became too much she gave into the pain. Darkness took over.

**Forgive me…. I'm sorry for leaving you at a cliffy. ORGINALLY this chapter was a lot longer BUT I cut it shorter for pacing. Ehhh… I know this chapter was kind of wtf? BUT trust me this all happens for a reason. At least you know that from here things can only go… UP! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Send me some love with that button down there. **


	11. Fly

**Thanks for all the reviews. However I feel I must clear some things up. First of all I believe that some readers may have 'over imagined' the whole fiasco between Rachel and Quinn's fight. The way I saw the scene in my head wasn't at all as dramatic as it appeared to be. Rachel did not pummel Quinn to her near extinction nor did she try to murder/ kill her. In my mind simply this was just a fight. Sorry if this offended anyone. **

**Sunday: 8:54pm**

**Location: Hospital **

Five figures were silently waiting inside Quinn's room. Jimmy and Donnie were pacing back and forth across the room with concerned looks plastered across their faces. Mandy sat in one of the chairs by Quinn's side; her blue eyes were heavily trained on the other girl sitting halfway across the room. Rachel was staring down at the ground with a stoic expression. Her small hands were gripped together in a tight grip. No words were uttered; the only sounds that could be heard were the two pairs of sneakers shuffling back and forth. With an uneasy sigh Cooper slowly approached the small diva and knelt down in front of her. His green eyes briefly scanned the girl's face.

"Here, this will help with the swelling." Cooper spoke.

Brown eyes slowly shifted up and met with large green eyes. Looking into his eyes the small girl could see the many feelings that circulated in the depths of them. She could easily read all of the emotions that were displayed across his features and that caused something within her to stir. She could see the pain, worry, love, and the confusion that flooded through their contact. And seeing this made her feel even worse. Her stomach clenched tightly as the rise of bile hit the back of her throat. Without even knowing it she could feel a burning sensation tingle at the edge of her eyes. A heavy weight continued to pile onto her chest. No breath, no air. Regardless of the size of the room, she felt it was slowly closing in on her. Everything seemed to be getting smaller as more time went on. She could no longer stand to look him in the face any longer. Without little hesitation, she dropped her gaze from him. That's when she finally noticed that in his large hand he held a bag of ice wrapped in a towel. With a small nod Rachel gently grabbed the bag of ice and touched it to her left eye. The ice cold sensation burned her skin with a fury that pushed back all the impending thoughts and feelings. She winced silently as she pulled the small bag of ice away and closed her eyes.

Cooper nodded with a weak smile before standing back up and walking back over to Quinn's side. Rachel bit down on her lower lip, eyes still closed. But the image of a bruised up Quinn blurred her vision. With that, she swiftly opened her eyes and glanced over to the sleeping blonde on the bed. Her brows lifted up with concern. Large and angry bruises/cuts covered her beautiful face. Her left eye was so swollen she probably wouldn't be able to see out of it anytime soon. Luckily she hadn't done any major damage. Nothing was broken. But looking at her in this condition made her feel sick. And that sliced into her stomach with a rough pain. Her eyes drifted over to the sitting red head. Those blue eyes were still glaring at her from the distance. Yepp, she was pretty sure that everyone in this room hated her. But she couldn't blame them. They didn't know the full story. All they knew was that some girl from Quinn's past came in and beat the shit out of her. She was the villain. After a few agonizing seconds of silent torture from the girl, Rachel drew her gaze once more back to the floor and closed her eyes. At that moment the blonde began to stir. Immediately Jimmy, Donnie, and Mandy rushed over to their friend. One bloodshot hazel eye popped open and found three faces hovering over her.

"QUINN!" Donnie sighed with relief.

"She's awake!" Jimmy drew out with a large smile.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything? Water?" Mandy asked with wide blue eyes.

"Do you need towels? Are you hungry cause I could totally run down to the taco bell down the street and get you something." Jimmy jumped in.

Donnie snapped his fingers and pointed to the blonde. "Clothes. I can totally get you some clothes."

Quinn let out a small and rough chuckle from inside her throat. Cooper casually walked over to her side. "I think she needs air guys. So take it easy and back off a little and let her breathe." Cooper replied with a cheesy smile.

"OMG! You are totally right! You know smothering her like that isn't good." Donnie replied with anxiousness.

The trio of friends quickly backed away from the blonde to give her some space. You could tell they were obviously on edge. When a large space opened up that's when a large bloodshot hazel eye found Rachel Berry standing quietly in the back of the room. Her face was casted down towards the floor with her arms wrapped securely around her waist. With a weary breath, Quinn looked around the room at her friends and uncle.

"Guys would you give me a few minutes to speak with Rachel. Alone." Quinn managed to get out.

Immediately Mandy jumped in with an angry scowl. "Hell no! I'm not leaving you alone with her. After what she did to you…"

A small smile tugged at the corner of the blonde's lip. Somehow this all seemed familiar. "I promise it's going to be okay. Rachel isn't going to do that again now are you Rachel?" Quinn asked with pointed look. All eyes shifted to the girl in the back of the room. Rachel silently shook her head.

"See, it's fine." Quinn replied.

Jimmy and Donnie gave each other a questioning look. But after another glance at the blonde they both gave a small shrug and quietly walked out of the room. Cooper and Mandy however eyed Rachel expectantly. "If you tough her again, I'll give you another black eye for the other one. It's looking a little lonely." Mandy growled before storming out of the room.

Cooper gave Rachel a small half smile before glancing one last time at Quinn. Without another word he took his leave, leaving Rachel and Quinn alone. The silence was eerie and deafening. Rachel was avoiding the other girl with every notion in her body. The blonde watched as the diva self consciously began to fold into herself.

"Rachel." Quinn called out in a low tone.

The other girl didn't respond.

"Rachel." Quinn tried again with a little more force.

"You pushed me." A small and tiny voice spoke from across the room.

"Rachel, look at me." Quinn responded.

At that, brown eyes shifted upward towards the bed. A large scowl fell across the brunette's face as she studied the large cuts and bruises across Quinn's face. On instinct her feet slowly carried her to the foot of the hospital bed. A red hazel eye watched the girl and her every movement. Both of the girls were silent as they each studied each other. When they finally made eye contact, it surprised them both at the weird sensation that began to stir within themselves. It was both frightening yet completely foreign. And it confused the shit out of both of them so they pushed it aside. Again Rachel began making her way to the side of the bed, breaking the eye contact. She quietly took a seat in the chair by her bed.

Up close the diva could clearly see all the damage she'd done. A very small part of her was enthralled in the fact that she had finally gotten what she wanted. She had finally gotten her revenge, but at what cost? Were all these feelings of guilt worth the pain that she's caused? She didn't know. All she knew was that looking at the broken blonde on the bed made her feel disgusted with herself. And that small part of self hatred she kept hidden in the back of her mind slowly began to surface. Once again the small brunette looked away from the blonde when she could no longer stand to face her.

"Rachel. I'm not mad at you. I asked for this, remember?"

The brunette shook her head firmly and shifted her gaze across the room avoiding the blonde. Rachel clenched her jaw tightly as she dug her finger nails into the arm rest of her chair. She didn't respond. It was starting to agitate the bruised up blonde on the bed.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Quinn sighed with frustration.

Rachel stared off to the side. "I shouldn't have done that." She whispered to herself. "I'm not that type of person. Why did I do that?"

Quinn watched as the diva continued to torment herself. "Why did I do that? WHY? What the fuck is wrong with me?"Rachel continued to spew out.

"Rachel nothing is wrong with you." Quinn replied back with a soft tone.

Immediately that brought the diva back to reality. Those brown eyes quickly heated up like a flaming sword. "Don't you realize what you've done?" Rachel asked as she silently shook her head. She brought her small hands to her face and rubbed it with frustration. Confusion was all that was running through Quinn's head. Nope, she definitely did not understand what was going on in the diva's head. But that didn't seem to faze the other girl.

"You have no idea, how much I HATE myself right now." Rachel growled out in a low tone.

"Rachel-

"No! Don't say another word. Because if you do, I will fucking lose it." The small diva hissed.

Quinn released a loud huff as she slowly lifted herself up the bed into a sitting position. "Rachel, I asked for this! I'm the one that –

"You shouldn't have pushed me like that!" Rachel retorted out loudly while bursting up from her seat. "Don't you understand that there are always consequences for one's actions? What would have happened if I didn't stop? What then Quinn? Did you even think about how this would've affected me?" she paused and angrily ran her hands through her hair.

Quinn pinched her torn lips and casted her gaze away from Rachel. "I thought this was what you wanted. You said you wanted to see me in pain, to make me feel everything that you did, to cause the pain and see me broken."

"You think this was what I wanted?"

"OF COURSE THIS WAS WHAT YOU WANTED! THIS WAS ALL YOU'VE EVER WANTED. IF IT WASN'T THEN YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW. NEITHER OF US WOULD BE. BUT HERE WE ARE…. YOU WANTED THIS. AND I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU'VE WANTED THIS. I'VE SEEN IT IN YOUR EYES. I SAW IT THAT DAY YOU SAW ME AT THE CAFÉ AND WHEN YOU CHASED ME DOWN AT MY HOUSE!"

"YOU WERE RUNNING AWAY FROM ME? WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?" Rachel spewed out.

The blood was quickly rushing to Quinn's head. A feeling of dizziness consumed her weak body. Her heart was hammering like a beating drum. It was so rough that it shook her entire body. With a frustrated sigh the blonde closed her eye and shook her head. Why did they always have to fight? Why couldn't they just let things be? What were they fighting so hard for? Now that was the real question. Was there an answer for it? No. But this whole thing was getting nowhere, once again.

Rachel huffed out a frustrated groan as she began pacing across the room. Her eyes were everywhere but at the blonde. Every nerve she had was on end. So many emotions were flooding into her and she didn't know what to do with them. She felt overwhelmed, frustrated and angry. Her rapid breathing was causing a chaotic mess within herself. "What you did, was totally uncalled for, which alludes to the fact that you still haven't changed. You are still selfish, careless, and completely ignorant to anyone's feelings other than yourself…

Quinn cut Rachel off with these soft and gentle words. "I did this for you Rachel. Despite how things went down tonight I'm still glad this happened. You and I both know that I deserved this. But most importantly, you needed this Rachel. You needed this just as much as I did. Because in that moment when you were slamming your fist into my face I never felt freer than I did in my entire life. And I know you felt it too even if you don't want to admit it. And I personally believe that the only reason why you're arguing with me now is because there's nothing left. We no longer have those barriers or that built up anger left to hide behind. And that scares you because after tonight, everything is going to change."

Rachel's pacing had halted a few feet away from the bed. Her eyes were wide as they stared at the girl on the bed. A large lump had attached to the back of her throat. Without even knowing it small warm wet tears slowly glided down the smaller girls face. In that instant, Quinn made eye contact with her. All the emotions running through her could be seen through her eyes. And she in turn could see and feel everything that the blonde was going through because she was feeling it too. The feelings that broadcasted between them became so intense that it felt like at any moment something was about to rip open her chest from the inside. She wanted to explode, to release everything that was pouring out of her. And if she didn't look away in the next few seconds she would.

But in that moment Quinn broke the connection and looked away from her. Rachel's ever beating heart stammered out of control as she too looked away from the blonde. The diva took this moment to quickly wipe at the remaining tears that fell down her face. Her brown eyes immediately attached to the wall beside her. Sucking in deep breaths to calm her heart, she closed her eyes and tried to get a hold of herself. Once she started clearing all the junk of emotions there was one that stood out. And that was relief. At that thought her shoulders relaxed and all the tension in her body fled from her. All she could feel was an undeniable feeling of freedom. And that made her heart swell. Now there was only one thing left to do.

Rachel turned her attention back to the blonde. Quinn was looking at something far across the room with a pondering look. The small diva quietly brushed her hair back away from her face and licked her lips. "Quinn."

At this the blonde's bloodshot eye swiftly shot over to the brunette. Rachel flushed slightly underneath the gaze of Quinn. She felt completely naked at this moment. There really was no more hiding anymore. A slight shiver trickled across her body at the thought. After this, everything's going to change. And that scared the ever living shit out of her.

"I…..Forgive you." Rachel responded with a soft tone.

A small tear escaped from Quinn's eye and rolled down her heavily bruised face. The blonde quickly lowered her head and closed her eye. Rachel could see the blonde bite down on her lower lip as the tension in the other girl's shoulder disappeared. It was as if a heavy load had been lifted. A few seconds she heard a soft voice from the girl. "Thank you Rachel."

A small smile broke out across Rachel's face as she slowly took small but tentative steps towards the blonde. Again she sat back down in the chair. Quinn reopened her eye and looked over at the diva. They exchanged a brief smile before they both looked away shyly.

"What happens next?" Rachel asked with a tired voice.

Quinn blew out a long and exhausted breath. "Life I guess."

"I meant with us."

The blonde gave a small chuckle before leaning back into her bed and casting a gaze up towards the ceiling. "Absolutely nothing. Now we can finally move on."

"Did you really mean what you said about never seeing each other again?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. That is, if that's what you want." Quinn replied.

Rachel ponders and chews this over in her head. "I don't know Quinn. After everything, I feel like I need a break. A good and nice long… break."

Quinn slowly nodded her head and glanced over at the other girl. For some reason at the pit of her stomach a small pang shot through her body. Deep down she had this strange feeling…

A small and easy smile graced the blonde's torn lips. "I completely understand how you feel. And I agree."

Rachel quietly shook her head as she casted a quick glance at Quinn. With a shallow breath she closed her eyes and slowly nodded. She slowly lifted herself onto her feet. The ex-cheerio watched as the diva got out of her chair and made her way to the door. A small hand gripped the door handle with a gentle grasp. She paused. Hazel eyes stared at the diva's back with a foreign feeling. It was a feeling that made her ache. This was goodbye. After this, she would never see this girl again. No more slushies. No more lies. No more pain. No more Rachel Berry. Brown eyes shifted one last time to the bruised up girl on the bed.

"I'll see you soon." Rachel whispered in a low voice.

_That's a lie….._ Quinn smiled softly. "Yeah, see ya later."

Rachel let out a bright smile. With a small wave of her hand she opened the door and left. Quinn stared after the door as silence filled the empty room. Quinn's breathing stopped as the emptiness of the room began to soak in. _Should I have said something else? Should I have stopped her? But why would I stop her? (I don't know…. You tell me?) I'm never going to see her again am I? (I don't know.) I thought….. (Thought what?) Maybe we could be friends? (With Rachel?) Yes. (Did you honestly believe she would stay? And be your friend?) I don't know…. (Do you?) Honestly no. Me and Rachel Berry friends? No. (Then… what?) I just guess its just…. I'm going to miss her. (Me too) _

"Goodbye Rachel Berry." Quinn whispered.

Within seconds the door quickly busted open as Mandy, Cooper and her other friends loudly walked into the room.

"I swear, I was gonna beat her little fridget ass! To have the fuckin nerve! She's soo fucking lucky I didn't grab her by her perfect hair and drag her ass down the hallway." Mandy stated.

"Girl, you need to chill." Donnie replied with a long sigh.

"Let's all settle down. The important thing is that Quinn is alright." Cooper stated.

Quinn let out a soft chuckle as she watched the four of them continue to argue. This was her life now. Her crazy friends, and loving family. _This is all I've ever wanted. _

**Sunday 2:45pm**

Bright rays of sunlight glimmered through the large branches of the oak tree. At the base of the tree was Quinn Fabray. The mess of blonde hair was splayed across the luscious green grass of the front yard. White ear buds protruded from her ears as music softly played out. Her long arms folded across the front of her white sundress. A smile met her lips as she continued listening to her iPod. Long dark eye lashes swept up against her closed eyes. Dark purple bruises and small scrapes covered the sides of her creamy smooth face. The swelling in her eye had gone down but not by much. Within a few more days the size should reduce tremendously. Cooper made sure she always had an ice pack with her wherever she went. Her dark red lips pinched together in a slow manner as the melody of The Blowers Daughter by Damien Rice flooded into her ears.

_And so it is  
>The shorter story<br>No love, no glory  
>No hero in her sky<em>

A swift breeze blew through her blonde hair pulling her into a lazy haze. Images from her life in Lima blasted through her mind at full speed. She could feel all the pain, and the hurt that she caused. She could see the horrible things she had done. Her old life. The images in her mind quickly shifted to the night she left and finally ended to where she was now. Thinking back on it, everything seemed like a distant memory. None of it seemed real. Hell, she wouldn't even believe it herself if she hadn't lived through it. Then a vague image popped into her head. One she was not expecting. The image of Rachel Berry.

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
>I can't take my eyes off you<br>I can't take my eyes off of you_

Her brows furrowed together as her mind focused on the image of Rachel in her head. Immediately her palms began to moisten. In her mind she saw the small diva smiling and laughing at her with large bright brown eyes. At the image her breathing stopped. The sunlight was shining down around Rachel as the wind blew through her hair. A small tingling sensation hit her eyes. _She's…. She's beautiful._ The brunette seemed to be dancing in a field of sunflowers. In depths of her mind, Quinn knew she shouldn't be thinking about this. She shouldn't. But as the blonde continued staring into those eyes of the diva in her mind she couldn't help herself. She couldn't pull her mind away from her. Rice's voice continued to sway the blonde. Towards the end of the song her body slowly started drifting away. A soft sigh escaped from Quinn's lips as she slowly floated off to sleep.

At that moment a small four door red sedan pulled up to the house. The figure in the car glanced at the house with hesitant eyes. After a few seconds of staring at the house the figure finally took notice of the sleeping blonde in the front yard. A small smile appeared on her face at the sight. Biting her lower lip the girl reached for the car door handle but paused halfway. The girl glanced back over to the sleeping blonde. With an easy sigh she shook her head and turned the car back on. Taking another calming breath, Rachel Berry slowly pulled away from the house.

A small chuckle escaped the back of her throat. "What the hell was I thinking?" she mumbled under her breath.

**Been a while right? Did ya miss me? Did ya? Send me some love!**


	12. The Outsider

**Wow. The response to the last chapter was just pretty crazy! Thanks for the reviews/ alerts. And I do appreciate everyone's opinion, even if some may not be what I was expecting. But overall those still reading thanks and hope you continue sticking by me. Just be patient with me. And again thank you for the love. Well! Hope you enjoy! **

**Monday: 8:25am**

**Rachel Berry**

With a long sigh I carefully turned and parked into the student parking lot. The past weekend had been crazy. And not just crazy like Britney with the umbrella but as in 'I beat the shit out of Quinn Fabray'. Me? Rachel Berry? If that in itself isn't believable enough, then how about Quinn and I deciding to 'forgive' each other and become friends. Friends? That's not even the correct term is it? It's more like enemies that have come to a truce. But is it really that simple? The whole forgiveness thing? I mean I know I said it but has all really been forgiven? It feels like it, but can it really be that simple? In all reality, Quinn and I have never been friends. And I guess…. We never will be. That's the way we wanted it. She even said so herself. I mean she practically changed cities just to get away from me. Granted I'm not the only reason why she moved but I did play a factor in it. But seriously, Quinn Fabray and I as friends? Haha…. Everyone would've thought hell has frozen over. I truly wonder what our fellow students would've thought. I'll even bet Santana would've dropped dead at the sight along with half of the glee club.

A dark chuckle escaped from my throat at the thought. Kurt would certainly freak. More small laughs rippled through my car. Eventually I slowly began pulling myself back together. Sucking in a cool breath I glanced wearily out of my window. The morning sky was drenched with dark gray clouds, preventing any sunlight to shine through. It somehow seemed a little comforting, a somewhat mirror of my inner conflictions. Conflictions? Seems I've been having a lot lately. They all seem to tie back to the current girl living in Columbus. Well, I guess it's finally time to move on. Move on? It's funny. I really never realized how much of an affect she's had on my life until now. My thoughts were always consumed by her. And now…. What am I supposed to do now? _Maybe I should do a mind cleanse. Okay… Breathe. Breathe. Erase all thoughts of the blonde. Erase. Forget. Forget. Quinn is no longer a part of my life. No more Quinn thoughts. Think about school. NYADA. Puck. Puck? Ehh just keep going. New York. My parents. Friends. Kurt. Mercedes. Tina. Blaine. _

Just then there was a large knock on my window that pulled me from my thoughts. My eyes immediately came into contact with the large frame of Noah Puckerman. A large smile quickly spread across his face as he pulled open my door. He held his large and rough hand out to me. A shy smile etched its way to my lips as I grabbed his hand. Within seconds I was out of my car while Puck went around the car to retrieve my bag.

"How was your weekend?" he asked as he handed me my bag.

I pinched my lips as we both began walking out of the student parking lot. "Nothing much." I expressed just as we entered the school.

"Really? Nothing at all?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Really." I replied.

"So you're not going to tell me how you got that big black shiner on your eye?" he asked with a smug grin.

And he brought it up. I was hoping my concealer would actually cover up the evidence of the past weekend. I guess I didn't put enough. Well, at least he's not freaking out about it like the girls did when I got back from the hospital Saturday night. Especially Mercedes. The girl would not leave me alone until I told her the full story. So in my quick haste, I came up with a fabricated story. I made sure to leave Quinn out of the entire thing. She clearly didn't want anybody to know where she was and I wasn't going to tell anyone. She deserves that much. Right? _Mind cleanse. NO Quinn. _

When I finished he was practically bending over with laughter. "An 80 year old woman did this to you? An- And you're in a fighting c-class!" I rolled my eyes as I quickly opened up my locker and began preparing for my day.

"I was trying to help her." I retorted.

More laughter escaped from his lips. "I'll bet you weren't expecting that! Ommyy goodness. I can just imagine the look of pure shock on your face!"

After a while his laughter died down and the large boy leaned across my locker. He was staring at me. I could feel his heavy gaze on me. After a few more minutes of silence he slowly released a long sigh. One of his hands raked through his Mohawk, his eyes still trained on me.

"Soo…. You still haven't answered my question." Puck spoke after some time.

Great he brought this up too. What did I really expect? There was no way in hell that I could keep avoiding this. "Which was?" I asked feigning innocence.

Puck huffed out a sigh of frustration. Then he slammed my locker door shut and faced me. His eyes stared directly at me with an unwavering look. "You and I know what this is about. And I've been patient with you about this. I've given you the space and time that you asked for. Hell, I didn't even bother you while you made your little trip to Columbus. Now after giving you all this time, I feel like I deserve an answer."

_He's right. _

I bit my lower lip and looked away from him. I don't want to hurt him. I really don't. We had a good thing going here didn't we? I mean maybe not so much as the sex for me, but I truly value his friendship. How can I say this to him without hurting him?

"Noah, I'm sorry. I can't be your girlfriend." I replied in a sincere tone.

He lifted an eye brow with a questionable look. "Why not? We've got a connection Rachel. We make each other laugh. We have fun. There's never a dull moment between us. Not to mention I think you're so hot and fucking sexy. You completely rock my world Rachel."

"Noah please just stop right there. Look, I'm going to be honest with you. Again I must apologize in advance because there really is no easy way in saying this. I care about you a lot Noah. I really do. But what you want and what I want are two separate things. What we had together was fun. And it made me realize the value of our friendship that we've built. In saying this, I also feel that you must know that I'm in no shape or form ready for that type of commitment. With only a few months left of school I'm sure you can understand that. I just want to have fun and live my life right now."

Puck shifted his face away from me with a pondering look. It looked like he was deep in thought_. I wonder what he's thinking about? Is he going to say anything? _After a while he released another sigh before meeting my eyes. A smug smile appeared on his face. Confusion filled my head by his sudden action.

"What's that look for?" I asked.

The large boy licked his lips. He was wearing his infamous cocky grin. "Say what you will Berry but I'm not giving up on you. I'm not just going to let you go without a fight. We're both fighters and I'm not ready to give up." With that he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against my cheeks. A second later he was gone. I don't know how to feel about this. But a small part of me was enthralled in the fact that he's not giving up on me. He actually wants me. The other part dreadfully wished that he would just let me go.

**Thursday 12:25pm**

I needed to be alone right now. Not for any particular reason, I might add. It's just one of those days where you'd rather spend time alone. Usually I'd go to the choir room but at the moment it was occupied by a few students preparing for regionals. The auditorium was currently closed for renovations. And as for the practice rooms those damn band and orchestra kids were hogging them as usual. Which explains why I am currently sitting in the bathroom stall. I quietly stared at the stall door, tracing small patterns. In some weird way it's entertaining. When you have nothing better to do almost anything can catch your attention. A loud buzzing rang out into the bathroom. Tearing my eyes away from the back of the stall door I reached down into my bag and pulled out my phone. A new text message.

_From: Puck_

_Yo, where u at?_

_Me:_

_Not really in the mood for company right now._

_From: Puck_

_You alright? Wanna talk about it? _

_Me:_

_I'm fine. I'll text you later._

I casually tossed my phone back into my purse. _What now?_ Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened. I held my breath as feet shuffled towards the sink. A second later the sound of running water filled the room. I slowly released the breath I held. After a few minutes the water shut off. Curiosity was beginning to set in about the new person in the room. Slowly standing up from my seat in the stall, I walked to the door and reached for the handle-

"What are you doing in here?" a loud voice boomed into the room.

Immediately I froze. My hand gripped onto the handle. _Are they talking to me?_ _How did they know I was in here? Did they see me? Fuck. What the hell am I going to do? Should I respond? _Silence filled the room as I waited silently. _Maybe it is me. Okay, well… just say something then. _I was just about to answer when another voice spoke up.

"I wanted to see you. So I waited outside of your classroom."

_When did another person come in? Wait a minute. That sounds like….._

"Britt, I thought we agreed not to physically see each other anymore." The girl replied with a stern tone.

My jaw dropped open at the realization. I silently took a peek through the small space in between the stall door and the wall. Sure enough the Latina, in uniform, was standing by the sink with her arms folded across her chest. Across the room from Santana was Brittany. Her blue eyes were heavily trained on the other girl. From where I stood they both looked like they were in physical pain just to be near each other. A strong and powerful tension filled the bathroom. It was so strong that it made me want to cower into a small corner and hide. Obviously this was a clear sign that I'm not supposed to be here. If Santana caught me, oh boy would I surely die. Silence continued to wage its war in the room, which all led back to the two girls standing in the middle of the room, staring at each other. A small tug pulled at my heart at the sight.

"I think this is unfair." Brittany replied with a strong voice.

"Don't-

"NO! You don't! I haven't seen or talked to you in weeks San. Weeks! And every time we do see each other you either pretend like you don't see me or run the other way."

"We're broken up Britt. That's what happens when a relationship ends." Santana replied with a weak tone.

"I just don't understand. I don't understand this at all." Brittany stated with a hurt voice.

"What are you confused about?" Santana asked big wide eyes.

"Did Lord Tubbington tell you something? Did he? Because whatever it was that he told you was not true. You have to believe me! He's a liar because one day he told me that he ate my toothbrush when in reality he sold it for drug money. You shouldn't have believed him San. You should never listen to him."

Santana's brown eyes softened as she gazed at the other girl. It looked as if she were staring into the girl's soul. _I really shouldn't be here. Why did I choose this bathroom? Why? Didn't I learn my lesson the last time I was in here when Quinn found me? Quinn. Why the hell am I thinking about her? Fuck! So much for that whole mind cleanse thing._ When the Latina could no longer look at the blonde she swept her gaze away from her. "It wasn't Lord Tubbington." She replied in a soft voice.

"Then what was it San? One day we were kissing and having sexy time like there was no yesterday. We were in love. And then out of nowhere you- you broke this." She paused and brought her hand up to cover her heart. "You broke my heart."

Small tears started sliding down Santana's face. Brittany watched as tears of her own slipped past her pain filled eyes. The dull aching in my chest began to spread through my body. _How can this happen? These two were meant to be together! I don't understand how this could happen? _

"I-I'm sorry B-Brittany. I really am."

"I don't want an apology Santana Lopez. I want answers. I want to know the truth." Brittany replied with a forceful tone that shook her entire body.

Santana shook her head as more tears fell from her eyes. I could hear the Latina's voice become breathy and raspy. "I don't have what you're looking for B."

Brittany angrily let out a frustrated sigh and threw her hands up in the air. "Yes you do. I can see it San. I can see it in your eyes. You're hiding something from me. Something big. And that's why you pushed me away. You can't hide from me because I know you. I know everything about you, from down inside of your organs to that small birth mark on your back. So tell me what is it? Why did you break up with me? Why did you have to hurt me like that?"

I could see Santana shaking like a cold wet dog. It looked like she was about to fall at any moment. She looked pale. The Latina quickly brushed away the remaining tears from her face with shaky hands but it was no use. More tears replaced the others.

"Answer me now Santana Lopez, or so help me I will call up my friend Mr. Twinkles and he will tie you up and hang you upside down on a really big tree."

"I've got to go." Santana hastily replied as she tried to get passed the other girl. However the other girl immediately blocked her from the bathroom door. Things were quickly getting tense. At any moment this place was going to explode and I was going to get eaten up. The air in the room suddenly felt as if it had been vacuumed out. My eyes continued staring at the events happening before me.

"No. You don't get to do that. You don't get to just walk out when you feel like it." Brittany retorted.

"We can't stay in here forever Brittany! You can't keep me in here all day." Santana replied with a cracked voice.

"Just…." The blonde paused. Her sad blue eyes rose and met brown ones. "Tell me what I did wrong. What did I do to make you stop loving me?"

The Latina's eyes widened with shock and surprise. Her whole body tensed as her eyes stared at the taller blonde. "Is that what you think? You think you did something wrong?" Santana ran a hand through her hair as she turned away from Brittany. "You did nothing wrong Britt. You could never do anything wrong. You're perfect. This has nothing to do with you."

"Really? This has nothing to do with me? This has everything to do with me! You broke up with me because of it." The blonde hastily replied.

"Please just stop! I can't do this right now. I can't do this. Please just let me go. Please Britt." Santana begged with hoarse voice.

Angry bitter tears fell down Brittany's face. "You're not going to tell me what it is are you?" The blonde asked with a hurt tone. Santana didn't respond. With that Brittany let out a dark chuckle as another round of tears fell down her face. "I've given you so many chances to come clean with me. And each time you've turned them down. I've tried…. So hard!" The other girl paused. "But I can't do this anymore with you. I think….. I-I don't want to see you anymore. Permanently. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to look at you because every time I do it hurts. It hurts soo much."

"Britt-

"It's not fair that you can move on so quickly. But I can't work like that. Because I still love you. And I will always love you."

Brittany quickly turned away and ran out the door. My heart dropped. Santana stood in the middle of the bathroom. Her eyes stared at the door. I could see her breathing heavily. She wanted to run after the other girl. But why wasn't she? _GO! GO AFTER HER YOU STUPID BITCH! She's the LOVE of YOUR LIFE! GO AFTER HER!_ Just then she busted out into a fury of heart breaking tears. A loud angry cry lit up the room as the girl grabbed the nearest trashcan and violently threw it at the mirrors lining the sinks. Thousands of shattered pieces of glass fell to the ground as more angry cries rang out. Santana kicked at the nearest stall desperately trying to kick it off its hinges. The door to that stall quickly fell inwards. When she finally could no longer stand anymore she fell to her knees and then onto the floor. Warm moist tears fell down my face as I watched her curl herself into a fetal position. My heart was literally breaking at this. After watching all of this I couldn't watch another single second. I had to do something. 

Without little thought I quickly rushed out of the bathroom stall. There she was. On the floor. Broken. My heart was pounding deep inside. Heavy breath. I had never seen someone that was so strong be like this. Especially Santana. I mean look at her. She's never one to show any type of weakness. But here she is. And I didn't know what to do. My knees hit the floor by her side.

"Santana." I whispered.

She didn't hear me. Her loud cries rang out. I slowly placed a hand upon bare arm. Her body stiffened at the touch. When she finally looked up at me she immediately pushed my arm away. Again I tried to reach for her but pushed me away.

"Please let me help you." I stated with an urgent tone.

"Get the fuck away from me Berry." Santana growled out.

"Stop trying to push me away. Let me help you." I replied with a frustrated tone.

She's being stubborn as always. But I can't just leave her here, no matter how much she tries to protest. She needs someone. Granted I'm not the most experienced in this situation nor do I know anything about this girl. But what I do know is that she is hurting.

"No." she replied with a slightly softer tone.

Slowly she thaws. I can see her walls crumble again; she won't be able to fight me off for very long. She isn't at full submission yet. But I'm not in the mood for a fight. This one is mine. And she is going to have to deal with it. I huffed out a low growl. I wasn't taking no for an answer.

"I'm not going anywhere Santana Lopez. So this is what's going to happen. You are going to stop all the fussing. And you're going to stop pushing me away. You're going to let me help you. Because if you don't, so help me Lord I will drag your sorry ass down the hall and…." _Shit._ _I'm not very good at threatening techniques when it's unnecessary. Okay… Just think of something awful. Come on Berry think!_ "…..show everyone that you've been crying. Got it?" I drew in a heavy sigh. I'm not going to give her a chance to respond. "Now I'm going to hold you."

Santana eyed me like a dangerous hawk. Large tears fell down her tan skin. Ridiculous. Even in her current condition she still looks good. Whenever I cry I don't look nearly as good as Santana or Quinn. _Quinn?_ _What does she have to do with this? Back in the game Berry. No time for her. _The other girl didn't say anything. I slowly placed my hand on her arm. She tensed once again. Her jaw clenched tightly as I slowly moved closer to her. I could see her pulling back slightly but she didn't refuse. I wrapped my arm around her back. Sobs echoed from the Latina. Her head rested in my lap. My hand ran through her long hair as her crying once again began to take off. I could feel her arms wrap around my waist as her whole body began to shake.

"Shhh.. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." I whispered to her.

I held her tightly like there was no tomorrow.

**Friday 4:35pm**

"Hey everyone let's settle down." Mr. Schue stated as he quickly hurried into the choir room.

The students standing idly by slowly sauntered over to their seats. My eyes followed the curly haired man until he stood in the middle of the room, a big wide grin on his face. Voices slowly began to die down until he was sure all eyes were on him.

"What's with all the suspense?" Mercedes casually whispered into my ear.

A small giggle escaped from my lips. I had no idea what was going on. Mr. Schue is one for the dramatics much like me. With a shrug of my shoulders I gave her no response.

"Everyone I would like to introduce a new student to our school. She's all the way from Las Vegas. So let's please give her all a good McKinley High welcome!"

At that moment a tall blonde girl strutted into the room like she owned the place, a large smirk graced her pink and luscious lips. Wavy honey blonde hair flowed freely off of her shoulders like a cascade of water. Her face looked flawless, almost perfection itself. She had large green eyes, which held a glint of mischief. The girl made her way to the center of the room by Mr. Schue. A perfect manicured hand was placed on her hip as she eyed the entire room with scrutiny. Her black high fashioned dress clung to her slender body. When her eyes landed on me she paused. In that instant her smirk grew larger and her eyes darkened. The look she was giving me sent a chill down my body. My throat tightened. I did not like the way she was looking at me. Her eyes continued staring me down. I didn't back down until she finally looked away.

"I'm Sasha Nicole Andrews. But I go by Nicky. I don't like to be called anything other than that. I'm 17, and am currently a junior. I've won over 30 awards in choir competition alone. That doesn't include my other trophies I've won in my athletics and academics. I'm a competitor. I've never lost at anything and nor do I intend to." The girl stated with a heavily stained attitude.

"This girl's a bitch. I can feel it." Mercedes whispered into my ear once more.

I pinched my lips and eyed the girl with careful observation. After a few more seconds I nodded and turned my head to Mercedes. "I don't think we should judge one's personality based on appearance. We of all people should know that." I whispered into her ear.

Mercedes eyed me from the seat next to me. She looked like she wanted to smack me. But she closed her eyes and recollected herself. "I know a bitch when I see one. She's practically staring you down."

"Possibility of another Quinn Fabray?" Another voice whispered into my ear from behind.

I shifted around and found Kurt leaning forward in his seat. My eyes went straight back to the front. This girl was anything but Quinn Fabray. No one could ever be compared to the other blonde girl. It was a simple fact.

"Mr. Schue! If I may say…. But just because she says she's qualified for a spot on the team doesn't necessarily mean she deserves it. She hasn't even auditioned like the rest of us have. And besides Nationals are only a week away! We've all been working hard for this. Honestly I think this is a horrendous time to add a new addition. Simply put, we can't afford the chance." I stated from my seat.

The new girl looked at me with another hidden smirk. Then she rolled her eyes and gave Mr. Schue a pointed look. Mr. Schue glanced between me and the other girl as he pondered his decision. Nicky, the new girl, cleared her throat loudly. Her piercing green eyes directed their way towards me. A simmer of annoyance swept through her gaze.

"No offense whatever your name is, but it's not like me joining now is going to make a big difference. Besides, you guys could use the help. You guys haven't won anything since the late 70's. So if I were you I'd do a little research."

"Ohh hell no!" Mercedes jumped in.

"How do we even know you can sing? You could be just lying to us all." I threw out.

Nicky began laughing as if what I said was the funniest thing she'd ever heard. The pretty girl ran a hand through her hair and threw me an 'oh please' look. She nodded towards the band set up in the corner. At that moment music began playing.

Woah  
>Tell me what you think you looking at<br>Oh  
>So I think I'm Queen Elizabeth<br>Now  
>And now I'm stuck inside your memory<br>So  
>That's why it's so hard to get rid of me<p>

I could feel one of my brows lift as she sang out strongly. Her voice was powerful and perfectly in tune. _Another reason to dislike her_. The girl began strutting around the room as she waved her hand in the air with the tempo. _New competition._

I am incredible, so unforgettable  
>So no one can take my place<br>I am unbreakable, highly flammable  
>So, girl, get outta my face <p>

_This girl is fucking cocky! Oh hell no! Mercedes is is sooo on! I'm totally going to kick this girls ass! Musically not physically. Although I know that I could do both. _Nicky began smiling seductively as she walked towards the risers. Sam was currently sitting at the edge of his seat as the slender blonde ran her hands through his hair. 

Oh, we got 'em going crazy  
>Maybe 'cause we're so amazing<br>Everybody in a daze  
>And that's the reason why they're hating<br>Treat us like some superstars  
>And only cause that's what we are<br>You know we going really far,  
>And you all ain't even heard it all <p>

I rolled my eyes as Nicky began making her way to Finn. Of course the boy was practically drooling in his seat. Her manicured hands ran down his large droopy shoulders. Seriously she's just going to practically dry hump every guy in the room? 

You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
>A pretty little problem, uh huh<br>You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
>A pretty little problem, uh huh<br>You hate me 'cause I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
>And I don't mind 'cause I love it when you're looking at me<br>'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
>I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar<br>Keep looking at me

Nicky finally left the risers after sitting in Mike's lap until Tina gave her the 'stank' eye. She continued singing her overzealous song until she finally ended with 'Why don't you take a picture, It lasts longer.' What a horrible performance. Any girl willing to throw herself at anyone with a penis shouldn't be here. For fuck's sake this was an audition!

"Disgusting." I muttered under my breath.

"Gotta admit, she's got a voice." Mercedes replied with a weak sigh.

"This was totally uncalled for." I replied to the girl.

"Another diva in our midst." Kurt commented.

"I think she's totally in!" Finn blurted out loud.

"Oh please, she was practically humping your arm." Mercedes retorted back.

"She can sing." Finn defended.

"Clearly." I threw out with the bunch.

"STOP!" Mr. Schue called out. When silence took over the curly haired man silently walked towards the center of the room. He wrapped an arm around Nicky's shoulder and shook his head. Then he gazed at the risers. His eyes landed on me as if to tell me that I should know better. "Welcome to the Glee Club Nicky."

"Fuck" I muttered with annoyance. _Just when I thought my year was going to get better._

**Song sung by Nicky 'Rockstar- Prima J'**

**Thanks everyone for reading. I know the whole S and B part was intense. I cried a little when I reread it. But to have faith. So I've decided to make this story into a mini series. There will be three series with about 20 chapters in each. Thoughts? Be ready for more drama More Quinn and Rachel within a few chapters so stay tuned my lovely readers. **


	13. Never Let Go

**Friday: 4:30pm**

"Quinn you may go in now!" The secretary with large red glasses spoke. I glanced at the sweet old lady behind her desk. Her long gray hair was tied neatly into a bun as she gave me polite smile. Ruby red lipstick was smudged at the edge of her lip. I kind of wanted to wipe it off. It's one of those annoying things you want to fix but can't. The phone rang interrupting our moment. The old woman silently grabbed the phone and got back to work. With an uneasy breath, I stared at the door in front of me.

Etched on the glass was Principal Sullivan. _I seriously haven't done anything wrong. Have I? No. I haven't done anything. Then why the hell does the Principal want to see me? Fuck! I don't know! Oh goshh! What if they found out about the whole Rachel incident? Shit do you think so? Oh fuck fuck fuck! FUCK! Do you think Rachel's in there right now? Are they going to suspend me? Damn… if this gets on my permanent record I can kiss Yale goodbye!_

The cold metal from the doorknob brought me back to reality. I slowly opened the door and glanced around the room. A sigh of relief flew from my lips. No Rachel. Curiosity flooded my emotions as I awkwardly entered the room. A tall man with short dark and gray hair glanced up at me from his paperwork. A large smile filled his face which immediately brought me comfort.

"Quinn Fabray I presume?" He asked with an easy smile.

I nodded revealing a soft smile. He gestured towards the chair in front of his small desk. I slowly sat down in the chair, clasping my hands together in a tight grip. Mr. Sullivan's soft brown eyes gazed at me for a moment before he began shuffling the papers around his desk.

"Don't worry Ms. Fabray you're not in trouble. In fact this is completely the opposite." Mr. Sullivan spoke.

"What exactly is this about?" I asked tentatively.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he paused his movements. He licked his lips before sitting back in his seat while stretching his arms around the back of his head. A few minutes flew by as he cleared his throat and eyed me once again.

"How would you feel about writing a certain speech?" He replied.

I lifted a brow. _What the hell is this dude talking about? Speech…. What speech? Maybe it's for some kind of charity or something? Maybe it's for extra credit. I could use the extra credit. Anything will help. Especially if I want Yale. I do want Yale right? Yes. I do _

"What kind of speech?" I asked with confusion.

"Every year a student is asked to prepare a speech for the end of the year. And since you have the highest GPA….."

Everything slowly began to click into place. My heart began beating fast. _No way… he doesn't mean what I think he means does he? Oh my gosh. Please don't tell me. Oh gosh I'm totally gonna freak out. _My entire body lit on fire as I waited for him to continue.

"Congratulations Quinn Fabray. You are the class valedictorian." He pushed out with a large smile.

A large squeal escaped from the back of my throat as I leapt from my seat. Immediately I hopped over to him and threw my arms around the older man. As I pulled away from him he couldn't contain himself any longer and joined in on my laughter. Happy tears streaked down my face. _I did it! I actually did it! HOLY SHIT! I FUCKING DID IT! _

"Congrats Quinn. We are all very proud of you. You deserve it." Mr. Sullivan nodded.

"T-Thank you sooo much!" I expressed with excitement.

"No, Thank you." He replied with sincerity.

I nodded my head as I made my way to the door. My pulse was doing double time. I suddenly had all this energy and all I wanted to do was celebrate. Three people were waiting by my locker as I bounced down the hall with a skip in my step and a smile that couldn't be ripped off my face. Donnie, Jimmy and Mandy stood by my locker chatting into their own little world.

"Hey guys!" I interrupted.

"Quinn! Where the hell have you been? We've been waiting for you. We were starting to think you ditched us or something." Donnie remarked as I threw open my locker.

"Oh me? Oh I just came back from the principal's office." I replied nonchalantly.

From the corner of my eye I could see all three of them look at each other with surprised looks. A cheesy smile swept across Mandy's face as she leaned in closer to me. "You? In the principal's office? What for?" She asked.

"Nothing serious." I replied.

Mandy looked annoyed as I continued to play it cool. "Okay seriously. What? Tell us, you've got something! We can all see it. Tell us!"

A raspy chuckle escaped from the back of my throat as I eyed my friends. The suspense was killing them and they really wanted to know. I bit my lip and shyly looked into my locker. Sucking in a deep breath, I transferred all the books that were going home with me. _Okay here it goes. _

"I got Valedictorian."I replied in a shy voice.

"You what?" Mandy asked out loud, causing a few students to eye her oddly.

"I'm the class Valedictorian." I repeated once more.

"Holy fuck!" Donnie stated as his eyes began to widen.

"CONGRATS!"

"OMG- YOU DID? I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

Within seconds arms flew around me and pulled me into a large and tight hug. Small streaks of tears slowly slipped down my face_. My friends. They care. They care about me. They really do._ The four of us slowly walked down the hall arm in arm. They wouldn't let me go until we got to the student parking lot.

"So were still on for tonight right?" Mandy asked.

"Of course. Cooper's been dying to get his singing on." I replied with a light air of tone.

"Okay, we will see you tonight!" Donnie answered with a big smile.

"Bye!" I waved as I turned in the direction of my car.

A few students were hanging around the parking lot idly chatting away with friends or just hanging out. Some of the students threw a wave in my direction. I guess they found out that I'm the class valedictorian. Word really does get around fast. As I approached my car I could see someone sitting on the hood of my car. My brows furrowed as I tried to figure out who it was but their back was to me.

"Uhhh excuse me?" I spoke with a hesitant tone.

The figure slowly got off the car and faced me. Long dark hair flowed freely from the girls shoulders. Black leather boots, tight dark jeans, and a white shirt came into view. My eyes widened with shock and a little fear. Large brown eyes bore into mine.

"Santana….." flew from my lips.

_There she is. What the hell is she doing here? And- why… How did she find me? Oh goodness. She's just staring at me. She hasn't even said a word. Why is she looking at me like that? I can't show weakness. _I continued to battle her eye contest until after a few minutes she looked away. _There's something wrong. She would never give up like that. _

"What are you doing here?" I asked, slowly wrapping my arms around my waist.

Santana continued looking at something from afar. She wouldn't meet my gaze. I waited for her to respond but it looked like she wasn't going to say anything. A small frown made its way onto my face. _Something really is wrong._ I studied her closely, observing all the details to see what's changed since the last time I saw her. To my surprise she looked pale and sickly. Something I didn't see the first time I saw her. And her eyes, they look… dead. _Has she lost weight? There's only one person who knows where I am._

"Rachel told you where I was didn't she." I stated with a heavy sigh.

Santana finally looked at me with a stoic expression. Her eyes look so different, and it was freaking me out. What the hell happened to her?

"I guess she felt it was necessary to tell me unlike you, who I once considered a friend." The other girl stated in a bitter tone.

I casted my gaze towards the ground. Guilt was slowly seeping into me and I didn't know why. I pinched my lips together. I couldn't say anything to that. It's strange to hear her say that. That I was her friend. I never thought she considered me to be anything. I mean we were always practically down each other's throats all the time. We were always fighting with each other.

"So I see you've made some new friends." The other girl stated.

I nodded my head and kept my gaze away from her. For some reason I couldn't look at her. My stomach started churning. "They are really nice." I replied in a small manner.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _

"Nice…" she commented. "I guess you actually like them."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked with an edgy tone.

The other girl shrugged. "I mean you got to choose your friends here right? You got to pick who you wanted in your life. Back in Lima you were stuck with what you got."

"Santana…."

"It must be nice." The Latina intercepted.

"That's not true." I retorted.

Santana eyed me like a hawk. A scowl filled her face as she stepped closer to me. "Yes it is, because if it wasn't true then you wouldn't have ever left. You would've realized that you've had people in your life that cared about you. You had friends that…. Stuck with you! That ALWAYS had your back. Granted we may not have been your ideal picture perfect friends that you've got now but we were something. WE were all you had when you had NOTHING. YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT."

I closed my eyes as the stinging sensation hit them. All the heat from my body quickly rushed to my face. I felt like an idiot. A loser. A complete nobody. Tears slowly slid down my face as an awful pain strummed through my chest. _How could I have been so…. so….. stupid? How could I have been so blind?_

"I can't believe you… The nerve you've got. You don't even understand…." Santana paused as she angrily kicked at the ground. "This is all bull shit. This whole friendship between us is fucking bull shit. It really is. I have always had your back. And just when I NEEDED you, you left. You fucking left! Without so much a goodbye. And I really thought we were friends."

"I-I'm soo sorry Santana. I.."

"You were just thinking about yourself again as usual. And that's all that this was ever about. But I've got something to say. Despite how things are going around here, no matter how hard you try to fit in, or try to fulfill this happy dream of yours, it will never work. You don't belong here. You never have and never will. The sooner you figure that out, the better it will be."

I opened my eyes and wiped away the tears on my face. Sucking in a long breath, I looked at the other girl for a long time. She didn't say anything more. The pounding in my chest started to slow down as Santana's words replayed in my head. _You don't belong here._

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was Santana. I'm sorry I didn't realize what I had. I'm an idiot. I'm sorry. But I'm not going to apologize for leaving. It was the best choice for me. And honestly this place is my home now." I replied in a soft tone.

She didn't say a word. In fact she took a step back from me and folded her arms across her chest. Her brown eyes looked sad. And it tugged at my heart strings. I slowly approached her and slid my arms around her stomach and brought her in for a hug. She didn't refuse. Eventually she hugged me back until she finally pulled away and wiped at the tears that fell from her face.

"How's the glee club?" I asked, breaking the silence.

The Latina shrugged. "Last thing I heard was that they won 1st place at Nationals."

My eyes bugged open. "What? Are you serious?" I asked.

She nodded and began to straighten herself up. "Yepp."

"Congrats!" I expressed with a small smile.

Santana shrugged. "I'm not in glee anymore."

Confusion broke out across my face. "What do you mean you're not in glee anymore? You quit? When?" I asked with large eyes.

"Around the same time when Brittany and I broke up." She replied.

My mouth fell open with shock. _No way! You've got to be kidding me? Right? There's no way on this earth that those two would ever break up. Like EVER! They were made for each other. Practically like two peas in a pod. What on earth?_ Suddenly everything seemed to click together. I felt like an even bigger idiot if that were possible. I looked at the other girl with a newfound outlook.

"Do you want to talk about it? I know were not that close anymore…"

"No. I'm not ready for that shit." She answered quickly. "I just don't want to. But you can take me to get some coffee or something. You're paying Q."

A small smile broke out at the mention of my Old nickname. "I'd like that."

**Location: Tommy's **

**Time: 8:27pm**

The large crowded restaurant was filled with various smells including booze, food, and really bad body odor. Music reverberated off of the walls as a strong but powerful voice filled the room. On stage was Cooper singing his heart out into the microphone. You could tell he had the audience under his spell. Beads of sweat trickled down his face as he finally ended the song. The entire room clapped and a few even stood. Cooper smiled politely before taking a small bow.

"I had no idea he could sing like that!" Mandy commented with shock.

"I know me neither!" Jimmy replied with a big smile.

"So who's next? Jimmy or Quinn?" Donnie asked.

Both Jimmy and I looked at each other. He looked extremely nervous. Of course he wasn't going to say it, but I could tell. With a cheesy smile I conveyed to him that I would go next. A sigh of relief ran through him as he thanked me. At that moment Cooper returned to our table with the biggest smile on his face.

"Who's next?" He asked with a loud chuckle.

A few minutes later I'm up on stage. By myself. No one by my side. No glee club behind me. No one. It's just me. I'm extremely nervous right now. All eyes are on me. Waiting. I take in a deep breath, and look out across the room. I knew no one out there besides the people I came with. The slow beat of the music started to come on. The lights slowly dimmed. A spotlight was thrown on me. My heart started beating faster. Shaky breath. All my nerves were dancing wildly. I closed my eyes and blocked everyone out. Focus. Focus. Before I could even think about what was happening words flew out of my mouth.

That I would be good  
>Even if I did nothing<br>That I would be good  
>Even if I got the thumbs down <p>

Silence filled the large room except for the slow beat of the music that followed my voice. No one dared to move at all. It's unnerving. I feel like clamping up tightly but I know I can't. _I've got to get through this. I've got to conquer this fear. Come on Quinn you can do this! _

That I would be good  
>If I got and stayed sick<br>That I would be good  
>Even if I gained 10 pounds <p>

Cooper's bright green eyes were watching me with pride. A rush of heat filled my face. All of my friends were watching me with various expressions. Donnie looked amazed. Mandy's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of her head. Then there was Jimmy.

That I would be fine  
>Even if I went bankrupt<br>That I would be good  
>If I lost my hair and my youth<br>[ Lyrics from: a/alanis+morissette/that+i+would+be+good_ ]  
>That I would be great<br>If I was no longer queen  
>That I would be grand<br>If I was not all knowing 

Jimmy's soft brown eyes were gazing at me with this look that I can't describe. It's like….. I'm the only one in the room. A small knot formed in the back of my throat. The boy was sitting on the edge of his seat just staring at me with amazement. I shuddered. It's like he's staring into my soul…..

That I would be loved  
>Even when I'm not myself<br>That I would be good  
>Even when I am overwhelmed<p>

That I would be loved  
>Even when I was fuming<br>That I would be good  
>Even if I was clinging <p>

I had to look away from him. His eyes are just too powerful. I can't deal with that right now. The slow strumming of the acoustic guitar continued to play. _Almost done. Almost there._

That I would be good  
>Even if I lost sanity<br>That I would be good  
>Whether with or without you<p>

I finally finished the song moments later. The whole crowd busted out into a loud uproar. An indescribable feeling came over me as people began to stand. My cheeks felt like they were on fire. A shy smile came onto my face as I waved at the crowd. More whistles and cheers greeted me as I carefully got off the stage. I could feel hands patting me on my back and shoulder. As I reached my table Cooper threw his arms around me in a tight hug.

"Good job kiddo! You were amazing!" he sighed.

"This is crazy!" I laughed with bright eyes.

"I told you it runs in the family" Cooper laughed as we both took our seats.

"Girl you totally rocked that shit!" Mandy shouted.

I shook my head as once again the room began to quiet down. Turning my head, I noticed someone else was taking the stage. That's when I noticed Jimmy on stage with a guitar strapped around his shoulders. He calmly licked his lips and ran a hand through his hair. Mandy began laughing at him because he almost dropped the mic.

"Poor guy." Mandy whispered into my ear.

Jimmy finally got a hold of the mic. A heavy breath squeaked through the speakers. I shook my head and watched as the nervous boy smiled down at the crowd. "Now that's going to be a hard performance to top." He started off.

The crowd laughed at the boy's antics. "So my name's Jimmy. And I guess I'll be singing….. now." He finished. Laughter rumbled through the crowd. A piano started off first with a slow beat. After a few seconds the boy closed his eyes and began singing.

She loves her mama's lemonade  
>And hates the sound that goodbye's make<br>She prays one day she'll find someone to need her 

_He can sing? Why didn't he tell me?_

He slowly strummed his guitar with ease. The whole room was quiet. No one dared to speak. All eyes were on him, including me. The initial shock and surprise that he could sing quickly passed. It was until his eyes finally landed on me that I actually started listening to the words.

She swears that there's no difference  
>Between the lies and compliments<br>It's all the same if everybody leaves her

And every magazine tells her she's not good enough  
>The pictures that she sees make her cry<p>

At first confusion filled me. _Why is he singing this song? ….._ The realization quickly came to me. I could feel my jaw fall open. My heart began pounding. Every nerve in my body quickly lit up like a burning flame. My hands locked into a tight grip as I watched him. I felt naked.

She would change everything, everything, just ask her  
>Caught in the in-between a beautiful disaster<br>She just needs someone to take her home 

He was singing this song for me. Me. Not many people have sung to me. It seemed like he knew everything. But how could he know? He doesn't know me. He doesn't know me at all! How could he know? I mean we hang out every now and then but I've never shared anything personal with anyone except Cooper and my therapist. I felt uncomfortable underneath the power of his voice. I felt like I was being crushed. But then his soft brown eyes found me once again. My breath caught in the back of my throat by what I saw. His eyes.

She's given boys what they want  
>And tries to act nonchalant<br>Afraid they'll see that she's lost her direction  
>[ Lyrics from: lyricsj/jon_mclaughlin/beautiful_ ]  
>She never stays the same for long<br>Assuming that she'll get it wrong  
>Perfect only in her imperfection <p>

All the thoughts in my head stopped like a halting rollercoaster. Everything around me was changing fast. For the 1st time I was actually seeing him. Really seeing him. He looked like himself. Comfortable. Relaxed. He looked beautiful. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. Why haven't I seen this side of him before? He's got such an amazing voice. Maybe not like the diva currently back in Lima, but damn could he sing. He was way better than Finn.

She's not a drama queen  
>She doesn't want to feel this way<br>Only 17 but tired

She would change everything, for happy ever after  
>Caught in the in-between a beautiful disaster<br>She just needs someone to take her home

She's just the way she is but no one's told her that's okay

He's smiling. Smiling like I've never seen. Why haven't I seen that before? My stomach started swirling around with all these emotions. _What the hell is happening to me? Oh.. please make it stop. Just stop… Maybe if I stopped looking at him?_ I tried to look away from him but I couldn't. It was useless.

My heart began to soar at his voice. My eyes were glued to him. The spot light was directed at him as he strummed the guitar with energy. His eyes were staring at me as he sang. Never once leaving mine. That sent chills down my body.

"Earth to Quinn?" A voice whispered into my ear.

My eyes tore away from the boy on stage and towards the leaning girl by my ear. Mandy's blue eyes were on me with a knowing smirk. Her pearly white teeth were revealed as a light chuckle graced her dark pink lips. "Drooling much?" she whispered.

I shot her the meanest look I could gather. That didn't faze her at all. I rolled my eyes and ignored her, returning my gaze back to the stage. _I wasn't drooling. _

She would change everything, everything, just ask her  
>Caught in the in-between a beautiful disaster<br>She just needs someone to take her home

She would change everything, for happy ever after  
>Caught in the in-bewteen a beautiful disaster<br>She just needs someone to take her home  
>She just needs someone to take her home<p>

When the song finished everyone applauded. A few even stood up. Jimmy set the guitar back down on its stand and hopped off the small stage. I glanced down at my drink and took a long sip to ease the knot in the back of my throat. Cooper was watching me with an expression I couldn't read. Everyone at the table was.

"Hey guys." Jimmy laughed as he took his seat by Donnie.

"You did great!" Donnie nodded as he threw his arm around him.

"I had no idea you could sing." Cooper joined in.

"I for one thought you were spectacular. What do you think Quinn?" Mandy asked with a devilish grin.

I eyed her for a few seconds before glancing over at Jimmy. Heat rushed to my cheeks. _Thank goodness for the dim lighting._ The knot in my throat was tingling. "You were really great." I replied, averting my eyes at anything but him.

"Just great?" Mandy threw out.

At that moment I felt it necessary to physically hurt her. So I did what anyone would've done. I kicked her shin underneath the table. Her body winced at the action. She gave me a scowl before dropping the subject.

"We all did great." Cooper smiled.

Donnie shook his head.

**Time: 11:04pm**

We walked down the small sidewalk in silence. And by we, I mean Jimmy and I. The rest of the group somehow ended up disappearing throughout the night. I didn't pick up on it until almost everyone was gone except for the two of us. The moonlight was shining bright tonight and the sky looked amazing. Granted you couldn't see the stars very well but it was beautiful.

"You were really amazing up there tonight." I finally spoke after some time.

"You really think so?" He asked with a shy tone.

"Yes, I really do. I had no idea you could sing like that." I answered back.

"It's not something I tell people. I like to keep it to myself." He replied with a soft manner.

"Why? You are really good." I commented.

He shrugs. "It's just not who I am. Don't get me wrong, I love singing and everything but it's just a hobby."

"When did you start singing?" I asked.

"I started when I was about 5 years old. My family was having a bar -b-que late one night. Everyone was drunk and dancing in backyard. My parents had sent me to bed early because I was too young to hang with the adult people. But I didn't want to sleep so I snuck out of my room and went to the backyard where everyone was at. I saw my uncle on top of his 1961 Chevrolet Corvette. Music was blasting from it. And there he was singing at the top of his lungs and dancing to one of the Kumbia songs. When he saw me he immediately ushered me up with him. He told me to sing along with him. So I did. And that's when I figured out I could sing."

I started laughing. "Wow. That's pretty awesome."

"What about you? When did you know you could sing?" he asked with a large smile.

"Well, to be honest I'm not really sure. This singing stuff runs in the family. When I was 7 my parents put me in the church choir. I've never really cared for singing personally. But once I got into high school I ended up joining the glee club and that's when I started loving it."

"Glee huh?" He asked with a wide teasing smile.

I rolled my eyes and gave his shoulder a little shove. Jimmy raised his hands in surrender. A rumble of laughter escaped from my throat. _He's got an amazing smile. He really does. _

"What else have you neglected to tell me?" Jimmy asked.

I let out a low sigh before giving him a cheesy smile. "I was a cheerleader at my old school."

Jimmy's eyes widened with surprise. Then he busted out into laughter. "You were a cheerleader? No way." He nodded. "But you know what, I can totally see it. You in a nice black cheer suit. Mmmm hmmm"

A round of laughter hit me. He started laughing along with me. "Wow. Thanks…. I guess."

He slows down and looks at me. I stop. Confused as to what he's doing. But he doesn't say anything. He just looks at me with this look I can't place. I have to admit it feels good the way he's looking at me. It feels good to be wanted. "What are you doing?" I ask with a shy voice.

His brown eyes blink rapidly for a few seconds before he shyly looks away with a small smile. He's cute. Kind of adorable. Jimmy looks back at me with a big smile. Then he lifts up his hand for me to take. _What is he doing? What should I do? Okay. Stop thinking. _I take his hand. He wraps his large fingers around my hand. I stare down at our entwined hands. _Shit. Shit. Were holding hands. What do I do? I don't know what the hell I'm doing. Fuck. His hands are really soft. It feels nice. It feels good. We fit well together don't we? Yeah… we kinda do. _

When I finally lifted my gaze back to him again the smile from his face fell. He's looking at me with that look again. It's serious whatever it is. My stomach began burning. "Will you go to prom with me?" he asked with a gentle tone. I smiled. No one's ever really asked me to prom. I'd usually have to force someone to go with me.

"Yes. I'd like that." I replied with a shy smile.

A large bright smile lit up his face. Then he did a silly dance in the middle of the sidewalk. I laughed at his cheesy antics. After a few more seconds he grabbed my hand and bent down on one knee. He pressed his lips against the back of my hand. Those big brown eyes looked up at me with adoration. "May I walk you home Ms. Fabray?" he asked with a soft tone.

I'm just all smiles tonight. I slowly nodded my head as I answered with a "Yes you may." Together we walked down the sidewalk into the starry night. Cars rushed past us as he held me tight. He never let go of my hand.

**Songs **

**Jimmy: Jon Mclaughlin- Beautiful Disaster. **

**Quinn: Alanis Morissette- I would be good**


	14. Tunnels

**I wonder if anyone is still reading this thing? Hmmmm I really hope so. REALLY REALLY hope so. :/ granted it's not of the best of terms but will you forgive me? **

**Tuesday: 12:30pm**

Darkness filled the entire auditorium. Silence. That's all I want right now after practicing my heart out in the practice room. I stretch myself comfortably into my seat at the back of the large room. Rows and rows of empty chairs lined themselves up. It's crazy. Everything is working out just the way I had planned. We won nationals. I even received Valedictorian for our class. Things couldn't be any better! Now all that's left is my auditions for NYADA. Once I ace that audition everything will be set. I will be one step closer to fulfilling my lifelong dream of becoming a Broadway actress. Next week is my audition. And I've been practicing like a mad woman. Day in and day out that's all I can think about.

A wave of pride flushed through me at the thought. What happens when you get everything that you've ever wanted? I have no idea… but at this moment its perfection. It's my senior year of high school. I've got two of the most popular guys fighting over me. I've become an important and popular figure in the school. Hell I've even befriended the feisty and bitchy Santana Lopez. I ran a hand through my long hair and chuckled out loud. My head dipped back as I kicked my feet up.

Just then the curtains to the stage were pulled open. I glanced up at the stage with curiosity. _Who's there?_ The stage lit up with a bright light. From my seat I could see a guitar sitting up there along with a tall dark stool. I slowly sat up in my seat. Someone was walking on stage. Santana. _I keep running into this girl everywhere! What's the deal with that? _The Latina wore a short black dress as she picked up the guitar. Her hair was pinned up neatly revealing her beautiful tanned shoulders. She looked gorgeous as ever which made me check myself before looking back at her. The brunette took a seat on the stool. Her brown eyes scanned around the room, making sure no one was in the room.

A small cheeky grin spread across my face. Santana had taken my advice to sing about her feelings. Once the other girl seemed satisfied that no one was in the room she strummed the guitar to check the tuning. I bit my lip and watched eagerly. I feel like I just snuck into a place I wasn't supposed to be in. The Latina once again checked the room. I bent down low in my seat just to make sure she couldn't see me. It's dark in the audience section so I think I'm good.

Santana cleared her throat before lightly humming a note. I nodded my head and mentally checked her tuning. She was off a little bit but now was not the time for that. _This is about her, it doesn't matter if she's – Okay stop._ Small and soft words slowly escaped from the Latina. No guitar yet. Just her voice.

I could lose my heart tonight  
>If you don't turn and walk away<br>'Cause the way I feel I might  
>Lose control and let you stay<p>

I closed my eyes and let her words envelope me. Her voice sounded so different than the other times I've heard her. This time it seemed real, honest, and pure. It was like hearing the real Santana Lopez, the one that no one ever gets to see. The Latina began to play the guitar with a slow beat.

'Cause I could take you in my arms  
>And never let go<p>

I could feel my heart dancing wildly in my chest. The entire room filled with her strong voice. It made me want to leap across a building by how powerful she was. My arms started shaking. She looked sooo beautiful that it was hard not to look away. Deep down I couldn't believe that this was the same girl that ruled the school.

I could fall in love with you  
>I could fall in love with you<p>

My heart began to soar. This song…. A part of me was being swept away. A small tear escaped from the side of my eye as I continued watching the other girl.

I can only wonder, how  
>Touching you would make me feel<br>But if I take that chance right now  
>Tomorrow will you want me still<p>

The Latina had her eyes closed as she belted out the words of the song. Her ruby red lips formed the words that needed to expressed, she needed to let out. Everything about this moment was almost perfect. I have never seen anyone's soul before but at this moment I was. I was seeing this girl's very being. It was like this overwhelming light washing over me and flooding me with all these emotions. The same ones she was feeling.

So I should keep this to myself  
>And never let you know<p>

I could fall in love with you  
>I could fall in love with you<p>

I couldn't look away from her. I was entranced by her. All I wanted to do was get closer to her but I knew that if I did that she would go away. I didn't want that. I needed to hear this. Everything happens for a reason. And by golly I'm so happy that I got the chance to see this.

And I know it's not right  
>And I guess I should try, to do what I should do<p>

But I could fall in love, fall in love with you  
>I could fall in love with you<p>

My thoughts stopped as she sang out loudly. I think my heart stopped too. All the air in the room was being sucked out and I couldn't breathe. I no longer had control of myself.

Siempre estoy sonando en ti  
>Besando mis labios, acariciando mi piel<br>Abrazandome con ansias locas  
>Imaginando que me amas<br>Como yo podia amar a ti

She seemed to be getting closer in my view of vision but I couldn't understand how. It didn't matter because now I could actually see her face up close. Tears were falling down her face as she lightly strummed the guitar. Her eyes were still closed as her words came out.

So I should keep this to myself  
>And never let you know<p>

I could fall in love with you  
>I could fall in love with you<p>

I could fall in love  
>I could fall in love with you<br>I could fall in love with you

By the end of her performance I was practically in tears. My heart felt so heavy that I didn't know what to do. There were only a few performances in my entire life that have ever rendered me speechless like this. I looked down at myself and realized I was standing. Immediately I realized that I was standing only a few feet away from the stage. Brown eyes finally opened. _Oh shit….._

Santana looked at me with confusion. It took her a while before she realized what was going on. She looked away from me quickly, trying to hide her face. I felt embarrassed. Warm heat filtered onto my cheeks as I quietly nodded to myself and walked up to her. She wouldn't look at me. To be honest I completely understand how she was feeling. She was in the middle of her own private little world, one where no one could touch her. I'll bet she feels a little bit violated.

"You were amazing." I whispered in complete awe.

The other glanced at me with suspicion but she didn't respond. After a few more seconds she slowly stood up from her seat and set the guitar down on the floor.

"I think you should tell Brittany." I spoke with a soft voice.

Immediately that got a reaction from the other girl. Her face launched itself before me. Her nose was practically an inch away from me. Those brown eyes that were filled with love were now replaced with anger. She scrunched up her nose and backed away from me.

"There is nothing to tell." She growled.

I shook my head and looked at her incredibly. "Are you kidding me? Nothing to tell? Santana you're still in LOVE with her!"

"Back off Rachel. You don't know anything!" the other girl retorted.

"I saw it for myself! When you were on stage….. gosh I've never seen anything like that! There was just soo much love! It was so powerful. I mean I'm probably not even explaining it right."

"Just stop! Alright! It…. Doesn't matter. None of this matters." She replied with a weak tone.

A small sigh escaped from my lips. This just doesn't make any sense. She's still in love with Brittany. Why doesn't she want to get back together with her? Brittany loves her. This doesn't make sense and quite frankly it's starting to piss me off. They belong together! Santana is just being stubborn.

"You are so stupid." I threw out with long sigh. "You don't see it don't you? Gosh I just want to slap you across your face until you get it! A love like yours doesn't come around but once in a lifetime. ONCE in a lifetime. And you're throwing it away! What is wrong with you? I know for fact that she was the BEST thing that's ever happened in your life. I know it. The whole world knows it!" I expressed with a bit of frustration.

Santana paused her movements. She looked at me as if she were about to tell me something. It was something big. I knew it because I had that gut feeling. I bit down on my lower lip as I waited for her to say something. She shook her head. "You don't know anything Berry." With that she packed up her things and left. I really wanted to hit something right now.

"Seriously?" I sighed as I stared after the girl. _What is this world coming to?_

**Thursday: 1:34pm **

My 5th period class had just ended when all the commotion started happening. At first I had no idea what was going on, I was just sort of following the crowd. Everyone was gathered in the hall watching something that was going down. Being small, I was able to pass through easily. Once I finally got to the front I stopped in place.

Finn and Puck were standing in the middle of the hall, facing each other. Large and angry scowls filled their faces as they circled around each other. Finn's overly large body was slumping forward as he tried to make a hit at the Mohawk boy. Puck easily dodged the hit.

"Just face it dude! She doesn't love you like she loves me!" Finn shouted out loud.

Puck began chuckling as he missed another sloppy hit from the larger boy. "You're kidding right? You actually believe that she's still in love with you? You must be even more deluded than I thought you were. SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

"Oh what, and she loves you? Please…. No one could ever love you. You will always be the bad boy that will never amount to anything. You have nothing…. You're going to be a Lima Loser for the rest of your life. Hell even Quinn thought so. She didn't even want you to be a part of her kids life!"

Puck's face contorted into a bitter scowl. His large hands shoved the other boy into a locker. Before anyone could do anything Finn grabbed Puck by his shirt and tossed him down to the ground. Fists slammed into his face. _Is anyone going to stop this? Where the hell are all the teacher? _

"GUYS STOP IT!" I shouted out loud.

Neither of them was listening. No one was listening to me. Everyone seemed enticed by the fight. I looked around helplessly. Finally I caught sight of Sue, she was quickly making her way through the crowd. In a matter of seconds she ended the fight. Blood was running down Finn's nose and onto his shirt. Puck's left eye was cut open, shirt ripped and torn.

Puck looked over at me with wide eyes. Finn was staring over at me with bitterness. All eyes ended up on me once people began to figure things out. Small whispers broke out through the hall. People started pointing at me then to the boys. I shook my head as disappointment filled me. With nothing else said I walked away from the scene.

**Monday: 4:46pm**

"I know that some of you hate me for all the pain I've caused and what I've done. Words cannot express how sorry I am, especially to you Kurt. You have every reason to hate me, and I don't blame you. I hate myself for hurting you like that." Blaine paused as tears filled his eyes. "I'm… sooo sorry Kurt. I am so sorry. I know you probably don't want to hear this but I still love you! I am so in love with you that it's killing me not to be with you. You told me once that no matter what happens we would always find a way to work things out. But…. That was a lie. You said you wouldn't leave me. But you did. And now…. I'm dying-

I eyed Kurt from my seat. He was sitting beside me with his eyes averted to the ground. Small tears were running down his face as he pretended not to care. I grabbed his hand from his lap and held it. His hand was shaky. It was only a matter of time before he lost it. Before I knew what was happening music began playing in a slow beat.

'_Don't leave me in all this pain_

_Don't leave me out in the rain_

_Come back and bring back my smile _

_Come and take these tears away'_

'_I need your arms to hold me now_

_The nights are so unkind_

_Bring back those nights when I held you beside me'_

_Unbreak my heart_

_Say you love me again_

'_Undo this hurt you caused_

_When you walked out the door_

_And walked out of my life '_

Finally he just couldn't take it anymore. Not even halfway through the song Kurt rose from his seat and collected his things. Without so much as a word he calmly left the room. Blaine stopped singing as soon as the door slammed shut. The boy stared at the door with huge brown eyes. It looked like he couldn't breathe. After a few more seconds he raced out of the door. Silence filled the room as everyone avoided looking at one another. Even Mr. Schue was speechless.

"You guys are so overdramatic." Nicky stated from her seat at the back of the risers.

"New girl, you best keep your mouth shut or Imma do it for you." Mercedes shot back.

**Thursday 9:07pm**

A big smile was plastered onto my face as I sat at my large desk. My laptop was opened to Facebook. For background music I put on a little Barbra Streisand to calm my nerves. I bit my lip and eyed my computer. Sucking in a big breath my fingers touched the keyboard.

Facebook Status: NYADA audition tomorrow! I can't believe this is it, the moment has finally come. I'm one step closer to my dream! Thanks to all who've supported me. Especially Kurt Hummel. Love you Kurt and Good luck on your audition tomorrow. I know you will be amazing! Pretty soon it will be NYC for us both!

Post. I sat back in my seat and stared happily at my screen. Thirty seconds later a new notification came in. Kurt Hummel likes your status. Another second later he commented on the post.

Kurt: Love you too Berry! And good luck! Tomorrow is the start of our brand new lives.

I laughed out loud and ran a hand through my hair. "The start of our new lives!" I stated with a gleeful tone. TOMORROW!

**Friday 2:25pm**

I couldn't breathe. All the air from my lungs had been sucked out. Tears blurred my line of vision. I can't see. Air. I need air. Why can't I breathe? My whole body is shaking uncontrollably. I can't stand anymore. Weak. Why do I feel so weak? A powerful and violent ache rips through my chest with excruciating pain. What just happened? Pain. Unbearable pain. Time is nonexistent. My legs give out. I think…. I'm dying. The lights on the stage dim down and I can barely make out a voice. A voice of reason. But I don't want that. There's an awful pain my gut. It hurts so much. My heart is breaking. My entire world is shattering.

Soft hands wrap around me. All I can do is cry and hold on for dear life. I blew it. My whole entire life is ruined. Done for. I never even got a real chance.

"Rachel, breathe!" the voice says.

A rush of cool air enters my system lighting my entire body on fire. I've worked so hard….. I worked so hard! I did everything right. And I messed it up.

"Everything is going to be okay Rachel." The voice whispers.

I shake my head. "No! I-it's n-not." I blew it. My heart drops down to the pit of my stomach. It hits hard. I can practically feel the cracking and shattering taking place within myself. No I don't want to be here.

Flash. I'm running down the hallway of the school. I can't tell what's happening. I don't know what I'm doing. Flash. Clothes are thrown all over my room. I'm shaking. The tears have not gone away. They won't stop. The pain is getting overwhelming. I grab two large bags from my closet. What am I doing? Clothes are being shoved into the bags. Flash. A note has been written and left on my desk. It's addressed to my fathers. What does it say?

Flash. I'm on the road. Numbness that's all I can feel. Through the tips of my fingers down to the tips of my toes I feel nothing. I still can't shake the coldness. Flash. I'm in the middle of a parking lot. The sun has gone down and the tears have started back up again. My phone has been ringing for the past few hours. I want it to go away. All of it. But it doesn't. Silence fills the car. My phone has finally died.

Breathe…..

Breathe…..

I wipe the tears off my face. Breathe….. Breathe…..

Flash. I'm on the road again. A new feeling has hit me. I don't know where I'm going but it feels right. I feel like I'm being drawn somewhere, like some invisible force is pulling me to where I need to go. Lights pass by me. I'm following this feeling. Flash. This can't be right. I shake my head and look around at the destination. This can't be right. No. I drive away from the place. I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere. Again I'm following the weird feeling. But somehow I end up getting the same result. This can't be right.

I sit in my car and stare out the window. Over an hour has gone by and I still haven't moved. Flash. I'm outside the door with my bags in hand. What the hell am I doing? An unnerving feeling settles into the pit of my stomach. I should leave. My body doesn't move. The door finally opens.

A mess of short blonde hair comes out. This can't be right. Hazel eyes stare at me with confusion. This can't be right but strangely enough, it feels exactly where I'm supposed to be at.

**Le plot thickens….. stay tuned peeps! LOTSSS more of Rachel and Quinn. **

**Songs: I could fall in love- Selena (Sung by Santana)**

**Unbreak my heart- Toni Braxton (Sung by Blaine)**


	15. Forgiveness is easy but

**Quinn Fabray**

'**Forgiveness is easy, trust however is a completely different story'**

_What the fuck? Is this really happening right now?_ I blinked and wiped at the edge of my eyes to make sure I was seeing this clearly._ No! There is no way she could be standing at my door at 3 in the morning. I must be dreaming right now. (She actually looks pretty real to me.) No! I'm dreaming. So I should just close the door and head back up to my room to sleep. (Why would you do that if you were sleeping?) Because there is no way in hell that Rachel Berry would be standing outside my door. There's just no way. So I've concluded that this must be a dream. Okay there is a simple solution to this problem. Pinch yourself. _

Immediately a painful force shot through my arm. _Shit… this isn't a dream. She's actually standing outside my door… with bags? Bags?_ In that moment I realized what was going on. A knot quickly formed in the back of my throat as I looked at Rachel. S_he doesn't really expect to stay here does she?_ Panic coursed through my veins. _What am I supposed to do? And… why is she here? Shit I haven't even said anything yet which probably makes me look like an idiot. Breathe! Breathe Quinn! But wait a minute she hasn't said anything either. _The dark haired girl continued looking down at the ground. Dark circles had formed underneath her sunken eyes. I could see the remnant of dried tears on her cheeks. Her pink lips were swollen, nose tinted with a bright red color. Her messy dark hair sprawled over her long black coat. Overall, she looked horrible. Something's wrong. I could sense it as I continued inspecting her.

I bit down on my lower lip. _Should I ask her what's wrong? (Why don't you invite her in first you idiot.) It's fucking cold outside!_ Without even thinking, I reached for her bags and nodded for her to come in. Rachel didn't move. She actually seemed really surprised. But why should she be? I eyed her expectantly until she finally got the hint to get inside. Her movements were slow and cautious. I closed the door behind her and led the way up to my room. _Shit… I haven't really thought this through. Where is she going to sleep? Omg…. In my bed?_

All my thoughts were complete fuzz as I placed her bags down on the ground. Rachel stood by my desk with her arms wrapped around herself. I'm going to totally die of a heart attack aren't I? At such a young age! I wonder what they will say about me?

"Would you mind shutting the door please?" I whispered in a low voice.

_Quinn Fabray was a nice girl. She loved music. She loved her friends. Had a fantastic job. Finally met a boy who she might have feelings for, one she could possibly fall in love with. She was a smart girl and had a bright future ahead. She got accepted into Yale. She was Valedictorian._ The door closed soundlessly.

"You can stay here in my room. The bathroom is down the hall, first door on your right." I stated in an awkward tone.

The other girl nodded as she walked to her bags. I edged away from her until my back hit my bookshelf. _I mean she needed the space anyway right?_ After a few minutes of searching through her bag she quietly disappeared out of the door. All the air in my lungs quickly expelled. I was gasping for air. Shit! Shit! Shit! _What are you doing Quinn? What? A girl can't freak out that her mortal enemy is here, in my house? In my room? WITH ME? (We aren't enemies anymore.) For fuck sake what do I say?_ My eyes searched around my room, eagerly trying to find something that would get me out of this mess. I curled my hand into a fist and bit the edge of my knuckle. _This is quite simple. Let her sleep in here and I can grab the couch downstairs. We don't have to deal with this tonight. Tomorrow will be another story._ At that moment the door slowly opened and Rachel entered my room wearing her sleep clothes. I cleared my throat and collected myself.

"You can sleep in my room. I'll take the couch downstairs. If you need anything…." I trailed off as I looked down at the ground.

_I'm such an idiot. I'm repeating myself._ With that I moved around her, putting a lot of space in between us. I was practically running for the door, but hopefully it didn't look that way. Once I was outside I could breathe again. I slowly made my way down the dark hall but paused once I reached the stairs. I looked back at my closed door. _What if she isn't okay? Should I have stayed with her? Would you have seriously slept in the same bed with Rachel Berry? …. Thought so. What the hell is she doing here? (She will tell you with time.) I wonder how long she's going to be here for?_

I grabbed a couple of blankets from the closet and made my way downstairs. _This is sooo awkward. (If you thought this was awkward just wait till tomorrow morning.) _I mentally winced at the thought. Small streaks of the early morning moon trickled through the window as I crawled onto the couch_. I totally forgot to get a pillow. Ehh oh well. There is no way in hell I'm going back up to my room._ I shifted my position on the couch as I tried to make myself comfortable. _I miss my bed_. _Damn you Rachel Berry._ A loud huff escaped from my lips as I stared up at the ceiling. _There is no way I'm going to be sleeping tonight._

**6 hours later…. **

"So she just showed up." Cooper sighed out.

"Yes. And I didn't know what I was supposed to do. It looked like she had been crying and she just looked really bad. I couldn't just leave her out there like that." I explained in a soft tone.

"And this is the same girl that beat you up." He stated with a knowing look. "I just don't feel very comfortable with her staying here after what she did to you."

"I understand that but I already explained what happened. I told you everything! It wasn't her fault!" I expressed with a frustrated sigh.

"That's where you're wrong girly. There were other ways that both of you could've worked it out. Neither of you needed to resort to violence to fix your problems. Violence doesn't solve anything. You both may have come to some sort of agreement about things, but nothing has been fixed. What you both did was childish, immature and irresponsible. You both could've gotten seriously hurt. This is just as much her fault as it is yours. Do you even know why she's run away from home?"

I bit my lip and shook my head. Cooper rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. He slumped over the black kitchen island counter and eyed me expectantly. He was upset and frustrated. I could see it. My uncle muttered something under his breath while he strummed his fingers across the counter.

"Bring her down here please. I'd like to have a talk with her." He stated with a firm tone.

With a nod of my head I quickly hurried upstairs. I slowed down immensely once I reached my door. My hand curled into a fist. _I wonder if she's still asleep? Hmmm…. To knock or not to knock? That is the question. But there really is no choice_. A small and insignificant knock reached my ears as my knuckle hit the door. _Maybe in the middle of the night she decided she didn't want to be here so she left! Maybe she's gone…._

The door opened. _Or maybe not_. Rachel stood in the doorway wearing black yoga pants and a loose fitting gray shirt. Her hair was thrown back into a lazy ponytail. An awkward smile hit my face as she carefully wrapped her arms around her waist. She looked wide awake.

"My uncle wants to have a little talk with you." I spoke, biting the edge of my lip.

"Okay." She nodded.

With the nod of approval I led the way back into the kitchen. Cooper was still in the exact same spot as I had left him in. When we entered the room his eyes landed on us. This is going to be interesting to say the least. My uncle gave us a weak smile before finally straightening up. He casually ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Rachel right?" he started off.

"Yes sir." Rachel answered in a gentle manner.

"I'd like to have a talk with you. Alone that is." Cooper eyed me expectantly.

_Really? And miss all the good stuff?_ I let out a small sigh and shrugged my shoulders. "I guess I'll go get ready for work then." I replied.

I took my leave and headed upstairs to my room. Little Duke emerged from his room and bounced into mine with a gracious smile. His hair looked out of control this morning which put a large smile on my face.

"Good morning Quinn! And how are you on this fantastic day?" he asked with bright eyes.

"Ehh, alright. I didn't sleep well last night." I replied with a groan.

The younger boy licked his lips and nodded with agreement. "I saw you sleeping on the couch earlier. Want to tell me why?" he asked.

"My, my you are quite the curious and observant little kid. Have you ever heard that curiosity killed the cat?"

Duke let out a soft chuckle before clambering up onto my bed. His legs didn't even reach the floor. _He is so cute and adorable. _"There's a significant difference Quinn. For starters I'm not a cat. Secondly I'm a sophisticated and highly motivated 8 year old who likes to satisfy my own personal interests. Which include but are not limited to, let's say finding you on the couch when you clearly have a bed."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Why can't you just be a regular kid? You should go do normal stuff….. like playing with Lego's or drawing crayon pictures or something. You know, act and talk your age."

"Quit evading my questions." Duke replied, completely unfazed.

"Fine! If you must know, we had a visitor last night. It was completely unexpected and I don't know why she's even here. And that's all I know." I explained.

"Do you know her?"

I grunted a little at the question. "You could say that…. We sort of went to high school together when I lived in Lima. She's that girl you met that one day. But it's kind of a long story and at the moment I don't have the time to tell it."

Duke let out a loud groan before falling back onto the bed. He drew a hand over his head in a dramatic way. I laughed as I spotted a big frown on his face. "I hate that you work. I think you should quit." He spoke with a childish manner.

And there it is. No matter how mature he is, there will always be that small part of him that acts his age. This is one of those moments. "I know you don't like it, but I have to."

"So again you're going to leave me." He responded in an exasperated tone.

"It's not forever." I replied.

"It feels like it."

"I'll be back tonight. And besides this will be the perfect opportunity for you to become acquainted with our new guest." I lightened the mood.

Immediately Duke's eyes widened with excitement. His body shot up from bed. "You're right!" In the matter of a few seconds he disappeared out of my room with the speed of lightening. A small laugh escaped my lips. Poor Rachel. She definitely won't know what hit….

I shook my head as I shut the door behind him. Without a moment's notice I blasted my iPod while I got ready for work. It was 10:23am. I had about an hour to get ready. Donnie and I are the one's working today. No Mandy or Jimmy. A small sigh escaped from my lips as I threw on my work shirt. I closed my eyes as music enveloped me. 'Unique In Its Madness' by of Verona played through the speakers. In no time my hips automatically began moving with the beat. My shoulders and arms swayed with the upbeat melody. I feel marvelous right now. If I could dance like this all day and never get tired I would. With the tips of my fingers I traced some invisible pattern through the air.

_Wow… I'm such a lonely loser. Look at me dancing alone in my room. I really have no life anymore. Hahaha I'm so pathetic. Well at least I'm happy. That's more than what others can say. _ Makeup time. My hips continued to sway as I danced my way over to my dresser. Mascara. Eyeliner. Lip gloss.

A few minutes later I stared at myself in the mirror. Hazel eyes scanned my face with precision. I pinched my lips together and ran a hand through my hair. Something was different today. There was this strange glow around me that I hadn't seen before. I squinted into the mirror to make sure I wasn't seeing things. But sure enough it was still there. _I actually look….. pretty._

"I am beautiful." I spoke with a soft tone.

I continued watching myself, waiting for something or someone to disagree. But nothing did. A blooming feeling in my chest started expanding, creating this magical feeling within me. "I am beautiful." I repeated once more. A smile broke out across my face, filling my cheeks with a light pink hue. _You are totally smiling right now. I see it! _An even bigger smile filled my face.

"Omg! I'm sooo freaking beautiful that I make it rain guuurrrl!" I giggled out in a goofy and playful high pitched tone. A round of laughter shook through my body, mixing in with the music.

Hair falls across my face as the song changes. 'It's not my fault, I'm happy' by Passion Pit comes on. I'm riled up. I rush to my stereo and turn up the volume. Now I'm dancing like a crazy person. Spinning. Wild hair. The biggest smile is on my face. Spin. Hands in the air. Hop. Feet moving. Adrenaline pumping. Hips swinging. No care in the world. I'm happy. I'm laughing. I'm singing. Spin and…

"SHIT!" Spills out from my lips as I freeze in motion.

Wide brown eyes are staring at me with shock and surprise. I could feel all the blood in my body rush to my face. Heat and embarrassment. My heart is pounding wildly. I think I could probably die now. I wouldn't mind that at all. Actually I would love to just dissipate into the air. Rachel quickly looks down at the ground, a light pink blush has appeared on her cheeks. I awkwardly turn to my stereo and turn off the music. Words cannot express how I'm feeling right now. I really don't want to look at her but I have to because she's standing by the door. _I wonder how much she saw? _

"I knocked but….." she trailed off.

She still wouldn't look at me. I don't understand why she's not looking at me. I'm the one that was portraying a role of girls gone wild. Well, minus the whole sex and nakedness. I bit my lower lip and cleared the back of my burning throat.

"How much of that did you see?" I asked in a low tone.

Rachel shook her head immediately. "Not long, I just got here."

I didn't know if she was telling the truth. But there really isn't anything I can do about it. The damage has been done. I pinched my lips together and scratched the back of my head. This is so awkward. I need to leave. Like now. I grab my keys off of my dresser and walk towards the door. The small brunette swiftly moves out of my way.

_This is ridiculous. She shouldn't even be here. A girl can't even have a good time in her own room without a wild Rachel Berry appearing out of nowhere. Gosh that is so embarrassing. And my DANCING! I must've looked like some ditz who's gone off her medication for the first time. But really why the hell is she here? Why did she have to come here? Now that is odd. I wonder what's happened. Out of the entire world she decides to come here. To my place. Why would she come here? It doesn't make sense does it? Nothing is adding up. Surely her life isn't that bad or horrible. _I scoffed as I make my way down the stairs. _You're kidding right? Rachel Berry has the perfect life. Which is why…. I'm so totally confused. _Fresh air hits me as I make my way to my car. _Another curve ball. And here I thought life was just getting simple. _

**2:23am**

"Whatever! You and I both know that's not what happened." I giggled into the phone.

"I swear it did! You just have a really bad memory. It must be those years of cheerleading that's come back to haunt you." Jimmy shot back through the phone.

I scoffed at his remark. "Just for that I'm totally hanging up on you."

"Nooooo! Okay I'm sorry!"

I shook my head as I opened my car door. "Well listen I just got home and I'm super tired. There was like a billion people at work today. So tomorrow we will finish having this conversation."

"Fine. Anyways sleep well. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I hung up the phone with a big smile on my face.

That boy. Geesh, he's driving me crazy and I like it. He really makes me laugh. He makes me feel good. I like feeling good. I slowly trudged my way up the driveway. The moon was shining tonight. Like really bright. A cool breeze washed through my hair as I flung open the front door. I was met with darkness as I shut the door. With a loud sigh I kicked off my shoes and threw my keys on top of the table by the door. _All I really want to do right now is sleep! Hmmmmm that sounds good. I wouldn't mind sleeping for a million years. That sounds pretty amazing right now. Oooooo wait. Shit. I totally forgot to get extra clothes from my room. Shit. Do you think Rachel's asleep right now? Of course she is. It's late. Maybe I could just sneak in and grab what I need. It couldn't hurt right? No harm no foul. _

Being blind to the darkness, I made my way up the stair and quietly stood outside my room. To my surprise the door was already open. _I guess Cooper kicked her out. Wow…. He's really protective isn't he? I never thought that he would actually not let Rachel stay here. I guess I was really wrong. If she's not here then where would she be?_ I flipped on the light switch and glanced around my room. A low groan escaped from my throat as I spotted Rachel's bags on the floor. _Scratch that idea…. Where the hell is she?_ I shrugged my shoulders and began grabbing some extra clothes. Halfway through collecting my things something caught my attention. More like a noise to be exact. At first I thought nothing of it but after hearing it again I knew I wasn't just hearing things.

I licked my lips and eyed the hallway with suspicion. Without a moment's notice I made my way out of my room and into the dark hallway. The noise seemed to be coming from one of the rooms. Following the noise, it became clear that the noise sounded like sobs. _Sob? Who would be crying? Oooooooo…_ Small pieces clicked together in my head. It must be Rachel. The noise led me to the bathroom. From behind the door I could hear crying. _Are we really going to do this? I could just go to bed and she'd never even know I was here. I'm freaking tired…. I don't want to put up with her. _A sigh flew from my lips as I checked the doorknob. The door was unlocked. _Well, shit. _

With ease I pushed open the door. There, sitting on the toilet, was a crying Rachel Berry. Her whole entire body was hunched over, her face buried deeply in her hands. From what I could see her face was a bright pink color, especially her nose. She had been at this for a while now. I slowly made my way into the bathroom. She didn't notice me until I stood by the sink. Once she saw me she started wiping all the tears from her face in a quick haste. _Damn she's a wreck! Not just a little but something is off with her. Hmmm maybe her current boyfriend broke up with her or something. Oh gosh, you don't think she got back with Finn and then he dumped her AGAIN do you? That would be harsh…. _At this particular moment I'm not quite sure what to say. So I don't say anything. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I'm not really good at this sort of thing, that's why I've never done this. EVER. A few minutes tick by and I'm still standing there like a dumbass. An idea pops into my head. Granted it's not really a smart idea but hell it's something. I quickly leave the bathroom. Seconds later I return.

Rachel stares at me with this look that I can't place. But it's not a bad look nor is it a good look. She has no idea what's going on in my head or what I plan to do. I don't know what I'm doing either but I trust this feeling. I approach her cautiously. Her eyes are on me like a hawk. Once I'm standing in front of her I reveal to her a small red cloth in my hand. Confusion flashes through her teary eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I stated with a firm tone.

She doesn't believe me. I can see it in her eyes. But that's okay, we just have to go slow. Really, really, slow. One of my knees hits the floor, then the other one. In no time I'm kneeling right in front of her. Face to face. I lean forward on my knees. My stomach is in knots right now. My hands are shaky. With the small red cloth in hand I slowly brush it across Rachel's jaw line. The diva's brows narrow. Suspicion is growing in her eyes. I avoid looking at her directly and focus on what I'm doing. The soft red cloth travels up her tan smooth cheeks, wiping the tears away. I make sure that my hand doesn't physically touch her, just the cloth.

I glance up at Rachel. Her eyes are still on me with a lot of emotions going though her. She's a little scared and extremely uncomfortable. From the way she's gripping that piece of tissue in her hand I'd say she's probably freaking out. I would be too if I were her. In fact, I'm extremely surprised she's letting me do this… well, whatever it is that I'm doing. _This is so freaking confusing. _Right now the diva is looking at me like I'm some sort of creature from the black lagoon. I'm starting to feel like it because she is practically staring holes into me. It's unnerving.

After a while Rachel slowly began to relax. I guess she figured I wasn't going to do anything harmful. With time she finally tore her heavy gaze away from me and down to her lap. Her pink tinted face looked really swollen. With some sleep it would go away. She would be fine. The soft cloth swept across her other cheek. Then I began to feel a little nervous as I brought the towel under her left eye. Automatically she closed her eyes as I carefully wiped the wetness away. Her warm breath was hitting my face. It felt a little nice. But only a little because then it would be weird. With a slow breath I did the same exact thing to her other eye. When I felt like I had successfully gotten all the moisture from her face I quickly stood up and went to the sink to rinse off the towel.

The sound of running water easily broke the weird tension and I could finally relax. As I turned off the faucet I could feel Rachel's eyes on me once again. It's amazing how she can make me feel like an alien being observed at some research facility. My eyes focus on the sink and nothing else. I don't think I have it in me to look at her.

"I blew my NYADA audition." She says in a low and fragile voice.

At this I tear my eyes away from the sink and glance at the other girl. Her eyes were still on me. A knot began forming in the back of my throat as I watched her. "You probably think I'm pathetic right? Here you've found me, in yet another bathroom, crying. "

I shook my head and averted my eyes back down to the sink. My mind was still trying to process what she had just said. A million thoughts were rushing through my head. Somehow everything seemed to make sense.

"I don't think you're pathetic Rachel." My voice comes out raspy. "Honestly if I were in your shoes I wouldn't even know what to do. I know that this was important to you. It was the one thing you had when all else failed. It's everything to you."

More tears fell from the diva's face. I blew out a long sigh and finally faced her. She's crying again. "Why are you doing this? Are you getting some sort of sick pleasu-

"No." I interrupted. "I don't get any kind of pleasure seeing you like this. I don't even know how I could…. This isn't something to laugh or mock about. And as of right now, I have no fucking idea what I'm doing."

Were both staring at each other. She's getting angry and she's making me frustrated. I'm just trying to help her but she's making it difficult. I like it better when we weren't talking.

"I'm sorry if I've upset you." I apologized with an exhausted tone.

Rachel peeled her eyes away from me. At that moment I took the opportunity to wring out the cloth and return back to the girl. Once again I kneeled down in front of her. A tint of red splashed across Rachel's face. She shook her head as she scooted all the way back on the toilet. "No you don't have to do this." she quickly responded.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the back of her knees, pulling her towards me. With a steady hand, the warm wet cloth touched her face. An inaudible sigh flew from her lips. The sound puts me at ease for some reason. "Why did you even let me in last night?" she asked in a soft whisper.

A small smile slips past my face. I pulled away from her and rested on my laurels. With a shrug of my shoulders I looked away from her. "I don't know. I mean I was basically half asleep which means I could barely tell what reality was. I actually thought I was dreaming when I opened the door. Like I was in some sort of nightmare." A chuckle escaped from my throat. "I was expecting Freddy and Jason to pop out along with you."

Rachel's big brown eyes widened at my remark. Her face froze into an unreadable expression. _Shit. I must've said something wrong. Maybe it's too early for joking… Damn Quinn. Just keep to the basics. We still don't know each other well enough to do this. _The diva's brow arched into a questionable look. _She's totally going to bite my head off soon…._ Rachel bit her lower lip as if she was processing what was going on. After a while a small smirk greeted her face.

"Freddy and Jason huh?" she remarked with a knowing tone.

I laughed lightly as I returned my attention back to the brunette. "In my head it made much more sense. I mean come on! You practically showed up in the middle of the night! That's usually around the time Freddy comes out to play. And as for Jason, well, we all know that dude has no friends. He kinda just tagged along just for the hell of it."

Rachel shook her head as she placed a hand over her eyes. I could definitely see a smile on that face of hers. It made something within me feel good about it. "I think that would seriously be one badass team if you ask me." She replied in a playful manner.

I looked at her with a 'fake' shocked expression. "You're kidding right? You teaming up with those dudes would be the scariest thing the world has ever seen. Especially, if the three of you showed up at my door. Surely that would've scared the living shit out of me!"

She's laughing. The mood in the room has changed and I'm grateful for that. I smile at her as she pushes a few strands of hair from her face. I bite the edge of my lip. Rachel's laughter is slowly dying. More thoughts rush to my head and I can't decipher any of them. None of them were clear.

"What happened?" I asked in a soft tone.

The diva stopped laughing and glanced down at her lap. Her fingers were restlessly playing with the tissue in her hand. I waited patiently for her to gather herself. When she was ready she looked at me with these big expressive brown eyes and a sad smile. It was a smile that revealed she had a broken heart. Sadness flooded into me through that look she was giving me. "I choked. On stage. I choked. I completely forgot all the lyrics in that moment. I was completely blank. Frozen. My throat….. was so dry. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. I tried to make something come out but nothing did. It's like trying to scream at the top of your lungs but nothing but air comes out. Then within a blink of a second my moment was gone. All my dreams…. Just flushed down the toilet. My entire life had gone up in flames. And I was helpless to it all. Carmen wouldn't even give me a second chance to redeem myself. Then after that…. Everything is like this one big flash sequence. I left home. I didn't runaway if that's what you're thinking. I just needed to get away. I needed to breathe and I couldn't do that in Lima. Eventually I was led here."

"But why would you come here? It…. Doesn't really make sense. Why- why would you come here?" I asked as confusion hit me.

Rachel shook her head. "I don't know. I really don't know."

I stared at the girl, completely in shock by her story. My whole entire body went rigid as my mind tried to process what she just said. Anger. I could feel anger. This angered me. It bothered me a lot. I could feel my heart racing. Heat was enveloping me. _Poor girl. She didn't deserve that. Not one bit. That fucking bitch Carmen. Ooooooo noo! She has NO idea what Rachel has been through….. fucking shit. This is fucking bullshit. This isn't right at all. This isn't right! Rachel's supposed to be a Broadway actress. That's all there is to it. _I took a calming breath to ease my thoughts. "I'm sorry Rachel. That shouldn't have happened to you."

She doesn't respond instead she just looks at me. Our eyes meet. A weird feeling comes over me. I'm not sure what it is, but almost immediately all the thoughts in my head stop. The anger that was quickly building up dissipates into thin air. Strange….. This is strange. Through our gaze I can see all her thoughts coming to a complete stop. Blank minds. Her eyes seem to be searching for something in me. _What is she looking at? What does she expect to find? _In that moment I could feel something start to form. Some strange and invisible thing was taking place. My heart started to pick up. The back of my hands started tingling. Every nerve in my body felt like it was starting to catch fire. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Shallow breathing. A smoldering feeling slithered down to the pit of my stomach.

These feelings were getting too intense that I had to break the contact. Once I did it felt like I was back in the real world. Heat rushed to my face as I looked anywhere but at the other girl. I cleared the back of my throat as I slowly stood on my feet.

"It's getting pretty late. We should get some rest." I spoke with a heavy tone. 

Rachel nodded in agreement. Not really knowing what else to say, I slowly made my way to the door. A wave of relief rushed through me as the door came closer.

"Quinn" Rachel called out in a soft tone.

I paused once I reached the door. I didn't look back at her for fear I would look like Bob the tomato. Instead I just waited patiently for her to finish whatever she was about to say.

"Thanks…. For everything."

_Damn! _My face feels like a volcano now. I didn't respond. I mean what the hell am I supposed to say to that? No problem? That would just make me seem like a cocky bitch. I don't have a clue as to what to say…. So I don't. Without so much as a word I leave the room. My heart was hammering like a beating drum. Everything in me was overheating. Grabbing the extra clothes from my room I practically run downstairs to safety. I was panting. Confused. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

**Love it or hate it? More R & Q time **


	16. Coming Back

_Rachel Berry_

'_**Patience is the key to all'**_

The next morning large streaks of sunlight broke out through the cracks of large dark curtains. Heavy eyelids slowly opened and focused up at the ceiling. There was a sharp and painful pounding in my head. _I've got the biggest headache in the world! What the hell did I do last night? Did something happ- Oh _Realization popped into my head as flashes from last night trickled in. _Did last night really happen or am I just getting fucked in the head?_ I gazed up at the ceiling, feeling the deep edge crust in my eyes. _There is no way I could ever make it up in my head. Last night happened. IT HAPPENED. Quinn Fucking Fabray… What the hell did you do to me? I still can't believe it… I'm a little convinced that I dreamed up all of this. But then again, why would I dream about her? _

_I wouldn't_

_Would I?_

_Last night was the first time that she was ever nice to me. She was actually nice! But why? Is she still fucking with me? She couldn't have changed this much since the last time I saw her. But she was nice and quite sweet. She actually stayed with me and listened to everything last night. She didn't laugh, she didn't mock or torment me. She just listened. She-she took care of me. _

_Oh, what the hell am I talking about? This is Quinn Fabray were talking about here! She doesn't take care of people, and she sure as hell isn't nice to them. _

_Except for the fact that she HAS changed quite a lot. _

_Are we friends now?_

_Oh, for fuck's sake Rachel PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! I don't understand what exactly happened last night but…. _

_She touched me. _

Immediately a wave of heat exploded through my body. I shook my head and quickly pushed my thoughts aside. _She didn't touch me. She just wiped away a few tears. There was no physical touching. AT ALL! Besides, she didn't need to do that. I told her she didn't but she insisted... _I slowly started shifting around in the bed. _Yeah, but she did. And you totally liked it._ An internal gasp rang through my body. _DID NOT! I DID NOT LIKE THAT! _ My eyes darted to the clock on the bedside table. 9:02 am. _She was so gentle though…. I would have loved to have felt her hands running over me. _Out of the corner of my eye a figure shifted. Immediately I spotted a pair of small green eyes staring at me from the corner of the bed. A small shriek escaped from the back of my throat as I quickly sat up in bed.

"Duke? What are you doing in here?" I asked, completely shocked and surprised by his early morning presence.

"What were you just thinking about?" the curly haired boy asked.

My jaw fell open as an intense heat flooded my cheeks. _Don't say Quinn…_ "Nothing." I lied, hoping it didn't sound like one.

Duke smirked before lifting one of his eyebrows in a very Fabray manner. "Really?" he asked skeptically. "I thought due to all the time we spent together yesterday, that maybe you would find me as a confidant."

_What did I expect? Of course he knew I was lying. Smart little boy. _"Really it's nothing." I replied confidently this time.

The younger boy eyed me for a few seconds, studying me with a close eye. It's a little unnerving how observant the boy is but I Rachel Berry am an amazing actress. _I can fool anybody. _After a while a large smile worked its way onto his face. He suddenly shifted his position on the bed, stretching his arms high in the air. "Did you know that you hum a little when you sleep?" He asked with a fascinated tone.

I narrowed my eyes at him and slowly pulled myself up into a sitting position. "You're lying! I do not hum." I replied with an appalled tone.

The younger boy threw me a pointed look before crawling further up the bed until he was sitting right next to me. "I'm sorry to have to tell you Rachel, but you do. I find it quite intriguing. It sounds like a soft melody that has this wheezy tone to it. It actually reminds me of a cute little mouse taking a nap during a heated afternoon. But anyways, I'd much rather prefer your humming than to Quinn's snoring. She'll deny it of course, but she does, extremely loudly I might add. "

A ripple of laughter ricocheted through Quinn's room. _He can't be serious._ Just the thought of picturing Quinn snore made it seem highly unrealistic. She's Quinn Fabray. _She's perfect…._

"Well then thank you for telling me. However, you still haven't addressed the issue currently at hand. Why are you in here watching me sleep? You know it's kind of creepy and in some cultures people believe that to be rude."

Duke smiled widely before rolling his eyes. "To put it lamely, I was extremely bored. My father is out running errands and Quinn is still asleep. Which is odd because Quinn never sleeps after 8 am. I'll have to get to the bottom of that sooner or later. So, since you were in here I thought that I would get acquainted with your sleeping habits and make a few observations comparing the differences between how you and Quinn sleep."

My brows lifted as I stared at the boy before me, really taking him in. His big green expressive eyes were bright and full of this indescribable happiness. He radiated this great kind of energy that was pure genius. And in a way I couldn't help but recognize that there was something about him that I could relate to. Sure, he's just a kid, but there's no denying that I was exactly like him at his age. The only difference between us now is that I've experienced the harsh and true reality of this world. Despite all the hard work I put into making my dream come true, it was worth nothing. Nothing at all. _Will he end up like me too?_ A small heavy plate weighed down against my chest. That wouldn't be a tragedy, that's heartbreak. I tore my eyes away from the younger boy and casted them down to my legs. _What a way to start off the morning…_

"Are you ever going to get up anytime soon?"Duke broke the small silence.

I met his eyes and at that moment I couldn't help the rather large smile that graced my face. _No, he's not going to end up like me. He's way too smart for that…. _"Come on, let's head downstairs." I replied with a gentle tone.

We made our way down the stairs, Duke taking the lead. As we finally reached the last step my eyes randomly wandered across to the large open living room. A light burning rang through my chest as memories from last night flickered through my head. My attention was solely focused on zooming into the living room with my x-ray vision. Blindly, I accidently ran into the smaller body in front of me. Both Duke and I hovered near the entrance of the living room, taking in the scene. What first caught my attention was the messy blonde hair displayed all over the coffee table. _Is that Quinn? _At that moment the blonde haired figure shifted. _Yep, that's her alright. _A few pieces from her hair fell away from her face, revealing the sleeping ex cheerleader. Her face looked calm and quite utterly breathe taking. _But of course, when does she ever look anything but amazing._ An inch away from her face was her laptop already opened with a dark screen. Papers were scattered everywhere around her. It looked like she had a long night. From my spot by the door I could see her shoulders rising up and down in a slow movement. By the way she was positioned she looked extremely uncomfortable. How she had managed to sleep in that position is beyond me.

And then…..

"CAHHHHHHGHhhhhhcahgh"

My eyes widened with shock. _What the fuck was that? Did she- did she just snore? She just fucking snored! HOLY SHIT! Quinn Fabray just snored! She actually SNORES…. _All the thoughts in my head began reeling with this newfound information. Quinn Fabray snores. It feels so surreal in this moment. This girl is basically at the top of this imaginary pedestal. Practically no one can touch her. No one! She's practically this robot cyborg creature that's perfect. That's how I've always seen her. Except today she's one step down from that pedestal. One step closer to being human.

"She looks dead." Duke whispered in a low tone. "She even sounds like it too. I bet she would be an amazing extra for The Walking Dead. With that snoring of hers she'd make one scary freaking zombie."

An involuntary laugh rumbled through my throat. _She looks wonderful. Her snoring on the other hand…. completely different story. _"She must've been working late." I replied .

Duke furrowed his brows before shifting his gaze over to me. "On what? Quinn always does her homework after school. She doesn't like to waste any time. So I'm quite curious as to what exactly she's working on."

I shook my head. "I have no idea. Maybe it's something for her job?" I suggested.

The curly haired boy shrugged his shoulders just as the front door swung open with a loud bang. Mr. Cooper walked in with a large brown bag full of groceries. His large green eyes landed on me, a light smile tugging at his rugged face. "Good morning guys did you sleep well?" he asked.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Quinn's frame start to move. "I slept very well last night. And how about yourself?" I asked.

Mr. Cooper walked into the kitchen to set down the bags. "Oh, I slept pretty amazing last night. I had a dream about being inside the Game Of Thrones. I totally had a dragon and everything. It was super awesome." The man called out from the other room.

More movement resonated through the living room. My eyes darted to the mess of blonde hair. Then a low growling noise emerged from the ex cheerleader. "Oh no, she's been awakened." Duke whispered.

Cooper rejoined us at the entrance of the living room, his eyes landing on the blonde's sleeping form. "I'm going to go get the other bags…" Cooper trailed off as he quickly rushed out of the front door. Duke quickly grabbed my hand and started tugging me to the kitchen with him.

"What's going on?" I asked a little confused.

"No time, we've gotta move!" Duke stated in a serious tone.

"Am I missing something here?" I tried once more.

But it was already too late. At that moment the blonde's head lifted up from the table in an instant. Her hazel eyes darted over to us with a frustrated look in her eyes. Dark bags dug into her eyes. One of her cheeks contained a deep red circular pattern from where she had slept on the coffee table. Quinn eyed us dangerously. A small shiver traveled through me as her eyes landed on me. I bit down on my lower lip as those eyes bore into me. That dangerous look in her eyes seemed to shift into something else. A look she had never given me before. Without even knowing why, my heart started speeding up. It's something about the way she's looking at me…. That look. It's almost primal. A small heat began to filter onto my cheeks. _Goodness is she always so good looking? Ohh, why is she looking at me like that? _ An urge began to take over me, one that wanted to walk over to her and… More heat developed in my already overheating body at my unfinished thought. _Shit shit shit! _Once these feelings became too overwhelming I tore my gaze away from her and settled for looking down at Duke. _Shit where was Duke? Little traitor left me! Alone! With QUINN._

There was a shift from the couch and before I knew it Quinn was right in front of me. I automatically fixed my eyes up to her. Shock radiated through me at how close she was. I could feel her warm breath hit my face. My legs started to tremble as her eyes looked down at my lips. _This is a dream. A fucking intense sex dream about her. That's all. There's no way she….. holy shit she's leaning in closer. Is she going to- _

Instinctively I licked my lips and held my breath. Her face just barely an inch away from me. Those hazel eyes looked up into my eyes and I was soon swallowed up in the sea of Quinn Fabray. My heart squeezed with anticipation.

Suddenly she pulled back, her features morphing into shock and realization. Immediately the other girl backed away and looked down at the ground, a red tinge brushing across her cheeks. "Good morning Rachel." She quickly rasped out in an airy tone that made the back of my knees tingle. No words or thoughts could be formed as I watched her quickly disappear up the stairs. I followed her every movement until I could no longer see her. Once she was out of sight air seemed to rush to me in waves. I placed a hand over my beating heart and drew a long breath.

_What the hell just happened? _

The moment ended all too soon when Duke rushed back into the room and practically dragged me into the kitchen. Cooper was already in there unloading all of the groceries. "Do you need any help?" I asked.

Cooper glanced up from the pantry, a packet of sauce mix tucked in between his lips. He shook his dark hair and deposited the arm load of cans into the pantry. Duke clambered up onto the bar seat and patted the seat next to him. I rolled my eyes and made my way over to him before sitting down. _Traitor…_

"Did you talk with your fathers yesterday?" Cooper asked once he got rid of the packet in his mouth.

I nodded my head. "Yes, I called them yesterday to tell them where I was. They were really freaked out and worried about me. Not that I blame them. If I were them I'd probably freak out too."

"How did they take the news?"

"I told them everything that happened from start to finish. They were both really supportive about the entire thing. I just feel really bad about the way I handled it. I should've at least thought about what I was doing. They were really really worried about me and I shouldn't have put them in that kind of position. Not to mention what I've put on you and Quinn…"

"No, don't go there." Cooper interrupted. "Despite the situation that's happened in the past and what's happening now, I'm glad that you came here. It's not safe for a girl like you to be out and about like that. You are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you want."

A warm and gentle smile filled the older man's face. "Thank you Cooper. I really do appreciate all that you have done for me. But I should tell you that I won't be staying much longer. After talking it out with my parents I've come to realize that I really need to be around people who support me. And I think I'm finally ready to go home. I'm ready to face the music."

"You're a very smart girl Rachel, and I have no doubt in my mind that you're going to bounce back from this. This is going to make you stronger-"

At that moment a flash of blonde hair entered the kitchen. Immediately my shoulders tensed as the ex cheerleader trudged her way to the fridge. My eyes moved with the mass of blonde._ She has finally joined us… I wonder what's going through her head now. Does she feel weird? I feel weird. What was that in there? Is she on something? That would make sense, she is in therapy now. It must be her meds or something. Psh, to even think that she was about to… NO! don't even think it. It's ridiculous. You know what, it never happened. I think maybe I just made all this up in my head. _

_Or maybe she is on meds. _

Suddenly all eyes were on me, including the pair of hazel eyes that were buried in the fridge. _Oh shit, did I just say all that out loud? No, it doesn't look like it but… _Quinn's eyes continued looking at me with a lifted brow. _Why is she looking at like that? Actually why is everyone staring at me in general? Did I do something? Is there something on my face? Did she catch me staring at her? _Then Quinn's face shifted into a cocky smirk. I could feel my face heat up like summer.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked with a hesitant tone, peeling my eyes away from the smirking Quinn.

Cooper laughed before emptying his hands of a box of macaroni. "Don't worry about it, it wasn't anything important."

My face grew even hotter. _Shit, he was still talking to me. Gosh, that is sooo embarrassing. Why wasn't I listening? Oh- right. Quinn Fabray. _

"Cooper I have a favor to ask." Quinn's raspy voice finally spoke up after a while.

"What's up?" he asked with a large smile.

"So… I know this is going to sound a little sketchy with the lack of details and last minute planning but I really need to take a trip out of town today."

Cooper lifted his brow and eyed Quinn with a curious gaze. He licked his lips and drummed his fingers against the counter. "Hmmm." He hummed. "Where to?"

"Charleston." The blonde replied immediately.

Her uncle's brow lifted and his jaw fell open a bit. "As in West Virginia Charleston?" he asked.

Quinn nodded her head. "Look, I get that it sounds weird and it's super spontaneous. But there's something really important that I need to take care of and I can't really give you all the details right now. But I promise that I will text you when I get the chance and I will tell you everything once I get back."

I was confused. _Why the hell is she going to Charleston? What's there? Is she leaving to avoid me? Fuck- when she leaves, she leaves doesn't she? Jesus, I thought we got past this already! If she was trying to avoid me then she shouldn't have to travel all the way out to fucking Charleston. I can take the fucking hint…._

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Cooper asked worry filling his eyes.

Quinn quickly shook her head. "No, it's not anything to worry about. I just need to do this."

"I'm afraid I don't understand…." Cooper trailed off.

The blonde threw her arms around the taller man and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "You're just going to have to trust me on this Coop."

Cooper looked down at the blonde, with confusion. "I really don't like the idea of you going out there all by yourself…"

"I'll go with her!" Duke quickly jumped in.

"Actually, Rachel will be joining me."

At that moment hazel eyes landed on me. _Wait, what? _I opened my mouth to say something but found that I was completely speechless and utterly confused. _What is she talking about? What the hell is happening? _

"How long are you guys going to be there for?" Cooper asked.

Quinn unhooked herself from Cooper's waist and looked over at me. "We're going to make a day trip. So we should be back later on tonight."

"I really don't like this." The older man stated.

"Me neither!" Duke threw in.

"I know but I promise to tell you everything as soon as I get back. I promise!" And then Quinn nodded her head before walking towards me. "You should go get ready."

Words finally popped into my head, "B-but Quinn-"

"No talking just go get ready, we need to leave in…." she looked down at her cell phone. "10 minutes."

_Say what?_

* * *

><p>"Why are we going to Charleston?" I asked once the car was finally on the highway.<p>

Hazel eyes stared out into the road, mindlessly focusing ahead. She hasn't said a word to me since we left her house. The undeniable tension that filled the car was racking up every nerve I had and it was making me restless. It was unnerving and unbearable. I still don't understand what it is that's between us that can cause such a strong presence. It's suffocating. And that's why I needed her to say something. ANYTHING!

Back when she was still at McKinley I was used to the usual old tension that was between us. But now these days, this is a different kind of tension. And I don't even know how to describe it. I have to say that whatever this is, this new kind of tension, it's a lot scarier than the first.

It's powerful, strong, and somewhat electrifying.

_What am I even saying? Maybe I should be the one on meds. Do you think Quinn would let me borrow some? _

Silence filled the car except for the occasional car that rushed by us. 30 minutes had passed and still I couldn't get anything from her. My mind was racing. _Is this considered kidnapping? Can you accidently be coerced into kidnapping? What would I say to the police? Yeah, I let Quinn Fabray take me to some random state… No, I didn't even bother to say no…. She said it was important… It was only going to be a day trip…_

Suddenly Quinn's arm reached out and opened the glove box. I watched as her hand grew a set of eyes and easily moved about the junk. When her hand found what it was looking for she closed the box. Before I could process anything an IPod was being stuffed into my hands.

"Choose a song Rachel. It's going to be a long ride." Quinn finally spoke.

* * *

><p>5 hours later we arrived in the parking lot of what appeared to be a high school. <em>What the hell are we doing here? <em>"Quinn- What are we doing here?" I asked with confusion.

The blonde threw the car in park and turned off the car. A bright smile lit her face as she side eyed me. Judging by my reaction she was getting exactly what she wanted. An eerie feeling came over me. Then her face twisted into that smirk thing she does. _Oh gosh, what has she done? _

"Quinn?" I asked once more.

"Come on Berry! Let's go!" Quinn responded with a sly smile.

And just like that she quickly hopped out of the car. _What the fuck? _ Okay, enough was enough. I ripped open the car door and clambered out of the car. Once I was out I slammed the car door shut and stormed towards Quinn. The blonde was standing by the front of her car watching me as I made my big approach.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING QUINN FABRAY?" I shouted with anger. "First, you drag me out of the state, WITHOUT even the decency of ASKING me. Then you completely avoid talking to me ALL DAY! YOU haven't even said a word to me other than to put on whatever music I like. AND THAT WAS LIKE 20 HOURS AGO…Seriously are you like on meds or something? Have you finally lost your fucking mind already? Because I swear-

"Rachel, shut up. And just follow." Quinn stated in a firm tone.

With that she turned her back to me and headed up the steps to the school. A large growl rumbled in my throat as I chased after her. _Who the hell does she think she is? I'm going to cut this bitch down…_ Quinn strode up to a table at the entrance of the door. A boy gave her a clipboard and she quickly signed something. Then she walked right through the door. _Seriously what the hell?_

_I should tackle her again. Maybe that would make her ass stop._ Then Quinn turned to the right of the hallway and entered through some double doors and disappeared. I rushed in after her and was about to take her down when the entire room was dunked in darkness.

"What the fuck?" I uttered out.

Then out of nowhere a hand reached out and grabbed my arm in a gentle manner. It tugged me around in the darkness until something hit the back of my legs. "Sit down." A voice whispered in my ear. It was Quinn. But what-

Suddenly the room lit up. Immediately I could tell we were in an auditorium. My mouth fell open as I looked over at Quinn. She was already tucked into one of the seats, her feet resting on top of the seat before her. I still didn't understand.

And then Carmen Tibideaux entered the room.

"You might want to take a seat now Rach." Quinn replied with a dark smirk.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I still don't get it." I stated in a monotone voice.<p>

My hands were gripping onto my seat, nails digging into the armrest. All of a sudden my stomach was flipping around with a nervous energy. Every part of my body was shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't breathe. Quinn placed a hand on mine and leaned over in her seat. Her warm breath pressed against my ear in a sensual way that accidently sent shivers down my spine. "You go on at 8. If I were you, I'd be remembering how to sing." Came the teasing voice.

* * *

><p>I kept checking the time. The minutes quickly ticked by as student after student walked off the stage. My heart was racing and I couldn't keep still anymore. That's why I left the auditorium and waited in the lobby. Quinn was standing up against the wall, her eyes heavily trained on me. "How, could you do this to me?" I asked tossing her a glare.<p>

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked completely taken by surprise.

"You-You can't just do that! You can't- What the hell did you do? How did you even accomplish this? And- FUCK!" I growled out at her. " I haven't had the proper time to prepare and I-"

I was freaking the fuck out. I ran my hands down my face as I continued pacing around the lobby. _Okay don't panic, just breathe. Breathe. I can do this. I can do THIS! I'm RACHEL BERRY! It's redemption time. _

"Rachel Berry, you're next!" a girl called out from the door to the lobby.

The girl quickly disappeared as I stared after her in shock. I was completely frozen. _NO…. _

"Hey!"Quinn called out as she darted towards me in a rush. Our eyes met. I was immersed in her eyes once more which emptied all the thoughts in my head. A burning feeling started consuming my body. "Show that bitch who Rachel Berry is." And then she wrapped her arms around me. All my senses intensified as a sudden aroma of cinnamon and vanilla filled me. And then before I could even blink she was gone.

* * *

><p>Flash. A bright light is being shown on my face. Darkness surrounds the entire audience. My heart is jamming out of my chest. It's hard to breathe. Any minute my legs could give out. I'm shaking. I gaze out into the audience and spot the mass of blonde hair. <em>Damn you Quinn Fabray!<em>

"Rachel Berry, we meet again." Carmen spoke in a mysterious tone.

I nodded my head.

"I usually don't do this Ms. Berry. I think that it's completely unfair to the other students that have already auditioned and tried out. In fact I almost didn't even consider letting you audition again. But, as fate would have it, here you are, and here I am. Thank your friend Quinn Fabray. She's mighty impressive and speaks very highly of you. Now… take it from the top. You only get one shot this time Ms. Berry."

* * *

><p>Flash. Sweat is pouring down my face. My eyes are closed. Hands raised in the air. I'm breathless. My heart is pounding wildly. And then my eyes open. Carmen is eyeing me with curiosity. A large beaming smile sweeps across my face. I've mesmerized her. The older woman slowly drops her gaze down her paper before writing something down. After a few more minutes she glances up at me. "You may go now Ms. Berry. You're done. In a few months you will receive a letter about my choice." Then the older lady stood to her feet and gathered her things. "Good job by the way Ms. Berry." She added in.<p>

I gasped. She- she- Carmen quickly disappeared from the auditorium. _Omg…. I-I I DID IT! _I squealed with laughter as I exploded on the stage. "I DID IT!" Large streaks of tears tumbled down my face as I jumped up and down on the stage. From the corner of my eye a streak of blonde flashed across my vision. And then Quinn appeared. Without even thinking about it I rushed towards her.

Her hazel eyes widened as I lunged at her. She quickly caught me around my waist as I threw my arms around her and squeezed her tightly. "Thank you sooooo much. Thank you- you don't even understand how much this means to me… This- Quinn Thank you!"

I pulled back. She wiped the hair from my face along with a few tears. "You're welcome Rachel. It's the least I can-"

Our lips met. An explosion of fireworks went off inside my chest and burned me alive. I couldn't process anything except for the soft frozen pair of lips that melded into mine. And I could taste a hint of apple somewhere in the mist of fireworks. The world seemed to stop in that moment. And I had finally found what I was looking for. It all seemed to make sense. Every little thing locked into place….. But then suddenly realization popped into my head. _This is Quinn Fabray!?_ Immediately I pulled away in shock.

_WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST DO?_

"You just kissed me." Quinn answered back with wide eyes.

_**I bet you thought you wouldn't see me again now did you? But I decided to get this chapter out. I'm terribly sorry that it's taken me this long to get this one out. For some reason I was taken with writers block. Please forgive me! Thanks and tell me your thoughts! Next chapter coming to you soon!**_


	17. Crash

_**Our lips met. An explosion of fireworks went off inside my chest and burned me alive. I couldn't process anything except for the soft frozen pair of lips that melded into mine. And I could taste a hint of apple somewhere in the mist of fireworks. The world seemed to stop in that moment. And I had finally found what I was looking for. It all seemed to make sense. Every little thing locked into place….. But then suddenly realization popped into my head. This is Quinn Fabray!? Immediately I pulled away in shock. **_

_WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST DO?_

"_**You just kissed me." Quinn answered back with wide eyes.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn Fabray <strong>

'_**One day we'll meet and no one will cry, One day I won't ask why old friend'**_

Rachel pulled back, her eyes growing to the size of an enormous comet. Her mouth dangled open with shock. I casted my gaze down to those pink lips that were just on me. They were slightly swollen and plump from their action. Confusion took over me as I stared at those lips. How could they be so soft?_ Girls in general have soft lips…_And how would I know that? I've never kissed a girl before.

She has really pretty lips. _Was I supposed to feel that?_ A small flicker of recognition flared through my mind. And suddenly my heart started racing wildly beneath my chest. _What the hell is happening to me?_ An overwhelming power came over me as I finally brought my eyes back up to the small diva. I bit down on my lower lip. She was staring back at me with the same confusion and desire? Little did I know I was slowly taking steps toward her. I was completely lost in this delicious electricity that had sparked within me. I had no idea what I was doing. I just really wanted to feel her again. I needed to.

The diva finally pulled out of her trance just as I approached her. Immediately she stumbled backwards until she hit the wall. Her chest was rising and falling like a weeping hurricane. I could hear her breathing heavily. I stayed rooted to my spot and watched as those large eyes flicked back down to my lips. Suddenly my lips ignited with fire by the way she was looking at them. _What the hell is she doing to me? What- What the hell is going on? Why can't I control myself?_ A creepy feeling came over me as my body started to react on its own. Before I knew it we were inches away from each other. Her warm breath kept splashing against my face with a gentle touch. Our eyes met. And my entire world started lighting up like never before. _Rachel Berry….. What have you done? _I leaned in.

Rachel quickly turned away from me and somehow managed to escape from being trapped against the wall. She backed up again once more, creating distance between us. I closed my eyes and licked my lips as I pressed my back against the wall Rachel had occupied. Inside my stomach was in complete turmoil. When I opened my eyes that's when things started to slow down a bit. The only thought running through my head…

_Rachel Berry just kissed me. _

From the corner of my eye I could see her staring at me. I could feel it too and it was enough to start reheating my body all over. I didn't understand what was going on. Nothing was making sense. And the way she kept looking at me like that wasn't doing anything to help the thinking process. After a few long minutes I felt her gaze drift away from me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her looking off to the side, completely avoiding me. Her arms were crossed across her chest. She wasn't saying anything. And neither was I. The tension slowly started dying down. But only a little.

_Did this really just happen?_

Suddenly the small diva threw a confused and cautious look my way. By her quick action it made me look up. She was quietly studying me for a few seconds before she abruptly turned and walked away from me. I stared after her completely lost and utterly confused because that was all I could do. Once her form disappeared from view my legs instantly gave out. I fell to the ground with a harsh thud. Endless amounts of thoughts breezed through me in a flash. I was suffering from brain overload. My head was pounding. _I'm so confused_.

_This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to happen AT ALL. I was just trying to do something nice… This… this can't happen. No… no… no no no! Oh, no….. Oh my fucking *& no…. This can't- I can't- _

What am I supposed to do?

_What the hell did she just do? Fucking Rachel Berry….. Oh god, I-I can't breathe!_

I was gasping for air. My hands quickly tightened into a fist as I threw my head back against the wall. I knew the whole entire room was surrounded by air but for some reason I wasn't getting any of it. My body began shaking uncontrollably. Small tears fell down my face. _What the hell is wrong with me? _I ran a hand through my hair as I brought my knees up to my chest. _This wasn't supposed to happen! That kiss- what did- she- Am I gay? _

Panic began coursing through my veins. I already knew the answer. More tears slipped past my face. Suddenly things were starting to make sense. All the other guys I had dated quickly flashed through my mind. I remembered that weird suspicious feeling I got every time they kissed me and I felt nothing. All their touches, kisses, they did nothing for me. Everything was clicking into place. Why hadn't I figured that out? I closed my eyes tightly. And the worst part: _I really liked it. I liked kissing her….And I wanted to do it again. _

_What is wrong with me? _

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I was sitting there for. Time didn't seem to be an option. Except that it really was in my case. With heavy eyes I looked around the large stage and blew out a long sigh. When I finally found the strength to stand I made my way to the exit on wobbly legs. As soon as I was outside a big splash of wind came hurling at my body. Darkness surrounded me. <em>When the hell did it get this dark? <em>Judging by the scent in the air there was a storm brewing in the distance. A shiver ran down my arms. Just then a flash of lighting streaked across the sky. I quickly raced to my car. I could see the diva already in there, waiting. I threw open my door and stuffed myself in, slamming the door loudly.

Out of the corner of my eye I looked over at her. Her head was shifted towards the window away from me. She was hiding. And I wanted to too. Without a word I started the car and peeled out of the school.

* * *

><p>An hour into the return trip we were hit with the most gruesome and fowl storm ever. Rain poured down from the heavens like an angry Greek god. Flashes of lights sparked across the windy sky. Loud, terrifying thunder rattled the car. Heavy wind was forcefully trying to shove me off the road. I could barely see a thing as we traveled down the road. All I could see was the front of my headlights. An eerie feeling came over me as a sudden déjà vu took over me. This looked exactly like my dream. I bit down on my lower lip and looked down at the speedometer. I was only moving 10mph. Luckily, I had already pulled off the highway and was now taking the side road, looking for a place to wait out the storm. After another few minutes a large bright green and yellow neon sign came into view. It read Vacancy.<p>

I pulled into the parking lot of the small motel. A large BANG thundered down around us. I stared out through the rain watching as the storm only grew in its intensity. From beside me Rachel shifted in her seat. I could feel her looking at me. But just as I was about to look back she quickly turned away. My fingers tapped against the steering wheel. This storm wasn't going to be letting off anytime soon.

"I'm gonna go get a room." I spoke.

I didn't wait for a reply. Instead I sucked in a breath and quickly darted out from the car. Immediately I was drenched from head to toe as soon as I entered through the door of the small front desk area. Water dribbled down my face as I trudged my way up to the desk. Large puddles of water fell to the carpet. An aroma of raw eggs greeted me. I cringed at the smell. I looked around the extremely cramped up room taking in the scene. This place looked like one of those old 70's slasher films. A creepy feeling began running down my spine. Then my eyes landed on the wall just behind the desk. There, on the wall hung the head of a very large deer. My eyes widened. _Wtf?_ Those large lifeless bambi eyes stared down at me from above. It was staring into my soul.

"That thing is fucking scary."

My head quickly darted to the voice beside me. Rachel stood next to me, completely drenched in water. _When did she get here?_ I followed her gaze and sure enough she was talking about the deer. "I thought you were waiting in the car?" I asked in a low voice.

Rachel tore her eyes away from the deer and directed her attention to me. Those large brown eyes quickly melded into me with a sudden force. Again that incredibly strong tension returned once again. "I wasn't going to let you go in by yourself. This place is fucking scary as hell and there was no way in hell I was going to wait in that car by myself. You do know that this is how all horror films start off as right?" She replied with a serious face.

A large smile broke out across my face. And then suddenly I was laughing hysterically. The diva furrowed her brows and crossed her arms across her chest. "This isn't a laughing matter Quinn."

Suddenly, out of nowhere a big gruffy looking man immerged from the back. He was wearing a white beater shirt that barely covered up his emerging belly. Dark stains were heavily engrained into the shirt. The laughter in me died instantly. Both Rachel and I took in the man at the desk. _ Omg, he's missing a tooth! Don't look at that….look at something else. _The man had a large protruding scar along the side of his jaw line. After a brief moment of silence the man cleared the back of his throat. _Shit, I had been staring at his missing tooth.._ Heat enveloped my face.

"What do yall want?" the man asked in a deep voice.

I bit the edge of my lip as I eyed Rachel from beside me. She looked over at me and smiled softly. "I'd like to rent a room." I replied in a small voice.

The man grunted before snorkeling out loud. "Well, you're in luck. We've got one room available."

I nodded my head. "Sure we will take whatever. We're just trying to wait out the storm."

The man grabbed the key that was hanging just below the deer's head. "That will be $50 bucks."

At that moment Rachel walked forward and started pulling out her wallet. "Hey no, it's okay I got this." I stated.

The small diva shook her head. "I want to at least pitch in." she replied.

I wasn't about to argue with her so I nodded. The man gave us a dark murky smile before handing the keys over. "You know, this room is our most popular one yet."

Rachel tossed me a wide eyed look before glancing back over at the man. "Why is it popular?" she asked.

The man ignored her question. "You two take care." And with that he disappeared back behind where he came from. I looked over at Rachel. She looked back at me. _Yeah, this place was fucking creepy as hell. _

* * *

><p>Our door finally opened after about the 5th time we tried it. By the time we entered the room both of our clothes were thoroughly soaked.<p>

"Fuck, it's freezing in here!" I mumbled out as I went straight for the ac unit.

I looked down at the old and very confusing looking ac unit. Well it shouldn't have been confusing since there was only one button. And I didn't know what the fuck it did. _Should I push it? NO! Don't push the button. But I'm freezing! Push the button! What if it breaks? Or EXPLODES? Stop being overdramatic. Push the &^ damn button. But…. Look, you can either freeze to death or just push the button. Your choice. _

_I really want to push the button. _My finger punched in the button. A loud growling noise started spurting out from the machine. I watched wide eyed as the thing started shaking. _Oh, shit I broke it!_ I slowly backed up away from the thing. This _is ghetto with a capital G. Have they ever heard of upgrading? _ And then the machine shut off with an exhausted groan. A large grin filled my face and I shot my hands up into the air. "YES!" _I conquered the fucker. _

When I spun back around Rachel was staring at me with an amused look. Heat burned at my face. _I forgot she was here. That's embarrassing. _In her hands she held out what looked to be a towel. And I say looked like because it really didn't. Pieces of lint and holes were what made up the 'towel'. I cringed as I took the towel from her. _Yeah, there is no way this thing is touching my body. I'm probably going to get a disease…_ Soundlessly I dropped the towel to the ground just as Rachel started drying herself off with the other towel. My eyes started acting on their own as I watched the other girl from across the room. She slowly started running the towel along her arms. _She has really great arms…. They're really toned and… Oh, gosh. What the fuck am I doing?_

_I'm totally fucking perving on her right now. Is this right? I shouldn't be doing this. Just look away now before you get caught. _

Finally after about another minute of perving, I tore my eyes away from the girl and started looking around the room. An eerie feeling began crawling through my veins. The walls of the room were a dark beige color tinted with some sort of green and black substance which looked a lot like mold. And on the ceiling there was a weird stain pattern that I couldn't identify. _Is that dried up blood?_ My eyes landed on the bed. I eyed it with horror. It was the smallest bed I had ever seen. And the sheets… A small gag erupted from my throat. _Has anyone changed the sheets in the last century? _Large brown and black looking stains were all over the covers. _No wonder this place was only $50. Well what did you expect? The only type of people that actually come in here are…. Don't say it. Please don't say it. _

"Quinn, come take a look at this."

Rachel was at the end of the room gazing hard at something on the wall. As I approached I noticed it was a framed article. I narrowed my eyes as I read the headliner.

_**Missing Hooker Found Dead At The Merger Motel: **_

The more I read the more my face contorted in fear. Apparently the hooker was murdered in this very same room. It was one of the biggest murder cases in the town. The police did not find the killer. And all this took place only 6 months ago. According to the second article this room is said to be haunted by the dead hooker's ghost. Tourists and visitors have claimed to have encountered numerous amounts of supernatural activity. _This is what he meant by our most popular one yet… Fucking asshole!_

I threw my hands up in the air and shook my head. "I'm out." _There is no way I'm staying here. A bitch died in here. And it was haunted. I don't do ghosts. Fuck that shit. I've seen enough movies… _At that moment an image of Paranormal Activity popped into my head. _Thanks brain…. Thanks for the fucking images._ Again I shook my head and started making my way to the door. I don't care how much of a pussy I might look like. I'd rather drown in my car then stay in this mold infested biohazard.

A hand reached out and grabbed me. "Hey, where are you going?" Rachel asked from behind.

I spun around. "I'm not staying here."

Rachel eyed me with a raised brow. "What do you mean? This was your idea."

"Have you looked at this room? This place is a fucking rat hole! The sheets look like they haven't been washed in YEARS! Half the carpet is missing by the front door. There is mold all over these walls. And there is something that looks like poop in that corner over there. NOT to mention that this place smells like moth balls….."

The small diva began laughing. Loudly. I watched as her head tilted back, her entire body racking in the process. Annoyance made an appearance in the back of my mind. _What the hell is she laughing about? This isn't funny! I'm being serious!_ _We can't stay here!_

"And I'm pretty sure I saw something akin to pubic hair on the pillows." I continued on.

She wasn't stopping. In fact she was laughing even louder. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "I don't see how any of this is funny." I mumbled out.

Rachel finally started slowing down. Small tears leaked out from the sides of her face. "I-I'm sorry!" she spluttered out. "But, you look so freaked out right now."

"And you're not?" I threw back with bitterness.

"I am actually dying inside right now. But…. this is the only logical choice that we have until the storm passes through. I know that this place isn't ideal or anything but it's something for now."

"What the hell was I thinking?" I sighed out loud.

Rachel chuckled softly before shrugging her shoulders. "If it makes you feel any better we can totally rip off those sheets…"

"I don't think so…" I replied sternly. "I'm not touching those."

The brunette gently shoved my shoulders with a teasing manner. "You know, this experience doesn't have to be completely horrible."

"What do you mean?" I scoffed. "There is no way-"

But before I could finish what I was about to say the smaller girl disappeared and quickly ran over to the bed. _What the hell is she….._ Just then Rachel hopped onto the bed and started jumping all over it like a 10 year old kid. I watched as her small frame flew through the air as she kicked at the sheets, trying to get them off the bed. A large squeal exploded from the girl as her foot got caught inside the sheets.

"EWWWWWWW! GET IT OFF!" She cried out.

I held a hand to my mouth as I watched the girl fumble around the bed trying to kick off the sheet. I couldn't hold it in any longer. Laughter tumbled out from my lips. Rachel was still on the bed with wide eyes. She looked like she was on the verge of dying from a heart attack. "QUINNN!" she whined out loud.

_And there she is ladies and gentlemen. Rachel Berry… future Broadway star. _

* * *

><p>"You….. and Puck?"<p>

"Yep." Rachel replied from beside me on the naked mattress.

"You're fucking with me right?" I asked, shifting my position on the bed to actually look her in the face. She was completely serious. "So what happened? Did you say yes?"

Rachel brought her hands across her face, tiredly rubbing down her cheeks. After a few seconds she gazed over at me and pinched her lips. She studied my face carefully before blowing out a long sigh. "I told him no."

"But didn't you just say that you liked him?" I asked, completely confused.

We had been like this for over an hour. Once I had calmed down and gotten over how terrible the room was we decided to just talk. And talk we did. It was surreal to tell you the truth. If someone had asked what I was doing this weekend, being cooped up in a motel room with Rachel Berry was NOT part of the deal. To make matters even more confusing and weird was that she was actually really easy to talk to. The conversation flowed like water. There practically wasn't a lapse in silence or anything. Surprisingly enough, I liked it.

"I-it's complicated." She stated.

"Why? I mean if you like him and-"

"After everything that I went through with Finn I just don't want to have to deal with any of that relationship drama. Going through it once was enough. In the end, I was the one who got hurt. And I get it, that's life, but I'm not ready to settle down yet. Don't get me wrong, Puck is a great guy. He's outspoken, sweet, and quite passionate. I care about him but I-I I'm … I don't…. I don't want to be tied down. School ends in a few more months and I-"

"Don't want the baggage to carry along with you to New York." I finished.

A small smile cracked her face. "Yeah, exactly." She replied in a small voice.

I ripped my eyes away from her and settled back down on the bed. My thoughts were going away again. _This ceiling is disgusting… _

_Puck and Rachel huh? How did that ever happen? It's funny isn't it. Puck never acted that way with me. He just wanted to get into my pants. And he did, and I got pregnant. Let's not go there Fabray. But seriously, what is it about Rachel that makes all these boys act so… crazy? First Finn and now Puck. What does she have that I don't? Is it because she actually likes them? _

_Is she some sort of wizard that holds seducing powers? I mean, I don't get it. She's just a girl. A very beautiful and talented girl. She's smart, and….. oh no, there I go again. Don't rant. Stop talking about her. Actually stop thinking about her._

_She's an amazing kisser…_

"What are you thinking about?" her voice whispered.

_You…._ "All Puck ever wanted out of me was to get into my pants. And I find it a little shocking that you could put up with that type of behavior. What I'm trying to say, is that he doesn't seem like your type of person."

"Oh really?" Rachel asked, sitting up on her elbows, eye brow cocked. "So Quinn, tell me. What's my type?"

"Rachel, I didn't mean it like in a bad way-"

"I know, but you obviously have an opinion on the people I should be dating. So I'm curious as to what type of person you think that is."

I bit down on my lower lip and side eyed her. Those intense brown eyes were practically staring into my soul. I felt naked underneath her spotlight. Heat rose to my cheeks as I looked back up at the ceiling. "You need someone who is smart and incredibly talented. Someone who is filled with that same passion you have. This person needs to be able to go the distance with you. And most importantly this person needs to treat you like the only person in the world. Someone who won't hurt you and will take care of you." I simply stated.

"That is fucking bullshit!" Rachel blurted out.

Immediately I shifted my attention over to her. She was biting down on her lower lip, eyes closed as if she were deep in thought. I was completely shocked by her outburst. _Did I say something wrong? _Then she slowly opened her eyes and met my gaze. Our eyes met and suddenly that tension ignited once again. It was that look in her eyes…. My heart began racing. _Maybe being on this bed with her isn't such a good idea. _

_Oh fuck….. we are in bed. Together!_ There was a tight burning flame that was lit in the pit of my stomach. I could feel the flush deepening in my face. A strong desire smacked me across the face that created an unmistakable wet throbbing sensation below. Unconsciously my body started creating distance between us.

"You're making me out to be this fucking fairy tale princess. And that's not who I am. I don't want a knight and shining armor Quinn. I don't need to be saved! I don't want someone that is going to treat me like some sort of figurine doll. That type of person you're describing is probably Mr. Fischer from Bio class. And he is a prudish old bastard."

"Rachel-"

"I'm not that same girl you knew back in freshman year Quinn. I'm not. She's gone."

"I wasn't saying that.."

"Yes, you are! I can see it in your eyes Quinn. You still see me as that nerdy childish girl who cried if she didn't get her way. That same girl, who believed in romance and waiting till she fell in love. You think I deserve prince charming…."

A loud and exhausted sigh flew from my lips. _How the hell did we get here? What did I do wrong? Fuck me right? Always screw things up…_ "Yes, I think everyone has the right to feel like a princess, including you!"

Rachel sat up at that moment and huffed out a breath. "You want to know the truth about Puck? Well I'll tell you. You see, after Finn and I broke up I was a mess. And I didn't want to be alone. I was tired of feeling like shit. I didn't want to be in love anymore. I didn't want it period. And I knew that Puck wasn't the type of person that wanted a relationship. So…. I slept with him. Actually, I've been sleeping with him for the past 2 months. And I loved every minute of it…. Until I ended things."

_She's been sleeping with Puck? As in MY old Puck? The one who got me pregnant PUCK? I can't believe this! This- she- she's got to be lying. Rachel Berry wouldn't ever- SHE'S RACHEL BERRY! SHE DOESN'T SLEEP AROUND! No…. no way. _

There was a sinking feeling at the pit of my stomach. I nervously shot her a look before quickly looking away from her. My mind was reeling. A heavy weight was crashing down on me. Suddenly my mind was plagued with images of the two of them together. A small pang pierced my chest. My stomach quickly knotted itself into a tight pretzel. _ It hurts… It really hurts. And I don't know why. _ Deep down I knew. Somewhere in the back of my mind something had tried to tell me. But for some reason I didn't listen. This girl isn't the same girl anymore. _Was this all my fault? Did I cause this? Or was it all Finn? _

_We fucked her up._

"I'm sorry about the way all this came out. I didn't mean to harp on you like that. I know that you were being nice but it infuriated me instead. It's just that…. I'm not a saint anymore Quinn. I like having sex. I love flirting with people. And surprisingly enough, I love being single. That's who I've become. I don't want to fall in love again. I don't want someone that's going to take care of me. I just want someone that is REAL . That's all I want. I'm not asking for perfection. Just someone who is real."

My jaw tightened. I slowly sat up from the bed and stared at the wall ahead of me. _I did this. I fucking did this to her. What the hell have I done? Ohh shut up FABRAY! YOU didn't do this. ANY of it. PEOPLE CHANGE! Just look at yourself. You used to be head cheerio, the ice queen bitch of McKinley high. People fucking hated your guts. All you did was hurt people. And now look at you. You have REAL friends… You care …. You're kind… You're nice… And you love…._ I could feel my throat starting to close up with a bitter dryness that came over.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" I asked in a raspy tone, my eyes still staring at the wall ahead of me.

"What are you talking about?"

"What are you doing with me?" I whispered out in a low shaky voice.

There was a moment of silence. No one moved from their spots. One of my hands grabbed onto the ledge of the bed with a tight grip. My teeth were starting to hurt by the heavy force I was biting down with. The seconds ticked by. And nothing could be heard besides the heavy rain from outside.

"I don't understand what you're trying to ask." Rachel finally replied in a quiet voice.

I closed my eyes and sucked in a long cooling breath. My heart was hammering wildly. Every nerve in my body was on fire. For a moment I couldn't breathe. When I finally opened my eyes I slowly turned my head to look at her. Brown locked with hazel. In the depth of those chocolate moon's I could see it. Fear. She knew what was about to come.

"Why did you kiss me tonight?"

**Awww…. Ma gosh! Seriously I fucking LOVED writing this chapter. It flowed so easily for me that I wanted to post it the day I was finished with it. But I didn't want to do that just yet. It's better to wait and be patient. (That's what I always heard..) ANYWAYS, what did you think? Was there enough tension in there? Did you cry? I was dying inside…. Sometimes I just want to yell at the characters and say 'YOU, Yeah YOU! GET YO SHIT TOGETHER AND FUCKING GET YO BITCH!' But that would be too easy wouldn't it? I have to make yall suffer a little bit. Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon… Part two. Excited? Tell me how much and I'll consider getting the next one out sooner. **


	18. Breathe The Pressure

_**I closed my eyes and sucked in a long cooling breath. My heart was hammering wildly. Every nerve in my body was on fire. For a moment I couldn't breathe. When I finally opened my eyes I slowly turned my head to look at her. Brown locked with hazel. In the depth of those chocolate moon's I could see it. Fear. She knew what was about to come. **_

"_**Why did you kiss me tonight?" **_

* * *

><p>"Breathe The Pressure"<p>

A gust of wind howled across the parking lot of the shady motel. Trees danced a slow rhythm, leaning back and forth with excitement. The large pale moon was grinning down from up above in victory. Rain continued to hail down with unrelenting force. Lightening scattered across the midnight sky. Thunder pounded down with an angry fist. Large droplets of water quickly drizzled down through the ceiling of the small motel room, falling into the rather large puddle on the carpet floor. A strong musky odor breezed through the room. On the floor a small hairy spider started making its way toward the foot of the bed. But neither girl took notice. Instead they were consumed in their own world. Layers and layers of tension quietly burned through them. Rachel silently withdrew herself to the edge of the bed with her back to the blonde. Her shoulders were as tense as a brick wall. Her big brown eyes locked on the article on the wall. But she wasn't paying any attention to it. She was lost. A shaky breath flew from her lips. Her hands gripped tightly to the mattress. She knew it was only a matter of time until it was brought up. But what was she really expecting? That the blonde would forget? No. She couldn't. And neither could she if the roles were reversed. _What am I going to say? What the hell am I supposed to do? How do I even…. Explain this? Just tell her the truth…. It was just a moment. My emotions were high and all over the place. I didn't mean to do it! I made a mistake! I wasn't thinking clearly. _

_Was it really a mistake? _

_It has to be. _

_Why? _

_Because it's Quinn Fabray…_

Behind the brunette, Quinn was eyeing the wall ahead of her. She was breathing heavily, trying to gain as much oxygen as she could to tame down her wildly beating heart. It did nothing to help her nerves. She was waiting for an answer. An answer that could possibly change everything. Or maybe nothing at all. The agonizing seconds ticked by like hours. The room felt smaller now and more compressed than before. Her hands restlessly wrestled with each other. She doesn't want to be here anymore. She wants to leave. _I could make it through this storm. Anything would be better than this. Fuck I shouldn't have said anything. I should've just played it off. Forgotten it. What the hell was I thinking? _

_You were thinking that Rachel fucking Berry kissed you. And you deserve to know why she did it. Did you really want to spend the next few hours wondering why? Or rather the next few years of your life without having an answer? Well….what if it's nothing? What if I'm making this whole thing into a huge situation that's not even there? It happens! People kiss each other all the time. Random strangers…. And all that stuff. _

_It was obviously a mistake. _

_Rachel temporarily lost her mind for a few seconds!_

_A HUGE mistake!_

_But….. what if it wasn't? _

Rachel finally managed to shift through her thoughts. She was ready. Or at least she hoped she was. "I-I'm sorry about that. I don't know what came over me." She started off. The brunette could feel eyes burning into her spine. A silent shiver ran down her arms at the sensation. She closed her eyes and swallowed down the rising bile at the back of her throat."There was so much going on. And I- My mind couldn't process anything. And it's like one moment I was on stage singing my heart out and the next you were right in front of me…. A-and I…." she trailed off. Words were failing her now. The brunette started panicking. _FUCK….. Why couldn't I just say what's in my head?_

Quinn held her breath. Her eyes were blazing into the back of the brunette. The smaller girl looked like she was struggling. The blonde watched her with unwavering eyes. She didn't know what to do. Her hands wanted to reach out and touch her. Calm her. But considering what was happening now she couldn't do that. It would probably just set the other girl off. So with great reservation she clamped her hands together and stayed silent.

Rachel blew out another long breath. She ran her hands through her hair before bending forward, her eyes focused on the ground. With a soft voice she finally spoke up again. "I didn't mean to do that. I was just so happy and grateful for what you did for me. But I wasn't thinking at all and..."

Quinn slowly nodded her head in understanding. It was exactly what she thought it was. _She was just emotional. _

"It didn't mean anything to me."

A loud weight dropped to the pit of Quinn's stomach.

"It was a mistake." Flew from Rachel's lips. _ It was too much…_

Quinn shook her head and closed her eyes. She ran a shaky hand through her hair before slowly rising up from the bed. Her body faced the door as she crossed her arms across her chest. Somewhere deep down there was an ache she didn't know was there. And it was loud. And it hurt. A lot. She didn't know why it did. She didn't have an answer, but she felt disappointed. And most of all a little foolish. The blonde slowly began pulling herself back together. _She didn't mean it. It was a mistake. _A small amount of relief swelled in her chest at the thought. _Imagine if she had said something else. Goodness that would've been a disaster waiting to happen. Hahaha fuck. As if Rachel Berry and I would ever… Yeah, there's just no way we'd…. no. Fuck no. Me and Rachel Berry? No. No way. _

"Why did you?" Rachel asked in a low tone.

Quinn opened her eyes and turned around. Her face was a puzzle of confusion. Rachel still had her back to her but she could see that the diva was now standing. "I didn't kiss you." Quinn replied in a low raspy tone.

The brunette slowly nodded before turning herself around to meet the blonde. Her face was a mask. But her eyes told the story of the war raging on inside of her. Quinn gulped down the dry desert that was lodged in her throat. Her face was heating up and her heart was starting back up again. Brown eyes gazed back at her with the intensity of the sun. It was so strong that it nearly left the blonde breathless. She couldn't help but stare back. "But you almost did. You came back after me. Why?"

Quinn's mouth fell open. She didn't expect this at all. Now it was her turn to panic. Her mind quickly went through different scenarios on what to say. But none of them seemed to work out in the end. The blonde rubbed at the back of her neck and tore her eyes away from the girl before her. Why did she do that? The scary realization: _Because I wanted to kiss you back…_ The ex-cheerleader sucked in a deep breath. "I don't know." came the lie.

Their eyes met. And Rachel instantly knew it was a lie. Quinn quickly broke the contact for fear of being found out. But it was too late. "You don't know." Rachel repeated in a soft voice.

"No." Quinn whispered out to the air.

The diva knew she was lying. She could feel it. She could see it. A part of her wanted to sit the blonde down and extract the truth. All of it. But then there was the other part, the part that didn't want to know the truth. Why? Because it scared the living shit out of her. But could she live with not knowing the truth?

_Yes_

_I wouldn't know what to do if it were any other way. _

She couldn't risk it. Neither of them could. So for once, they both dropped it and let it go. A flash of lightening streaked through the curtain of the window followed by thunder. The lights in the room started flickering. Rachel's eyes widened as she looked at the light above her. A slight chill ran through her veins. And then they were suddenly thrown into darkness.

"Oh shit." Rachel blurted out.

Quinn stood rooted to her spot. Her hands balled down to her sides. She was breathing hard. Her eyes were wide and trying to focus through the darkness but she couldn't see a thing. Fear was creeping through her spine. Suddenly loud heavy foot falls were heard from outside. Quinn quickly spun around. Her heart was racing. The footsteps continued getting louder. Instinctively the blonde slowly started backing up. In the darkness something warm touched her arm. A body. Rachel's.

"Omg…. Were gonna die!" Quinn whispered out in a frantic voice.

"No were not." Rachel replied in a firm tone.

"Yes! We're going to get fucking murdered in this SLEAZY ass motel where that hooker died." The blonde stated with a shaky voice. "What about Yale? Gosh, Duke, and Cooper! They're going to be so mad.."

At that moment Rachel reached out and grabbed Quinn's hand. Immediately the other girl went silent. A shadow passed by the window. And then the footsteps stopped. Outside their door.

Thunder rattled the room. Out of nowhere a loud bang erupted from the bathroom. Both girls shrieked and spun around to face the bathroom. They both clasped onto each other tightly. Lightning flashed illuminating the room for a few seconds. Both of the girl's eyed the bathroom.

"What the hell is going on?" Quinn rushed out.

"Shhh…" Rachel whispered. "Come on!"

Rachel tugged the girl toward the bathroom. Quinn started pulling away. "Ahhh hell no! I'm not going in there! A noise just came from there!"

"We need to check!" Rachel insisted.

Quinn latched back onto Rachel who was slowly moving towards the bathroom. Rachel quickly dug out her phone from her pocket and flashed it from the doorway of the room. On the floor was an old yellow dirty mop that had fallen. Relief swelled in the girl's chest. Until….

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! **

Someone was pounding on the door. Loudly. Quinn screamed. Rachel buried her nails into the blonde's wrist. The knocking grew louder and more intense. "Were gonna die!" Quinn cried out.

"JUST GO AWAY!" Rachel shouted. "W-WERE CALLING THE POLICE!"

Just then the knocking quickly stopped. Both girls held their breath as they eyed the front door. The shadow at the window moved away. "Hey it's Bobby from the front desk. Yall okay?" the voice asked from outside the door.

"Bobby?" Quinn asked in a low voice.

"The fat guy at the front desk." Rachel whispered back.

"Oh…." Quinn blew out with a huge sigh of relief.

Rachel and Quinn drew a long exasperated breath. "Were fine!" they both replied.

"Alright girls, you got any problems just let me know." And then the footsteps quickly disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Nameless diner on the outskirts of Jackson Ohio<strong>

**Time: 2:07 am**

The strong smell of coffee and food circulated through the small diner. Not many people were here at this type of morning. There were only two people here. One was a man at the counter wearing a long dark trench coat. His glasses hung off the tip of his nose. He was an old man of the age of 60. A small toxic cigarette dangled from his lips as he leaned over his empty plate, a warm steaming cup of coffee by his side. He was reading the morning paper and looked peaceful in his own world. At the other end of the diner was a teenage girl. Her face was pressed into her hands in a stressful type of way. It looked like she had been here for a while considering the dozens of cups at her table. Beside the girl was a large duffle bag. Probably full of clothes from what Quinn observed. She must have run away from home.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rachel asked with a heavy tone.

Quinn peeled her eyes away from the girl and back to Rachel. A small smile tugged at her face at the concerned look in the brunette's face. It was different than the usual looks she received from her. Most of them were usually full of anger or frustration. But this felt nice. Different. Like a fresh breath of air. It reminded her of the time they were in the hospital when they both finally broke down their walls. They had been so raw and emotional but at the same time vulnerable.

After a while Rachel lifted a brow and cracked a small smile. "What?" Rachel asked in shy tone unlike herself.

Quinn felt her face burn as she peeled her eyes away from the girl and down at the table. She shrugged her shoulders before glancing back up at the other girl. Rachel's face tinted with a small pink hue as she continued eyeing the blonde. "So you're concerned about me now Berry?" Quinn asked in a warm gentle tone.

Rachel quickly withdrew a small piece of hair from her face. Her eyes lighting up like a small camp fire. "No, of course not. That's why I totally didn't ask." She replied sarcastically.

Quinn chuckled in a soft manner before tossing Rachel a small bashful look and then quickly looking away. Rachel continued staring at the other girl. Something was different about the blonde. But she couldn't tell what. For the past couple of days since she took off from Lima she had gotten to see another side to the girl. One she had never seen before. She had gotten an all exclusive pass into the life of Quinn Fabray. THE QUINN FABRAY. The girl who had ruled McKinley like a vengeful queen. The girl who tortured and consumed on people's misery. The girl who was currently consuming her life in a number of ways. Yet, she wasn't that girl anymore.

She's a girl who is afraid of ghosts and likes photography and art. She's a girl who hates creepy motel rooms and loves dancing alone in her bedroom. She snores like a loud grizzly bear and hates being woken up in the morning. Rachel couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all. During her freshman year she had wanted nothing more than to befriend the girl before her. Back then, she knew there had to be a 'real Quinn' beneath that cheerleader composure. But as the years passed her hopes for the blonde were sliced, stabbed, slushied, and ripped away until there really wasn't anything left to believe in. But now sitting here across from her and witnessing what she thought was never possible. It was like hope being rekindled back to life.

_She's just a girl….. She's just a normal human being….. Who has made mistakes and is now trying to make up for what she did. Just a girl, who has feelings, who feels….. _

"How are you holding up?" Quinn asked, slowly taking a sip of her coffee.

Rachel smiled and quickly looked down at the table. "Concerned about me Fabray?" she asked in a teasing manner.

Quinn smiled warmly before placing her cup back down. She eyed the diva softly. "Yes, I am." The blonde replied.

Brown eyes quickly shot up to hazel. The smile on her face quickly fading off. She hadn't expected that. The diva eyed the blonde trying to see some sort of deception hidden behind those hazels. But shockingly she didn't. The blonde was being serious. Rachel's heart started racing. She swallowed back the lump in her throat. "Why?" Rachel managed to get out.

The ex cheerleader's smile grew wider than before. "We've been through a lot these past couple of days. I just wanted to make sure I didn't….. like freak you out or….uhh… you know make you go running for the hills or something."

Rachel silently narrowed her eyes in confusion. "And why would you care if I went running for the hills?"

"Because I want to be your friend."

The diva's mouth fell open with shock. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers. Everything in her mind went completely blank. Quinn watched as all the blood drained from the smaller girl. She looked like she was struggling to breathe. Immediately the blonde reached out and grabbed the diva's hand. Rachel tore her eyes away from the blonde and down at their hands. It startled the girl at how well their hands melded into one another. After a few more seconds of watching their hands she brought her gaze back up to the blonde who was staring at her with this undeniable warmth. It was a look the blonde had never given her before. And it made her heart swell up like a large balloon. Small tears threatened to come out.

"A-are you being serious right now?" Rachel asked in a low shaky voice.

Quinn rubbed the brunette's hand with her thumb in a soothing manner. "Yes" came the reply.

"Why?" Rachel quickly blurted out. "I-I've been nothing but awful towards you. And I sent you to the hospital and I've threatened you and I've yelled and you must think I'm the worst person in the world. Because I'm immature, overdramatic, and sometimes I can get over the…"

"That's not how I see you." Quinn interrupted in a low tone.

Rachel stopped her ranting and paused. "How do you see me?" she asked breathlessly.

Quinn cracked a shy smile before pulling her gaze off to the side. Rachel watched as the blonde bit her lip and ran a hand through her hair. Fascination worked its way onto the diva's face at the way Quinn was reacting. What was going on in her mind?

"You're a girl who's been through a lot. And through it all you've become strong and even more passionate. You're not afraid of getting what you want. You work hard. You're talented…" The blonde paused before bringing her eyes down to her lap. A large smile lit up her face. "You whip cream security guards and sing to old men on the top of bars. And you….. you- helped cheer me up at the motel. I mean you even went as far as removing those foul sheets from the bed."

Rachel started laughing. Quinn smiled, finally bringing her eyes back to the brunette. "What's not to like about you Rachel?" At those words something clicked in the blonde's head and her smile fell. Rachel didn't notice as she was still processing the other girl's words. Quinn slowly withdrew her hand from the brunette. "Do you really want to be my friend?" Rachel asked with the brightest smile.

Quinn swallowed. Her heart heavy with realization. "If you'd have me." She replied in a raspy voice.

"Yes!" Rachel replied, bouncing a little in her seat.

The blonde gave her a large smile. But deep inside her chest, loomed this dark feeling. A feeling that gave her chills and completely terrified her. It was a feeling of doom. And- was it heartache?

* * *

><p>By the time they had finally made it to Quinn's house it was nearly 4 in the morning. The girl's entered the Cooper house with exhaustion. Darkness surrounded them as they both headed for the living room. Quinn flicked on the light and the entire room lit up. Rachel stopped at the entry way of the room. She watched as the blonde trudged around the room collecting all the papers from the coffee table. The diva smiled softy at the way the other girl moved. Quinn tossed Rachel a look. The brunette quickly looked away shyly. The blonde couldn't help but smile and shake her head. They had been playing that game for the past few hours since they left the diner.<p>

"I should get going." Rachel finally spoke.

Quinn looked up and narrowed her red tired eyes at the girl. "What do you mean?"

"It's time that I headed back to Lima."

Immediately the blonde shook her head. "No. It's late. And you're exhausted. I can't allow you to drive in this condition. I couldn't bear the thought if something happened to you."

Rachel smiled warmly at the taller girl before casting her gaze down at her feet. "Okay."

Suddenly warm arms wrapped around her. The brunette quickly looked up. But the blonde's face was behind her left shoulder. Rachel's eyes widened with shock. Quinn Fabray was hugging her. Something deep inside melted. Slowly the girl wrapped her arms the blonde's back. She was warm. And she smelled good. Like lemons…. _This feels…. right._

"Goodnight Rachel."

No words could form from the diva's mouth. When Quinn pulled away Rachel stood stock still. The blonde headed for the couch and grabbed the blanket and pillow from the back.

"Could you get the light?" Quinn asked as she plopped onto the sofa.

Rachel nodded wordlessly before flicking off the light. She slowly headed for the stairs before tossing one final glance back at the living room couch. She couldn't really see anything because it was too dark. A low sigh slipped from her lips as she made her way upstairs to Quinn's room. As soon as she shut the door she was suddenly filled with an endless amount of energy. She started pacing around the room trying to calm her racing heart. A large smile cracked her face.

"Quinn Fabray is my friend."

The diva yelped with glee and spun around wildly. She didn't know why she was so happy about this. But she was. There was no denying it. Somewhere deep down she knew she should've been a little more skeptical, maybe even a little cautious. But with Quinn nothing ever came out right.

Rachel glanced at the clock. There was no way she'd be sleeping at all. She was too energized and pumped. So she began packing her bag all while humming 'Anything could happen' by Ellie Goulding. As she reached for her brush on the dresser she took notice of a picture. The diva quickly stopped what she was doing and picked it up. Brown eyes locked on the picture in her hand.

In the picture Quinn was sitting in a field of grass, completely barefoot. She was wearing a red and yellow sundress. In the background the sun was setting, illuminating her entire frame. Her hair was down and flowing through the wind. However the blonde's attention wasn't toward the camera but at something off to the side. Her face was tilted back like she was laughing at the funniest thing in the world. A small tan finger lightly brushed around the frame of the picture, admiring it with great appreciation. She fell in love with the picture.

After a few more minutes the brunette quietly set the picture back down on the dresser. Then she went back to packing up her things, occasionally eyeing the picture every once in a while. When she finally had everything with her she headed for the door. Once she was there she paused and glanced back at the picture. She really fucking wanted it. Her mind kept going back and forth. But after about a minute of thinking it over she finally made up her mind. Rachel walked back to the dresser and grabbed the picture, quickly stuffing it into her bag. Then she headed out the door with her bag in tow and quietly slipped downstairs. Hopefully Quinn wouldn't be too mad at her for taking it and for leaving. Before she headed for the front door she casted one final look at the living room. Loud snoring lazily streamed from the room. Rachel smiled warmly before cracking the door open.

"Goodbye Quinn. Until next time, my friend."

**Can you smell it? The drama waiting to be unfolded. Hahaha You didn't think it was going to be that easy now did you? Silly kids, tricks are for kids. Love it or hate it? Let me know! Cause I'm just getting started ;)**


	19. Take Me To The Other Side

**Quinn Fabray**

'**Let me love you' **

* * *

><p><strong>:<strong>_** This is ridiculous! How much pressure can one physically withstand without bursting into tears of frustration? **_

**: **_**Still haven't started huh?**_

_**: Am I that transparent? **_

_**: Just a little. It is 3 am after all. **_

_**: I'm well aware of the time Quinn. You know I do own a clock. **_

_**: Really? Is that so? Then tell me, were you aware of the fact that maybe…. Let's say that I might be sleeping? Because you know, normal people tend to sleep at night… **_

_**: Sleep is irrelevant. The average human being will sleep away about a third of their lifetime. And during those precious hours, time is wasted when one could have been doing something else. Right now, my situation is a lot more important than sleep. The weight of the world is in my hands. People are counting on me! **_

_**: Rachel, it's just a speech**_

_**: Just a speech? I-I can't even comprehend the words that I'm reading right now! This isn't just a speech! It's the VALEDICTORIAN speech. **_

_**: You're not going to let me sleep at all tonight are you?**_

_**: How can you even say that? As an acting Valedictorian yourself, how can you justify yourself by implying that this speech is meaningless and insignificant?**_

_**: That's not how I meant it alright! I'm just a little cranky**_

_**: Because I woke you up at 3o'clock in the morning. **_

_**: Yes. I'm sorry if I offended you. **_

_**: Apology accepted. Now, help me! How far have you gotten on your speech?**_

A heavy sigh flew from my lips as I rolled over to the bedside table and turned on the light. My eyes caught on fire and burned with an immense pain. Small tears threatened to fall as I shielded my eyes away from the light. With all the strength I could muster I slowly sat up in bed, resting my head against the headboard. I stared down at my phone, exhaustion taking over. Its 3:24 am. And I feel like utter shit. My eyes feel swollen and blurry. This is the fourth time that Rachel Berry has woken me from sleep for the past two weeks since we started texting each other. The first time it happened, it was after 1am. Her excuse? She needed help on a math problem that she couldn't figure out. From there, the other times had slowly progressed to later and later hours, the excuses altogether disappearing.

_**: So far, about halfway. **_I texted.

The minutes slowly ticked by. She still hasn't texted back. I glared at my phone with a sudden annoyance. My fingers tapped the edge of the phone, willing the little light on it to flash. My patience was starting to wear. _What the hell is she doing? What's taking so damn long? I could be sleeping right now. Did she go to sleep? Ohhh, hell no!_ My inner crankiness was starting to claw at my chest. _If she thinks that she could wake me up just to fall asleep on me she has got…_ Suddenly the phone started buzzing. Speaking of…. Immediately I answered the phone.

"Quinn?" Her soft and quiet voice came through.

"I'm here." I murmured into the phone with a small smile.

There was a silent pause. Instantly I was met with that indescribable tension that seeped from the phone and into my skin. My entire body felt a lot warmer than usual. I threw the blankets off of me while I waited for her to continue. I could hear her breathing through the phone. She was trying to figure out what she was going to say. It's understandable. Lately I've had to do the same. _I wonder what's going on in that head of hers. I'll bet marvelous things happen in there. Magic? Beauty? _The back of my throat started to feel a little bit like sandpaper the longer the silence went on. But I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I stared down at my legs, biting down on my lower lip, waiting with anticipation and uneasiness.

"I'm really sorry about waking you up." She whispered into my ear.

I shivered as her gentle words reached me. My heart was racing like a roaring train. _Just breathe, girl. Calm down. Let's not… think about…. _ "It's okay." I croaked out.

Rachel snorted into the phone. "And suddenly I've forgotten what I wanted to say." She stated.

A large smile broke out across my face. "Really? That doesn't happen very often." I replied with a playful manner.

"You'd be surprised by how much it's been happening lately." She threw out.

I was glad at the moment that I was in the confines of my room because I could feel my face heating up like a sizzling grill. _Fuck, why is it so hot in here? _A heavy cough from my throat easily broke the eerie tension, giving me time to focus. "Last I remember you asked me for some advice on your speech?"

"Ohh, r-right…., uhm, well I just…. I don't know how to do this!" Rachel expressed. "This is the first time that I've ever had a blank mind while writing a speech. I usually have a general idea of what I want to say and plan out a very thorough rough draft. But, this time… I don't know what to say or what to write. And I'm freaking out. I've been researching and analyzing several speeches from various well known celebrities, trying to come up with concepts that reflect exactly what I'm…."

I breathed out heavily trying to cut off the small diva. "Woooah. Hold on there Rach. Slow down. Take a breath alright."

"Quinn I….."

"Please do as I say, before you say anything else."

There was a loud frustrated sigh that rang out through the phone. A second later shuffling occurred along with the steady flow of breath. The silence lasted for about a minute until Rachel collected herself again.

"Okay. I'm calm now." Rachel spoke.

"Good. Now before you say anything else, let me just say this. For starters this speech doesn't have to be figured out overnight. You have time to figure this out. So don't freak out. Everyone has a hard time trying to figure out what they want to say."

"I know. I just don't know what to say. It's so frustrating!" Rachel huffed into the phone.

"You can't be too hard on yourself. I had an easier time with mine because the people at my school have no idea who I am. All they are going to remember about me is that I was the smart girl that gave them their grad speech. And that's all. In your case it's different because you actually grew up with your classmates. Everyone knows who you are. That's a lot of pressure to take on. But I know that you can do it."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" she asked quietly.

I gazed up at my ceiling and drew in a quiet breath. Thoughts seemed to be rolling around in my head. It's really hard to explain to someone what's on your mind. It's even harder to put it into words. My eyes glanced over my clock. 3:54 am. _Yeah, I'm definitely not sleeping tonight._ I nibbled on the edge of my lip and looked back up at the ceiling. The only thing that came to mind was to tell the truth. "Just be yourself and speak from the heart. Of all the things you've learned from your time at McKinley what is it do you want people to take from it? Think of what you want to share with your class. What's the one thing you want people to remember about you? This is your chance to finally tell your classmates what you think, and to finally express yourself. I mean, this is your moment Rachel. It's your moment."

There was another long silence that took over the phone. Again that same tension oozed back to the surface. I dug my fingernails into my forearm to try and steady the lightheaded feeling I was getting. After a few more seconds I couldn't stand lying in bed anymore. Immediately I hopped off the bed and started pacing back and forth. My eyes kept looking to the bedroom clock and back to the phone. She still wasn't saying anything and it was making me nervous. She was still on the line because I could hear her breathing.

"Rachel, are you still there?" I asked a little breathlessly.

Instantly I heard her come back to reality. "I- yes, I'm still here. Sorry, I just kinda zoned out there for a few minutes. You know that was very thought provoking. And I really do believe I know what to write now, or at least an idea has formed. And I do have you to thank for that."

Relief swelled within my chest and suddenly the uneasiness in my stomach started to settle. A fresh breath of air filled my lungs as I chuckled softly into the phone. "I did get Valedictorian for a reason, you know."

"I never doubted you were smart Quinn."

I shrugged my shoulders and took a seat on the edge of my bed. "I know that, but it's not very often that you need my help."

"I suppose that is true. But everyone needs help. And I'm glad that you could. You really did save me."

A light blush heated across my face. "Anytime." I replied back.

There was a small lull in the conversation that gave me some time to finally settle myself back into bed. Exhaustion had finally smacked my body like a fierce wave. My head dropped into the pillow, ear pressed up against the phone. "Can I ask you something? I'm rather curious about something that you've brought up."

"Sure." I replied as I threw an arm around the back of my head.

"You said that in order to write this speech that you have to speak from the heart correct?" she asked with uncertainty.

"Yes." I agreed.

"Well…" she paused. There was a silent murmur that passed through the phone that I couldn't hear. "I was wondering what yours had to say."

"My what?" I asked a little confused.

Rachel laughed a little before puffing into the phone. "Your heart."

Suddenly my body went up in flames. _What does my heart have to do with anything? This isn't even relevant to the conversation!_ My eyes widened to the size of basketballs. Every nerve in my body was going off. An alarm somewhere in the depth of my mind had been triggered. This was one of those times where I had to choose my words carefully. Why? I had no idea. But knowing me, something stupid or idiotic would come out of my head. Nervously I shuffled around in the bed looking at something that would get me out of this. My fingers gripped around the phone tightly. "I… It just…" My face was heating up like an oven. For some reason I just couldn't find the right words. "I was just honest." Came the reply.

The diva snorted. "Well, that was very vague."

An uneasy shiver ran down my arm. "That's all you're getting from me at this type of morning." I ended.

Rachel laughed softly. "Fine. Fair enough! I can take the hint. So, anyways, how are things going with uhhhm, what's his name again? Johnny?"

"Jimmy." I sighed. "And things are fine."

She hummed into the phone as if she were in thought. "Is he taking you to Prom?"

"Yeah, he is." I replied.

"That- that's good. I mean I know you really like him, and it's pretty obvious that he does too. It would make sense that you two would go to prom together."

_Why does this feel awkward? This shouldn't feel awkward. _"Yeah we like each other a lot." _Okay, now that just sounded fucking retarded. 'Yeah we like each other a lot.' As if she didn't already know that. Fuck I need to get off this phone already. The exhaustion is getting to me. "W_hat about you? Who's taking the future Prom Queen of McKinley?"

In my mind I could picture the small diva rolling her eyes at this moment. "I've only been nominated Quinn. I haven't won anything yet."

"There's not a doubt in my mind that you won't win."I replied.

"Oh, so now you can see the future?" she asked in a teasing manner.

I chuckled. "Obviously, there's a lot you don't know about me."

"Right, like you harboring secret superpowers?"

A large smile swept across my face. "Well, technically you're not supposed to know about them. They are meant to be a secret for a reason."

"But I know about them now. So, what are you going to do with me?" she asked.

"Well, there are things I could do to you that would make you scream." I blurted out.

Immediately my jaw dropped open. All the air in my lungs disappeared. My body quickly sat up. _OHHH, FUCK! _ _WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY? WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST….. SAY SOMETHING!_ At any moment my heart was going to rip out from beneath my chest by how fast and hard it was beating. "I-I-uhhh I did-didn't mean-" I shook my head and sucked in a shaky breath. "That sounded a little differently in my head… I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"Right." Rachel replied hastily.

"You know, it's getting late. And- I- uhhh I've got this huge test that I just remembered I had to study for… And it's in the morning. It's history. Art history to be exact. So I should let you go to sleep or do whatever it is you were going to do because it's late."

"Yeah, it is really late." The diva breathed out.

"Right, so goodnight then." I stated in a rapid tone.

"Goodnight Quinn."

I quickly hung up the phone without another word. My eyes closed tightly as I flung my phone to the other side of my bed. _What the fuck is wrong with me? Omg, what the fuck did I just do? I sounded like…. A pervert. _Flashes of images quickly flooded into my head at the thought. Loud moans filled my head like a musical. More images filtered in of twisted limbs, lips pressed against damp tan skin, and bodies writhing in pleasure. I quickly buried my head into my pillow trying to get rid of the vivid pictures. But one image flooded to the forefront of my mind like an angry rhinoceros.

:Long dark hair fell down across the expanse of a tan and muscular back. Deep dark brown eyes were snapped shut. Beautiful pink lips were wide open mewling out with ecstasy. Sweat dribbled down her face. Her body was shaking and writhing with conviction. Finally her head tilted back to the headboard, her voice screaming out with pleasure. 'Quinn!':

My eyes popped open. "OH MY FUCKING $&#"

* * *

><p>"You look like shit." Mandy commented as she took a seat next to me on my front porch.<p>

I gave her a glare before rolling my eyes and flicking her off. The red head smiled and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "Ahhh, Quinn! Don't be like that! You know I was just messing with you. Besides you already know how hot I think you are. You could never really look like shit."

"Sure." I muttered with a small smile.

Soft lips pressed into my cheek. "Come on! I'm trying to make you feel better. Would you rather me get Jimmy?"

I pulled my gaze from the spot I had been focusing on and directed them to the girl beside me. "No." I replied quickly.

One of Mandy's eyebrow rose, her face shifting into curiosity and amusement. Blue eyes studied me like a hawk. An uneasiness rushed over me as her eyes burned holes into my skin. _What if she finds out? She doesn't know anything! Don't be stupid! She can't read your mind! Just play it cool, don't give anything off. I've got nothing to hide. Really I don't. Nothing whatsoever…_ Mandy immediately pulled back, her eyes knowing. Suddenly a large and vicious smile crossed her face.

"It's Rachel isn't it?" she stated with certainty.

The blood drained from my face. "W-what?"

"Omg! It is!" Mandy squeaked out, her hands going to her lips. Laughter soon sprung out from the other girl.

I shook my head, hands shaking ever so slightly. "No, it-its not! I don't even know what you are talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Quinn. I can see it all over your face."

_Seriously? I'm not that good at hiding stuff anymore. I'm out of practice. _"You don't know what you're talking about." I tried once again. There was something bubbling in the pit of my stomach.

Mandy shook her head and smiled. "No, I know what I'm talking about. It's you who seems to be confused."

My breathing got heavier as I started leaning away from the other girl. "Rachel and I are friends." I blurted out.

Her smile got even wider. "Now that's interesting. I never said anything that mentioned that the two of you were anything but."

I clenched my fists into a ball. My heart was racing. Small streaks of sweat started rolling down my neck. It was suddenly hot. Invisible walls were closing in around me. Mandy's laughter kept growing louder and louder. It made me sick to my stomach. Fear was forcing its way into me through its dark sticky tentacles. My entire body was shaking uncontrollably. The tides were roaring. The storm was already here. "Stop it. Please don't do this." I begged.

"Do what?" Mandy laughed.

"THIS! Just cut it out!"

There was a change in Mandy's demeanor. Immediately the large smile fell off her face. Her big blue eyes were running over me, concern etched onto her face. "Quinn-

Without looking at her I stood up on jelly like legs. "NO! JUST STOP! BECAUSE I CAN'T DO THIS! I CAN'T-" Bile quickly rose up to the back of my throat. _Oh god…._ I quickly sprinted around the side of the house. Soon after, large mushy chunks of bile spewed from my mouth. My stomach squeezed. Hard. More contents came out until there was nothing left. Small tears were rolling down my face as I collapsed down next to my bile spill. Another presence was soon next to me. A warm arm wrapped around me in a comforting manner.

"You like her." Mandy stated in whisper.

It wasn't true. It couldn't be. We were just friends.

* * *

><p>A large and strong hand tangled with mine. Warm. That's how it felt. Warm. We were linked by contact. The connection. Our connection. Small brown eyes looked into mine. So many emotions were running through his eyes. But the one that stuck out the most was the one that he was looking at me with. I could feel his energy all over me. He was exuding everything. It was almost intoxicating. He smiled down at me, his free hand running down the length of my face. His soft fingertips brushed against the side of my neck.<p>

Slowly he leaned down and our lips met. Slow. Nice. Warm.

I pulled back and tightened my hold on his hand and pulled him towards the car. We walked the few feet we had left across the movie theater parking lot. My mind was racing more so than ever. It hadn't stopped since I had seen Mandy a few days ago. The more I thought about it, the more I just wanted to push. To shove. Fight. I needed to. I had to. There was no other choice.

As soon as we reached the car I had finally had enough. I needed more. I needed to feel something different. Something that wouldn't remind me of her. Wordlessly I shoved Jimmy roughly against the car. His back pressed against the side door. My hands grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him into me. Our lips met. The energy around us changed instantaneously. The boy immediately responded with just as much enthusiasm. His hands quickly wrapped around my face bringing me even closer. The kiss deepened. He groaned.

My nails scratched down the length of his neck. This time a growl came out of him. I could feel his hands quickly travel down my back and straight to my ass. In no time he lifted me with ease. My legs automatically wrapped around his waist. I breathed heavily into the side of his neck as he fumbled to get the backseat door unlocked. After a few tries he finally got the door open. We both tumbled into the back. Heavy panting took over as soon as he slammed the back seat door shut. He hovered over me planting kisses down the length of my jaw. I bit my lip as I grabbed the edge of his shirt and lifted up. His hands quickly went up and I took it off him. Dark muscular tan skin greeted my eyes like a delicious treat. Again our lips met. And from there on the waves continued to storm.

More clothes came off. Licking, scratching, moaning. A small trail of blood was leaking out from the side of Jimmy's thick neck. His veins were popping out everywhere. I ran my hands down his back as he positioned himself. I turned my head off to the side and closed my eyes. Waiting for the inevitable. Suddenly there was a hand in my hair ushering me to look up. My eyes met with his. Suddenly his face shifted and he quickly got off of me.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked breathlessly, sitting up in my seat.

The boy looked over at me with a stern look. "We can't do this."

"I-I don't understand…" I trailed off.

Soft brown eyes looked over at me with a sudden sadness. "You don't want to do this."

I looked at him like he was growing another head. _Uhhh, did he not just witness me attack him? _I was confused as fuck. "If I didn't want this, then I wouldn't have started it." I explained.

Jimmy huffed out and threw his shirt back on. Then he paused and looked over at me. He studied me closely before leaning in. "Tell me." He started off. "If you had really wanted this, then why are you crying right now?"

My eyes narrowed at him. "I'm not-"

One of his fingers swept underneath my eyes and captured a sudden moist tear. _When had that happened? _I didn't understand. Why the hell was I crying? Hell, I hadn't even noticed that I was. This didn't make any sense. "I don't understand." I expressed with a breathless voice.

Jimmy gently rubbed my arm. "It's okay. You're not ready. And that's fine. I don't mind waiting. I would wait forever for you Quinn. So here is what we are going to do. We are going to put on our clothes and then go out for some ice cream. And then I'll take you back home. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sure." I replied in a monotone voice.

Once we were done and back on the road only one realization surfaced.

I wanted Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>: YOU FUCKING OWE ME Q!<strong>_

_**: I know that, but I really can't**_

_**: I'm not taking no for an answer. I need you. I can't do this without you! I am so lost and just the thought of seeing them together is enough to make me puke. PLEASE! I'm fucking begging right now. You at least owe me this much. **_

_**: QUINN?**_

_**: QUINN? BETTER ANSWER ME**_

_**: Alright, I'll do it. **_

_**: Really? Oh thank GOD! Thanks Q. I really do appreciate this. **_

_**: But I'm not staying longer than an hour. TOPS! Understand. **_

_**: Yes, Just an hour and then we can blow it off. **_

_**: Promise?**_

_**: YES! Now just relax alright. I don't know why you're getting so bent out of shape over Prom. **_

_**: It's not the prom I'm concerned about**_

_**: Look, everyone misses you. And besides, this will be a good surprise. **_

_**: I don't think so**_

_**: Trust me. It will be. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhhhhh, Quinn is going to McKinley's prom. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Things are heating up!. Next chapter will be Rachel, and then after her… PROM. Excited? Let me know how much! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	20. Clarity

**Rachel Berry**

'_**If our love's insanity then why are you my clarity?' **_

A large and unwavering smile was plastered across my face as I marched down the hallway of McKinley. Prom was in the air. Banners and flyers were taped onto every surface. Large and bright balloons drifted amongst the students that were walking to their lockers. The day was just starting and already it felt like it was going to be a good day. As I passed by the main office, my eyes quickly drew to the wall that hung pictures of the nominated students for King and Queen. Myself included. I couldn't help the smile that wrapped across my face as I stared up at myself. In all my years here at McKinley I had never ever thought that this day would come. It all seemed a little surreal to say the least. Who knew that this would be the outcome? I sure as hell didn't. But here it was. And here I am.

This was happening. This was real.

After another minute or so I pulled myself from my dazzling picture and made my way down the hall to my locker. The school was buzzing with excitement. It was infectious. Several students waved and congratulated me on my nomination. They were super sweet and nice. As I rounded down the corner Kurt along with Tina and Mercedes followed in suit each with a clipboard in hand.

"Okay, so during lunch today you must talk with the computer nerds over at table 3. All you really have to do is talk to Jacob and he will sway them over. And tomorrow you are scheduled to make an appearance at the Pep Rally. "

"Oh! Don't forget about the buttons!" Tina added in.

"And the cupcakes for Monday." Mercedes threw in.

"Yes, that's right! That's what I was forgetting." Kurt sighed out with a roll of his eyes.

"You guys worry too much." I laughed out.

The four of us paused once I had reached my locker. "This is serious Rach! I know you're not really into this thing but none of us have ever been nominated for something like this. So at least try and pretend like you really want it." Kurt huffed out.

I sighed. "I'm not saying that I don't want it. I'm still trying to adjust to this whole 'popularity' thing. It all just seems weird."

"Well you better get over it. If I were in your shoes I'd be rockin this shit like a true diva." Mercedes pointed out.

"On Saturday we can go over all the party planning and stuff. Puck said we could go ahead and use his place. I also made sure that Finn was preoccupied that night so he won't be a bother. I'll head over to your house at like 11ish and we can work on it then." Kurt rattled off.

"That sounds fine!" I replied with a wide smile.

At that moment Nicky strutted her way over to us, a large smirk planted on her lips. She stopped just a few feet away from us, eyebrow cocked and a hand placed on her hip. "Let me save you the trouble. Drop out!" the girl expressed with a light chuckle.

Behind her was Jacob, looking completely bright red with embarrassment. The boy fidgeted as he pushed his large horn rimmed glasses up his nose. His eyes were aimed down at the ground. From beside me Kurt and Tina eyed the boy critically. Mercedes however had her full attention on the blonde. Shooting beams of hate were seeping out from the larger diva. The air waves crackled with tension as the two stared at each other. Kurt finally pulled his gaze away from Jacob and back to the blonde. "You took Jacob?" he announced with disbelief, his brow furrowing with annoyance.

Nicky took her eyes from Mercedes and directed them at Kurt. Her smirk only widened as she took in Kurt's frustration. She was thriving off of it. I glanced over at Mercedes who looked like she was about to pounce on the girl at any minute. Tina too. "Well he certainly wasn't yours for the taking. Besides he didn't have any rejections about it. He wanted to help me." Nicky replied with a fake innocent voice.

"So you're the one that stole a copy of our list." Kurt stated in an angry tone.

"I did nothing of that sort. But like I said earlier, Jacob is a fantastic helper." Nicky winked.

"You fucking bitch!" Mercedes breathed out before taking a lung at the other girl. Immediately Kurt and Tina held a hand to the larger diva's shoulder to hold her back.

"If I were you I'd get out of here." I warned with a low voice.

Nicky shrugged. "Save yourself the time Rachel. I know what I'm telling you. I always win" She replied with a bored statement. The taller girl took another last look at Mercedes. A smug grin crept onto her face. "Sorry about your boyfriend by the way. He just looked so lonely, and being the caring person that I am I had to make sure he was alright."

"By fucking him? Right cause that makes you look soo much better. But we already knew you were a whore. So why not add home wrecking tramp to the list? " Kurt spat out.

"It's not like he didn't want it. He was a willing participant. So let's just put this all behind us like the adults we are." Nicky replied.

"Fuck this." Tina muttered.

_**WHACK!**_ Nicky cried out in pain as her hands quickly shot up to her face. A small trail of blood was now leaking from her nose. Both Kurt and Mercedes went wide eyed. I took a step back and watched with surprise as Nicky quickly disappeared down the hall. Jacob gave us an apologetic smile before taking off after his master.

"I can't believe I just did that." Tina mindlessly stated.

"If you hadn't, then I would've." Kurt replied.

"Thanks guys." Mercedes spoke with tears shining in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay." I whispered as I threw my arms around the girl.

Both Tina and Kurt did the same. Fresh tears fell down the dark girl's face. "Change of plans." I announced with a stern voice. "We're meeting tonight instead. And that bitch is going down!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>: This prom stuff is getting a little annoying.<strong>_

_**: And why is that?**_

_**: Because it's stupid.**_

_**: You used to love that kind of stuff. **_

_**: I never liked it. It was sort of a requirement for me to go. My mother wouldn't let me do anything other than play the queen bee role. And that meant winning the tiara. **_

_**: Are you saying you're not going to go to your prom? **_

_**: I don't know… **_

_**: I thought Jimmy was taking you?**_

_**: He is, I just…. don't really get the point of all this prom stuff. **_

_**: I didn't think there had to be one**_

_**: You get all dressed up. For one night. You spend dozens of dollars on a dress. You get a date. You spend time with your friends. Dance to some music. All while thinking that this night is going to be the last chance of getting whatever it is that you want. But the reality of it is that it's just a dance. And one night can't really change anything. **_

_**: Been thinking about this for a while I see.**_

_**: Are you mocking me?**_

_**: No I was not Quinn. But it seems to me like you're already putting this whole prom thing down without even giving it a chance. **_

_**: What makes prom so different than the other dances that I've been to? **_

_**: I don't know. I can't speak for you personally. But in my opinion prom isn't just about finding the right dress, or date, or thinking about all the materialistic sort of things. It's about tradition. When you really think about it, prom is the last school dance of our high school lives. In a way it's like an ending to our teenage lives and the start of our adult ones. It's a celebration of what we have overcome and what we have achieved in this time. And that includes the special connections we've made with our current friends. It's in honor to the friendships that have lasted throughout the years, and to those who have stuck by our sides through it all. That is what prom means to me. **_

_**: Wow, been thinking about this for a while now?**_

_**: lol, :P don't mock me! **_

_**: I'm just saying…. My little rant didn't come out like that. **_

_**: You're just jealous!**_

_**: You totally caught me. Your fine words have struck a chord within me. **_

_**: Shut up! :) You know you loved it!**_

_**: Yes, I really did. Lol. But I'm still not so sure about the whole prom thing. I'll admit that you've definitely opened up my eyes and given me something to think about. But I guess I won't know for sure until the time really comes. :/ So have you decided who's taking you to prom?**_

_**: No, not yet. Of course I have several suitors but none of them have really caught my eye. **_

_**: They must be Jocks then. Good dumb old jocks. **_

_**: Hey! That's not very nice! You used to date those so called 'dumb old jocks'**_

_**: Yeah, you right. **_

_**: I'm not really too worried about that though. It's more like this whole campaign thing that's really got me twisted. **_

_**: I see… so the war has started. **_

_**:Yes. And my main target is Nicky. That girl is such a bitch. **_

_**: Like I used to be?**_

_**: Not even. You were tamed compared to her. This girl has no morals whatsoever. **_

_**:Ewww, nothing more disgusting than a nasty slut**_

_**: Yeah she's just gross. **_

_**: I'll bet**_

_**: Well listen I have to go. Kurt is coming over for a recon mission. And we need to focus and I can't do that if I'm still texting you.**_

_**: Am I a distraction?**_

_**: Yes**_

_**: Good ;) Then I'll talk with you later**_

* * *

><p>The bell rang out loud, sounding the end of lunch. Santana and I laughed wildly as we slowly walked out from the cafeteria.<p>

"I'll bet she wasn't expecting that." The Latina spluttered out.

"No, she wasn't. You should've seen her face though. It was priceless." I replied.

"I wish someone could've recorded that. I had no idea Tina had it in her."

I smiled widely. "Neither did I."

We pulled around a corner stopping almost instantly when we saw a huge group of students surrounding something in the middle of the hall. Santana threw a look over at me as if to ask if I knew anything about it. I shook my head. Her eyes went back to the students. Slowly we started moving toward the crowd. Once we neared, the students instantly parted for us. Suddenly eyes were watching us like a hawk. Then that's when I saw it. On the floor laid my picture for nomination completely trashed on. Drawn onto my picture was a large and smiling penis right next to my beaming smile. Someone had also given me a moustache and an ungodly unibrow. Scribbled down at the bottom of my scratched out logo read the words 'I can't make up my mind, too many cocks so little time'. The names Puck, Finn, Greg, and David were written beside that.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?" Santana yelled out with anger.

I drew in a shallow breath as I stared down at the picture. _Why would anyone stoop to this level? How can anyone do this to a human being? _The Latina's eyes grew dark as she began searching around the students. Everyone started backing up in fear.

"Santana don't." I whispered to her.

"NO! I WANT TO KNOW WHO DID THIS! NOW!" the girl growled out.

From the back I spotted Nicky who was smirking lightly. The Latina followed my gaze. Immediately the taller girl took off after her. I quickly followed already sensing the impending doom that was about to be released.

"You did this." Santana rounded.

"Santana, it's been a while." Nicky replied with a wink.

"What the hell did she ever do to you?" The Latina spewed out.

"You know I was thinking about the last time I saw you. I believe we were fucking pretty roughly underneath the bleachers after that pep rally."

Santana slammed her fist against the locker Nicky was leaning on. "Stay away from Rachel if you know what's good for you. And if I see more of her pictures like this I promise you I'll give you a black eye to match that disgusting bruised up nose you have."

Nicky smiled. "All is fair in war Santana. You should know that better than anyone else. I mean if I'm not mistaken, didn't you used to torture little Rachel over here? I heard you used to be a very bad girl."

"You fucking whore!" Santana spat out.

Instantly I pulled the taller girl away from the blonde. Nicky smiled like she didn't have a care in the world. For a second I was almost considering the thought of releasing the angry Latina to wipe that smile off her face. But I couldn't do that to Santana. She didn't deserve the punishment. "She's not worth it." I whispered to her.

"Oh, would you look at that. I've got a meeting to head to. Make sure you clean up this mess like a good little girl." Nicky stated to the taller girl before stalking off.

"I'm gonna tear that bitch apart!" Santana hissed out.

* * *

><p>Maybe it's the music, the lights, the swarming bodies. Maybe it's the way the house is pounding and thriving with life. It's the alcohol. It's the slight hit of that Mary Jane. It's been a long and stressful week. <em>That bitch Nicky….. <em>She quickly fades from my mind as the music changes. Bursts of energy flow through me. It feels like I've been lifted off the ground. _Is that even possible? _The music continues pulsing through, surrounding myself and my fellow dancers. We're connected in this moment, moving as one. We are the music.

Sweat dribbles down the side of my face like a melting ice cream cone in the summer heat. I can feel the back of my dress sticking to me as I raise my arms in the air, waving them around in some sort of magical pattern. I've never felt like this before. _Feels so good._ My eyes closed as the bass dropped and came back louder and stronger. A firm hand was placed on my waist, a presence forming from behind. The hand slowly drew me back until a body was pressed against my back. Automatically his scent wrapped around my senses. It was that same sweet rough aroma, the one I had encountered during our endless nights of pleasure. He's intoxicating. Maybe.

Both of his hands wrapped around my waist and latched onto my lower stomach. Suddenly his lips were at my neck. Without any resistance I allowed him access. Soft yet rough lips sloppily ran down the length of my neck as our bodies moved together. It was hard to move now. His body left no room for much movement other than the obvious. A second later his hand traveled up my body and to my right breast. Immediately he started rubbing it through the fabric of my dress. My body began responding in an instant.

"Come upstairs with me." Puck whispered into my ear.

It wasn't a question. It was an order. And at that moment there wasn't a single reason I could think of to say no. Without any more words he grabbed my hand and started leading me through his crowded house. Bodies passed by in a slow hazy blur. Before I knew it we were heading up the stairs. An eerie feeling came over me with each step that I took. My heart began racing. _This doesn't feel right…._ I paused at the top of the stairs. Puck tugged on my hand once then twice before he turned around and faced me. There was hunger in his dark eyes. He was ready to go. But I wasn't. Slowly a large frown began to form across his face. He knew. A shudder ran through me as I pulled my gaze away from him. He was breaking. I could feel it.

"I'm sorry." Flew from my lips.

Our eyes met. I instantly regretted it because now he was silently pleading with me. I shook my head. He broke the eye contact and drew away from me. That was the moment I used to head back down stairs. There was a strong pounding in my head. Suddenly everything was just a little too loud and cramped. I brushed my way to the front door. Fresh air whipped me like there was no tomorrow. My legs were about to give out at any moment. I spotted a nice looking tree just a little off of Puck's front yard. Once my back smacked the tree my legs finally gave. A heavy blanket hovered around my mind. It was an odd feeling, but one I simply pushed aside. Once the earth had finally stopped spinning I reached underneath my dress to my left thigh. Earlier I had strapped my cell phone to my leg so that I wouldn't lose it. Brittany's idea. _That girl is a genius…._

I pressed the phone against my ear, waiting for the other end to pick up. It only took three rings until the phone picked up. My mega watt smile was in full effect now. Suddenly I was pent up with energy. "Quinn!" I squealed into the phone.

"Rachel?"

"What are you doing right now?" I asked eagerly.

"Uhhh nothing really just getting in some late night studying. What are you doing? Sounds like there's a party over there."

"Well, you indeed are correct." I slurred out. "Puck is having a party for me in honor of my nomination for prom queen. I don't think I've ever been in such a crowded place before. I mean people are practically sweating all over each other. It's a little gross."

"Orgy surroundings. That's enough to make me cringe. Make sure you shower very well tonight." She answered back with a chuckle.

I bit my lip as an involuntary shiver ran through me. "It intrigues me to know that you're so concerned about my personal hygiene." I replied.

"Well it is important." The blonde quipped.

My heart slowly began picking up pace. She was teasing me. And it was making me lose my nerve. The little control I had left quickly faded away. "You're right. And just for that I'll keep you in my thoughts when I get home and shower 'very well' tonight." I replied with a low teasing voice.

I cracked a smile when I was immediately met with silence. The line soon flooded with tension. But I was ready for it. Tonight I thrived on it. "Quinn, still there?" I asked lightly.

A loud cough broke through my ear followed by some shuffling. "Yeah, I-I'm here."

"I thought I lost you for a second." I commented.

"Yeah me too." She mumbled out.

There was a small pause before the blonde spoke up again. "How much have you had to drink?" Quinn asked suddenly.

I smiled smugly. "So concerned!" I teased.

"I'm being serious Rachel." Quinn replied.

"Well I don't want to talk about that."I replied a little annoyed.

"Rachel-"

"What? Are you gonna come down here and rescue me?" I laughed. It sounded ridiculous. "I'm a big girl. I'm fine."

"I just want you to be safe." The blonde replied.

"I don't want to be safe anymore Quinn. And I'm getting real sick and tired of people treating me like this. I'm not a defenseless little girl anymore! I can take care of myself. I don't need you to be worried about me. I don't need you to be my savior."

"Are you telling me that I shouldn't care about you?"

I paused and took it in. My mind was trying to think but couldn't because of the hazy wave hovering over. I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know why I was acting like this. All I knew was that I was on edge. She does this to me. _She drives me crazy_

"If you're telling me that I should stop caring about you, then you've got another thing coming. Because I can't-" Quinn paused. "I can't control that. It's already too late to do anything about it. We can't be friends and not care for each other. And…. I'm not going to apologize for that. Because I know it's not wrong. Tell me, do you think this is wrong?"

Without even realizing it I had released a low and shaky breath. "No." I replied hoarsely.

"I'm not trying to be your savior Rach. I just…. need to know that you're alright. At least tell me that you will be able to get home safe."

"It's okay Quinn. Puck will take care of me. He gets things done."

There was a small pause before the blonde spoke. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means." I shot back

"Clearly I don't." The blonde retorted.

"You know what, forget it. I didn't call you so that you could jump down my throat about this."

"I'm not trying to jump anything here." Quinn shot back.

"Well maybe you should." I threw out.

"You're not making any sense. I don't know what exactly it is that you're looking for here. And I know that right now I shouldn't even be engaging in this because you're obviously drunk and not in the right mind frame…"

"Excuse me?"

"Look maybe you should call me back when you're not like this. I wouldn't want either of us to say something we didn't mean."

"Right, because we never do that." I replied sarcastically.

"Why are you trying to pick a fight with me? Have I done something wrong? I just don't understand."

I ignored her and continued on. "Did you know that just a few minutes before I called you, Puck had asked me upstairs to his bedroom? Well, yeah he did. And we weren't going up there to talk if you catch my drift. I was going to let him fuck me until there was no tomorrow."

From the phone I could hear something angry mutter from the blonde. "So then just fuck him and get off the fucking phone already." She bit out.

"Someone sounds a little angry." I pointed out.

"I'm not angry. You're the one that's been biting my head off all night. And if this is why you're angry, then it's probably a good idea to go ahead and sleep with him. Maybe it'll clear your head and stop making you into a bitch."

"So you want me to fuck him?" I asked.

"I don't care what you do." She growled out.

"It's pretty obvious that you do."

"Do what you want Berry. I'm not your mother. I'm not your father. I'm not going to dictate what you should and should not do."

"What if I told you that I didn't want to fuck him?"

"Well that's great. Just fucking great!" She replied sarcastically. "Who is it this time? Finn? Decided to give it another go? That's nice. It's too bad he wouldn't be able to get the job done."

I smirked. "Hmmm, right, like you could do any better."

Quinn breathed heavily into the phone. "Anyone could do better than Finn."

There was a deep pounding in my chest that was making my entire body shake. I clenched my fists into a ball to try to ease the burning fire in the pit of my stomach. "At least someone will be taking care of my needs." I threw back.

"You don't need someone to do that."

Suddenly I was falling about 30 ft into the ground, my entire body lighting up with an intense heat. My entire face flamed up. "Is that how you entertain your needs?" I asked a little boldly. At this point I was shaking. The throbbing ache between my legs became apparent.

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Why? You're the one that brought it up." I pointed out.

"I was just stating the facts."

"Of course. It's only natural Quinn. I'm pretty sure you do it just like I do."

From the other end of the line I could hear her breathing harshly into the phone. We both were. I gripped onto the phone a little tighter and placed one of my hands on my thighs. My fingers began rubbing them up and down to try to ease away the throbbing pain from down below.

"Rachel what are you doing?" Quinn asked deeply, her voice quickly taking on a raspy tone.

For some reason I was feeling bolder. So I took the jump. No looking back. "What do you want me to do?" I asked pressing my fingers further up my thigh. My body was so wired up. Maybe it was the alcohol, or the drugs. Maybe it was the way that my body was completely turned on by the entire conversation. But what I knew is that it was her. She was the reason my body was misbehaving. It was craving her.

"I –I have to go. Goodnight Rachel."

The phone quickly went dead. I closed my eyes. "Goodnight Quinn." I whispered into the air. There was a sickening feeling that suddenly came over me. I shouldn't have done that. Somewhere deep down, I knew that I was in trouble. _Maybe I won't remember this._

My fingers slowly slipped all the way up my thigh and straight to the apex of the throbbing ache. Almost immediately I could tell that my panties were sopping wet. I bit down on my lip and pushed aside the panty barrier. My fingers easily slid through my aching folds. It was all wet. I whimpered silently as my finger gathered moisture. After another second I completely pulled my fingers out from underneath my dress and raised them out to the light. They were heavily coated with my juices. "Fuck… Quinn"

**PROM NEXT EPISODE! YOU READY? LET ME KNOW IF YOU DOWN?**


	21. Prom- Part 1

**So I know it's been A LONG TIME! BUT I'M BACK! This chapter is really long. It would've been longer but I decided to chop it up into two parts. So hope you guys enjoy. Thanks for reading. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>'I should've let you leave, but I'm selfish, I watched you stay'<em> **

A loud pop rang through the car causing the blonde to jump from her seat. Santana threw Quinn an amused look before pouring a large bottle of champagne into two cups. _Where did that come from? _The Latina quickly filled both cups to the brim, handing one over to the hesitant looking ex cheerleader.

"No one is going to see us. So relax…. It's only alcohol." Santana spoke after some time.

Quinn drew her eyes to the other girl but the brunette wasn't looking at her but at the school instead. Hazel eyes quietly studied her for a few moments. Santana looked completely gorgeous in her midnight blue backless dress. Her makeup was flawless and her hair perfection. From the naked eye she was the embodiment of true beauty. But what most people couldn't see was the mask that she also wore. If you looked hard enough you could see it. And Quinn did. She knew it well.

"That's not why-"

"Why you're acting weird?" Santana asked with a detached tone.

Quinn tore her gaze from the taller girl and drew in a silent breath. There was no denying that things had been weird since the blonde had arrived at Santana's house earlier that day. The dynamic between the two had changed and neither of them knew how to act or what to do. Things had changed and they both knew it. Quinn's heart squeezed tightly as she casted her gaze back to the other girl whose eyes seemed lost in sorrow. _Did I cause this? _Again she tore herself from the taller girl and eyed the untouched liquid in her cup watching as a swirl of amber flicked around the brim. "I'm just a little nervous." The blonde rasped out.

There was a loud snort that came from the brunette. Quinn shot her a confused look. "Quinn Fabray nervous?" Santana slowly pulled her attention to the blonde. "Since when?"

When the blonde didn't respond Santana rolled her eyes and shook her head. "What is with you tonight? Huh? You've barely spoken a word to me since you got back. And now you're just being… fucking weird."

"Weird how?" Quinn replied.

The Latina heavily sighed before letting her eyes fall down to her untouched drink. "You're just not the same anymore." she answered back in a sad bitter tone.

A lump lodged its way to the back of Quinn's throat. "People change." She responded.

Santana continued shaking her head as small tears gathered around her brown eyes. "You know, tonight was the night that I was supposed to be celebrating with my girlfriend and best friend. Tonight was supposed to the happiest night of my life. I was supposed to be surrounded by people who loved me and people I cared about. But that's not what's going to happen tonight. I…..I've lost the love of my life. And I've lost my best friend. How is tonight supposed to be special if I've lost everything?"

A harsh pain pierced through the blonde's chest causing her entire torso to catch fire. The burning only increased as her eyes caught a single tear falling down the tan girl's face. They're words. Only words yet they stung to the core. "You haven't lost me. I'm still here. I here with you right now." Quinn whispered.

"You're only here because I 'guilted' you into it. If it weren't for that you wouldn't be here." Santana replied a little bit more loudly.

"And you're right about that. But that doesn't make what I'm about to say any less true. I will be here for you just like you were for me. I know that life has taken us on completely different paths, but that doesn't change what we have been through." Quinn replied.

"Do you even know why I forced you into this?"

Quinn quietly shook her head. She had no clue. Santana rolled her eyes with annoyance as she wiped away the fast wet travelers. "Freshmen year. First day of school. I had just gotten my class schedule and I was wandering down the hall trying to figure out where the fuck my locker was. On my way I accidently bumped into someone. That someone turned out to be Tracy Morgan, senior head bitch of the Cheerios. Immediately she started yelling at me in front of everyone. Of course knowing me I was about two seconds away from lunging over and tackling the bitch until you came up out of nowhere. You stood by my side and looked at her square in the face. And then a second later you opened up the lid to your white chocolate mocha and slowly poured it all over her shoes, never taking your eyes off her. And then you said 'Back the fuck off from my friend or else I'm going to ruin that pretty little top you have on too.' Her face…. was priceless. It didn't even take half a second before she ran down the hall like a little bitch. After it was over you looked at me and said, 'I'm Quinn Fabray, future HBIC, head cheerio and prom queen. You are now officially in the presence of royalty. Stick with me to the end and we will run this bitch like no other."

Quinn's jaw dropped with shock. Her eyes widened as the memory began unfolding. A large smile crept onto her face. "I was a real bitch wasn't I?"

Santana smirked before sniffing loudly. "The best."

The blonde shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe I fucking did that."

"It's not like she didn't deserve it." The Latina replied.

A light blush crossed the ex cheerleaders face as a small laugh rippled through her body. "That seems like ages ago." Her words were cut short as another memory came forth. And suddenly she remembered. "That…. that was the day that we made the pact. The pact about prom and having each other's back."

A half smile reached Santana's face. "Our stupid pact." she reiterated.

"Why the hell did you go through with it? I mean, I was terrible and cruel to everyone, including you." Quinn asked in awe.

Santana smiled warmly before releasing a low sigh. "How could I not? You were Quinn Fabray, future head bitch. You weren't afraid to be who you were. You knew what you wanted and you went for it. No one ever stood in the way. You fought hard for everything that you got. It was easy to believe in you because I knew you were what you said you were. And you knew who I was. We didn't have to hide from our nature. We accepted each other. And in return we ruled this school. Just like you said we would."

They both sat in silence. Something seemed to be awakening in Quinn Fabray. Santana was right. She needed her friend right now. She needed to have a good night. This was her chance to redeem herself after having left Santana. Hell, this was her night and S's night that they had planned so long ago. After a few more seconds the blonde sat up straighter in her seat with a determined look in her eyes. "I refuse to let you sit here and wallow in pity because that's not what we do. That is not Santana Lopez. And that is not Quinn Fabray. So we didn't get the fairy tale prom night we had imagined. But you know what? We still have each other for better or worse. And tonight you're still my bitch and we are going to go out there and do what we do best and have fun. No regrets."

A large smile cracked its way onto the Latina's tear filled face. "I am not your bitch." She replied as she carefully wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Fine." The blonde replied as she raised her cup. "What should we drink to?"

The taller girl cleared her throat and raised her cup with the other girl. "To no fucking regrets."

"To no regrets!" They both called out as they clunked their cups together and chugged down the contents.

* * *

><p>Once the entire bottle was consumed they exited the car both arm in arm. The night air swirled around them as the two laughed their way up the steps of McKinley high. At the front entrance of the school gym was a big banner reading 'Fire and Ice". The both stopped and stared up at the school. It was their last big dance together.<p>

"I can't believe we fucking made it." Santana whispered in awe.

"I know." Quinn replied with a large smile.

"Come on bitch. Let's rule this dance one last time."

A shaky breath drew from the blonde haired girl as they entered into the building. Red and blue lights lit up the place. The entire gym was decorated with cubes that looked like ice. Projection screens along the side had visions of fire dancing around the walls. Music was blasting through the gym by the DJ on stage. Dozens of students were dancing on the floor. A few were standing off talking to their groups of buddies. Both girls entered the room and dozens of eyes flew to them. Quinn felt a little self conscious but swallowed it down because she knew she looked beautiful. Santana gave them her bitch smile. They began walking and just like before the crowd parted for them just like old times. Whispers broke out as they walked across the gym floor. The girls walked straight over to the bar station and grabbed themselves some drinks. Quinn nervously glanced around the gym. Kurt and Mercedes were the first that rolled up to them.

"QUINN! OMG! YOU'RE HERE!" Kurt spewed out with joy.

"You look so gorgeous tonight girl." Mercedes replied.

The blonde smiled politely. "Thank you. You two look gorgeous as well!"

Both Kurt and Mercedes looked at each a little surprised. A second later Quinn was blasted with piles of questions about where she had disappeared to. Luckily Santana interrupted their interrogation by glaring at them with her bitch face.

"Seriously guys… Lay off." The tall girl stated.

Just then Puck, Mike and Tina joined in the circle. Puck swiftly lunged for the blonde and threw his large arms around the girl. Quinn laughed as the taller boy swung her around like a ragdoll. When he finally put her down he had a big grin on his face.

"We missed you." He spoke with a dazzling smile and wink.

The blonde shook her head and tossed a glance over at Santana who wasn't paying attention to the group. She was focused on something on the dance floor. Quinn followed her gaze and found a certain blonde dancing with another blonde. Quinn looked back to the Latina and saw hurt filled eyes. The blonde looked away and gazed across the room. Finn was halfway across the gym sulking and obviously drinking from a flask. Some poor ditzy girl was attached to his arm like glue. She looked like a freshmen. Quinn couldn't help but be a little happy about it.

"Hey guys." Blaine interrupted with a hesitant tone.

The group stopped speaking. Immediately the tension in the room flared up. Kurt's eyes caught fire once they landed on Blaine. Quinn looked between the two and took an involuntary step back. Something was about to go down.

"I told you I didn't want to talk to you" Kurt snapped.

"It's prom night Kurt. These people are my friends too!" Blaine threw back.

Kurt scoffs and throws his hands in the air. "Then by all means HAVE THEM!"

A second later Kurt is dragging Mercedes by the arm and away from the group. Blaine's face falls and stares after the boy that just left.

"Hey guys!" Both Sam and Brittany walk up.

Quinn grabs Santana's arm and pulls her from the group. "We don't need the drama. We're here to have fun."

She spoke too soon because at that moment the crowd was parting like the red sea. Quinn looked up and paused in her movement. Time seemed to slow down. Body by body moved out of the way just as a flash of brown hair came into view. And then….

Quinn's breath caught in her throat. Her heart froze. Rachel Berry had finally made it to prom. Hazel eyes widened with shock as her eyes roamed over the small diva, taking everything in. Her body lit up like a firework. An indescribable feeling was taking over her. Auburn hair was wrapped up in a beautiful extravagant way. Her black dress looked similar to the one Audrey Hepburn wore in Breakfast at Tiffany's. Rachel's makeup was flawless. She looked beautiful.

The rest of the room disappeared. Rachel was the only girl in the room. Hazel eyes traveled down the length of the diva's body. The blonde bit down on her lip. _Those dangerously long tan legs_. Her heart started beating faster than before. Warmth crept onto her skin, heating her up like a volcano. Quinn was having trouble breathing. Her throat went dry. It wasn't until the crowd fully parted that she was finally able to see something clinging onto the small brunette. Attached to her hip was some faceless jock, her accessory. A whirlwind of emotions stormed within the blonde at the sight. It made her stomach flip. She felt sick.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Quinn stated with a hoarse voice to Santana before quickly taking off in the direction of the restroom.

* * *

><p>From across the gym a pair of large brown eyes widened as a glimpse of blonde hair streaked through the back of the gym. Rachel froze in spot as her heart started automatically racing. <em>No…. it couldn't be. <em>The brunette tried to get a better look but there were too many people in her way. A strange feeling started bubbling up in her stomach. Her legs felt shaky all of a sudden. _She can't be here. _

"I'll be right back. I just need to freshen myself for a second." Rachel stated to her date as she mindlessly raced towards the bathroom.

Her heart was beating wildly once she was outside the doors of the bathroom. She was trembling all over. With a deep breath she opened the door and walked in. There were at least a dozen girls in the bathroom all lined up at the mirrors. But not one of them was her. Rachel blew out a long breath and shook her head. What the hell was she thinking? She turned back around and exited the bathroom with a relieved smile and made her way back to her date.

A moment later Quinn walked out from the restroom and made her way over to Santana. The Latina was sipping from a flask of her own. The blonde rolls her eyes and takes the flask from her.

"You're not doing this alone." With that, the ex cheerleader tilts the flask into her mouth.

Santana grins widely. "Here comes HBIC Quinn Fabray everyone!"

* * *

><p>Rachel and her date walk up to the large circle of glee kids. The smaller brunette eagerly introduces the nameless jock to everyone. Puck is staring at the guy like he was dead meat. Rachel smirks at the look on the Mohawk boy's face. The group continues chatting but Rachel's not paying attention because Puck is staring at her, having a silent conversation with him. She lifts an eyebrow and clings tighter to her jock. Puck rolls his eyes and smirks at her. He knew he wasn't anything to her at all. And she knew that he knew.<p>

"Let's go get a drink." Rachel whispered in her date's ear.

He nodded and she eyed Puck with a smirk before leaving. The two made their way to the punch table. She smiled up at her date taking a careful sip from her cup. Her eyes traveled around the room. All of her fellow classmates seemed to be having a good time. There wasn't a single person that looked like they were about to jump from the roof. A flash of blonde hair appeared again from the corner of her vision. Her eyes followed suit. Brown eyes widened and the grip around her cup tightened. She was completely off guard. The form of Quinn Fabray was in her line of view. Immediately Rachel's entire world faded into darkness. Her heart pounded through her chest so loudly that she thought it was going to break through. Her body started shaking. Goosebumps shivered down her arms. _ What is breathing?_

She's here. Rachel took in the blonde's appearance with a greedy stare. Blonde hair was swept up into a beautiful bun which matched perfectly with her elegant white gown. _She looks like an angel!_ The blonde looked breathtakingly beautiful. And before she even knew what she was doing she placed her cup down on the table and slowly made her way to the ex cheerleader.

Each step she made felt like a weight was pounding down on her. The blonde was slowly coming into view. 10 feet. Quinn was laughing profoundly at something someone had said to her. 9 feet. Santana comes into view as she's throwing her arm around the blonde. 8 feet. Rachel's nerves fire up. She can't help herself. She could feel the other girl now. 6 feet. Hazel eyes find her. Their eyes meet.

An explosion set off in Rachel's chest, rattling her entire body. She stops. Quinn's eyes widen with both shock and surprise, but then morph into something else. And suddenly the blonde couldn't breathe. The brunette couldn't move. Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat as she ignored Santana's hasty comments about the people around her. The blonde started moving towards the diva, leaving behind the girl in a trail of dust. Rachel balled her fists as the blonde closed the distance between them. They stood silently together. The tension grew stronger by the minute. It was undeniable.

Rachel was the first to break the contact for fear that those hazels would swallow her whole. Instead, she focused on the blonde's body. Quinn watched as the brunette took all of her, obviously checking her out.

"You look very beautiful tonight Quinn." Rachel expressed as she brought her eyes back up to the blonde.

Quinn tried clearing the back of her throat in hopes that her voice didn't sound weak. "You're breath-taking" came the raspy response.

A light blush took over the diva's cheeks as she nervously looked away and rubbed the back of her hands together. "Thank you." She replied with a heavy breath.

Rachel continued avoiding the blonde's intense gaze. "Are you nervous?" Quinn asked quietly with a slight hint of a slur.

The diva shook her head. "No, just embarrassed."

Quinn smirked. Rachel glanced at her. "Embarrassed for what? You look amazing tonight. You're going to win prom queen. There is nothing to be embarrassed about."

Rachel's legs started shaking. "I-I wasn't referring to tonight."

Quinn's face flooded with warmth as the diva's midnight call came into mind. The alcohol in her system was staring to take place. Automatically her body started reacting on its own. The blonde leaned into the diva. Rachel silently gasped as Quinn lips pressed against her ear. "Trust me Berry, you have nothing to be embarrassed about." She whispered.

Rachel trembled as Quinn pulled away from her. She was fighting the urge to grab the blonde and shove her up against the wall and fuck her senseless. Hazel eyes were dark now. Rachel could feel herself following pursuit. "Nothing?" Rachel asked breathlessly.

Quinn shook her head and licked her lips. "Nothing."

The diva bit her lip. Her body was overheating. And again that aching between her legs was throbbing to life. She was just about to grab the other girl and take her outside when Finn popped up by their side.

"What are you doing here?"Finn asked the blonde.

Hazel eyes tore away from Rachel and glanced over at the ogre. But his eyes weren't on her but on Rachel. Quinn smirked before glancing down at Rachel who was still eyeing her with curiosity. She also looked a bit of annoyed from Finn's appearance. Quinn smiled at the thought. "Clearly this has nothing to do with me. So I'll leave you two alone."

Quinn continued smirking as Rachel's face fell into a frown. The blonde slowly walked past the small diva brushing her arm against her. Rachel closed her eyes as the touch made her explode. Without even thinking about it she grabbed the blonde's arm halting her before she could leave them. "Actually we were about to go get a drink." She stated out loud so that Finn could hear.

The blonde looked at Rachel and then to the hand on her arm. Quinn's smirk was back on her face. "Don't worry Rachel, I'll have your date send you one." Came the reply. And just like that the blonde pulled her grip from the diva and took off leaving Rachel as confused as ever. The blonde met up with Santana taking another sip from the flask.

* * *

><p>Rachel huffed out in annoyance as she tried to get rid of Finn. But clearly he wasn't budging. The diva was desperately looking around the room, searching for someone to come and save her. Luckily she spotted her date who was heading straight for them. Her boy toy comes up with a large smile and easily throws an arm around the smaller girl's shoulder. Finn grimaces at the sight. Not even a minute passes and the boy is off.<p>

"Thank you soo much!" Rachel expresses.

"That's what I'm here for." Her date shoots back. "So, you up for some dancing?"

Rachel smiles warmly at the thought. "Sure."

The taller boy takes her arm in his and leads her to the floor. They both grab onto each other and start moving along with the mellow song. Rachel dances with her date but is looking around the gym for a certain blonde. The girl easily spots on the other side of the gym, watching her. Rachel can feel her body heating again. She grabs onto her date tighter. Quinn was checking her out with appreciating eyes. She herself was also appreciating the other girl's form, especially that white dress and the curves of her waist. _Gosh that dress is soooo short. It should be a sin for anyone to wear something like that_. Rachel's mind was working overtime. They both met each other's gaze. Something shifted. The tension was flaring up again.

Rachel raised a questioning brow. Both of Quinn's brows flew to the top of her head as if to reply to her question. Then the diva smirked, her eyes darkening in the process. She was challenging the blonde to a dual. When the blonde didn't respond Rachel winked at her before shifting the arm on her waist. Quinn watched as Rachel pulled the other guy closer, brown eyes on her new guy and then back to her with a mocking tone.

Just then the music cut off. Tina and Mercedes took the stage and went to their appropriate places. The band behind them started getting situated. After a few more minutes the band is up and ready to go. The music starts. Both the girls are singing Demi Lovato's Heart Attack. From the floor Rachel continues dancing with her date all while keeping her eye on Quinn.

* * *

><p>Santana is chugging down the contents in her flask like there is no tomorrow. Quinn is laughing hysterically at the girl.<p>

"You're such a bitch!" Santana growls out.

"I'm not the one that sounds like a gremlin right now." Quinn throws back.

Tina and Mercedes finally finished their song. Up next was a girl that Quinn had never seen before. _She must be new. _The ex cheerleader eyed the stage with keen interest. This girl had long flowing blonde hair that went down past her shoulders. She was strikingly beautiful almost like a model. The music started up. Quinn rolled her eyes as she recognized the beat. _G&$ Help this generation!_

Miley Cyrus's 'We can't stop' Blasted through the gym. Dozens of more bodies filtered their way to the dance floor. _This is going to be a long night_. When the blonde looked back to the stage she was a little bit surprised to find the singer staring back at her. Their eyes connected. The other girl smiled widely at Quinn before winking and blowing her a kiss. A small hue of pink hit the cheeks of the ex cheerleader.

By the time the song was over Quinn felt like she needed a nice good shower after the eye fucking she got. The girl that was on stage approached her with confidence. Quinn glanced over at Santana who had all but disappeared. _Fuck…_

"Hi."

"Hello." Quinn answered a bit nervously.

"And who are you?" The girl asked with a flirtatious tone.

Quinn clears her throat obviously a little uncomfortable. "Quinn Fabray. And you are?" She asks, meeting the taller girl's gaze.

"I'm Nicky. You know, I've never seen you around here before." The girl states.

Quinn smiles softly. Why did her name sound so familiar? "I'm not from around here anymore."

"Really?" Nicky leans in closer. "So you went to school here?"

The other girl's arm brushes against Quinn's. "Yeah, a few months ago. But now I live in Columbus."

She could feel a pair of eyes on her. They have been on her all night. The blonde looked off to the corner and spotted a pair of eyes staring at her. Rachel was at the beverage table, sipping from her drink and watching them closely.

"You are the sexiest thing I've seen here tonight." Nicky whispers into Quinn's ear.

Quinn tears her eyes from Rachel and pulls back from Nicky, her face a tomato. She looks down at the ground. This girl was coming onto her. Heavily. This never happened to her before. She didn't know what to do about it. Either way she didn't have enough time to consider it because just then Rachel Berry was there. The diva coughed loudly, clearing the back of her throat. Nicky turned and faced the smaller girl. Rachel had her arms on her hips.

"What do YOU want?" Nicky asked.

"For you to leave." Rachel growled back.

"It's a free place and country." Nicky threw out.

Rachel took a step forward. "I'm not playing around Nicky."

The blonde scoffed then looked back at Quinn. "Can you believe this bitch?"

Quinn eyed the diva and then Nicky. There was a strange tension between them, one that screamed enemies. By the looks of it It Rachel was about to rip the girl's head off. Quinn grabbed Rachel's arm.

"I'll be right back." Quinn replied to Nicky.

The taller blonde pulled the smaller girl away until they were in the corner away from all the noise. "What do you think you're doing?" Quinn asks with a low voice.

Rachel crosses her arms across her chest and eyes Quinn with a gleam in her eyes. "What were YOU doing?"

"Excuse me? But I asked first. "

Rachel laughs bitterly. "I wasn't doing anything."

"Right, because that's why you were so nice to that poor girl." Quinn replies sarcastically.

"Poor girl? Do you have any idea who that girl is? She's that bitch that I've been in battle with over this campaign. Remember that slut with no morals. That's who she is. So don't sit there and tell me anything other than that. And whatever lie she spat out isn't true. Besides I was trying to save you the trouble."

"What trouble?" Quinn remarked.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Are you really that oblivious?"

The blonde shrugged and waited for the other girl to continue.

"She was HITTING on you!"

Quinn's face lit up with heat. _So she was watching me._ The blonde cleared her throat and looked off to the side. "So?"

"SO? Quinn, you're not gay! You're not even interested in girls." Rachel stated. "Look, I just wanted to help you was all. You know, save you the time because I know you're not gay."

Hazel eyes shift over to the smaller girl. Her eyes narrow. "And how would you know that? You don't know me all that well. "

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You're Quinn Fabray. You aren't interested in girls."

The blonde stares at Rachel with a hurtful look in her eyes. The brunette is taken aback by Quinn's reaction. Suddenly the diva knows she's gone too far on this one. Quinn takes in a shaky breath and steps closer to the other girl. "And what if I was? Huh? What if I was actually gay? Did you ever think of that?"

Rachel's eyes widen and her jaw falls open. Quinn tears her gaze from Rachel and slowly shakes her head. "You don't know everything Rachel Berry. You can't. So just don't….."

Without another word the blonde takes her leave and heads toward Santana who was at the drinking station. Rachel eyed the ex cheerio, trying to let her mind process what just happened. Her heart started racing. Her nerves quickly rose. _Quinn Fabray likes girls? Since when?_ She was confused. She continued watching as the two leaned in close and started whispering into each other's ear. Again that same deep angry animal began growling in the pit of her stomach at the scene ahead of her. Despite the fact that she knew they were 'just friends' it didn't matter at all. She clenched down on her jaw. _If Quinn does like girls…. Then, that means…. _Flashes from Charleston floated to her mind burning everything. The kiss. She stood stock still. Her head was shaking back and forth, trying to get rid of the images. _No, nonono! _ Her heart was a twittering mess. She was shaking.

_She likes girls…. _

* * *

><p>At that moment Puck took the stage. His eyes were focused out into the crowd looking for someone. Once he spotted her he cleared his throat and ran a hand through his Mohawk.<p>

"Tonight might not have turned out the way that you expected it too. I know there are a few of you out there that are disappointed. And trust me, I'm right there with you. But I'm not giving up. I'm not giving up on you."

Rachel stared up at the stage with a blank face. Meanwhile towards the corner of the gym Finn was angrily watching the scene unfold.

"So tonight, this one's for you." Puck enunciated, directing his gaze at Rachel.

The band began playing. Puck's smooth voice echoed through the room. People began pairing off for the slow dance. Rachel glances at her date who is eyeing the stage like a complete idiot. Brown eyes flick back around to Quinn. The other girl is staring right back at her with this sorrow gleam in her eyes. Rachel swallows and turns away.

* * *

><p>Finn has had enough. The anger boiling through his system has reached its point. Sipping the last content from his flask he tosses it to the side and wipes the remnants off his lips. His eyes flash back to the stage. <em>Fuck this asshole, she's mine! <em> The boy's tall frame quickly shoots for the stage. In a moment he hops onto the stage and swings at the Mohawk boy. The mic screeches. Puck is flung backward and hits the drum set. Screams break out. Rachel quickly darts to the stage. Finn is bashing Puck's face in with his fists. Puck kicks out and hits Finn in his groin. They flip over. Mike and Sam pop out from nowhere and tear the two off from each other. Mr. Schue comes over with wide eyes. Blood is pouring down from Puck's face. Finn has a deep cut underneath his eye that was gushing out blood, his nose dribbling with crimson. Sue arrives on scene with a scowl on her face.

"YOU TWO OUT!" she yells.

Puck is dragged away by Sam and Mike. Finn is growling and passes by Rachel. He hisses at her. "This is your entire fault! ALL OF IT! YOU CAUSED THIS… All BECAUSE YOU'RE A FUCKING BITCH! ALL YOU DO IS HURT PEOPLE… NOW LOOK AT WHERE WE ARE!"

Sue is dragging him out the door. Rachel is standing by just watching. Mr. Figgins hops on stage. "Everyone stay calm. Nothing to worry about."

Rachel wasn't paying attention. Nobody was because just then out in the back of the gym more yelling emanated. Quinn was holding back a very angry and teary eyed Santana Lopez. The Latina was trying to tear into Kurt. Brittany was grabbing onto Santana too. Mercedes holding Kurt back.

"GET OVER IT LOPEZ! YOU DUMPED HER! YOU BROKE HER HEART. AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED SHE IS FREE TO DO WHATEVER SHE WANTS. EVEN IF IT'S SAM."

"YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!'

"Guys STOP!" Brittany shouts.

Rachel is about to make her way over to them when suddenly a spotlight is being thrown at her face. "RACHEL BERRY!"

Again her name is called. She's confused. Someone gently grabs her arm and leads her up the stage. A crown is being placed on her head. But her eyes are on the back of the gym. She sees Blaine rushing in trying to get Kurt away from the scene. Everything is a mess. Kurt shoves Blaine before shaking his head.

"I'm done! I can't be here. I'm fucking DONE!' Kurt turns and leaves. Mercedes follows before giving Blaine the stank eye. Brittany and Quinn let Santana go. Blaine is tearing up heavily looking as if the world were ending.

"Do you have anything you'd like to say?" Figgins asks.

Rachel pulls herself back. And smiles. A fake smile. "Thank you all for the support."

* * *

><p>Brittany drags Santana out of the building. Quinn can only sigh and shake her head. Everything was a mess. Hazel eyes dart toward the stage. Rachel and her nameless jock head down for the gym floor for their dance. The two get in close together. It's enough to make Quinn sick. She's about to walk away when sees Rachel shaking her head. A minute later the girl is rushing out of the gym. Quinn has no choice. She follows.<p>

* * *

><p>The blonde finds Rachel out in the hallway pacing back and forth. Tear were burning down her eyes. Her hands were bunched up into fists so tight her nails were digging into her palms. Quinn watched as the other girl spotted her and lifted her gaze. The two made contact. It was enough to stop Rachel in her tracks. Quinn's breathing started taking off. The look in Rachel's eyes was dangerous. It made the blonde nervous. Slowly the ex cheerleader took a step toward Rachel. The diva didn't move. Another step. Rachel swallows deeply, trying to find air. Another step. Hearts were racing.<p>

Step

The blonde was getting closer.

Step... Freeze

Pale fingers reached out and gently brushed away a few strands of dark hair. Warm breath splashed across Quinn's face. Brown eyes were staring back at her with burning intensity. The want... The need... it was all written on their hearts, on their faces. The blonde leans in. Rachel quickly pulls back.

"Don't"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The drama is just getting started between the two. Review let me know! Sorry it's really long. BUT I figured I owed you guys…. Let me know what you think. Part two next time around. <strong>_


	22. Prom- Part II

_**The blonde finds Rachel out in the hallway pacing back and forth. Tear were burning down her eyes. Her hands were bunched up into fists so tight her nails were digging into her palms. Quinn watched as the other girl spotted her and lifted her gaze. The two made contact. It was enough to stop Rachel in her tracks. Quinn's breathing started taking off. The look in Rachel's eyes was dangerous. It made the blonde nervous. Slowly the ex cheerleader took a step toward Rachel. The diva didn't move. Another step. Rachel swallows deeply, trying to find air. Another step. Hearts were racing.**_

_**Step**_

_**The blonde was getting closer.**_

_**Step... Freeze**_

_**Pale fingers reached out and gently brushed away a few strands of dark hair. Warm breath splashed across Quinn's face. Brown eyes were staring back at her with burning intensity. The want... The need... it was all written on their hearts, on their faces. The blonde leans in. Rachel quickly pulls back.**_

_**"Don't"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prom part two:<strong>

Quinn quickly pulled back, her hazel eyes wide with surprise. A large frown has stretched across her face, her movements frozen. Quinn drew her eyes to the brunette with a weary look hinted with confusion. Hurt was clearly written over her face and the brunette knew it. Rachel swallowed deeply before inhaling a shaking breath. Her heart was racing, body trembling. Her world was slowly coming undone by the seams. The air around them was changing, charged with the obvious big elephant in the room.

The blonde chewed on the inside of her lip as she tried to process the situation. Words weren't connecting or making sense. There wasn't any way to explain it. And she knew it. But the look on Rachel's face was all but telling. She had to tread carefully now. The veil between them was starting to dissipate and that could only lead to two possible outcomes. Fight or flight.

The silence ticked on and before she knew it, the thoughtless words were tumbling from the blonde's mouth, "I was just going to hug you."

Rachel tore her heavy gaze away from the other girl, shaking her head in disbelief. Of all the things she could have said and that was the lame excuse she came up with. She knew better. But Quinn was throwing her a life jacket and after tonight's event there was no way she could do this right now or ever. Rachel wrapped her arms around herself, hoping, pleading silently for the blonde to leave her alone. Quinn clearly wasn't getting the message.

"No." Rachel replied back with a quivering tone.

Quinn expelled a harsh breath of air, feeling the painful spear pierce through her tight chest. She didn't expect the small yet simple word to hurt. But it does. A million more thoughts rush by in an instant. She wants to say something to get them both back on shore to safety. But what could do that? What could she say to make time turn back? What more could she do? At the moment nothing was coming to mind and that annoyed the blonde. It didn't help matters when she noticed that Rachel was pretending like she wasn't even there. The warm heavy blanket of alcohol was making this a lot harder than what she had planned.

"I- I don't understand." Quinn gets out in a low whisper.

The diva closes her eyes. The storm was building. It would only be a matter of minutes before the waves started crashing in. She needed to leave. She didn't care about the consequences of her actions. This was about self preservation. Who cares if she decided to walk away right now? The damage that derived from this wouldn't nearly be as bad as the impending disaster that was heading their way.

"There's nothing to understand Quinn. I want to be left alone." Rachel breathed out.

Again that deep sinking feeling hits the blonde's stomach. _Why is this hurting so much?_ Quinn swallows the sand at the back of her throat. Her eyes have never left the girl. Rachel is trying to pull away.

"You need a friend Rachel." Quinn pauses before slowly taking a step forward. "You need me."

Rachel throws Quinn a quick look before scooting herself back a step. Her face heats up with the implication. It annoys her. "I don't need you. I don't need anyone right now. I just WANT to be left alone." Rachel answers back with a defiant tone.

"Why won't you just let me help you?" Quinn asks, hurt clearly laced in her words.

The diva can't help herself or the betrayal she feels when she looks up into those hazel eyes. She can see the damage she is doing to her. The hurtful comments were cracking this girl piece by piece. Painful pangs rattle through Rachel's chest. This needed to be done.

"Because I don't NEED you." Rachel reiterates, trying to make the girl understand. "Please leave me alone!"

Quinn shook her head, the tears threatening to burn down her face. "I can't do that Rachel." She breathes out heavily.

"YES. You can!" Rachel quips back readily.

"No." Quinn breaks out in a whimper. "I can't"

Rachel can feel the tears burning behind her eyes. This can't be happening. This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't the night she had envisioned for her prom night. This was far from it. And as of this moment, everything was crumbling into dust. "Quinn please, I just can't. I can't deal with this right now."

Quinn's red hazel eyes zoomed in on the diva. "You mean you can't deal with me."

Rachel huffed out a long breath before shakily running a hand down the side of her face. She was on fire. The heat was suffocating and her breathing was heavy. What more could she do to make her understand? This is the only way…."What do you want from me?"

The blonde shook her head, a small tear falling down her flawless face. "I don't want anything from you Rach."

It wasn't good enough. "Yes… you do. Don't lie to me!" Rachel pushed out.

Quinn arched her head and stared the other girl down with a look of disbelief. She was about to say something until Rachel cut her off. "You know what? On second thought don't say anything."

"Why?" Quinn asked with an edgy tone.

"Because we can't do this." Rachel exclaimed.

"Do what?" the blonde reiterated.

"Quinn…" Rachel begged.

"Rachel I don't understand!"

The diva drew her gaze away from Quinn and focused her attention down at the floor. "I don't want to hear what you have to say."

"WHY?"

"I can't do this with you!" Rachel yelled out.

There was a long break in silence. Quinn wrapped her arms around herself as she involuntarily took a step back. Her lungs were gasping for air. This wasn't making any sense. Why was she drowning? There's no water around. Minutes were ticking by. Time was getting away fast. Panic was seeping through the blonde's veins. Why was she doing this? What point is she trying to make? Is she trying to hurt me on purpose? WHAT IS THE POINT?

Rachel calmly lifted her gaze over to the trembling girl. "We've already been through enough this year that could last us a lifetime. We're friends. I-I've just got you. I'm not ready to lose you because of some silly misunderstanding. Our friendship means more to me than anything else. I'm not going to let you ruin it."

Suddenly the missing puzzle pieces connected. Quinn narrowed her teary eyes at Rachel. "Silly misunderstanding?" she stated in a hurt, disgruntled type of voice. "Are you fucking with me? So you want to pretend that this doesn't exist? You want to run away."

The diva shook her head quickly before dropping her arms to her side. "I'm not running away. There is NOTHING here! Nothing is going to come out of this. Right now you're confused. You've been drinking. We're finally seeing each other after months of being away. It's been a long night. You don't know what you're feeling. Just drop it!" Rachel countered.

Quinn swallowed a large piece of glass. "So, you're saying my feelings aren't real?" she finished softly.

"Quinn-"

The blonde released her arms from around herself, her face heating up with rage and tears. She pointed a finger at the smaller girl all while shaking her head. "No fuck YOU! FUCK YOU RACHEL BERRY! FUCKKKK YOUUU! YOU DON'T GET TO DO THIS TO ME. BECAUSE I KNOW WHAT I'M FEELING-

Rachel nervously looked up and down the hall. Things were quickly turning the wrong way fast. There was no one here to save her. Her body was shaking uncontrollably. She knew what was coming. But there was no way to stop it. Her stomach clenched into a tight painful knot. She couldn't breathe. No please, don't….. She felt sick.

"I-I can't stop thinking about you." Quinn started off.

Nausea smacked the diva square in the chest. Her head was spinning fast.

"You're in my thoughts 24/7. Everywhere I go, I feel you. You're a part of me. And even though we can't see each other every day, I know that you're here for me. I pray every single night, hoping, that you'll be in my dreams. Because you're all I think about. You're all that I want! You are running through my veins. And I can't stop it. I don't want this to stop. When you kissed me…. You sparked something within me. You brought me back to life. I can't let this go! Because for the first time in my life, I'm feeling these things that are way out of my control. And I'm falling in it."

By this point the tears are endlessly flowing down Rachel's face. Her body is heaving. "I-I I'm telling you, there is nothing for you. I've given all that I can for you. That has to be enough. I can't give you anymore. I can't give you what you want!" Rachel threw out.

Quinn couldn't take that as an answer. "You're wrong! You're just scared!"

"OF COURSE I'M SCARED! You're scaring me!" Rachel fired out.

NO! The ex cheerleader took a step forward, trying to make the diva look up at her. When she wouldn't she bravely lifted up the other girl's chin. "Because you want this just as badly as I do." Quinn whispered.

Rachel roughly pulled away, shoving the other girl a little to get some space. "NO I DON'T! SO STOP IT!"

"I CAN'T GIVE YOU UP! I'VE TRIED… BUT I CAN'T! DON'T YOU GET THAT? I CAN'T LET YOU GO ANYMORE THAN YOU CAN LET ME GO."

The diva calls bullshit. "You don't know what you are talking about."

Quinn continued on. "It's why we can't stop fighting. Because we're not fighting with each other. We are fighting for each other."

"Just stop it! Please! This isn't your problem anymore. You don't live here. You're not a part of it. You're not even supposed to be here. You don't know what I'm going through. You don't know how I feel. I CAN'T – I CAN'T DO THIS." She gasped. "I'm sorry but I can't! I can't just …. I can't- I can't do this! So please just go away! Why can't you just leave me alone? I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" Rachel cries out.

Quinn eyes the other girl with tears of her own dribbling down her face. "Rachel this isn't easy for me either. But you and I both know that there is something between us. There is something here. And it's fucking real. So real, that is scares the shit out of me."

"Quinn-"

"No!" She shakes her head. "I know you feel it just as much as I do."

Rachel denies it. She can't acknowledge it. If she does, she is going to break.

"We can't keep running from this forever." Quinn whimpers out.

"Fucking stop!" Rachel shouts.

Quinn flinches, the reality of the situation was coming to a head and nothing was going her way. She could feel the edges of her heart start to crack. Little by little she could feel the waves of pain crashing in. She was drowning and time was almost up. "Tell me I'm not the only one that's in this?" She asked in a hoarse voice.

The brunette closed her eyes to shield herself away from the pain. But it was too much. All of it was too much. Her throat was closing up. What more could she do? It was the final test. "You are." She croaked out.

Quinn reached out. Her fingertips brushed across the span of Rachel's tan flawless cheek. Immediately Rachel smacked her hand away, out of reach. "Quinn BACK OFF!" Rachel fired off. "What part don't you get? I. DON'T. WANT. YOU!"

The final bullet was fired and hit its mark. Hazel eyes glazed over as the words repeated soundly in her head. Silence followed. Pale fingers twitched at their sides. The tears that were falling couldn't compare with the floodgates that were crushing the blonde. She was drowning. No one was going to save her. Rachel watched as her handy work took play. It ripped her heart into a million pieces. And she couldn't take it back. The damage was done. Fear was curling in her veins. The realization of what she had done was hitting her full force. The blonde was slipping through her grasp. She desperately tried to cling to the girl for dear life. But gravity was taking its toll. The blonde was already pulling away. Rachel's heart was sinking farther and farther below her body. She had pushed too far. "Quinn- I didn't "

Quinn was backing away with a haunted look in her eyes. "It's okay… I get it." she replied in a low raspy voice. Her heart was completely smashed, world spinning in a daze. Darkness was edging into view. She needed to throw up. "I- uhh- fuck… I'm s-s-so sorry." Quinn stuttered. She couldn't see. She couldn't breathe. How did they end up here? She continued backing away from the smaller girl.

Rachel's face became pale as she watched the blonde stumble back. "Quinn-"

The blonde tore her gaze from the smaller girl and tried to collect herself. She tried hard to plaster a fake polite smile on her face. Her cheeks twitched with heaviness as she gave one final look at the girl she had fallen in love with. "Cc-congrats Rach on homecoming. You d-deserve it." She ripped out in a shaky whisper.

It was too much. Quinn released the fake smile she had on and turned around.

"Quinn don't- please. I'm so sorry… I didn't mean it. Quinn! Quinn!" Rachel called out.

Her words had no effect. The blonde kept walking down the dark secluded hallway. Rachel cried out again and again, begging for the girl to stop. Nothing. Just air. Rachel watches and stares at the blonde's retreating form. Once she's gone a loud sob escapes her, and she's crying uncontrollably. Her heart has been ripped open, the blood flowing down easily. Her body lifelessly falls down from the lockers.

_**The end-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bahaha JUST KIDDING! I'm fucking with ya! Only two more chapters left! I'm posting the third part of this later on tonight if you guys give me enough reviews. :P (Yes I'm blackmailing you) So write and let me know what you think? I know drama… But do you have faith? I do! <strong>_


	23. Breathing Fire

_**I'm surprised you guys lasted this long…. Lmao! HERE YOU Go! Happy faces now? Love me? Oh yes you do! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn Fabray<strong>

'**No One Gets Left Behind'**

It hurts like never before. The pain is only all too real. Why won't it go away? The tears keep falling. I can't breathe. Images flash before my eyes but I can't recognize any of it. The stinging burns like a trail of lava. Time is slow. I'm falling….. _Where am I going?_

The gym doors open. Dark neon lights flitter across the packed room. I don't remember what all of this is supposed to mean. Everything has changed. I brush by dozens of bodies in a flash. The heavy bass of the music is thudding through my chest. It's as if it's my own personal defibrillator trying to resuscitate me back to life. But it doesn't matter. I know I'm still alive. The pain is a reminder.

The motions go on like a blur. Faces are nameless. The waves are crashing in like there is no tomorrow. Mindlessly I stumble out through a set of doors and out into darkness once again. Another hallway. _Where am I?_ Lockers rush by my line of vision. There is nothing but darkness but somehow I know where to go. My safe haven.

A strong pressure in my stomach blows. Contents spew from the back of my throat and into a toilet. _How did I get here?_ My fingers grasp onto the edge of the toilet. Nothing but air.

Once again I'm surrounded by darkness. There are more lockers blurring by. _Why has she done this?_ Finally the door opens after about a minute of fiddling around it. I'm drenched in more darkness but I'm safe. I throw myself on the nearest bench. My body is shaking uncontrollably, there's no stopping it.

_Help!_

_I'm drowning!_

More tears are flowing down my face. I can feel the slick heated moisture as it tumbles down from my broken heart. I hunch over. My cries are becoming erratic and loud. I have never felt this amount of pain before. Not even when I broke my leg five years ago. This is something entirely new. It fucking hurts like hell.

_Why?_

My fingers grip the edge of the bench as my cries consume the silence. _What am I doing?_ All the emotions I had were slipping from my grasp. _What am I doing?_ I could silently hear the voices in my head mock me. 'Where's your control now?'

_But really where is it?_

Rachel is swirling around in my head. I know that maybe somewhere deep down, I deserve this. After all that I've done to that poor girl, it's about time she does me in. And can you believe it, this hurts much worse than when she put me in the hospital. A small smile cracks through my breakdown. Who knew that this would be it for me? And by Rachel Berry no less….. Just one big circle.

_Oh, the irony!_ My eyes slam shut as another wrack of tears sends my body rattling. Rachel's words echo through my mind. '_Yeah, you may be the most popular girl in the school, and head cheerleader, but I've had something that you've never had. And that's love. At least I know how to love somebody and have that love returned. You can call me pathetic, and you can feel sorry for me, but it's me that feels sorry for you._She was right all along, only this time I'm the pathetic one. Of course I would finally fall in love. And it had to be with her. Rachel Berry. My first love…

My forehead presses into my knees. I'm praying for dear life. The pain won't stop. I feel like someone has just stomped on me like a crumbled pop can. This is my punishment. This is my pain. It's payback.

_What a bitch!_

The pain swept through me like a hurricane. The louder I screamed the more I continued falling. I'm drowning. She doesn't want to save me. She doesn't want me. She doesn't love me.

_What more could I have done?_

The thoughts rush in. I can't make out half the things I want to see. There are so many things I want to say. Why didn't she just let me finish? Why couldn't she just listen? Why couldn't she see me? I look up. And there she is, right before me like an apparition. She looks exactly the same way as when I left. The only difference is that she looks exactly how I feel.

The look in her eyes is heart breaking. It's exactly the way I imagine her looking like. I try not to blink to keep this stunning image with me. But it's no use. You can't stop the inevitable. And the harder that you try to hold on, the harder it is to let go. With that one look, I convey to Rachel everything that I'm feeling. _Please, just hear me! _Times up.I blink. My eyes stay closed. Once again I unravel. She's gone.

I'm drowning. And no one is here to save me.

Something warm quietly brushes across the edge of my cheek. _What is that? _My head lifts up. My eyes snap open. Big brown eyes are staring at me like a bright full moon. I blink several times to wash away the tears from my eyes. _Is this real?_

"Rachel?" I croak out in a low whisper.

The girl in question is kneeling before me, eyes swollen, and mascara running down her hauntingly beautiful face. I don't really believe it. Before I can say another word she lifts up a small napkin. My eyes travel from her then to the napkin. She doesn't say a word. Instead she brings the napkin to the edge of my face and wipes away the tears.

I stare into her face, narrowing my eyes. _Is this real? _

She wipes around the edge of my jaw then swoops up underneath my left eye. Her movements are cautious yet gentle. Just like feather light touches. I can feel her warm breath splash across my face. Her scent is intoxicating. But this isn't right is it? She's not really here.

I pull back from her touch. Her eyes lock with mine. Once again I'm drowning, only this time it's in a sea of chocolate. This is torture even for me. And selfishly I want to take it all in and cherish every fucking second I have left.

"Just say it." I whisper to the heart of darkness.

Rachel eyes me with confusion. I let out a low shaky breath and close my eyes again. The pain is seeping in and out of me like a blistering wound.

"Say what?" I hear her reply with a light airy tone.

"Just say what you want to say and be done with it. I can't stand this. So please, just get it over with because if you don't I'm afraid I might die." I whimper.

There's a small waft of warm air that splashes across my face. She's close again. I can practically feel the heat radiating off of her. My lungs break for air, waiting for the band-aid to be ripped off. Rachel's fingers lightly play with the wet napkin in her hands. She seems restless and contemplative. I'm trying to hold on for dear life.

Rachel lowers her head into my lap. I feel the pressure as soon as she makes contact. Suddenly her body starts wracking with tears. I open my eyes and look down in shock. I can feel her body shaking and rumbling beneath me. My jaw falls open aimlessly. I can feel her. Another round of tears hit my face. This couldn't be real. Could it?

The crying girl below me shifts, bringing her arms around my waist. She's holding onto me like never before. The pace in my heart starts racing. My breathing picks up. I'm blinking faster now. She's bringing me back. My fingers reach down into the mass of dark hair before me. It's soft to the touch, yet another reminder of this shocking reality. She smells like strawberries and lavender. I close my eyes, inhaling her. The blood in my system is flowing. Breathing is easy.

We are both trekking out from the darkness. My world was being lit up piece by piece. Rachel looks up. I'm completely blown away by the brightness in her eyes. It's breathtaking. I'm once again speechless. There was no more running. We had finally come to the end.

Claps of thunder rattled outside. Rain splattered down against the windows. I blinked once again. She was still here. And she wasn't going away.

"You're real aren't you?" I whispered.

The small diva lets out a soft snort that awakens my soul. And suddenly I'm on fire. Small fingers brush against my forehead, removing the small hairs from my face. Her touch ignites me. I'm still alive. And she is here. She is with me. I can feel the tears break out within me. I can't help it. My arms quickly reach out for her. Her body melds into me as I wrap my arms around her in a tight embrace. My fingers claw into her back desperately holding onto her like a life jacket. Her arms wrap around me. I'm finally home.

* * *

><p>Their lips press against each other in a slow and gentle manner. Rachel cries out both in joy and pleasure as Quinn gently lifts her up onto the edge of a large desk. The blonde pulls back, gazing into a haze of brown. Once again she is completely speechless. A few tears fall from her face. Rachel immediately wipes them with the edge of her thumb.<p>

"I love you." Rachel whispers to the teary eyed blonde.

"I love you too." Quinn reiterates with a heavy tone.

This time the tears fall from Rachel as she leans her forehead against the blonde, breathing her in. The moment is pure, raw, and intimate. It's sacred and unlike anything she has ever experienced. Finn didn't compare, because this, was something real. It made her pulse race with madness, made her skin burn to the touch, and lit her soul on fire. At nights it drove her crazy and fueled her days. What started off as misunderstanding and hate had turned into something that was completely unexpected and surprising. It was beautiful and caught her off guard.

The complicated events that unfolded, the drama they endured, had all led up to this moment. They were still breathing, still alive. They didn't need anything else. Words were no longer necessary.

Quinn leans in and brushes her lips against Rachel's. The kiss is full of understanding, trust, and love. Rachel closes her eyes. She can feel herself drifting away into the high that is Quinn Fabray. Soft finger tips brush down against her neck, leaving burn marks. The touches are intoxicating and feel like sweet poison. Rachel leans back on the desk, breaking the kiss. She inhales greedily before scooting herself back. The blonde quickly gets the message and with the help of the other girl gets up. Quinn settles on top of her. Dozens of papers hit the floor. Lips meet once again. And this time, there was no stopping.

* * *

><p>Loud pants echoed through the room. Fingernails dug into the back of pale flesh. A loud piercing cry rattled the walls of the large office. Pale fingers worked harder and faster. Rachel was coming undone. Her face was red with heat, sweat dribbling down the side of her face. Quinn trails down Rachel's neck with soft kisses.<p>

Rachel shifts her thigh and Quinn breaks. Hazel eyes meet brown. And together it's enough. They both release and let go, relinquishing to each other. They cry out in both joy and pleasure all while never breaking eye contact. It's real.

* * *

><p>They held each other, both staring up at the office ceiling in blissful peace. Small cracks of moonlight break through the blinds of the window, illuminating the room. Hazel eyes glance over at the beautiful girl by her side. Rachel Berry was completely naked, not just physically, but fully. She could see it in her eyes. She could feel it in her heart. Rachel looks over. A small smile crosses her face. There was nothing more beautiful than this.<p>

"What?" Rachel asked in a low whisper.

Quinn smirked and tossed the girl a knowing look. "Do you realize where we are?" she asked.

Rachel looked around a bit confused. Her eyes caught on to the multiple trophies and ribbons around the room. Suddenly her eyes widen, the realization hitting her with full force. She shook her head.

"No way…" she started off.

Quinn breaks out with a giggle. "Yes."

A light blush has brushed across Rachel's cheeks. "This can't-" she pauses. "Words cannot express what I'm feeling right now."

"It's weird right?" The blonde asked, now starting to sober up.

"We just made love in Sue Sylvester's office." Rachel stated.

They both look around then both meet each other's gaze. A second later they both break out. Rachel and Quinn are laughing hysterically like there is no tomorrow. They laugh until their bodies hurt. Rachel wraps her arms around the blonde, never wanting to let go.

* * *

><p>A fresh breeze hits their face as Rachel and Quinn walk out the door of McKinley high, hand in hand. The large smiles across their faces light up the world like a big Christmas tree. From up above the moon happily smiled down at its victory.<p>

As they walked down the steps of the school Quinn spotted someone hunched over on the curb, crying. She already knew who it was. With a squeeze of her hand Rachel looked over. Silently they both communicated what needed to be done. Rachel released a long and heavy sigh before facing Quinn. She ran a hand through the girl's blonde mane before leaning in for a kiss.

"Call me."

Quinn smiled. "I will."

Their hands broke apart and begrudgingly, Rachel took off into the night. Quinn slowly approached the crying Latina. Silently she sat down beside the girl. Sensing someone's presence the taller girl looked up and over. Santana rolled her eyes and quickly wiped at her tears.

"Why the fuck are you still here?" She mumbled out.

Quinn shrugged. "I had some unfinished business that I needed to deal with."

Santana couldn't have cared less. "Whatever."

Quinn heaved out a long sigh before running a hand through her tasseled hair. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"Oh, you know me, just enjoying the fucking weather is all." Came the sarcastic reply.

"Will you for once, just stop fucking around and tell me what is going on? And don't give me that bullshit about how this is all because you're drunk. This is something more."

Santana drew her eyes to the student parking lot. She wasn't really looking at anything in particular but it made her feel better knowing that she could be somewhere else. A silent tear escaped from the side of her eye. Who knew that this was how her night was going to end. She had pretty rotten luck. She wished she could take it all back. All of it, and start over from the beginning.

"I told her the truth tonight." Santana croaked out.

"The truth?" Quinn asked with a lift of her brow.

The brunette nodded and closed her eyes as a loud shaky sob escaped. "Yeah. The truth that I had been hiding from her all this time. I finally told her tonight."

Quinn was still confused. What was the truth? "And what is it?"

The Latina's brown eyes glazed over. Suddenly she shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. Her eyes snapped open and looked up at the sky. The stars burned bright, just like she felt. "I didn't mean to tell her though. She- She was just being so damn fucking stubborn! She- followed me out here after I left. She wouldn't leave me alone. She kept pressing me, knowing which buttons to hit. And finally- I cracked!"

"S…." Quinn spoke softly.

More tears escaped from the Latina as she finally looked over at her best friend. After a few more agonizing seconds she took a breath. Her hands balled up into a tight fist. "I-I have stage two pancreatic cancer."

Quinn's eye rose. Her body paralyzed with shock. "What?"she asked breathlessly.

Santana couldn't say anymore but quickly looked away just as her body started wracking with tears. Freezing cold water was dunked over Quinn's head. The pain in her heart is back once again, this time for a different reason.

"How? But- WHY didn't you say anything?" Quinn blurted out quickly, her heart rate rising.

The other girl wasn't responding. Quinn's tears were at bay. And here she thought there would be no more tears tonight. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked in a cracking tone.

Santana looked over at the blonde. She sobbed out loud before wrapping her arms around the blonde. Quinn was shocked by the action but nevertheless clung onto the girl tightly.

"I never meant to hurt anyone. I just I couldn't tell anyone. There wasn't a point." Santana heaved out. "I couldn't stand the pity looks that people were going to give me. I-I I was trying to keep it down low. When I got the news it was pretty devastating. I got scared! Brittany shouldn't have to deal with it. With this. With me. I wanted her to be happy! I just- I needed her to be happy."

"What did she do when you told her?"

Santana pulled back, a large smile breaking out across her face. Her body was shaking. "She-She slashed my tires. She was really fucking angry at me."

Quinn shook her head and wiped away her tears. "I didn't know Brittany had it in her."

The Latina laughed a little. "She's dated me for too long."

They both let out a heavy breath once things calmed down a little. Hazel eyes traveled over to her friend. "What are you doing to do?"

Santana drew out a breath. "After graduation I'm moving to Mexico with my family to get treatment."

"What about Brittany? You're just going to leave her?" Quinn asked incredulously.

"I don't have a choice. She can't even look at me. And when she left, she was in tears. She was mad. I betrayed her."

Quinn bit her lip and wiped at the remainder of her tears. She sucked in a big breath and quickly stood up. Her face changed into her former self. Her shoulders straightened, head posed, hips cocked, and arms angled on her hips. "You are a fucking dumbass." Quinn stated in a firm tone.

Immediately brown eyes latch on to her. "What the fuck did you just say?"

Deep down the blonde was smiling. Slowly she could see the fire start to form. "You heard me. I didn't stutter."

Santana looks at the other girl incredulously. "I tell you I have cancer and this is what you say to me?"

"Get over it! So what? These kinds of things happen! But you know what? IT'S NOT THE END OF THE WORLD! You said so yourself, you're getting treatment. You're going to make it out of this because you are Santana fucking Lopez. You are MY best friend. And I'm not going to let you sit here and whine about something that hasn't even happened. You're an idiot! You fucked up because that girl is all that you've ever loved and you let her go. I'm not letting you walk away from this. So you're going to get up off your fucking ass and march over there to that girl and apologize."

"But-"

"NO! No more excuses! I don't care how scared it makes you feel. I don't care how mad she is. I don't care if you think it's not going to work. I almost lost something that I loved tonight. And I can tell you first hand that if you give up, and let her go, it will rip you apart. GET OFF THAT FAT ASS LOPEZ!"

A large smile broke out across Santana's face as tears tumbled down her face. "You are my best friend aren't you?"

"The one and only." Quinn replied with a light smile.

Santana slowly stood to her feet, a fire blazing behind brown. "Thanks Q."

"What are best friends for?" The other girl replied back.

The other girl shook her head and wiped away her tears. Without another word she quietly took off her heels and threw them into the grass. "Tell Rachel I said hi." Santana stated just before she took off by foot into the dead of night.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Blackmail does work! Glad you guys enjoyed. Next chapter will come up shortly. Comments, reviews, concerns? Let me know! Love you guys, and thanks for the patience. <strong>


	24. Big Jet Plane

_**And here, I regret to inform you that this is the last and final chapter... Enjoy**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>

'**Why not have both the cake and pie?'**

_**A few months later…**_

"So how exactly are we going to do this?" I asked into the phone, collapsing silently to the middle of floor. "We haven't talked in a while."

Quinn's breath huffed through the phone. "You mean since you moved up to New York?"

I rolled my eyes and flipped over onto my stomach. "Hey! I wanted to get a head start up here. I needed to see the place that I'm going to be starting my life in. Besides, school doesn't officially start till the fall. SO potentially you could come up here and visit me before you head off to Yale. "

The other girl hummed lightly as she switched her phone to the other ear. "Right…."

A small frustrated sigh escaped from my lips. She wasn't listening to me. "What the hell are you doing over there?"

"Sorry, I'm just doing some last minute stuff for school. Cooper and Duke have been driving me crazy. I can't really-"Huff. "Concentrate."

"They are really going to miss you." I commented.

"Yeah, but they are still gonna visit. Cooper said he was going to try to make it up at least…. 4-5 times a month."

A snort escaped from the back of my throat. "Wow, that's…. a lot. Sounds like he is going into over protected uncle mode."

Quinn laughed. "Yeah, big time. Duke is worse though."

"I'm jealous though. They're probably going to be seeing you a lot more than me." I pointed out.

Quinn hummed into the phone. "Yeah, you're probably right."

I groaned and rolled back over onto my back. "But seriously! What are we going to do Quinn? I can't stand this… I miss you a lot!"

"Me too Rach. Me too. But that's the way it has to be for now."

"So what? We're going to see each other maybe twice a month? Get in a phone call in between here and there? Travel out any chance we get?" I asked knowingly.

"Have you finished unpacking yet?" Quinn asked suddenly.

And once again the topic is brushed under the rug just like all the other times. I sigh and stare up at the ceiling of the loft. "Not really, the living room is practically still loaded with boxes. Kurt and I have been slowly digging into it. We both have a lot of stuff to go through. We will get done eventually. What about you? All packed yet?"

"Almost. Not yet."

I bit my lip and lifted my legs up and down through the air. "Yale isn't that far away you know. We could visit each other every other weekend if we really tried."

"How is it up there?"Quinn ignores my comment.

"Well it's different."

There was a loud scraping noise that rang through the phone. I winced and pulled the phone back. What the hell was this girl doing? "Have you heard from Santana?" I asked.

"She's doing well! She and Brittany are having the time of their lives in Mexico."

I smiled brightly. "That's really great! I can't believe Brittany moved out there with her. But I'm happy for them. They are making it work." I threw out.

There was a loud knock on the door. Kurt poked his head out of his curtain and groaned out loud in frustration.

"Can you get the door? That has to be Kevin. Tell him I'm almost finished!"

Ugh, really? "Hold on. Kurt's date is at the door."

I heaved myself off the floor and slowly trudged up to the door. Within seconds it slid open. I froze. The phone in my hand slipped and crashed to the floor. A mass of blonde hair stood before me. Hazel eyes locked onto me, a large and knowing smirk planted beside her face. I'm shocked and speechless.

Quinn run's a hand through her hair before casually shrugging her shoulders. "You see the thing about me is that I'm kind of an overachiever just like yourself. And I'd be lying if didn't admit that I actually applied to a wide variety of colleges. You know, as backup plans." She started off.

"Okay." Was the only word I could think of. Confusion riddled my mind like a plague. What is she getting at?

The blonde smiled sheepishly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I guess I forgot to mention that I actually got accepted to Columbia as well." She added in.

My heart started racing. "What are you saying?" I asked a little breathlessly.

Quinn's all too knowing eyes gave it away. I'm smiling widely now because there an energy building inside me. Already I know the answer. "I'm attending Columbia in the fall. Hence the bags. I kind of figured I should let my girlfriend kno-"

I lunge at the other girl. In no time she sweeps me off my feet. Her arms wrap around, embracing me with warmth. Small tears leak from my eyes. Suddenly were spinning around and I'm laughing like there is no tomorrow.

Kurt pops out once again and stares at the two of us. His brow lift up and his eyes look like they are going to pop out of his head.

"Wow!" he whispered. "That is fucking weird. So fucking weird…. But so fucking cute."

_**Weightless- Mine Again**_

_**The End...**_

* * *

><p><strong>I just wanted to thank everyone who stuck around from the beginning. I know that this has been a long journey for all of us. I'm sorry about the time delays, and all that nonsense. I really didn't believe I was ever going to finish this, but luckily I did. I couldn't be happier! I hope you all got what you were looking for. And if not, I'm sorry. Thanks once again guys. <strong>


End file.
